


Once Thought Lost

by Pathfindr



Series: Hips series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Danny, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Branding, Breast feeding., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Guide instincts finally saying to hell with it., Lots of other not nice things happening mostly to the bad guys., M/M, Master/Slave, Mystic weapons, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Perverted spirit animals, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Probably should list more warnings but can't think of any more right now., Protective Steve McGarrett, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Whump, Steve taking care of Danny, This one is a darker story., Tired Guides, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Torture, Voyeurism, Voyeuristic Incest, Whipping, outcasts, spirit wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 108,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Steve and Danny have finally returned to Hawaii after their "Vacation." Now they are about to settle in and just do some old fashioned work. Till it turns into another giant cluster fuck. They find a body on the side of the road and can't tell who she is. They discover a clue that leads them deep into the Hawaiian islands.There they will have to battle the elements as they try and discover what the hell is going on. Only to realize the rot runs deeper then they ever imagined.This is the third story in my Hips series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaack. Sorry for being gone so long. I was in the middle of writing TWO stories. They kinda go hand in hand and I wanted to get hips 4 written down before editing hips 3 or I might lose my momentum for ideas on hips 4. I had a shit ton of things I wanted to include. So I just said to hell with it and wrote both. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I posted this chapter late and haven't found a beta that I trust yet.
> 
> Okay straight up this is going to be a darker story then any of the others I have done. It's also going to be a short one compared to the others. When I finished the rough draft it was only around 81K words and with editing of the chapters I am hoping to be around 100K. So like I said it's going to be really short.
> 
> When I started writing this story I also had hips 4 in mind and needed hips 3 written a certain way so I could segway into hips 4. Which if anyone cares I DO have done. I just need to edit that once I'm done editing and posting hips 3.
> 
> This story turned out to be a hell of a lot darker then I orginally thought I was going to do. But I really needed to write some stuff to show how much of a fucking bastard the bad guys here are. So feel free to hate on them, but realize it's a twisted story.
> 
> Also I intended this story to be one of those where you read it once for the background information then move directly on to hips 4. I mean if you want to reread it again feel free to of course. But I also wanted it to end in a certain way so I could migrate to hips 4 which I honestly adore.
> 
> But I want people to understand it isn't all snowflakes and rose petals in this one compared to my other stories.
> 
> There are nice things though. Especially when the newly broken out Sentinel tells the Guild to go to hell in a hand basket with her parents blessing. 
> 
> So please read it enjoy the parts you like. Skim the ones you don't. Hate on the asshole bastard badguys cause I do.

Once thought lost.

 

For a change Danny woke up before Steve. It wasn’t by choice. If he had a choice, he would be sleeping in for another two hours. But his stomach had woken him with it’s insistent need for fuel. He had forgotten to eat his midnight snack before going to bed, and his system wasn’t pleased. Course the reason why he had forgotten, well the reason both had forgotten, was because they were having some really fun and highly intense sex. Afterward both had been too worn out and more or less flopped onto the bed for sleep.

 

Now he needed his snack or he would be even grumpier in the morning. Climbing out of bed, checking on Steve to make sure he was deeply asleep, he headed towards the kitchen. Checking the cupboard he pulled out bread for toast, a chilled apple, he was supposed to have eaten before bed and a glass of milk. Toasting the bread, he looked over the ocean, the moon shinning down on the foam. Hearing his toast pop up he put some jam on it, grabbed everything he had out and placed it on the table. Munching he felt better immediately with the food in his belly. There was nothing he could do about it, it was a fact he needed to eat more often. His system had sped up enough, he was hard pressed to keep the weight on, he had now. Never mind the 40 or so he had lost. Steve wouldn’t be pleased when he found out. He had already made an appointment with Scott to check them both over. Steve was fine but he was trying to make Danny feel better. Afterward plans would be made to see what could be done to help him get the weight back.

 

Take a bite of his apple, he watched the rolling midnight blue waves, finding them soothing. 

 

Steve, dressed in a loose pair of sleep pants, came down the steps, smiling fondly as he watched his partner eat. “Danny?”

 

“Hey Steve, woke up huh?” he smiled even as he leaned his head back for a kiss.

 

Giving him what he wanted, “Yeah I went to reach for a certain sexy blond, but instead I got a face full of fur, which I was not expecting.” He showed him the picture of Sasha scooting into the spot left vacant by her companion. She had pushed herself right up to Steve, using him as a backrest.

 

He chuckled at the image. Steve leaning on the table, looked down at his partner with concern. The weight loss was more noticeable, now that they didn’t have a million things distracting them. Hopefully Scott, when they saw him in the morning, could help them find a plan to put the weight back on. “How come you’re up?” He knew why, but wanted to be sure it wasn’t something other then hunger.

 

“Nothing bad, just hungry missed my before bed snack.” Which was the truth, he wasn’t plagued by nightmares, or many other fears. It was helping him to know a light was left on in the bedroom, along with one on each floor. He could deal easily with the dark when awake, but those first few seconds as he woke up, could give him heart racing panic attacks. Attacks he couldn’t recover from for a few hours. Leaving the light on helped take the edge off and reduce the chances of one.

 

Rubbing at his mate’s shoulders he asked “Need me to make you something?”

 

Shaking his head, enjoying the shoulder rub, “No, I’m good. Made some toast and having an apple.” He held up his plate, just because even if Steve had already seen what was on it.

 

“Okay let me know if you need anything.” He moved to the kitchen counter and made his own snack. Sandwich made he sat next to his mate. Both watching the ocean as the moon shined down.

 

Yawning now that his snack was over Danny was ready to go back to bed. “Bed?” Steve asked.

 

Nodding tiredly “Yeah, I just needed something in my belly.” He yawned even as he scratched his ass.

 

Standing the Sentinel reached a hand down for the other man. Pulling him up they headed back to bed. Having to shoo the snoozing wolves away from their comfy spots so the men could lay down. Quickly they found sleep again.

 

505050

 

Danny woke to the sensation of something licking at his cock. Knowing exactly what was going on and what was about to happen he let Steve work on getting his morning treat. They had no set time to get into the office this morning and he had a plan. A plan was forming in his mind to give him his own morning treat. One that he had no problem making Steve pay the price for.

 

‘Oh fuck babe, that feels so fucking good.’

 

‘I hope so, I want extra cream this morning. So I need to really get you worked up.’ Steve took the head of his cock in his mouth and gave it a few hard sucks. Fucking his slit with his tongue as he pushed it in multiple times.

 

“Holy fuck, God damn son of a bitch. That tongue is a sexy lethal weapon.” Danny groaned as he tried pumping into his mate’s mouth. “Damn it Steve make me come. I really am in the mood to give you a rim job but I’m so fucking horny I need to come now.”

 

‘Rim job? Fuck ya.’ Swallowing his Guides cock he worked it hard and fast. Suctioning it like it was a thick straw stuck in a heavy milkshake.

 

Danny didn’t last long coming hard into his eagerly waiting mate. Steve drank every drop that his partner gave him, only letting go when he could coax nothing more out.

 

“Damn Danny you taste so good.”

 

“Thanks babe but now I want me treat. And if your really good I’ll fuck you hard and deep just the way you like it.”

 

“And how is this your treat then?” But Steve turned over and crawled up the bed so Danny could do as he liked with him. Danny with a grin began nuzzling at his Sentinels tight ass, massaging it with his fingers, before spreading his cheeks. He admired the puckered hole that was his for the taking whenever he pleased. It was tight and warm and ready to be lavished with attention.

 

“I really do love this tight ass of your’s babe. It’s perfect and ready to be ravished.”

 

“Ravish away Danny. It’s forever yours.”

 

‘That’s for damn sure.’ Dipping down he swiped his tongue across it, loving how Steve tensed for a moment before relaxing. Repeating his actions he worked his hole lose, holding his hips down as the other man began to squirm. While he had his fun he projected all the kinky things he wanted to do to this ass in the future, something Steve loved seeing in his mind. ‘Turn your touch down a couple points I want this to last Steve.’

 

Obediently he did as he was asked, moaning as the feelings lessoned but meant he would be lasting a hell of a lot longer. His Guide poured attention to his hole, lapping, sucking, tongue fucking it as deep as he could. He wanted to make his Sentinel come just from this, and he would in time. ‘Okay Steve keep track of your breathing, count it and when you reach 30 increase your touch by one point.’

 

Steve liking how this game was going to go, did as instructed. The pleasurable feelings increasing with each dial of his sense. Danny hummed against his asshole, sucking on it, before lapping the rim. He started to squirm as his touch reached a six. At eight he was panting and rubbing himself self on the sheets. At nine he was mindless and knew he would come with only one more swipe. ‘That’s it babe feel me be ready cause I want you to come NOW!’ Danny shouted in his mind as he sent him the most filthy of pictures and thrust his tongue deep into his ass.

 

Steve screamed as loud as he could as he turned loose jets of his spunk into the sheets themselves. His balls shook with how much he was ejecting and it was some minutes before he realized there was a cock in his ass. ‘Danny?’ He asked hesitantly even as he tried to catch his breath.

 

‘Dial down to an eight and keep it there. I want you to feel me fucking you. When I tell you jump to a 10.’

 

‘Oh fuck you’re going to kill me.’ But he was already changing his senses again. Looking forward to how good this was going to feel. And how many times he was going to come as Danny took him.

 

Danny had sweat forming on his body as he thrust deeply into his mate. He took him hard and deep, pushing his cock to it’s limits as he worked every bit of lust into his luscious ass. He angled so he would hit his prostate every other stroke, feeling Steve shaking beneath him. At times as he pounded he spanked his ass, hard leaving red marks that he would be feeling for at least a couple hours. He wanted his mate to know he had been well and truly fucked. Projecting even more into his rapidly recovering man he showed him how good he looked. Splayed out taking his cock like the good little cock slut he was. His Guide was going to fill him with so much come he would be tasting it.

 

Steve was all for that idea. He loved Danny’s come he thought of it as the truest essence of his partner and never got tired of it. He moaned as the thick cock split him in two, taking what was rightfully his. Just as anything he wanted from Danny was his but god that thick cock pounding into his hole, he couldn’t get enough of it. “Danny come on fuck me hole. I need more, make me come on your cock.” He begged as his cock finally recovered and was straining to come.

 

“Sure babe but you need to get up to your hands and knees. I’ll give you the fucking you really want. Increase to a nine.” Steve did both thing and he was crying from the pleasure, unable to hold back as his ass shook, from how hard Danny was thrusting into him. He reached for his dick knowing one good stroke and it would be all over. “NO, none of that cock slut. NO you come from me pounding your ass.” He empathized his command with a harsh slap to both cheeks and a deep thrust causing Steve to grunt. “10 give me 10 bottom boy.” Danny slapped his ass again and listened to Steve keen as he came hard, tightening down on the cock within him. 

 

“Oh fuck Steve!” Danny groaned as he jetted another load into the hot red ass of his Seal. He kept thrusting making sure to milk his cock completely dry. He wanted his mate to feel this for some time, long enough for his plan to work.

 

505050

 

“Everything locked up babe?” Danny grinned as he watched his funny walking mate, limp towards him. Steve was very pleased with how Danny had taken him, but his ass was feeling it even an hour after their fun.

 

“Yeah I got everything.” Reaching into his pockets Steve pulled out the keys to the Camaro. Then the Super Ninja Sentinel Seal realized it would be way to uncomfortable for him to drive. He started to pout as he tried to decide if it might be better to wait a few hours so he could drive. 

 

The decision was taken out of his hands, by Danny plucking the keys from his hand. 

 

Jingling the keys in his hands over his head he called out “No worries babe. I’ll drive. You just sit back and relax and look pretty.” Grinning he headed to the parked car, sliding into the driver seat. Steve looked at him puzzled, at the happy feelings he could smell coming from him. The smug steps as his Guide practically strutted towards the car. Moving gingerly his mine was working rapidly to correlate the information his senses were sending his brain. It was his very sore ass, which clued him in and had dawning comprehension spreading over his face. Ripping open the door to the car, he glared at the grinning fool.

 

“You son of a bitch. You fucked me that hard on purpose.” He growled deeply trying to covey how pissed off he was. He loved driving the car and he was not pleased at the uncalled for application of fucking to make him unable to.

 

Voice oozing so much sweet innocence, it was going to give new born babies cavities, “I would never do that love. No, I would never try to fabricate a plan which would allow me to drive MY car.” Danny turned the key in the ignition, listening as the motor purred into life. Just waiting for its owner to direct it towards where ever he wanted to go.

 

Continuing to glare, “I’ll get you back for this.” He snarled as he painfully slid into the seat.

 

Waving his hand, showing his complete disregard for his threat, “Sure babe. Later, for now lets head out.” Putting the car into gear, Danny enjoyed for the first time in a month, driving his own car. He would have to plot to fuck his partner more in order to do so. It would be hard work but worth it. Yes that sounded like a very good thing to do in the future, but he would have to make sure he planned it properly. It would not due for Steve to figure out what he as up to again.

 

The drive back to the city was smooth and without hassle. About half way home Steve heard a double thump on top of the roof. “What the hell?” He exclaimed as he looked up.

 

Danny rolling his eyes knew exactly what the sound was. He had been hearing it since he was 16 years old. “Don’t worry Steve, it’s nothing.” Keeping his eye’s on the road, watching as traffic drove on by.

 

“Then what the hell was it?” Leaning forward he still couldn’t see anything.

 

In a nonchalant tone, “That was 100 pounds of american timber spirit wolf landing on the roof of the car.”

 

“What?” Steve eye’s widened in surprise.

 

“Yeah she likes to ride up there. Started when I got my license at 16. Saved my ass a couple times when things got dicey.” Danny turned his blinker on to change lanes. The mini van in front of him fully of beach bums and surfboards heading towards the sea.

 

“Really?” Steve wouldn’t mind hearing those stories.

 

“Yeah she doesn’t get wet unless she wants to, but she does try and stay out of sight when up there,” he smiled at the antics of his wolf.

 

Still trying to crane his six foot plus frame forward enough to see the she-wolf, “Why out of sight.”

 

Danny looked at him like he was crazy. “Duh how would you react if you're doing 60 down the freeway then pass a car with a wolf on the roof.” Seriously sometimes he wondered about his partner.

 

Steve realized what Danny meant and smiled sheepishly. It would be pretty funny. Also dangerous to those not used to a spirit animal.

 

“So Steve, what’s the plan today?” Danny hoped to distract his mate and get him to lean back. He looked like an idiot trying to see something that didn’t want to be seen.

 

Leaning back when he could spot nothing, “Not much, have an appointment with Scott later. Figured after that go see Grace and settle back into a rotation.” Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out a knife from his boot and began cleaning his nails.

 

Glaring at the sharp object near all his custom leather seats, still he responded with, “Sounds good. I like the idea of taking one more day…”

 

The screeching of tires as Danny brought the Camaro to an emergency stop, had Steve slamming his hands onto the dash. Before he could say anything Danny yanked the wheel around, flooring it, going in the opposite direction. 800 Feet later he jerked the wheel to the shoulder, stomped on the brakes, threw it into park and jumped out of the car. Reaching for his gun, he approached his target slowly. Steve realizing what had caused the change from his partners mind, surged to the front.

 

Taking in the situation, he expanded he senses to see if anything else was out of place. “Danny call 911. I’ll check it out.” Gun out he approached the target on silent feet through the green wind blown grass.

 

Keeping his eye’s on his partner, even as he kept his mind open to any people possibly around. He whipped out his phone, dialing 911 to report what he had spotted in the grass.

 

A familiar voice answered on the second ring, “911 what is your emergency.”

 

“Stacy that you?” Continuing to watch the surroundings, he could see as Steve kneeled down.

 

Some what surprised to be addressed by name the lady on the phone smoothly answered with,“Yes, who is this?”

 

“Detective Danny Williams, badge number 7576.”

 

Understanding now, she had gone out for drinks with him a time or two when they wanted to have a nice evening of adult friendly talk. “Danny what’s wrong?”

 

“We need police and ambulance. Found a body on the side of the Hawaiian National, mile marker 12. Pretty beat up. Not sure she is alive, native female, around 40 years of age. Approx. 200 pounds, long dark hair.”

 

He heard typing in the background as she imputed all the information. “Okay help is on the way. Should be there in 10.”

 

“Thanks Darling.” Cars were beginning to slow trying to figure out what the hell was happening on the side of the road. It annoyed Danny so much when rubber neckers held up traffic just to see something which was none of their business.

 

“You’re welcome, Hell of a way to return from vacation.” She chuckled.

 

Rolling his eye’s at his luck he dryly responded, “Tell me about it. Talk to you later.”

 

Hanging up, he walked over to where Steve was staring down on the body. “Anything?”

 

Shaking his head, the Sentinel breathed deep trying to gauge how long the body may have been there. “Nothing I can sense. No heart beat, not breathing, not even particularly warm. Feels sun warmed rather then body warm.”

 

“Any ID?” Danny knew Steve would have told him if he had found, any but still he was used to asking the questions.

 

“None, ETA on help?”

 

“10 minutes. Lets look around see if we can find anything that might tell us who she is or where she came from.” Scouting in opposite directions along the roadway, they could find no tracks of any vehicles or people who may have dumped the body. Sasha and Loki lent their own talents to the search, noses to the ground they found various scents. But like Steve unable to determine what kind of vehicle could have dumped it.

 

Five minutes later Steve heard the sounds of emergency vehicles approaching. At seven minutes he dialed down his hearing to a four and at nine minutes he changed it back to normal. Another minute and the various trucks and cars with colors lights and sirens blaring, crested the hill, coming into the men’s sight.

 

Coming to a stop all along the highway edge, people began pouring out of the cars. Tape was thrown up, cones set out and flaggers put into place. They set up road blocks, closing the right hand lane of the four lane highway. Traffic immediately stated to slow down even more at the restricted travel.

 

A short squat older man, wearing a State highway patrol uniform walked up to the pair. “Commander McGarret. Glad to see you back, saw you on TV and I’ll have to tell you. You’re just as much trouble as your father.” Sergeant Jared Ranger bellowed in a booming cheerful voice.

 

Steve looked up at the man addressing him. Smiling as he recognized him, he hadn’t known him much, but his father had spoken of the State policeman with good feeling. Stepping forward he held his hand out to shake. Danny stepping up, rolled his eyes as his partner stepped in front of him. He didn’t know the guy that well and Danny still was on medical leave.

 

‘Knock it off right now Steve. I am a cop let me do my job of standing here and talking to the man. The man who you could kill in an instant if he tried to hurt me.’ He barked in his partners mind. Steve growled but moved aside, his instincts naturally defensive. Danny for his part moved to the side, stuck his hand out and shook the other man’s. But he didn’t move from behind his mate, which pleased Steve.

 

“Detective Danny Williams. Steve’s partner and full time keeper.” He grinned as Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve heard, bad luck about that. Tell you what if your man ever gets out of line. Bring him to our training center. We’ll let him run around and clean up after the boys have had their fun.” Both men laughed at Steve’s disgusted face.

 

“I’ll keep it in mind. Now we found the body about 12 minutes ago. No ID and nothing we can use to figure out where she came from.” Walking over to the body Ranger squatted down to do his own assessment.

 

“Yeah the boys in the lab will have to take a closer look at her. I don’t see anything off the bat either.” Standing he looked around his crew to see if anyone else had any leads. “What all were you doing when you spotted the body?” He looked up for a second before returning to exam what he could see.

 

“Coming back from vacation. We took some time off three weeks ago.” Steve said blandly.

 

Ranger gave the Commander a long look, “Vacation huh? Seems your definition of vacation is different then mine.” Then with a serious concerned look, “You guys are okay right? Cause if you need help let me know, and I’ll arrange it. Shouldn’t go through alone all the crap you did.”

 

Shaking his head, “Thanks Sergeant…”

 

“Call me Jared, your father did.” Standing as he moved to the body’s other side.

 

“Jared then, thank you. If we need it I’ll let you know.”

 

“Good, hmm looks like Malcolm may have discovered something.” Walking over the two men started talking to the third. Danny about to go himself was distracted by a nagging feeling. He was watching as the coroners were laying the bag down to carry her in. Gripping her gently at both ends they placed her inside. Then his instincts started SCREAMING in his head. Reaching over blindly from the shout in his head, he stopped them from zipping the bag closed. Looking down one more time, he finally felt something.

 

Placing his hand on her cold forehead he felt a tiny spark. Eyes widening in complete shock, he didn’t hesitate to do what needed to be done. “HOLY SHIT! SASHA!”

 

Steve turned at his partners shout, only to see the she wolf press to her companions side. He snapped his gaze to the blond, who at that instant gathered the body in his arms. He felt it as Danny began pouring healing energy into her. His arm flaring in sudden bright light. Taking a step forward, he was to late as Danny disappeared.

 

Shouting in infuriated shock, “WHAT THE FUCK? DANNY?” Steve reached his own hand out to his wolf, power already swirling.

 

“McGarrett, whats going on?” Ranger shouted, turning to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“I don’t know.” Cocking his head he felt it as his partner arrived at Kings. “He’s at Kings Medical.”

 

“What? What is going on?” More force in the State policeman’s voice.

 

“No idea but I’m about to find out.”

 

Grabbing onto his arm, Ranger instantly let go at the face Steve made. The next he was gone.

 

505050

 

Danny showed up at Kings Medical, already hollering for help.

 

“HEY HAVE A CRITICAL! NEED HELP NOW!” Bellowing at the medical staff behind the reception desk.

 

Staff were understandably shocked as they looked at the man with multi-colors swirling around his body and a strawberry blond wolf standing at his side, suddenly appearing in their ER lobby. Especially with a body which looked to be in a body bag in his arms. All standing staring which was highly irritating to the Guide who needed help.

 

“Hey people you know me. It’s me, Danny Williams lets move!” He shouted annoyed but understanding. Then the staff did recognize him. Beginning to move, taking the woman from his arms, they placed her on a gurney. The detective would not let them remove his hold completely. He was feeding scores of energy into the victim as he tried to bring her back. Sasha leaned against him, lending her strength.

 

He had felt one last dying spark from the woman, just a spark but the will behind it was strong. She wanted to live but could not do it on her own. He hadn’t hesitated drawing on his link, Sasha instantly understanding Danny had no choice here. Realizing how close the woman actually was to dying and lending her own power. The Guide force fed that spark of life, like a flame just starting. Feeding more and more energy to let the spark grow. He could see it in his mind’s eye, as her own healing energies accepted all he was giving. The staff around him shouting orders and demands. Vaguely he was aware of Steve appearing at his side, taking his arm, but not interfering. Realizing and understanding what was happening,

 

90 minutes after showing up, Danny felt it as the woman was out of critical danger. Her own strength able to support her with the help of many machines. He let go his hold with his hand. But kept a mental link, he could not tell who she was. Something was very wrong with her mind. Normally telling a Sentinel and Guide was easy, especially for him. But not this time. Yes, she was one but which he didn’t know.

 

He opened eyes he didn’t realize he had closed, to find himself in an ER room. He didn’t know how he got in here, but Steve was standing next to him, keeping him centered and upright.

 

Slowly as if waking from a dream that had left him even more drained then before he had gone to sleep, “Steve?”

 

Stroking his cheek, Steve leaned over close to his ear, “Hush can you sit?”

 

“Yeah I think I need to.” His voice was shaking. Danny wasn’t happy at how much it had cost himself, but it was a price he would pay again.

 

“Okay babe, I want you to sit right here. Don’t move, I’m going just outside the door. You'll be able to see me through the glass.” He spoke in quiet, calm tones. Danny was to frazzled in mind right now to process much.

 

“Okay” Danny leaned into the chair. He was wasted, all the rest he had gained from yesterday blown away. They had only just returned from New Jersey the day before yesterday. Both men having decided to return to the regular house, instead of staying longer at the beach retreat. To many family members and friends had seen them on the news, causing them to worry. Because of the reports, Danny especially wanted to hold his little girl again. Steve having almost the exact same feeling, wanted to hold both. But instead once again Danny found himself in the hospital. He was getting heartily sick of it.

 

A knock on the door alerted his foggy mind to someone arriving in the room, “Danny good to see you back.” Dr Mokea said cheerily.

 

“Hey Scott.” Danny was so tired he just wanted sleep.

 

Taking note of the exhausting of the young man, quickly set to work,“Hey I know, I’m going to check a few things then let you get going.” Pulling his stethoscope from around his neck, while reaching for a thermometer he strode over to the sitting detective. 

 

Voice slurring as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake. “Fine.”

 

Scott Mokea quickly checked his eyes, ears, heart, temp and everything else which was standard. He also took a few blood samples for testing. Stepping back he placed a hand on his patients shoulder to keep him steady. “Okay Danny everything is looking good. One final exam and then your done.”

 

“What’s that?” God he could barely keep his eye’s open.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the slow responses, he explained what he needed, “It’s simple. I need you to lay flat on this bed.” He patted the white surface with the temping sheets and blanket pulled back. “I want to check some muscle responses.”

 

With a groan he staggered to his feet, “Fine just hurry up.” Crawling onto the bed, he lay on his back. Stretching his lets out he sighed at the softness of a hospital bed. 

 

Using a calm, soothingly smooth voice he explained the next steps he wanted the Guide to do. “Good now close your eyes and count down from 10 slowly.” Scott watched him carefully, smiling when he made it all the way to 7 before falling asleep.

 

“Doc?” Steve asked quietly as he stood at the door. He didn’t want to wake his partner so was speaking as quietly as Scott had. Checking his mate out and finding him not as deeply asleep as he wanted, he pulled him under further. He wanted to speak to the doctor without disturbing him.

 

Continuing to speak in the same gentle tones, he answered all the questions in the one word. “He needs sleep. I have a room already set aside to let him get what he needs. Lets wheel him down and we can speak after.” Grabbing the bed rail, they wheeled him to another room down the hall.

 

‘How long does he need to stay now?” Steve honestly wished he could take him home.

 

“Just as long as he is asleep.” Grabbing Steve’s arm he pulled him a few feet away from the sleeping man. “I’m not admitting him officially. But I would prefer he just sleeps himself out. I can see he’s lost weight and I’m going to run various tests. When he wakes you both can leave, but at least tell a nurse to pass it along to me your out.” Scott could see how worried the other man was and wanted to reassure him.

 

“He’s going to be fine. He got lots of sleep last night. It was the sudden totally unexpected drain which did him in. When he wakes, take him home feed him a couple good sandwiches and if he’ll eat it, some pasta salad. He needs carbs and calories to return his weight.” 

 

“But he’s going to be fine?” Doubt and concern colored his every tone.

 

Smiling with affection and understanding at his distraught friend he told him, “Yes, he is going to be fine. He needs food and more rest.”

 

Calming at the relaxed man’s words, “Then I’ll make sure he stays in bed.”

 

Scowling Scott shook his head. “No don’t do that. He needs rest, but rest can come in many forms. If you two want to go for a walk go. Swimming, out to a restaurant which I would recommend many nights of for the fun of it. Hell even a movie or an arcade. Whatever is fun, but doesn’t involve police chases or him leaping over buildings is good. Spend time together, but I would stay in the city. When he gets tired he will want to crash. Restrict him somewhat, but keep his mind busy.” Grabbing his tools and his vials, to take down to the lab he watched the Sentinel’s actions.

 

Steve relaxed as the doctor gave his assessments. Danny would be pleased to go out. He honestly didn’t think Danny would be able to handle staying in bed any more. It’s how he spent the last month and half more or less. “Hey thanks, I’ll do that once he wakes up. Which shouldn’t be for a few hours. The beasts and I have been trying to restrict how much he uses his powers, but hasn’t worked very well.” Steve scowled as he recalled all the trouble they’ve been in, these last few months.

 

Chuckling, knowing it must be difficult, he still said, “I would continue to try. Don’t let him heal hangnails when a bandaid will do.” Pushing the work cart out of his way. He went around Danny’s sleeping form to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

 

“Exactly.” Steve planned on following that advice to the letter. Danny needed to be given a chance to relax and recover. So far it hasn’t been working out to well for him. Or for Steve, who was constantly worrying over the younger man.

 

Standing at the door to the room, cart in front of him, “Okay I’m going to check on the one you all brought in. Make sure she is settled. Was Danny able to figure out any information on her?” He asked at the last minute. The lab was running DNA test’s to try and figure out who she was but if the boys already had an idea it would save a hell of a lot of time.

 

Thinking about what he had picked up from his partner, “All he knew was that she is either a Sentinel or a Guide. Something is seriously wrong with her head. He couldn’t tell what she was.” Which wasn’t good because Danny always could tell who was a Guide or a Sentinel. Hell most other high level Guides and Sentinels could tell in an instant. The lower level ones some times took a couple minutes, if they were really drunk on their ass or just plain stupid.

 

“Wow and he should be able to tell better then anyone on the planet.” He frowned as he thought about what he wanted to do. “Okay I’m going to admit her as a Jane Doe, I won’t put down she is a Guide or Sentinel. Danny has healed people who weren’t so that works for us. Should keep the Guild from sniffing around where they are not wanted.” He growled just thinking about the bastards that loved to ruin so many lives because some kids were just born with extra abilities.  
Then another thought popped into his head, causing him to run it by the Seal. “Want me to contact Marcus or Annette?”

 

Tilting his head to the right he came to a decision, “Not yet. Because eventually they would be duty bound to report it. I don’t want to put them into that predicament at the moment. I have enough headaches without worrying about what those assholes may want to do.”

 

Nodding still disgusted with the treatment and higher ups in Guild ranking, “For now you take care Jane. Don’t let anyone know what we suspect about her. I’m going to be sitting here with Danny till he wakes.” Taking the seat his Guide had been in just a few minutes before, he propped his feet up on the bed next to the other pair already occupying the space.

 

Pleased to see the Commander beginning to relax, now that he wasn’t stressing as much over his own charge, he stated, “Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you in a few hours if he hasn’t woken up by then and you’ve taken off.” Leaving the room finally he went to deliver his lab samples.

 

Scott would get the paper processing, admitting her as a Jane Doe, till Jane woke, if she ever did. Danny had brought her back to life but she was in such horrible shape, even he couldn’t heal her of everything in one go. She was critical but stable. Only time would tell if she would ever regain a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Kono come to visit. Loki pays Steve back. Kono gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is another chapter. Like normal I have a tendency to start out slow and build up speed. This chapter is a short one because of where I wanted to stop it. Longer chapters will show up later.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Nearly seven hours later, Chin and Kono stepped into the hospital. In search of two men who had been having some interesting adventures, when they should have been on vacation. Stepping up to the admission counter Chin looked at the pretty purple haired receptionist, giving her a warm friendly smile.

 

“May I help you sir?” She asked with her own friendly smile.

 

In his normal calm voice, “Yes, looking for a couple friends of ours. One is Steve McGarrett, the other is Danny Williams. Do you have a location for either one?” He leaned on the counter easily, body language relaxed and non threatening.

 

With a bubbly chirp she replied, “Let me look sir just one moment.” She turned to her computer and started inputting the names. But a few moments later, nothing was returned.

 

Looking up from her computer, “Sorry Sir I don’t have a listing for either name.”

 

Eyebrows rising at the surprising information, “Really?”

 

Looking down at her computer, trying a couple other databases all resulting in the same answer, “Yes sir, is there someone else you would like me to look up?”

 

Waving his hand in negation, Chin assured her, “No it’s fine. We’ll find them another way.”

 

“Sorry Sir I was not able to be more help.” 

 

“Perfectly fine. I have a feeling they don’t want to be found.” Pushing off from the counter he stepped aside to let the next patient reach the counter.

 

Turning to his young cousin who was standing behind him, he could see her frowning as she wanted to get hold of their friends. For over 3 weeks Danny and Steve had been gone, both cousins had seen the news reports of the shit they had been putting up with for the entire time. Neither had called them for help and it pissed them off. They would have been on the first flight out if they had known. Then when they finally got hold of Steve, he told them to hold the fort down at home. Until she saw both men with her own eyes, she wouldn’t trust they were okay.

 

“Kono, come on it’s not that bad. Steve is here I know it. We just need to know where he’s stashed. You know the Guild is breathing down their neck, no matter what orders they have. Their little stunt has made a lot of people interested in them.” He took her elbow and steered them away from the desk.

 

Walking away they set up in a quiet off white corner with a potted plant, Chin pulling out his cell phone, dialing Steve’s number one more time only to have it go to voice mail. Trying Danny’s, they received the same result. Kono growling in annoyance at the lack of contact.

 

A pleasantly cheerful tone greeted their ears. “There you two are. I wondered when you would show up. Especially since Steve and Danny are still here.” Came the very familiar voice of Scott Mokea.

 

The female officer, grabbing his arm so he had no chance to escape, “Scott oh thank god. Where are they? They’re not answering their phones and we want to see them.” Kono wasn’t waiting any more, not if she could help it.

 

“I’m not surprised Steve isn’t answering. Danny ended up needing a rest and he’s in one of the rooms upstairs. He hasn’t woken up yet and I told the Commander to keep Danny here till he’s slept himself out.” He led them to the elevator banks. He had been heading home after a nice 12 hour shift when he spotted them in the lobby. “They’re in room 417, go ahead and head on up. But be quiet when you get there. Danny needs sleep after his latest stunt.”

 

“Okay Doc thanks so much.” Kono let go of his arm, walking quickly to the elevator banks.

 

With a wave over his head, “You’re welcome. I’ll see you all later. I need to get going. There is an extra large prime rib steak and left over potatoes calling my name at home.” He laughed as he headed back towards the doors. 

 

Chin and Kono entered the stainless steel elevator, pressing level 4. The doors closed and they rode up quickly, getting off the floor and heading directly towards the room. The level they were on had long corridors, with lots of windows bringing in natural light throughout the day. Message boards dotted the walls, keeping the staff informed as to each patients condition. The cousins didn’t pay much attention as they looked for the room which was their goal. As they neared their targeted room, they lightened their steps from the aggressive stomping Kono had been moving with, and adopted a lighter step. 

 

Not that it did much good, Steve was standing at the door before they were within 50 feet of it. Placing a finger to his lips, he looked over his shoulder and relaxed as Sasha appeared next to Danny. Leaving the room, tuning his hearing to his still deeply sleeping partner, he entered another empty room across the hall. He indicated for Kono and Chin to enter before him, then stood in the doorway, so he could keep an eye on his partner.

 

Kono turned towards her boss, hands on hips and glowered at him in anger. How dare he not call and tell them they were in town. They wanted to help, narrowing her eyes, she wondered if she should punch him again. “Well Boss, welcome back. Now what the hell were you thinking not contacting us?” She hissed at him.

 

“Hi to you to Kono,” Steve chuckled, he knew how riled she could get. “Well, I checked in with Duke, but he said you were busy on another case, which had you running all over hell and creation in the city. Then because I was once again, getting calls from the Governor and other idiots I turned them off. Danny’s too he needed sleep after what happened this morning. He hasn’t woken up yet, whatever he did drained him severely.”

 

“So brah what did happen?” Chin asked calmly as if his cousin wasn’t seething in the corner.

 

Checking on Danny again, he answered when he found him still comfortable. If he started to wake and Steve wasn’t there, bad things might happen. Danny couldn’t wake up alone right now. Sasha being there would help but still it would be better for him if Steve was there. “We were returning home. Figured it would be better that way, then spending more time away. Grace really wants to see Danny and we knew you two would want to see us as well.” Crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. “Then on the way in, somehow he spotted the body on the other side of the road. We checked it out and thought she was dead. But something pulled at Danny and next thing I know, he was screaming for Sasha and disappearing here. He went into over drive, pushing more healing energy into one person in such a short amount of time. I have never seen him pour that much into someone so quickly before. Along with all the other crap which has happened to him over the last few weeks. He hasn’t been given a proper chance to recover properly. The extra spending of his energy has drained him pretty dry. So he’s been sleeping it off ever since.”

 

Perching on the arm of a sitting chair, she shook her head, eyes wide with his explanation. “Damn brah, will he be alright?” Kono asked, concern over Danny coloring her words.

 

The Seal nodded his head as he continued with the care his mate needed. “He will be. He just needs a lot of food and a lot of rest.”

 

“Food?” Chin asked, being content to let his sweet yet temperamental cousin do most of the talking.

 

“Yeah, seems like…” Cocking his head, Steve listened in on a sudden change of sound coming from the ground floor. Pulling his gun, he was instantly on alert, as screams began to sound from so far away. Snarling out “Son of a bitch!” as the Seal tracked the terrified sounds. He knew the rent a cops in the hospital wouldn’t be able to handle what was going on. Not from what he was hearing, but he couldn’t leave Danny alone either. “Shit there’s something going on in the lobby. Chin you’re with me. Kono I need you to stay with Danny.”

 

“Boss? What’s going on?” Kono asked as she stood up straighter going for her own gun. Chin was already moving down the hall.

 

“Some fools decided to take over the lobby downstairs. Not sure what they want, but they won’t be allowed near anyone else. I really am NOT in the mood for this shit.” He snarled at just one more complication in his life.

 

Annoyed that she wasn’t trusted to help, she begged imperiously, “Let me come with you.”

 

Shaking his head in the negative “No I need you here. Stay with Danny. Do NOT leave him alone.” Steve not bothering to wait any more, slipped down the hall not making a sound. Loki appearing before him for moment before fading from sight. He was there for his companion and wanted him to know that. They would defend their pack mate.

 

Kono glared at her boss, because she wanted to go too. Not simply sit and stare at a sleeping man. Nevertheless she did go and check on Danny and found him deeply asleep covered by a light blanket. Deciding he would be fine and her help would be needed elsewhere, she left the man to be guarded by his wolf. She would make sure nothing harmed him. Besides if Danny did wake he would simply come for Steve himself. Ranting and raving about how Steve liked to go off and try and kill himself just to piss him off. Leaving the room quickly, she absently turned the lights off. Pulling her own gun out she left down the opposite hall and stair way. She would be there to back Steve up when he needed it.

 

505050

 

Steve slunk down the stairs, making not a whisper of sound, as he followed the sounds of crying and harshly given orders. Chin following behind him, making just as little sound as his boss. He couldn’t hear what was going on three floors down but he trusted Steve. Rounding the corner of the stairs, Steve came to the ground floor door and peaked out the viewing window. He could just make out some people laying down in the lobby. It looked like there were three native gunmen armed to the teeth while the fourth, a deeply tanned white guy, was leaning heavily on a chair, a doctor and nurse trying to patch him up. His problem being he was bleeding profusely, from a gunshot wound to his side. Sniffing deeply the Commander could tell there were no more then the four, but still there had to be at least 20 other people in the area. Which meant it would be a hell of a lot harder to help them.

 

Not looking over his shoulder, he could hear his co worker right behind him. “Chin four men total. Three guarding and shouting the orders, fourth is wounded. Doctor and nurse attending to him. Looks like regular mill street scum. Probably turf war going on.” He held his breath, ducking as one of the gunmen moved passed the door the pair were hiding behind.

 

Sighing in annoyance, “Great we’ve been having more of that since you two left. Evidently crime heard you boys were out of town and decided to have a party.”

 

Growling quietly, “Fuck! We need to get the people safely out of there. We go in there guns blazing who knows how many doctors and nurses I’ll piss off. They hate it when Danny and I come in all banged up. They would hate to have me do it right in the lobby.” Even though it was serious both men took a second to grin in humor. Danny would be annoyed when he found out.

 

Loki showed up and nudged at his mind mate. Giving him an idea, if he wouldn’t mind waiting for a couple minutes. He knew how hard it was for his human half to behave himself and wait. He just hoped not having Danny there as his go to back up would make him hesitate.

 

“Fine go get it. But hurry up. We don’t have much time.” Steve went back to checking the lobby, hissing in displeasure when five more thugs sauntered in. Smug smiles in place as they looked at the terrified people around them. Loki returned a minute later with a large white doctor’s coat. Medical clipboard and the most embarrassing set of scrubs he had ever seen. They were bright pink, with little purple teddy bears and hearts printed on them. They were also a size to small and restricted him harshly, in a spot Danny really enjoyed playing with. Glaring at the snickers of both man and beast, he dressed quickly, leaving his own clothes to the side.

 

Loki watched as his mind mate dressed. There had been another set of scrubs which would have fit perfectly and were a simple blue color. But his companion had been a dick to him, by telling Danny to let him suffer his tummy ache. He really wondered if Sasha would be willing to switch, cause the blond was the nicer of the two. So his revenge was easily picking up the children's ward female scrubs and bringing them to Steve. Serve him right for wanting him to suffer a tummy ache himself. Never mind it was his own fault by stuffing his face to begin with.

 

With one final glower at his way to smug wolf, Steve slipped out of stairwell, leaving his gun behind. Placing the glasses on his nose, he held the clipboard in front of him. The Sentinel pretending to wander into the lobby not realizing what is going on in an absent minded fashion.

 

“HEY YOU POP’S stop right there!” Shouted one of the gunmen. 

 

Looking up as if startled, Steve took in the sight of nine gang banger thugs. In a confused and throughly piqued voice “What in the hell is going on here? Who are you and why are you all holding guns in my Lobby?”

 

One of the gang members barked at him. “Shut up fool. Get over to that corner and don’t move!”

 

Imperiously he glared at the person in the same manner he would his boot, when he realized he had stepped into super fresh dog shit. “I most certainly will not. I have to get these results over to the lab. Then I have to check on some cultures I have going. Not to mention I have 13 reports to review. I do not have time for this silliness.” While he had been stating his reasons, he continued to move towards the desk and where two of the thugs were standing. He knew Loki was about and when he moved, so would the spiteful beast. Really seriously he couldn’t find something that didn’t pinch his balls? 

 

“I said hold it Mister. One more step and I blast you away.” The thug looked at him pissed off, because Steve still had not stopped moving.

 

“Or how about you put your weapons down. Surrender to the police waiting outside I’m sure. And let these nice people get on with their days. This really is inconveniencing them.” He stood with arms on hips just four feet away from the man. He really was a stupid thug.

 

Gun aimed at his head he snarled. “Fuck you and fuck them. Who cares about the rabble? Their just there to get in the way of real business. Maybe I’ll plug a couple of them for fun.” 

 

“Oh I don’t think so. You have one more chance to put your weapons down. Or I’ll put them down for you…”

 

“Hey boss, doesn’t that guy look familiar?” Said thug number two.

 

Now all the bad guys were paying attention as they looked at his glass bedecked face. The boss thug narrowed his eyes at the ridiculously dressed man. He could see the pants really dug into his crotch and wondered why in the hell he was wearing them in the first place. Snapping out loud “He does, whats your name you bastard?” He pointed his gun straight at his head.

 

Steve returned the glare as he realized where and what the asshole was probably thinking, “Do you really want to know?” Now his smile was Cheshire.

 

Holding his 9mm steady he barked out, “You asshole I just demanded it. Now tell me who you are.”

 

“I’m Commander Steve McGarrett of the 5-0 task force and you have seriously pissed me off.” Then in the blink of an eye he was moving. Yanking the gun from the man even as he kicked him in the head. Whirling around he shot one of the other thugs, even as he heard another scream as 130 pounds of black rage attacked. Chin burst from the stair way as he attempted to subdue the bad guys nearest him. 

 

Steve going after another thug, grunted when the man connected with a solid hit to his chest, using a pair of brass knuckles. He heard something crack, even as the pain flared for a second in his chest. The man got another couple hits in, cracking a few other ribs, before Steve was able to put him down. He also felt it as his mate began to respond to his pain. He was thankful he had left Kono upstairs so when he woke up, someone he trusted would be there to keep him calm till Steve could get to him. He spotted Loki going after another man, even as Chin was herding away a load of civilians through the doors of the emergency ward. Shoving them out of the way so they could get to the rest of the bastards.

 

Turning to face one of the four men left standing, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of extreme terror and abandonment. Startled he missed it as the thug hit him in the back with a baseball bat. Going to one knee involuntarily he brought his hand up, light flaring darkly as he instinctively summoned his sword to protect his vulnerable mate. The Wolfs blade appeared in a tangle of Midnight Blacks, Star kissed Silvers and Ocean trench Blues as it formed for its master. Reaching back the Spirit Warrior, sliced through the bat about to be brought down on his head. Spinning around, he cut down on the gun taking aim for Chin. Rage suffusing his face as he felt Danny becoming more terrified, as no one was with him. He wondered where Kono was, she should have been with him.

 

His question was answered a moment later, a shot ringing out from another stairwell as he turned to take care of the thug who was aiming for him. Kono came out of the other stairwell, smiling, pleased she was able to help her boss. Too bad the smile is what pushed him over the edge. The feelings of his mate growing exponentially, as no one came for him in the darkened room.

 

Chin had the rest of the thugs in hand, which allowed him to concentrate on the woman coming towards him.

 

Walking with pride at being exactly where she needed to be at the right time she chirped, “Hey boss that was a close one. Good thing I was here.” She holstered her gun as she stood there thinking he would be so pleased with her help.

 

“KONO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH DANNY!” He roared at the startled woman.

 

Shocked she gaped at him a moment before responding. “Boss you needed help. If I hadn’t shot that guy he would have shot you.”

 

He looked at her disgusted at her disregard of his orders. “I can handle a bullet wound. I can’t handle my mate waking up scared out of his mind because no one was there to watch him. LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!” He bellowed at her.

 

“Boss Danny’s fine. He was sleeping when I left. You needed my help.” She back pedaled at the expression on his face.

 

“I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! LOKI!” The wolf came to him though, he wasn’t needed for the short trip. “Help Chin clean up this mess. While I go upstairs to clean yours!” Then with snarl still firmly in place, disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks the idea of Steve in pink colored scrubs with purple, teddy bears is funny? Especially when they are about two sizes to small.
> 
> Well enjoy and I will work on the next one when I get a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up alone, Kono learns exactly why she should have followed orders. Danny is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 1 day left of summer vacation so I was able to get another chapter edited. After the forth it might take me a day or two to get the rest done because I'll be working. But I hope you all enjoy this installment.
> 
> Warning dreamy smut. lol.

Sasha lay beside her resting companion, sending soothing thoughts to him to try and keep him asleep. Problem was if Steve found trouble, Danny would sense it and begin to waken. She could hear vaguely the fighting going on downstairs, and when the gunshots went off, she knew her cub would awaken. She jumped down to turn the lights back on after the idiot female turned them off. Only to turn back as Danny woke at the same time, returning quickly she laid down next to the man. 

 

It only took a few seconds for his mind to process there was no light wherever he was. Then another 10 seconds before he began to spiral down, into memories of being trapped in a burning building, unable to move from the restriction. Danny could sense no one else, other then Sasha near him especially his mate, who was always near when he slept. Maybe not in the same bed. Sometimes in a chair next to him, or the couch, but always in the same room. He refused to let him sleep alone because of toll he had taken, saving Lisa’s life. It would be years before he recovered enough, to sleep in a room in total darkness. So to wake up feel his mate hurting, in the dark was too much for the barely recovered man. 

 

Danny closing his distraught blue eyes, began to whimper as the darkness closed in around him. The memories of fire surrounding him, the crushing weight on his back and his chest. His breathing began to speed up, becoming shallower as he couldn’t seem to catch it. Struggling on the bed, he became tangled in the light sheets and blanket. Further constricting his movement and sending him deeper into his terror of being trapped. No one was near him, but that mattered not to him at this point. Crying out for help, his mind began to shut down. No one was near him, he was trapped, his mate was hurt. He must have missed something, caused something to fail. There could be no other reason for Steve to not be by his side. Unless Steve was trapped too, unable to escape whatever hell he was in. He needed to find his mate, make sure he was okay. Through the bond he could feel his partners pain and he wanted to heal him. Take care of him, only he was trapped in this burning building. The crushing weight only kept off by the power of his Lady. She must be close by, doing all she could to save him. He couldn’t sense her any longer, but his mind was spiraling so far out of his control, it was not processing everything around him.

 

Sasha tried everything she could to bring Danny out of the spiraling hell he was falling into, but her efforts were not enough. His mind was closing down, thinking back to when he was trapped in the building. Plus other times he had been trapped, times Steve didn’t know about yet, which led to other strong panic attacks. Sasha had been here before, knew with the level of stress her mind mate was going through, he had about three more minutes before he completely lost it, and shut down completely. Falling back into his mental prison, unable to comprehend anything, other then it must be his fault he was alone and trapped. That he had not done enough, helped enough, cared enough, loved or be loved enough to warrant being saved from the hell, which was his own pain fraught memories. She nuzzled, licked and nipped trying to reach him, but he was to far gone for her to reach, without damaging their bond. Something she would never do for he would need as strong a bond with her as his mate someday.

 

Then the shouting downstairs stopped, she lifted her head a moment, hoping it was over. It must have been because next second, Loki was in the room with her and Steve was barreling for Danny. She launched off the bed because if she hadn’t, she would have been thrown off, from the force Steve would have used pushing her out of the way. She wouldn’t have been offended, she knew he simply didn’t see her, his focus completely centered on saving his mate from his own mind.

 

‘DANNY NO I’M HERE BABY, I’M HERE. Come back to me love. You’re safe, you’re safe with me. I have you. You’re not trapped, there’s no fire. Come back baby. You’re okay.’ He picked the panicking man up in his arms and tucked him under his chin. Stroking his back while continuing to call to his younger love. Sasha turned the lights on quickly then went to stand at the door, guarding it from all, till Steve had finished his own duties to his mate.

 

‘Come on baby, you’re safe, you’re loved, I’m here, I’m sorry I left you. I thought I had left someone to watch you but evidently not. I’m sorry love, come back. Please I need you. It’s okay, you cared, you did everything you could plus more. You’re so strong, brave, kind and loving. Don’t close down on me baby. I’m right here.’ Steve tightened his hold trying to reach his mates mind. It was close, he could feel it as Danny slipped deeper, heading to that mental shield of his which locked him away. A place he could wallow in, confused as to why he was not worth helping. A place he could try and reason out why no one was there for him. It was not a good place for Danny to ever be, not for such a kind, caring man that did nothing but give and rarely got anything good in return. Steve really didn’t want him returning to that place.

 

‘Steve?’ Came the timid scared voice of his mate. Seeking reassurance from the man he loved and knew loved him more than anything in this world.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief at the voice, thankful he had caught the man before he was so far gone. It would have taken him hours if not a day, to bring him back out of his shell. ‘Oh baby there you are. Come back love, I’m here and need you so bad. I need to hold you and feel you love. Do you feel it? Feel me holding you? I’m right here. Come back baby. I love you.’ The Sentinel continued to pet and cuddle with his Guide. Bringing him slowly back to where he needed to be. In the present, in his arms, safe and secure that he was loved and cherished.

 

Still in a quiet unsure voice. ’Steve the fire?’

 

Rubbing his cheek against his blond loves hair, ’There’s no fire little one, no darkness anymore, no weight or burden you have to bare alone. I’m here by your side, like I always will be.’

 

‘It’s safe? It was dark, I don’t like the dark. Why was it dark Steve? You said I didn’t have to worry about the dark. Why was it dark?’ His voice shook at the thought of waking up in the pure darkness.

 

‘I don’t know but I’ll find out. You’re of the light and sun, my light and my sun. My world revolves around your brightness. I’m darkness and your lightness and together we are whole. I’ll find out who put you in the darkness which wasn’t me.’ Steve cursed Kono again for he was sure it was her who turned out the lights. He honestly wished she had just stayed put, he was going to explain things about Danny, as soon as he got back to his mates side. Instead she had gone and done her own thing, disregarding orders.

 

Voice getting stronger the longer he was held and comforted, ’I felt your pain. It woke up me. Why were you in pain? Are you still hurt? Do I need to heal you? I can, I’m strong enough for it.’ He offered hoping it was the right thing to say. Steve didn’t want him healing much if he could help it.

 

‘Baby thank you for the offer, I appreciate it, I really do but I don’t need it. My own healing abilities will take care of it. Some guy just threw a punch to my chest and cracked a rib. It will be gone in an hour or two at most.’ Steve held his breath wondering what would come next. Either Danny would sink further for a few minutes as he relaxed against him. Or he would get pissed off someone hurt Steve, and wanted his own revenge for the wrongs against his mate. 

 

It was the latter of the two. A surge of furious anger came to the forefront of their bond, as Danny took exception to his mate getting hurt. Returning to his proper mind, he opened his eye’s blinking at the lights hitting him, where before it was darkness. “Steve? Where is the bastard? Can I beat him like he beat you?” Came the snarled response, even as Danny gripped him tighter.

 

‘Easy babe, he is all taken care of. I left him to be cleaned up by Chin and Kono. It was some punks that got into a fight with someone and one of their own were hurt. They weren’t smart and went to a regular hospital, rather then a shady drunk doctor in some deadbeat part of town.’ He never stopped petting the man in his lap. The calm even strokes settling them both as they took and gave comfort to the other.

 

‘Really?’ A bit of humor filtering into his voice.

 

‘Yep.’ A cheery tone much needed.

 

‘Idiots.’

 

‘Exactly, now just relax and lean against me. I want to hold you for a while. You don’t have to sleep and I’m not going to put you down. But I do want you to close your eyes, and just feel me stroking you okay?’

 

‘Mkay.’ Danny leaned into his mates touch, relaxing as he continued to pet him. Closing his eye’s as requested, he fell into a light trance like state. Not sleeping but not exactly aware of everything around him, simply breathing in the scent of his partner. The beat of his heart, as he lay with his ear pressed against his chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. It soothed him as nothing else did and eventually though he didn’t mean to, he fell asleep. 

 

Steve checking on him found him lightly sleeping, and decided to let him sleep as he saw fit. Scott said he needed rest of various kinds. Deep sleep would only go so far to help him before he got restless. A light doze was best right now. No doubt he would want to see their friends when they came in. Which they would in a few minutes, he could already hear them coming down the hallway.

 

He was going to have a few choice words for Kono, abandoning her post like she had. He didn’t give his team strict orders most times, but when he did he expected them to be obeyed. A knock on the door alerted him to Chin and Kono finally arriving. Now he did pull Danny deeper, he didn’t want him hearing what was about to be said for the next few minutes. Kono had earned her chewing out.

 

“Hey brah everything okay?” Chin asked quietly as he entered the room. Followed by a slow moving Kono, both of whom didn’t miss the sight of Danny perched in Steve’s lap fast asleep.

 

“It will be no thanks to Kono disobeying simple orders.” He glared at the woman.

 

Kono threw her head up at the words, “Steve I was trying to help.”

 

“If you were really trying to help, you would have done as you were told Kono.” He stated calmly, most of the growl out of his voice. He really didn’t want Danny waking and hearing this argument. He would find out about it later, but that would be when Steve was ready to go over it with him.

 

“Boss, Danny was fine when I left him. Sleeping easily and peacefully, you on the other hand were going into a fire fight and needed as much back up as possible.” She stood in front of the sitting pair, arms crossed over her chest, explaining her reasons.

 

Continuing in the same calm tones, “Kono does it occur to you, there was an actual reason why I needed you here to watch Danny? Hmmm? A reason that to me, was more important than me going into a fight one man down?”

 

Kono looked at him for moment, before she swallowed as she realized there must have been. Steve wouldn’t have left her behind unless he did have a reason. “Shit boss I’m sorry. But I was trying to help.” Kono’s voice dropping into apologetic tones.

 

“I know you thought you were trying to help, but your still a rookie and you need to realize when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. I don’t give real orders often. We work well together, but today I needed you to watch Danny. He has some very special needs now cause of our problems in Jersey. Needs, I planned on telling you about as soon as we all got back together. But those fools down in the lobby didn’t allow me to. So I gave you an order for Danny’s care, and you didn’t follow them like I NEEDED you to.” He emphasized his words, making sure his own needs were understood.

 

Chin spoke up next. “Boss we understand, what needs does Danny need anyway? Nothing was mentioned in the news.” He took a seat in the chair while Kono jumped up onto the short dresser.

 

“This doesn’t go further then this room till I say otherwise, do you understand me?” He said crisply while staring straight at Kono. Who did have the good taste to squirm just a bit, realizing how seriously pissed off he still was at her.

 

“Sure Steve,” Chin once again tried to diffuse the tension between the two. But he understood Kono had screwed up and he would be having another talk with her later. She may be with 5-0 right out of the academy, but that didn’t mean you disobeyed orders when given. Especially knowing Steve.

 

“Danny was buried for nearly a day in a burning building. Pitch black, fire’s around him, building a mere few inches from crushing him to DEATH. The only thing keeping it from killing him and a friend of ours, was Sasha using all her strength of will alone and her power. As you probably saw on the news, Loki and I dug them out, but by then Danny’s struggles had been going on for way to long. His healing powers went out of control, demanding more and more from him. He was already injured from various stab and gunshot wounds and his mind couldn’t handle it. It snapped and the only thing he could do to save himself, was bury himself in his mind. I pulled him out of it but he came out with some very serious, very deep scars from it.” He paused as he remembered his own battle to bring his mate back to him. And the battles he would be helping him face in years to come.

 

“Because of those issues, on top of the problems he had before with that asshole Kern. Is that he can NOT handle being in small, tight spaces. He can’t handle being left in the dark. These are real fears for him now. Fears he is going to have for many lifetimes, ones I will be working with him through.”

 

Kono blanched as she listened, she wanted to help her teammates not scar them even more. 

 

The Sentinel looked at his female teammate, “Yes Kono this is why I needed you here. Danny does okay, if he wakes up and there is someone with him. He prefers me of course, but as long as there is someone here when he wakes up, he has someone to focus on. If you had been here instead of disobeying orders, he would not have had the panic attack that he did. One I had to fight tooth and nail, to keep him from spiraling down into his own mind. Same situation with the lights, a light must always be on in the room he is in, when he is sleeping. He can handle going into a dark room as long as the light comes on right away or someone he trusts is with him. Because he knows a light will be there or he can create his own light with the bond mark.” He held up his arm displaying his own dark colors.

 

“Boss oh god…”

 

“Not done yet Kono.” He glared at her, he really wanted his message to hit home.

 

“Danny will not be returning to duty for some time. He is on medical leave till we can get a handle on some of his very real fears. But he will also be coming into the office with me as I return to duty. He can’t be left alone at any time for the moment.” Steve stroked down the blonds back, taking comfort for himself by having him sleeping peacefully in his lap. 

 

Looking between the two he continued his explanation to Danny’s future care. “Maybe in a few months or as we work through his fears. He has suffered to much trauma in a short amount of time. Think about it, in less then two months really. He has been stabbed, drugged, shot and left for dead, buried under tons of rubble twice. Dark, tight places are not his friend any longer and he absolutely must not be pushed into facing his fears at this time.”

 

“Christ Steve, holy fuck.” Chin exclaimed.

 

“Right also on top of everything else, his metabolism has sped up, thanks to the Spirit bond we have. He is stronger now and can do much more then he could before. But it comes at a price. One we are both going to be paying, till we reach our full potential. Both of us you will see eating a hell of a lot more. Him especially as he has lost around 40 pounds in the last two months. That is nearly 1/3 his total weight.” He paused as he witnessed the reaction of both people. They were finally understanding some of the issues Danny was facing.

 

“It’s going to be a hard fight to get his weight back up but he needs to put as much back on as possible. So I’m going to ask both of you to keep snacks on you at all times. Energy bars, cookies, fruit whatever is easy and quick to keep stored on your person. I’m going to be doing the same thing.” He paused to check out his mate, pleased to find him sleeping easily and oh shit, dreaming of dirty things to do to him. Filthy things, things which made him super glad Danny was in his lap, so he could use him to hide his massive boner he sported suddenly. 

 

“Will do boss. But what about if we are out in the field? You will be with us right?” Kono asked quietly.

 

Steve was somewhat distracted from her question, as the image he received from his happily resting mate, was Danny on his knees trying to suck his tongue through his dick. Swirling his own tongue all along his length, while he petted his balls with one hand and was shoving two fingers between his legs into his ass. Steve was doing his best to keep from squirming as the image reminded him of past fun.

 

“Uh yeah eventually I’ll be in the field like normal. And Danny will be with us. It’s going to be a pain in the ass, because he will want to join us. But we are all going to need to keep a sharp eye on him.” Trying not to moan at the end of his sentence. Now the image he was receiving, was Danny bent over the coffee table. Taking all Steve had to offer as he pounded into him relentlessly. Danny’s own nipples clamped tightly while Steve spanked his ass as he fucked him. He shifted as he tried to find his own relief.

 

Chin narrowed his eyes at his friends distracted manner. Studying the man, he found him squirming in a familiar manner. It was the same way he moved, as he was trying to hide how uncomfortable he suddenly was. Changing his view to Danny he saw how the man had cuddled closer to him, as if asleep but his head was angled with his mouth just slightly open. The native Hawaiian smiled to himself, as he realized what was happening. Danny was blowing on Steve’s chest and if you looked very closely there was just a glint of a hint of a smile, barely seen on the blonds face. Fucker was awake and teasing his mate with something, he was sure was very dirty. How he was doing it well that was between the two, he realized the best thing at the moment, was to leave so they could get to whatever business needed.

 

Steve was trying not to pant as Danny shifted his head under his chin. Making himself comfortable, while at the same time making him uncomfortable. His face was pointed down and every time he exhaled, cooling air blew across his nipple, hardening it. Plus the next step in Danny’s dream showed him laying in bed, hands cuffed to the headboard, legs left spread and Steve constantly stroking his cock for come. Sucking him dry of his sweet man milk, then ordering him to actually use just a touch of energy, to increase his refractory time. All so that he could then suck him dry again. The image showing Danny obediently doing as he was told, as he was used for his Sentinel’s pleasure. Feeling it as he became more sensitive after each release, but Steve not allowing him to relax. Instead wanting more and more out of his loving mate. Danny enjoying himself as he fed his mate that which he wanted most of all.

 

Kono still concerned about her mistake wasn’t paying as much attention to the sexually tormented man. “Okay boss, we can keep an eye on him. But you know Danny his own natural cop instincts are deep. He also hates seeing you going into a situation, without him backing you up.”

 

Steve breathed very slowly, testing each word to make sure they didn’t seem as strangled as he was. “I know but he’ll listen to me, if I order him specifically to stay put. He has no choice if I lay it down hard enough.” Now the image changed to Steve laying down on his belly, Danny behind him and laying into him hard. Giving him no quarter, as he was fucked till he couldn’t remember words were things that even existed, as he did nothing but moan in pleasure.

 

Kono looked at him skeptically at that. Danny follow orders? When his partner was in danger? Not bloody likely. He was his partner first even if now they were mated. Like hell Danny would let him go into a dangerous situation, while he was on scene. She looked down at her cousin sitting in his chair, and noticed the slight amused smile on his face. She wondered what it was for, unless it was at Steve’s words that he could keep Danny from following him with a simple order. Looking back at the Sentinel she finally noticed how he was breathing very carefully, and trying not to squirm. Eye’s widening she shifted to Danny, but he was still fast asleep as far as she could tell. Till she also saw a slight, tiny hint of a smile. The Detective was up to something, she was sure and from the way Steve was moving it was probably filthy. Damn she wished she could be there to watch.

 

“Okay Steve, listen we’ll help in whatever way we can. With Danny or anything else you need.” Chin started, keeping as much amusement out of his voice as he could. “But if he is determined on a course of action, especially if it involves you, then he may be very hard to control.” He so wanted to laugh at the hiccup like noise that Steve produced. Danny did something he was sure of it, something that was turning the other man on. Deciding to take pity on him, he stood up.

 

“Listen Kono and I will head out. We’ll see you in the morning and we hope Danny is actually up and feeling better. We did miss you both when you were gone and are happy your back.”

 

“Yeah boss. And I’m sorry about what I did to Danny. It won’t happen again. Trust me.”

 

“Okay Kono we’ll see. Goodnight you two, I’ll see you both in the morning.” Steve was so happy they were leaving. Danny had snuggled deeper into his chest, breathing a sigh of contentment, as his dreams settled down to the two of them simply sitting on a beach. Danny reaching over and taking his hand in his, holding it loosely while smiling with total happiness at being with him. It was when Chin said course of action that the dream changed. The sandy beach replaced by Steve’s own office, him sitting at his desk, going over some reports. Danny entering the office, Steve looking up and seeing the determined look on his face. Going to stand but Danny places an unexpectedly strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him in his seat.

 

“Danny what’s going on?” He hears himself asking in his own mind.

 

Danny says nothing, instead he pulls his cock out of his pants, and pushes inside his mouth to the hilt. Steve trying to pull away in surprise, only to have his partner take a firm grip of his hair in both hands, proceeding to fuck his skull with a vigorous pounding. Steve gagging as his throat was used harshly, till he got into the rhythm of it.

 

The image of him slurping up his partners tasty cock, caused him to hiccup for a moment. The Seal doing his damnedest to not come in his pants, as he partner fed him one of his favorite actives. He loved sucking on his partners cock in any form. Having Danny just take his mouth like he owned it, pushed all his buttons. He was so grateful when Chin suggested they leave, then maybe he could wake Danny up and take care of some of his raging issues.

 

When the door closed on the room, Steve settled Danny closer to him and sighed. He was hard and needed release. Trying to decide the best way to wake his sleeping mate, it was the final image which had him narrowing his eyes. Danny laughing at him as he pulled out of his mates warm wet mouth. Turned around and left him wanton in his office. Cock jutting out daringly before him. Steve moved to get up and give chase only to have the aggravating bastard dance out of his reach. Every time he tried to catch him he missed.

 

‘Danny what am I going to do with you.’ He said mentally to himself. The throbbing in his pants painful.

 

‘Oh I don’t know. I’ve shown you half a dozen things we could be doing, and instead you are just sitting there, with a fantastic hard-on poking me in the thigh.’ The smug humor delivering the unexpected answer to his rhetorical question, had him jumping nearly out of his skin, while snapping his head down at the man in his lap.

 

His voice high pitched in surprise he blurted “Danny?”

 

Danny leaned away from Steve just a bit, before looking at him with wickedly turned on eyes. “Yes Steven?” His voice so sickly sweet, it would make a whole room full of people come down with diabetes.

 

“You’re awake?” 

 

Eyes full of wicked amusement, “Wow your detective skills are reaching new heights. I’ve never seen someone grasp something so quickly before.” 

 

Growing annoyed as certain things started making sense he started to growl. “How long have you been up?” 

 

Sliding from his mates lap, he stretched in a way he knew turned his partner on all the way. Turning he grinned with both devilish delight and naughty playfulness. “Tell you what love of mine. If you can figure it out, after you catch me, we can act out the image. But it will be up to you.” Then with a final impish grin he held out his hand, Sasha came for him and before Steve could stop him, both disappeared.

 

‘DANNY!’ He yelled in his mind concerned about where his mate had gone. Till he felt him arrive at the house. Felt him arrive and begin to get naked and fast. Reaching his own hand out, Loki with a huge smug look on his face, helped him chase after his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is such a stinker. First he teases then he runs away like the naughty Guide that he is. 
> 
> Have fun everyone and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, breakfast, side of smut, Steve getting his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys just taking an easy morning of it. Some smut cause Steve is such a cock slut.

Early the next morning Danny woke from a very deep satisfying sleep. He had run from his mate for a while, till they made it to the vacation home where Steve finally caught him. The Sentinel had then preceded to teach his very naughty mate lessons on what true satiation was. They were in their vacation house for the moment, too tired and satisfied to move to the regular house. The man beside him was sleeping peacefully, and for the first time stress free. He had been under so much pressure when he had been in the hospital for multiple things. Many out of his direct control and for a control freak like Steve it really was irritating. What he needed was a way to gain control of something again, and the best thing he could think of to control was him.

 

His cock was already getting hard just thinking about what he wanted and what they both needed. Steve to assert his dominance over him completely, to use him for both their pleasure, like the last time they had a fun rough fuck session. But Danny knew he wanted more, he wanted to give more and be taken hard. Which meant he needed to do some planning. Reaching for his phone he began to search for the things they would need for a very fun weekend. Finding what he needed, he placed his order to be delivered later this week and sighed in satisfaction. Once the items had been delivered, they could bond in a way they hadn’t had a chance to for a while.

 

Rolling back over he positioned himself so when Steve woke up, he could decide if he wanted to mount and ride him before breakfast. Closing his eyes he slipped back into his own rest, still needing to recover himself.

 

505050

 

Steve woke a few hours later to the sound of his mate’s light snoring in front of him. As his brain woke up, so did his cock as he realized exactly where it was positioned behind his mate. Trying to decide if he could get a quickie in, the decision was taken from him as Danny pushed back.

 

‘Danny?’ He called quietly to the sleepy man.

 

‘Mmmm yeah?’ Danny rubbed his ass along Steve’s interested length.

 

Kissing the back of his neck, before sniffing his sleep tousled hair. ’In the mood for some fun?’

 

‘Yes!’ Danny was eager for a good screwing, but Steve’s mood was more somber.

 

‘Then pull off babe. Roll over onto your back. I want to make love to you rather then fuck you this morning.’

 

Surprised but pleased he did as his mate asked. Pulling off he rolled over till he was on his back. Steve moved above him, staring into bright blue eyes shining with love. “I love you so much Danny. So much I can’t even describe how special you are too me.” Leaning down he nuzzled his face, before reaching for his lips and giving him a gentle kiss. The other man returning the kiss, projecting all his own feelings of love up at the man who had claimed him as his own. 

 

‘I love you too. I love you so much and I am so glad I belong to you.’ Danny stated as he ran his hands down Steve’s side.

 

‘And I belong to you and always will.’ Reaching a hand forward he stroked his blond mates jaw.

 

Then he began to love him. Kissing him from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Bypassing his cock as he made sure to make contact with every inch of his body. Danny moaning as he lay underneath his mate, letting him play as he wished with him. 

 

‘God we need this so much.’ Danny rubbed the taller man’s shoulders, loving the feel of skin under his fingers.

 

‘I know love. I just felt the need to do this. To join with you and simply be together.’

 

‘I’m ready whenever you want me.’

 

Steve nodded even as he pushed a finger into his mate’s ass. Preparing him for the cock which would soon be taking him. Spreading more lube, he added a second finger then a third till he was stretched enough. Danny pushing down on his fingers as he accepted his mate’s touch. Taking his own hands and running them along his chest till he could pinch his own nipples.

 

Eye’s closed for a moment as he relished the sensations being directed at him.’Yeah that’s it mate, prepare me for you.’

 

Steve smiled with deep green eyes as he finished prepping his mate, before taking his cock in hand and aiming. Pushing in slowly he watched as Danny kept his eyes closed in pleasure as he was filled. When the older man was fully seated he stayed still, letting them both enjoy the feeling of being together. The Seal even dialed down his sense of touch so he could last longer within the other man.

 

‘You feel wonderful Danny. Surrounding me with your warmth, the security I feel as I take you for my own. Knowing that you will do the same to me so we can both feel one.’ Steve moved very slowly, barely an inch as he filled the man below him.

 

Reaching up Danny stroked his mates cheek even as he spread his legs wider. ‘I love you too and you feel wonderful within me. I love taking you as you take me. Take your time, enjoy me as I’m enjoying you.’

 

For an indeterminate amount of time Steve and Danny enjoyed being together. Slow strokes, with little friction for the moment as they pressed their bodies together. Kissing slow and deep as they reveled in being together. Danny reaching up to bring Steve closer to him as they rubbed their chests together.

 

‘God you feel so good on top of me.’ sighed the detective.

 

‘I like being on top of you. But I also enjoy being below you, to the side or any other position we can think of.’ Steve gave him a quick playful kiss to the nose. Then he noticed that Danny’s stomach was beginning to demand its own attention, time increase the speed of his thrusting. Danny encouraging him to move faster as the pleasure intensified. Reaching down with his hand Danny took hold of himself and stroked in time to Steve’s strokes within him. Steve bracing himself with one arm reached down and covered his mate’s hand with his own. In time together they felt their climaxes reach the turning point and with long shudders came. Steve feeling it as Danny clamped down on him, even as he came in his hand.

 

Taking a few minutes to recover after a fine loving, Steve reached his hand up and licked off his mate’s essence. Then attacked his chest with a playful tongue as he cleaned the rest of him. Enhancing his sense of smell so he didn’t miss a drop of the tasty treat. When he had hunted all, he turned his attention to his own spunk still happily trapped in his mate’s ass by his own cock. Pulling himself up he hummed with pleasure as Danny lifted up so he could lap at his hole. Supremely satisfied at the taste of his own come when flavored with his mate.

 

‘You done?’ Came the amused question in his mind. ‘I’m getting kinda hungry and probably could do with some real food.’

 

“Yeah I am. You go take a shower. I’ll get your breakfast started at the other house.”

 

“Sure,” Standing Steve helped Danny out of the bed, both looking out at the sunrise over the ocean. Heading to the shower the blue eyed man proceeded to clean himself off. Feeling it as Steve left to start his breakfast at the main house. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to his own wolf.

 

“Sasha I need you to do me a big favor.”

 

The wolf looked at him with kind eye’s, wagging her tail easily.

 

“I need you to keep an eye out for a package which should be arriving soon. In the next few days actually at the other house. When it gets here, I need you to take it and hide it here under the bed. It’s for later between me and Steve, a few little items for later, think you can do that for me?”

 

Sasha gave him a dirty look that had him blushing, but she yipped agreement before licking his cheek.

 

“Thanks girl it means a lot to me.”

 

‘Danny breakfast is about ready. Come home and get something to eat if you’re done with your shower.’

 

“Ha about the only way we can keep our hands off each other, is if we are in different houses.” Sasha chuckled at the comment, waiting for her companion to finish so they could go home.

 

When dried and dressed Danny held his hand out to his wolf and together they headed to the other house.

 

505050

 

Danny appeared in the other house as Steve was plating up. He had made bacon, eggs and toast. Along with a fruit medley with milk and juice. He was determined to get the weight back on his undersized partner, and a good healthy breakfast was a start. Danny picking up his fork knew better then to argue, eating all which was placed before him.

 

“So I got a call while I was making the food. Seems Ranger found some items around where the woman was found. He doesn’t know if it’s connected to her but it’s something we can check out.”

 

Looking up from his food, he cocked his head in puzzlement. He knew for a fact Steve didn’t want him working right now. He was too muddled up in his head and body still. But he was making it sound like he would be working. “Okay we going into the office then after breakfast?”

 

“Yeah and there are some ground rules I expect you to follow.” He gave the blond a stern stare.

 

“Shoot.” Danny smiled all the while rolling his eyes in his mind. There was nothing on this earth Steve could say, which would keep him from going after his mate, if he decided to pull something really stupid. But he could try, and he would love him for it even as he tore him a new one for thinking he could control him.

 

Narrowing his eyes, “One you are not to be working physically, period! When we go into the office it’s cause I need to work and I can’t leave you alone. I won’t leave you alone. Fact is you are not ready to be left alone all day.” Both men knew that Danny wasn’t ready to be left alone for any real length of time.

 

“True. And I wouldn’t want to be. It does make me nervous when you're not around. Means your off causing some sort of trouble, no doubt I will have to clean up later.” He smiled to take most of the sting out, but both understood it was too soon for Danny to be left to his own devices. He still needed a lot of reassurance from his Sentinel.

 

“Two, I know you won’t listen, but if you want you can do paperwork. There is a shit ton we both need to catch up on. But paperwork won’t tax you to much. I do want you to agree that if you start to feel tired, you’ll tell me and we can go home. Or you can catch a nap on one of the couches. But I need to know so I can make sure you’re safe. It's my job to look after you and I haven’t been doing a very good job of it lately. I want to stop that.”

 

“Paperwork. Ugh I hate it but right now it sounds like something I can do. Physically I feel okay but mentally, I think that is all I am up to right now. We’ll see when we get into the office. And you have been taking good care of me lately. We’ve just had a lot of bad luck recently.”

 

“Danny you’ve been hurt way to much. It’s my job to watch over you. To take the hits and keep on going. I need to do those things for you. My own instincts clamor at me each time you get hurt, the raging guilt I feel when your stuck in a medical bed, when it should be me.”

 

Reaching a hand out to his suddenly depressed mate, Danny squeeze it gently. “Steve you do take care of me. More then you can imagine. I have someone I can depend on whole heartedly for the rest of my life. I didn’t have that before and I treasure it now.”

 

“Well, I’m going to start doing more. You deserve it and I want to.”

 

“Whatever you want babe. If you feel the need to take care of me, to settle your instincts go ahead.” He didn’t say anything about being nervous, on how restrictive he was going to be with him though.

 

As if reading his mind. “Danny I’m going to be straight with you. Yes, I plan on restricting certain actives you can do for the time being. Only because we both know you need to build your strength up. No long hikes, no long trips out of the city. Plenty of rest with easy to work with activities.” He took a couple bites of breakfast before finishing, “But if you want to take a trip to visit people, especially the family in Jersey I’ll go with you every time. Your mental health is my priority along with your physical. We just need to start slow, feed you a shit ton of food. And make sure we don’t push you into expending energy, quite frankly you don’t have any to spare right now. Does that work with you?”

 

Danny relaxed at his partners words finding them very reasonable. He did need to build up his strength. And if it made his Sentinel happy to take his recovery slow so be it. It was a small price for him to pay if in the long run it worked out better for both. Finishing up his breakfast he stood to put the dishes in the washer. Steve leaving his for Danny to clean, as he went up stairs for his own quick shower. The wolves were out on the lanai chowing down on some nice raw steaks Steve set out for them earlier. 

 

After Danny finished the dishes, he went and sat in the front room, grabbing the paper to read while waiting for the Seal.

 

“Ready to go?” Steve asked as he came down the steps.

 

Putting the paper down, he checked his pockets and that is when he realized his keys were missing. “Steve do you have my keys?” He narrowed his eye’s already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course I do. You didn’t think you would actually be allowed to drive did you?” The smug bastard gloated at his annoyed mate.

 

Throwing up his arms, addressing any being above them, “Of course you do. Cause silly me thinking I could drive my own car.”

 

“You owe me anyway. Since last time you fucked me so hard, I could barely sit down.” He glared at his smirking partner.

 

Completely unrepentant “And I would do it again, if it allowed me the chance to drive MY car again.”

 

Continuing to glare for a minute, Steve broke into a broad smile. “And I would allow you cause you always fuck me so awesomely. I love having you bury yourself to the hilt in me. Pounding away like the hungry cock slut I can be.” Steve turned around to grab his phone from the table. When he turned back Danny was standing in front of him with a cunning look on his face.

 

“Hungry cock slut huh? Well, how about one last feeding before we head out?” He grabbed the taller mans shoulder and pulled down on it. Steve’s eyes lighting up in eagerness, as he dropped to his knee’s. Danny pulling his dick out of his pants, rubbed the tip on his mate’s lips for a moment before pushing in. Steve opening easily for the tasty tip.

 

‘We have time since we don’t have a set hour to be into work. Why don’t you just suckle me, till I’m ready to give you what you want?’

 

Steve didn’t say anything, closing his eyes in pleasure as he feasted on just his mates tip. Loving the thick fat head of it. The slit at the very center, which held the most flavor. Reaching up his played with his mates balls, squeezing and fondling them in a manner he knew drove Danny crazy. It wouldn’t be too long before he fed him what he wanted and he couldn’t wait. He really did love sucking on his man and wanted to do so much of it. Last night when he had caught Danny running from him on the beach, had been a hell of a lot of fun. Wrestling with each other, till he finally sat on his chest and took his entire cock in his mouth. Sucking him so hard, Danny was crying out at the force. He had continued to hold him down on the beach, laughing as his mate squirmed as he was forced to come hard into his waiting mouth. Once done Steve had rolled the man over, given him a dozen firm swats for trying to escape, before mounting him and fucking his brains out. 

 

Danny had complained about trying to get sand out of places sand had no business being. Grumbling as he got into the shower, he didn’t complain as Steve joined him. Accepting his mate’s attentions for a few minutes as he stroked his cock, before leaning back and inviting him to push inside. Steve happily did so, holding him in place as they both enjoyed the feeling of being together.

 

Danny panted as he watched his mate suckle him. He was looking forward to this weekend and hoped to surprise his mate with the items he had ordered. God feeling his mate’s tongue working him, just his head, waiting for him to feed him his come made him dizzy. Groaning he came quickly, Steve sucking him easily of all he had to offer. When he couldn’t produce another drop Steve stood quickly, smacking his lips with satisfaction.

 

“Damn that was nice. Thank you. God I just can’t seem to get enough of you right now.” He nuzzled his mates neck, searching for his mark, pleased when Danny tilted his head to give him access to it.

 

“Do we need to go upstairs and let you take me?” The shorter man asked only in partial jest. He hadn’t missed the hard on his mate was sporting.

 

Thinking about it he shook his head, “No let’s get going. While sex would be fun we really have many other things to do. I would like to get them done before we pick up Grace from school today.”

 

“Fine but let me know. I’m always up for a round or two or three.”

 

Leering at his tempting mate, “Oh I know.” Grabbing his arm he led him through the living room and out the door. Heading for the Camaro he had arranged to have driven back to the house yesterday. Since they had left it on the scene, Ranger had called to see what he wanted done with it. One of the state troopers had returned it. Popping into the driver side Steve felt at home in his mates car, which really should be their car since they were now mates. Danny had no reason to be complaining because he had to share their joint car.

 

Danny slid into the passenger side with little grumbling. Instead concentrating on how Steve was acting around him. Nothing really noticeable if you didn’t know him well, but he was getting touchy feely again. Needing to be around him, which was normal, but needing to constantly suck on his cock? He had a feeling Steve was reaching a new level to their bond but he wasn’t sure what form it was taking. But he did know that he was going to be there for his mate when he did move to the next level.

 

Putting the car into gear, pulling out of the drive Steve floored it towards work. Chuckling as Danny grabbed onto the handle to keep himself in place. He had done it deliberately, as revenge for not letting him drive the other day. Nothing wound up Danny better in the car then driving it like he stole it.

 

Danny after grabbing the handle glared at his mate, knowing he was doing it on purpose. Instead he decided to think about how it would go with his daughter this evening. They were supposed to have picked her up yesterday, but due to the problems they encountered had been unable to. He had talked to Rachel briefly last night, doing his best to concentrate on the conversation. But his partner had other idea’s on how to spend his time, so to be able to do both important things. He had laid on his belly legs spread, so Steve could lap at his recently fucked hole, while talking to Rachel about seeing Grace today instead. Rachel had seemed kinda edgy and nervous when he spoke to her, but that could have been him. Steve had been humming away, tongue deep inside him, while they talked. So he may have been mistaken in her tones.

 

He would find out more later tonight when he dropped Grace off at her house. Rachel had been adamant that she would not stay with Danny for the time being. Not until she felt assured that Danny was going to be able to keep her safe. To many things had been happening to them, and now that she knew just what they were, it made her even more reluctant to have Grace with him. He’d had to fight her just to see Grace for dinner this evening and assure her, he was okay. It was the only reason why Rachel was allowing him to see her tonight. She had already informed him, his weekends were no more for the time being. She and Stan had certain events planned which Grace needed to be there for. She had been shady with the details of those events and refused to tell him any more.

 

Glancing at the clock he was happy to see it was only a little after nine on a Monday morning, as they were driving in. Giving him plenty of time to think of some type of revenge for driving like a crazy animal. There was so much to do once they got into work. Papers to file, cases to review, dealing with the Jane Doe and learning anything possible to help her. Screeching around another street corner, Danny braced again as he spotted the Palace coming into view. Something told him it was going to be a hell of a way to start the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly bringing it up to speed. Should be more coming in the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve are being tracked. More information is learned. And boats are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some fun stuff in here. A bit of Danny being a snot and more plot stuff. It's picking up speed.
> 
> Also I started work so don't have as much time to work on chapters in a day so like I said earlier may take me 2-3 days to get another chapter out.

“Targets have been sighted and are in route.” A male voice said into the portable radio.

 

The male controller, voice pitched with absolute authority instructed “Finally, keep an eye on them move to intercept at the designated spot.”

 

“If there is interference?” His underling questioned.

 

With a no nonsense tone “Do what you do best.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

505050

 

“Sir packages are in motion. Orders?” A female operative announced.

 

“Deliver at the location. Let no one interfere with you.”

 

“Yes Sir.” She signed off on her phone.

 

505050

 

“They are on their way now. How do you want us to proceed?” The male voice was trying to hide his excitement.

 

His female boss was calm and collected. “Stick with the plan. We must be the ones to get to them.”

 

Surprised at the information he came back with “There are others?”

 

Voice betraying a hint of impatience, “Yes they must not be allowed to succeed.”

 

“Understood we will get them first.” He nodded at his phone as if she could see him.

 

Supreme satisfaction now coated her voice. “Good.”

 

505050

 

The Commander extended his hearing and scent senses out as he pulled the Camaro in its spot. He was taking no chances with his Guide. The man had worked to hard to get him after 18 years, then there was that crap with Kern and Harrison. Danny was still recovering and it was his duty to make sure he was protected. He was done with harm coming to what he claimed as his, and honestly knew he would probably beat the shit out of someone who dared to threaten him. Steve loved Danny so much and nothing would keep him from doing what was best, while his Guide was still weak from his various ordeals. Now Steve was about to return to work, and put his newfound skills and powers to the test. He would defend Danny from harm, but remember to let him fight his own battles to the best of his ability when it came to typical idiots, morons, and fools. 

 

“You okay?” Danny eyes full of concern, asked even as he was reaching a hand out to him.

 

Taking a deep breath Steve let it out slowly as he centered himself, the scent of his partner calming him easily, allowing him to answer with “Yeah just composing my thoughts.”

 

Smiling the detective gripped his arm a bit tighter. “I can see why that would be hard for you. After all you have so few it would take you a while to process them properly.”

 

Leering Steve oozed “Well I can tell you at least one thought I have no problem organizing. I can’t wait to suck your cock in the office.” Pausing for just a moment he had to suck back the drool which was beginning to pool in his mouth. Just the thought of sucking on his partners dick had him growing hard for the umpteenth time today. “God I just had your dick and I want more.” He had no idea where this urge was coming from but he just had massive cravings for his partners come.

 

Rolling his eyes, even as he felt Steve’s craving for him hitting him again. Still they had other things to do right now so he patted his arm as he said, “Yes dear now lets get going, I’m so looking forward to the paperwork.”

 

Snorting Steve looked at him with a pout a four year old would envy. “Ugh spoil the mood.”

 

“Yep now move.” Slapping his arm affectionately Danny started to move.

 

Exiting the car both moved towards the stairs. Both had their senses extended making sure all was well. So when over a dozen different vehicles came screeching around the corners they were only partially surprised. Steven moved to stand in front of his Guide even as twin blazes of light flared. One set dark as a moonless night the other bright as the sun at noon. They had not had good experiences last few weeks and anything sudden had them on edge. Both reached for their firearms, even as their wolves materialized in front of them, snarling with deadly rage. Men and women in suites carrying briefcases, came flying out of the various sedans, hatchbacks, mini-vans, smart cars and a really shitty looking puce Toyota that had to be at least 30 years old. All babbling absolute nonsense over each other as they scrambled up the walkways to reach them.

 

A chorus of “Stop,” “Freeze,” “Halt,” “Commander McGarrett” Was shouted at the men.

 

Others cajoling “Detective please come with me.”

 

“Sentinel we need to speak with you now.” Snappish tones do not a happy Sentinel make.

 

And more such gibberish and drivel, none really paying attention to the irate four legged creatures and single two legged creature, who was determined to keep what was his safe.

 

Danny observed more as he carefully stood behind his mate, knowing not to pressure him right now. He extended out his empathic senses to figure out what the hell was going on, eyes widening when he finally did. Not putting away his gun, he did relax his hold on his power. Steve growling at the people as they all started to run towards him after they realized they were after the same thing. He could detect from smell alone, a lot of hostility, anger and impatience but what confused him, was none was directed at him or his partner. Instead he watched as the various business suited people began yelling at each other.

 

“Frank get out of here.” A skinny black woman shouted angrily.

 

“Up yours Joyce, we were here first.” The Hawaiian man barked back.

 

“Both of you leave, we are getting first shot.” A short heavy set white man pissily barked.

 

“Shut up Bob. They won’t go with you.” Said the tall white lady with red hair.

 

“Jason what are you…” Another man barked at a new person coming in behind them.

 

There was more of the same going around as they started really going after each other. People and cops poured out of the palace as the ruckus grew louder and louder. Checking on his mate Steve was dumb founded to see the biggest grin on his face. “Danny?”

 

“Steve they’re not here to hurt us.” Now the blond was breaking down into laughter. The agitation, frustration and quarterly reports floating in their heads was confusing to him at first. Then he felt it as they thought of their bosses and how those higher ups wanted results from them and the ability to rub it in their competitors faces. These were the poor schmucks at the bottom of the food chain, designated as the ones to accomplish the task or risk late nights of statistic report reviews.

 

“Whats going on?” He hadn’t released his power or put his gun away. But he was looking at his Guide extremely confused and irritated. The wolves while still ready to defend were no longer growling. But they were confused as hell. 

 

Snorting with laughter as he figured out exactly what the pencil pushers in front of him were, Danny answered as best he could. “Steve they’re from the various alphabet agencies on the island and even the mainland. They want to offer us jobs.” Falling down onto the stairs he watched at the various recruiters squabbled with each other.

 

505050

 

It took some time to get things settled, as the paper pushers growled and snarled at each other. Each wanted to present their case to the pair, and were not above shouting to get their attention. Steve looked on for a bit, gun put away but power still flowing. Glowering at every one of the fools, the Sentinel had a shield over his hysterically laughing mate, one he wouldn’t release till the idiots were gone. One particularly stupid twit, actually had the audacity to come up to the blond and try shaking his hand. Once Steve corrected him with a bone crushing grip to the offending wrist he backed off. That is when the shield went up, no one touched Danny who he didn’t approve of.

 

Chin was being useful as he tried to sort the fools out, but they were having none of it. They kept going after each other, yelling, cursing each other and ignoring him. Kono on the other hand was completely useless, sporting the biggest gleeful grin. She had seen some of her betting buddies and was placing bets.

 

“2-1 odds Danny does something to get things cleared up.” Kono had her notebook out, making odds in it.

 

“5-1 Steve does something.” Cop two.

 

“10-1 those wolves clear the mess up.” Cop three laid his bet down.

 

Kono was in the thick of it, enjoying herself immensely when Danny wandered over.

 

“Danny?” She asked surprised and curious.

 

“What odds do I have?” Danny asked quietly, even as he watched the fools starting to try and pull each other’s hair.

 

“Umm 2-1.” She said quietly.

 

“Right and Steve?” His eyes twinkled.

 

“5-1.”

 

Nodding as if he wasn’t surprised “Okay I want to place mine.”

 

“YOURS?” All the cops exclaimed.

 

“Why the hell not? I should get in on some of the action if it's depending on me.” Shrugging his shoulders, the twinkle in his deep blue eye grew.

 

“But that’s not fair.” Complained both cops.

 

Explaining plainly to the four in front of him. “Life’s not fair, I want 20-1 that someone else takes care of this mess.”

 

“Who?” Kono asked.

 

“Do you take my bet?” now he looked like a shark.

 

“What do you think guys?” All four put their heads together. “Fine how much?”

 

“Here’s 100 bucks.” Handing over the money, the others looked a little leery at his now very smug smile.

 

Giving a whistle Sasha looked up at her companion then trotted over. Petting her head, he didn’t say anything, just turned to watch the show. A few minutes later another car pulled up, a sweet SRT HellCat with a custom paint job. Exiting out of the drivers door was a very tall and lanky red hair man. While the passenger released a silver streaked one with an annoyed yet resigned expression. 

 

Both took a look at the bickering people before Commander Andrew Jackson said something to his Guide Dustin Slater. From the amused looks on the 5-0 Seal and Detective it wasn’t complimentary. With a bellow that had trained many men over time, A. J. got their attention.

 

“OKAY YOU LAND RATS, PACK UP YOUR SHIT AND FUCK OFF!” He bellowed while thumbing his hand at the recruiters, who were shocked at being addressed in such a manner.

 

“Hey we were here…” Twit number 14 squawked.

 

“I don’t give a god damn flying fuck in the 13 levels of hell, what you were doing here. You need to MOVE!” A. J. stared the people down.

 

“Well, seriously.” Huffed one lady

 

He snarled back at her, “Yes seriously, you are upsetting a very powerful Sentinel, who is itching to throttle all of you. What did you fools think would happen when you come storming in here?”

 

The recruiters finally looked at the stone cold enraged face, of the Sentinel in question. Danny had to turn around to keep the others from seeing his face. Steve had adopted his look about two-seconds before the idiots looked towards him.

 

Seeing his look, many took pains not to lose control of their bladders and bowels. Most succeeded.

 

“Oh Shit…”

 

“We’re sorry.”

 

“Please don’t kill us.”

 

“He may not if you move your ass’s now. Leave your paperwork with Kelly there if you want. But get the fuck out of here.” Andrew directed the people who were quick to obey. Chin had trouble collecting all the paperwork, as it was practically thrown at him. Kono took pity on him and came to help. In less then five minutes the plaza was clear and the staff were moving back inside. Danny turned to collect his winnings with a big grin.

 

“No way you cheated.” Cop one said.

 

“And how did I cheat?” He gave them his most winning, innocent smile.

 

Growling at the smug Detective “You knew they were coming.”

 

“No, I didn’t.” He wasn’t lying he had no idea those two were coming. But he figured someone would grow annoyed and deal with it.

 

“Yes, you did I’m sure with your abilities you felt them coming or something.”

 

“Actually we were ordered here less then an hour ago. We didn’t know Steve and Danny were even here yet.” Dustin pipped up.

 

“What no, that isn’t fair.” Cop two whined.

 

Cop three didn’t even argue, simply handed over the cash. Danny smirked as he counted his cash before pocketing it.

 

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” Steve asked even as he walked up the stairs. He put himself between A. J. and Danny without thought. Dustin and Danny rolled their eyes as they watched the other Sentinel do the same thing for his own.

 

“Captain Reynolds sent us.” Andrew explained

 

“What why?” Confused as to what he might want with him.

 

Danny had no idea who he was but it was obvious Steve did.

 

“Needs to see both of you.”

 

“Okay and did he say what about?”

 

“Nope just said he needed to see both of you today, the sooner the better.” 

 

Danny looked between the men before asking, “Umm excuse me, but who is Captain Reynolds?”

 

“He’s the man charged with organizing and supervising all the various leveled Sentinels and Guides in the Pacific Fleet.” Steve informed him quickly.

 

‘WHAT!?!”

 

“Yep he’s a crafty bastard. Doesn’t take shit off anyone. Stubborn as hell, smart as anyone I’ve ever seen.” The older Seal explained.

 

“He’s also under the exterior a big softy. I’ve seen him chew Seals out till they looked like they were about to cry. Then take them to some bar and get the real reason, as to why they were fucking up. Next day he carries on like normal but the kid is different, more grounded and able to continue with training.”

 

“So you had it happen too?” A. J. asked with a knowing look.

 

“Yeah.” Steve responded.

 

Danny was suspicious of someone able to pull something like that. It had the earmarks of a natural empathic Guide. Especially if he was naturally targeting people who had Sentinel genes. He himself had done the same thing, extremely carefully when he came across young Sentinels, who needed a little extra help. He was looking forward to meeting him.

 

“Make sure you dress in blues Steve, he wants formal for you. Danny, he said dress professional but don’t wear your police uniform.” 

 

Tilting his head with a quizzical look in his friends, “That’s odd, he normally doesn’t stand on formal shit.”

 

“I know so I think something special is going on. I have no idea exactly what, I wasn’t told.”

 

By this time they had made it to the 5-0 offices. Chin broke off to put the stack of recruiting applications in a special in box in his office. Agencies from all over had been sending them for weeks, and he couldn’t wait to let the bonded pair deal with it. Kono went to stand at the tech table, shutting down the screens. It looked like betting sheets featuring two specific people of interest. Once done she and Chin hurried to Steve’s office to begin the information sharing and collaboration session. A.K.A gossip. Steve sat Danny in his own chair behind his desk. The other bonded pair were sharing the couch. Chin and Kono snatched the chairs, and Steve stood behind Danny, keeping an eye on all.

 

“Okay you know anything more about what Reynolds wanted or when he wanted us there?” Steve asked.

 

“Like I said I’m not sure. But he said at the latest if you two are here you need to be in by noon. If not I had the feeling he was going to send a squad to pick you up and escort you in.” Andrew rolled his eye’s at that silly idea.

 

The snort from Danny was shared with his Sentinel. That would not have worked out well for anyone, Steve would have considered them a threat to his mate and probably knocked them out. “Fine we’ll go home and change in a little bit. Kono, Chin, Ranger called and said he had some information about the Jane Doe?”

 

“Jane doe?” Dustin asked?

 

The Guide swiveled his chair to look at the other Sentinel easily. His own scowling at him since the back hit him in the knee. “Yeah yesterday when we were coming home found a body on the side of the road. Thought she was dead and she almost was.” Danny explained.

 

Not giving his mate the satisfaction of seeing him rub his knee he continued, “No idea how he figured it out but Danny realized she was still alive. Managed to get her to a hospital in critical condition.”

 

“Damn.” Dustin looked at the man who had saved both his life and the life of his Sentinel. He looked different, changed and yet still the same. It was hard to describe what he was like, but Dustin had no doubt if needed he could cause vast amounts of trouble, to those who pissed him off. Steve was the same and he had seen the news reports on the TV when he had been digging out that building.

 

Chin pulled up the information on his tablet, hitting the proper buttons before reading off the information. “Honestly it wasn’t much. When they were digging around the land she was found in, they found some plants not local to the island. They are found on one of the outer islands on the outer reach of the Hawaiian chain.”

 

Steve cocked his head even as he leaned back on the cabinet, “What? Really? Did they figure out which one?”

 

“What are the outer islands?” Danny asked, cocking his head back to look at Steve.

 

“The Hawaiian chain isn’t just made up of the seven main islands. It also has many smaller, unnamed islands scattered around.” The brunette explained, almost pulling out his own tablet to give graphic examples.

 

“Right and looks like the plant matter came from one of the furthest ones.” Kono said, looking over her cousins shoulder.

 

Chin continued, “It’s supposed to be uninhabited, but we did some satellite recon and found something is on the island now. Looks like a large square bunker.” He pulled up the photo’s showing the landscape from the recon yesterday.

 

Dustin asked “How long do you think that bunker has been there?”

 

Shaking his head as he continued to scan the images, “Not sure but we think a while. There is vines and plants growing over it in a thick mass. But you can see the outline.” He expanded the image to show more detail. “We are checking back pictures trying to find when it was first put up. So far we’ve gone through about 15 years of photo’s and it’s been there. Photo’s are only taken of the island once a year so we don’t have much information yet.”

 

“Do we know if it’s privately owned? And someone hijacked the place? State owned? Part of the reserve? What do we know of the island basics?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s an island that is about five miles at its widest point and two miles long. There is also a path way leading to a small dock. Never have seen any people in any of the photo’s we’ve looked at.” Kono took the tablet from her cousin as she looked up another item. “The distance between here and the island is at least eight hours by fast boat. A little bit less by helicopter but not by much. The winds blowing off the ocean are harsh out there. There are multiple deep sea currents and shallow currents that fight with each other. So waves can be high especially in bad weather.”

 

“Anything we know about what lives out there? Either on the island or in the water?” Danny asked, he was not looking forward to heading out there. He knew Steve and he would be probably heading out tomorrow, if he had his way. He could feel it in his head, as his partner was already starting to get antsy to explore.

 

Kono grinned knowing how much Danny was going to like this part. “On the island itself it's mostly birds. Some turtle habitat from the images, not much other evidence of other animals. In the ocean now that is different. It’s part of the reserve just barely so lots of white sharks, tiger, reef sharks plus many more common sharks. Barracuda’s, dolphins, lion fish, eels and some monk seals.” She wasn’t disappointed with Danny’s response.

 

“Holy shit shark infested waters? Dolphins are okay they are not as vicious as sharks I’m sure. But what the hell is a lion fish?” Danny was sitting up, paying attention to yet more things ready to kill him. 

 

“Poisonous fish. Don’t want to touch the spines” Steve informed him with a wicked chuckle.

 

Spinning around to glare at his partner even as he poked a finger into his chest, he ranted at him, “Poison? We are going to have to deal with poison fish now? FUCK!”

 

“What makes you think you’re going to have to deal with it?” A. J. asked, he didn’t think Danny was up to making that kind of trip yet.

 

Spinning back towards the front to address the taller man, “Because the neanderthal behind me is already plotting our trip out there tomorrow. Bastard has more curiosity then a cat and absolutely no sense of self preservation.” He hooked his thumb towards the man behind him.

 

“How are you going to get out there?” Dustin asked.

 

“Figured we could just blip on over and check the place out.” Steve waved his bond marked arm.

 

Sasha stood up at that point coming to sit next to her companion. Looking into his eyes, she relayed a fact of life Steve may not have realized. Danny groaned as he realized what he was going to be in store for tomorrow. 

 

“Danny?” Steve asked suddenly concerned as he felt his mates trepidation.

 

Danny closed his eyes, not looking forward to this. “Steve we can’t just blip out there like you want.”

 

Baffled at the unexpected statement from his partner he asked “What why not?”

 

“Because the wolves have not been there before. It’s too far for them to try on their own, when they don’t have a map of the place to begin with.”

 

“Huh what’s that mean? We were able to go over to Jersey with no problem. We were able to get Grace when she was kidnapped. I don’t understand the problem.” Very puzzled as to why not since they had gone further a field just a couple days ago.

 

Danny turned to stare at his partner for a minute “Steve when we found Grace, it was because Sasha has known her since she was born. She has a blood tie to me. My family in Jersey same type of thing. Sasha and I were raised there, we know the people there and can easily jump back and forth cause we have a natural instinct for the place of my birth.”

 

“What about the vacation home? We are able to travel back and forth from it.” At a loss to understand exactly what the difference was.

 

“Yes, now we are. But first time we had to drive to get to it. We didn’t know and the wolves didn’t know exactly where it was. Now that they have scented the place and have a feel for it we can travel to and from it. Just like our regular house and here at work. Pretty much anywhere on this island it wouldn’t be hard for us to move. We are naturally at home here and been to most places on this pineapple infested hellhole. Sasha and Loki have both gone over the island in a general way so have a fair idea of things. Plus you know this area well so they can take direction to a place you specifically know if needed.” He tapped the table absently as he made his points.

 

Steven groaned as he realized what Danny was saying. “Which means if we want to go to the island we need to take a boat.” 

 

Danny not amused at the upcoming trip moaned out, “Christ this is going to suck.”

 

“Yeah listening to you bitch for 8 hours in a boat, with no beer on hand. It's going to be a night mare.”

 

Sitting up fast and spinning around again to stare in abject horror “Wait no BEER? What the hell is the matter with you? Why can’t we take beer? One six pack isn’t going to hurt us, plus if anyone comes across us wondering what we are doing that deep out. We can say we are fishing.” He was not going out to deep sea with a water loving seal, with no beer to steady his nerves. Nerves which he was sure was going to be put to the test. Steve had a tendency to bait him when bored and this trip would be boring at some point. 

 

Eyes lighting up at being able spend more alone time with his mate. And if beer is what made him happy he was good with that. “Hmmm maybe your right. We can pack our fishing gear and see if we can catch anything.”

 

The other Commander broke in with, “Want us to come along? Having two Seals might be better then one?”

 

Dustin spoke up then. “Maybe but then again it’s twice the headaches for the poor, put upon Guides. Who have to control their Sentinels from having stupid contests, like who can piss the longest overboard. Or who can hold their breath the longest while chugging back multiple bottles of said much needed beer.”

 

Steve thought about it seriously even as he gave Dustin a dirty look. A. J. and Dustin would be very helpful to have, if something was going on. But then again having them here as back up would be good too. But eight hours distance was a hell of a long time, for that back up to arrive. While he would prefer to go in alone with just Danny. He also was going to be bringing his mate with him, putting him in potential danger which should be avoided. It was a high priority to him to make sure Danny was safe at all times. Having the other Seal and Guide there would give him added protection and close by back up. 

 

Then again having Danny to himself for hours on end was sounding pretty good. He could get up to lots of naughty things, if they didn’t have the other team there. Something his cock was all in favor of suddenly. Trying to control his erection at the thought of fucking his partner at sea, he was happy to have Danny blocking the rest of the groups view of his issue. Still, keeping Danny safe was more important to him, then keeping himself satisfied. Damn he really wanted to play with his mate at sea. Opening his mouth to give his verdict he was beaten by his partner.

 

“What would probably be best is if Steve and I go alone in a boat…”

 

Kono began to interrupt, “Danny no, you need to take someone with you. Let Chin and I go with you.”

 

“Kono listen.” Danny interrupted her “Steve and I go alone in one boat. That way it looks more like two guys out fishing and having a good time. Also it will look better to anyone that might be on the island seeing two guys in a fishing boat, rather then four guys looking like they were coming to the island directly.”

 

“You still need back up Danny.” A. J. replied forcefully. He was not going to stand by and let them do this by themselves.

 

Holding up his hand to stop their interruptions and let the others know he had more to his idea, if they would ever let him finish. “I realize this, so what would then happen is while Kono and Chin monitor things back here. You and Dustin take another boat out, pack it up in a similar manner and leave two hours behind us. They we can look like people just out fishing and jaunting about. Rather then a set of cops coming to investigate something, people may not like us investigating.” It would also allow his horny partner to take advantage of him or vice versa at the same time. He really didn’t want to show case how much sex they liked to get into. And he was sure A. J. and Dustin were the same way.

 

Dustin looking at his partner for a minute for confirmation first, spoke out “That actually isn’t a bad idea. Then if something does happen, which from the island pictures we’ve seen, doesn’t look like they have anything which resembles defense. We will be there for you.”

 

“Sound like a plan for tomorrow then.” Steve turned back to Chin and Kono. “Think you can find a couple boats, fast but with cover for fishing?”

 

“Sure Steve, I know a person that has what you need. Need to get hold of him which I can do in a couple hours.” Chin told him easily.

 

“Good. Any other information they were able to glean from Jane?”

 

“Not really she hasn’t regained consciousness. She has no prints, no I.D on her, her dna isn’t even in the records. She had no clothes on her when she was found. There is nothing to tell who she could be. The only thing we have to go on, is the plant found near her hand as they were moving her. At least before Danny took her to the hospital.” Kono explained.

 

“Damn guess that island is the next step in trying to find out what is going on.” Dustin rolled back on the couch, near his own mate.

 

“Right it is, now is there anything else Danny and I need to be brought up to speed on?”

 

“Not really Steve, It was pretty quiet while you guys were gone.”

 

“Yes unlike your little adventure it seems.” Kono looked at Danny with concern. “Danny you doing okay? You and Steve went through a lot of shit but looked like you took a hell of a hit.”

 

Danny shuddered as he remembered that nightmarish time under all the rubble. So much so Steve had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. His reactions still very much hair trigger, when thinking of being buried alive and burned. Sasha came up and put her head on his knee, letting him calm himself by petting her. Loki seeing how upset his companions Guide was did the same thing. Giving Danny two things to concentrate on rather then the memories.

 

Steve reaching his hand out to steady his mate, also calmed him mentally. Pushing the memories aside for the moment. They had to work through them yes, but the first day at work was not the place or time for it. He wanted to put a few weeks between his ordeal and his therapy sessions first so they had less impact. “Danny will be but I don’t want to bring up a lot of details about it now. He can’t handle the memories yet, they’re too close to the surface.” He squeezed his shoulder hoping Danny wouldn’t be offended to be talked about so bluntly in front of their friends.

 

‘It’s okay babe. It needs to be said and I am messed up. Better they know now then accidentally trigger me later by saying something unintentional.’

 

‘Okay mind if I explain your needs to A. J. and Dustin?’

 

‘They’re going to be working with us on this little jaunt of yours tomorrow. It would probably be best to know what I can and can’t handle.’

 

‘Okay you let me know if I spark something.’ Mind voice thick with love and concern.

 

‘I will. Have no doubt about that.’ But he sent loving feelings his mates way to show he held no resentment.

 

“Guys? Kono and Chin know this but I want to let you know as well. Danny has certain needs for the moment , if not taken into consideration could cause us all problems.”

 

Dustin and A. J. looked up in concern while Chin nodded, while Kono looked down as she was reminded about her mistake. “Danny because of the fire being buried and other issues I won’t go into, needs to have certain things in his life to make him feel safe. One is he can no longer handle small spaces, small tight spaces. If he gets into one he will feel like he is trapped and will panic. If that is the case, it really drains him of energy and he needs a large amount rest to gain it back. Same with dark places, if he wakes up in a dark room, it reminds him of when he was trapped. So he always needs to have a light on in a room. He can handle going into a dark room, as long as the lights go on quickly. But staying in a dark room is out.”

 

Danny began to shake a bit just thinking about dark spaces, he was grateful when he felt Steve sending him his own soothing feelings. Calming him and letting him get through the next few minutes.

 

“Christ Danny!” Dustin exclaimed with wide eyes, nothing but heart felt worry and concern for a good friend coming from him. He was projecting it to everyone and wanted people to know it. “Danny you need anything you let me know. I can help you with whatever you need. A. J. too will be more then willing to help out.”

 

“Damn straight I will. Steve you need anything from me or Dustin helping you with Danny, covering for you as you boys deal with issues. You let us know. I’ll have us reassigned to the base for as long as you need both of us.”

 

“Thanks guys. There is another thing. Danny has lost a hell of a lot of weight. And it won’t be easy to put it back on. He is going to need all of us to carry snacks and water, for those times I can’t get to him to feed him.” He stiffed for just a second as Danny quickly interjected the picture of him sucking on Steve’s cock till he fed him his come. An image while highly enjoyable, was not wanted at this time. His dick had already been teased and tested enough in the last few minutes. Willing his body to behave along with his teasing mate, he continued to reveal more about his partners new needs. “His body is burning through more energy now naturally, due to our natures changing. I’m going to need to eat more food as well to keep my weight up. But he needs to gain back nearly 40 pounds. So that is what I really have the most concern over. Danny can’t help his nature and will continue to heal those who need the help. His own instincts demand it. But if I can keep it in check and we can keep him fed, I’m hoping we can start helping him to get the weight back on.” Rubbing both of his partners shoulders, he felt it as the tension slowly filtered out of him.

 

“Sure we can do that. I’ll have extra food packed on board both boats tomorrow Steve.” Chin commented making a note to himself on his tablet.

 

“Thanks guys. I really don’t mean to be a bother…”

 

“Danny don’t you think for a minute you're being a bother. You helped me and A. J. when otherwise we would have died. We’ve been racking a way to pay you back ever since. And while we never really can, this will give us some pleasure to know we are helping you both out.”

 

Danny looked at all their friends and relaxed. He didn’t know why he was upset to be a bother to them, but he had been. He could even feel how happy this made them to help him out, after everything he had done for the pair. Still he was a bit upset that he had these issues and it would take years for him to get over them. He sighed he wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with everything right now, but the woman needed help and it was his and Steve’s job to provide it.

 

Sasha narrowed her eyes as she felt her cub starting to sink into a slight depression. This was the first time they had been around their friends for weeks. And to have them know what was mentally wrong with him, hearing it said out loud to others who wanted to take care of him, was both comforting and embarrassing. What he needed was a bit of private time with his mate to settle him down. Especially since they had another important meeting between his mate and his mates Captain. Since the Seal had to change into different clothes for the meeting. That might just be the time needed to give him a little breathing space. She glanced at Steve, catching his eye and conveyed everything her baby needed in a second. He nodded back showing he understood. But he had already figured Danny needed some breathing room. Going home to change would be a good thing.

 

“Okay listen since we don’t have a lot going on right now. Danny and I need to get back to the house to change as requested. Why don’t you and Dustin, A. J. go back to the base and let the Captain know we will be there at noon?” He waited for his nod to confirm the time again then continued, “Chin, Kono work on getting the boats and all the gear we might need for getting to the island.”

 

“Sure boss on it.” The cousins nodded together.

 

A. J. stood reaching a hand down to help his partner up. “Right I’ll head back with Dustin and if we find out any more information about the meeting. We’ll call you about it. Something is strange cause the Captain was more cagy then normal, he wasn’t letting anything slip.”

 

“He’s like that.” Steve confirmed. Then watched as both sets of people left his office.

 

Turning to the man still tense after all his effort in his chair, ’Danny? You okay?’

 

Blowing out his breath, as he tried to relax after the stress of the last day and a half with more to come. He wasn’t feeling great but he would get over it, ’Yeah I will be, just a little upset all of a sudden. Don’t know why, it’s not something we didn’t already know.’

 

‘It’s okay nothing you did. You just feel things strongly and you’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. Sometimes it just leaks out. Lets go home get undressed, de-stress then get redressed and go to the meeting.’

 

‘De-stress huh? And how exactly do you plan on getting me to destress Steven?’ He turned in his chair to look at his mate. Anticipation in his eyes.

 

‘Oh I have a couple idea’s.’ He leered down at his mate and the heavy cock starting to show in his tight slacks.

 

‘You're an animal you know that right?’ But he gave himself away as he examined his handsome Sentinel from head to toe. Looking meaningfully at the bulge springing forth from his pants. Licking his lips in anticipation of a really fun time de-stressing as Steve so aptly put it.

 

‘I am huh? Maybe then I should just fuck you like one.’

 

‘Maybe you should.’ Before Steve could reach for him. Danny stood up with a laugh put his hand out for Sasha and for the second time in as many days, ran off in a flash of light. Steve reaching for a chuckling Loki, following his elusive man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope people are still enjoying the story. I didn't get many reviews last couple of chapters. It's how I gauge if people are actually enjoying things. And they make me happy.
> 
> So please send me one if you are liking the way it's going. There is so much coming up and I really want to get to the adventure part of it. So I am working as fast as I can to get it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back home and change for their meeting at the Naval base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just a little bit of smut in here. And a whole lot of Fluff. I had a hell of a lot of fun writing the fluff cause it kinda got away from me. I had some written but then the story yet again took on a life of it's own and got to the fluffy, sappy happy happy joy joy feelings stuff.

Steve caught Danny at their house, eyes darkening as he took in the quickly stripping vision of his mate. Watching as his man kept his own eyes on him, making his movements slow and careful so not to bring on an attack before he was ready. Danny removed his shirt, slowly, one button at a time till it was completely undone. He let it drop behind him on the floor as he smiled knowingly at the desire blazing from green eyes. Reaching further down he cupped himself, rubbing at his clothed cock, causing him to take deep even breaths as his self pleasure, excited him even more.

 

Next he moved onto his belt buckle and slacks, slowly opening the front, almost exposing himself for his mates view. He reached in to rub at the bulge in his boxers but didn’t remove either. Instead he kneeled down, mouth open in a slight O as if he wanted to suck a cock. Steve made to move forward, to take advantage of that lovely mouth, when Danny stopped him with a raised hand. Pulling his hand back he ran it up his chest tweaking his nipple before reaching behind him. He leaned back and removed his shoes and socks from behind, stacking them off to the side. Bringing his hands forward he ran both down his chest, stopping at his nipples, where he tweaked, pulled, pinched and rubbed till they were so sensitive they caused him to moan.

 

Steve watched the show standing in the living room as Danny put on his show, his tied dangling between his nipples, looking like an arrow pointing straight to his dick. His teasing mate, once done molesting his own nubs, smoothed his hands down his hairy belly towards his groin where he slipped his hands inside the waist band of his boxers. Slowly stroking up and down where Steve could see him playing with himself. 

 

The emotions coming from the Seal was hot, excited, instense and barely holding himself back. But the show Danny was putting on was not something he wanted to miss. His eyes watched the younger man’s every move, his own cock hard and straining against his cargo’s.

 

Danny smirked knowing exactly what his horny partner was thinking. He pulled his boxers out using the back of his hands and shimmed out of both garments as he slithered his way to an upright position. Leaving them pool on the floor he stepped to the side, naked except for the ridiculous black tie still wrapped around his neck. Placing his hands behind him he clasped them together, while his cock stood out proudly, leaking like crazy. He eyed his highly aroused mate with a challenging look.

 

“Well, Steven I believe you said you were going to help me de-stress.”

 

Licking his lips at his tempting man as he stood before him, he itched to get his hands on him and run them up and down his entire body. “I believe you also called me an animal and that I should fuck you like one.”

 

“I believe you are right.” Danny rocked back and forth on his heels, lustful grin stretching his face.

 

Steve finally realized why he had left the tie on. Taking the three steps needed to reach his flirt of a mate he grabbed hold of the hanging cloth and pulled his Guide towards him. Leaning down he devoured his mouth, forcing his tongue inside and claiming everything within. Danny moaned as he was kissed, holding his breath till Steve decided to let him breathe. When Steve released him he said nothing, instead just grabbed his tie and dragged him upstairs. Pulling him in front he pushed him to the bed.

 

Growling deeply and with a highly feral tone, he ordered “On the bed on all fours and leave the tie.” Danny scrambled to obey, looking over his shoulder to see Steve stripping quickly. Dropping his clothes on the floor and kicking them away. “I’m going to fuck you like the teasing bitch you are and the horny fucker I am.”

 

Smirking “As long as you fuck me and fuck me like the animal I know you are I’m, good with that.” 

 

The loud cry his love made as he was instantly entered by a long thick prick was music to Steve’s ear. No prep this time, just two animals fucking their brains out and enjoying every minute of it. Pulling back he thrust in deeply again till his heavy black furred balls were bouncing against blond. Keeping up a punishing pace that had the man below him grunting with satisfied need. Reaching his arms around he found the twin nubs that had been so abused just a few minutes prior and gave them his own twist. And pinch, pull and tweak till they screamed for mercy. Which he didn’t give, instead he constantly rubbed and flicked at them with his nails.

 

His cock was a blur as he split his man in two, listening as his mate encouraged him with moans, grunts and harsh breath.

 

‘Yeah fuck me like the dog you are. I like it ruff, so fuck me ruff.’ Danny smiled to himself at his play on words.

 

‘You going to bow to me? Wow I never knew you would.’ Steve replied back.

 

‘Just get on with taking me damn it. I want to know what kind of mate you are.’

 

Steve was willing to prove it as he kept up his pounding. Finding his prostate and constantly spearing it to his mates high keening cries. Over and over he hit his sweet spot, feeling it as his Guide was becoming unglued from the force of his rutting into him.

 

‘Oh Christ I’m going to come.’

 

“Good, show me what a good little bitch you are. Come on my cock and only my cock. I want to feel you clamp on me and make me mark you from the inside. COME NOW!” Steve barked out, reaching forward, grabbing the tie and giving a yank back, as he bent his partner back to shoot his load across the head board.

 

Danny with a hoarse shout, did as he was told, loving the hold his mate had on him with his leash. He spurted heavily and far as his balls were emptied, clamping down on the cock within him and feeling the warmth as Steve emptied his own into him. Panting for breath he fell forward, keeping his ass in position for whatever Steve may want.

 

And want he did, pulling out he licked his lips before diving to that temping hole and lapping at all the goodness pouring forth from his well used mate. It tasted divine and he could not get enough of every essence that flowed out of the smaller man. With a few final laps he sat up, slapped his partner lightly on his ass, chuckling at Danny’s mock growl. “Okay babe that was hot and fun. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

 

“Oh I did. But now I need a quick nap.” His eye’s were already drooping, fading fast he barely realized Steve was pulling him into his chest and stroking him lightly. Encouraging him to rest, pulling him fully under. Once he was asleep Steve lay next to him, pulling his phone out to set an alarm. He would let them both snooze for a half hour then they would shower and head out.

 

30 minutes later the alarm went off, easily waking the Sentinel who had turned his hearing up so he could keep it quiet. He didn’t want to wake Danny till he had decided if he was rested enough to go. Captain Reynolds could wait if his partner wasn’t up to going anywhere. Checking the sleeping man through their bond he found him strong and steady and able to handle getting up and heading out.

 

Laying a hand gently on his shoulder, he shook the snoozing man. “Danny… hey baby time to get up. We need to get ready to head out.” Whispering into his ear being careful not to shout. He didn’t need to wake him up suddenly and spoil all the rest he had just received.

 

Slowly, blinking his eyes open the detective looked around before is mind jump started. “Steve?”

 

“Yeah Buddy. Look we need to get up and get ready to go. Have about an hour to get to the yard if we want to be on time.”

 

Stretching himself Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, guess it’s shower time.” Leaving the bed he headed towards the shower, Steve hot on his heels.

 

Once done with their second shower of the day, both men started to dress in the outfits requested. Steve was in the bedroom finishing putting his uniform on, while Danny was in the bathroom. Putting enough product in his hair to make a shampoo company think about sponsoring him. When he was finished, he came out to check on his partner and stopped in shock, his cock going rock hard at the sight before him. He always knew Steven looked good in uniform, but he had not seen him in it since they mated. Evidently his prick liked what his eyes were seeing, because it would not stop nagging at him to do something about it. Tall, elegant and refined, shadow of his beard already coming back on his face for the day. He was displaying a ruggedness contained by all that blue. 

 

Looking at the complete package dressed to kill, feeling himself about to explode if he didn’t get some contact by his gorgeous mate, he unknowingly whimpered in distress. Steve whirled around alarmed at the sound, thinking something was seriously wrong with Danny. Especially as he was just standing there, as if he had seen a ghost. Then he smelt the raging pheromones being given off and smirked evilly at his stunned man. He had a feeling his mate would like him in uniform and it pleased him to see he was right. But when Danny whimpered again in even more distress, he dropped his smile, moving quickly to his side.

 

“Danno you okay?” With real concern in his voice, as he took in his mental state, along with his physical one.

 

“NO you bastard! You’re too fucking good looking in that thing and I don’t know what to do! My cock is so hard right now and I need to come, but if I do you’ll be a mess cause I want to come down your throat!” His eye’s started to water, as his body trembled in need. He was about to blow his load and he didn’t want to. Not like this, he wanted to be in his mate, feeding him his come. Seeing how he throughly wrecked his partners throat from the deep fucking he would give it.

 

Steve felt his mates problem and it transferred over to him through their bond. Now his own cock was starting to protest, against his pants and he needed his own relief. Adjusting himself within his trousers from the stiffness pressing against his zipper. Deciding to take his uniform off he was reaching for his jacket when a hand stopped him. Turning wide green eye’s to the shorter man he asked, “Danny?”

 

“Is there anyway you can leave it on? I need to see you wearing it at least once.” He was drooling even as his body shuddered in need. Body tense with the need to bury himself into that warm, wonderful, wet heat, he loved so well.

 

Steve looking around found his towel and spread it on the floor. His mate needed him and needed him like this. Wasn’t exactly the best way to use his uniform, but Danny’s needs came first. Kneeling down he pulled his naked mate towards him, taking him in a firm grip he directed him towards his mouth. ‘Hold onto my head and fuck my throat raw till you come mate.’ Looking up into deeply needful blue eyes, he licked his lips in anticipation.

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a gladdened cry, Danny shoved his way into his mates wide open mouth. Heedless of the choked noises he was making, as he pushed all of himself into the hilt. Ramming his cock down his mates throat, he keened at the feeling of the warm wet heat, surrounding him. It only took a few minutes before he was coming hard, feeding the largest load of come ever, into his willing and hungry man. 

 

Steve swallowing everything he could, closing his eyes as the flavor was like nothing before. It was sweeter, more robust, and a deeper representation of the true essence of his man. He couldn’t get enough of it, and knew he would be wearing his uniform much more often, if this was the result. God he could not get enough of his mates spunk in his mouth, and wanted so much more. Danny continued to feed him even as he heard him moan in pleasure, the orgasm lasting at least a good three minutes as load after load was shot from him. 

 

Steven pulled away from his mate when he could give him no more, and led him over to the bed. Placing his hands on the mattress he nuzzled his mostly satisfied mate. He still needed one more thing to allow him to settle down and go to their meeting. Pulling his cock out of his pants he lined himself up at his partners hole and plowed into his ass. Taking everything he wanted while Danny cried out in rapture at his Sentinel’s use of him. Fucking into him rapidly, never mind they had just spent the hour before playing together, he made sure he could feel his trouser pants and jacket as he rode him. He felt Danny push back needing more, needing to be taken by the man in uniform behind him. Showing him who was ultimately in charge of their partnership, as he was fucked without mercy.

 

Steve’s extra long cock was a blur as he sped up his thrusts, knowing this is what Danny needed. To be taken, used and dominated. He had been feeling the need more and more himself, but was to concerned with his mates physical weaknesses to do much about it. Evidently seeing him in his Naval Commander uniform was to much for his sweet and lustful little Guide to handle and he needed a vigorous fucking by his Sentinel to show how much he was owned.

 

‘Fuck yeah, fuck my hole. Oh god yes show me who I belong too.’ Danny panted in his mind. His own thick cock hard and leaking again, as the pounding in his ass intensified. He held himself upright with his arms on the bed. Breathing hard and fast and thrumming with energy as his powers responded to his Sentinels claiming of him. Reaching out and intensifying the bond and pleasure between both men.

 

Steve taking his words to heart, still didn’t want to get his uniform too mussed, so he whispered in his mates ear. “Take yourself in hand, grip yourself hard and stroke fast, play with the tip, force yourself to come again and again for as long as I’m inside you, using you for my pleasure.” The voice was strong, forceful and dark with command. 

 

Danny with a whimper at the words, was powerless to disobey as his hand reached for dick. Taking it in a strong grip, he began to stroke the entire length. Playing with the tip, pinching it for the pain to enhance his pleasure, feeling his balls getting ready to empty again. He had just come down his mates throat not 3 minutes before and now he was going to come again? It was to much, the force of his mates fucking into him along with his command to come again and again did him in. Spraying his load over his hand and the bed spread he moaned as he climaxed again. Legs shaking as he tried to stay upright, almost failing till strong hands gripped his hips hard to save him. Steve at the same time continued to pound into him, moving faster hitting his prostate each time.

 

Voice dark, and feral ’Again Guide, I want you to come again. Now! Do it NOW!’ Steve demanded even as he bit down onto his mating mark on his neck. Pushing power through it, as he forced another climax out of him. Danny shuddered at his mates command and from the power flowing through him reached another climax instantly. Spunk flying everywhere as he let loose another powerful load.

 

Writhing under his powerful and dominating mate, as his dick was becoming super sensitive, he begged the man ’Oh god Steve come inside me please! I need to feel you come! Please please come inside me!’ The speed thrusting in him had not slowed, he was being well and truly taken for the other man’s pleasure.

 

Slapping his ass harshly he snarled out, ’It’s not up to my Guide to decide when his Sentinel comes. You are here for my pleasure and I will use you as I see fit. Now for your presumption of your pleasure, I’m ordering you to take yourself in hand again and come.’ Leaning over he bit then sucked on his ear, whispering in a sultry tone, ‘You will learn Guide, you come when I order you to, but you don’t order when I am to come. That is for me alone to decide. Now grab your cock and stroke, hard fast and tight!’ He slapped his ass again then another few times, leaving red hand prints on the freshly washed surface. 

 

With a pained broken and submissive whimper at the command, Danny did as he was ordered. Grabbing hold of his sensitive dick, he stroked himself the way Steve wanted. It didn’t take long and soon he was sobbing out another orgasm, tightening down on the cock that had never slowed its ride within him. Then he felt it as his Sentinel came, hosing his insides down with his own spunk. It pushed another climax out of him, as he fell on the bed in a puddle of his own come. Steven never stopping his pounding in his ass even as he fell. Pouring more of himself into his hole, till it was leaking through the seal his own cock was making. Pulling out before it could stain his pants, he held himself up with a hand on his mates back.

 

“Danny?” He looked down in concern, even as his own body was shuddering from the after affects of one of the best fucks in his entire life. God he didn’t know why, but some of the edginess he had been feeling lately, had been worn away. He was calmer, steadier and thinking clearer. “You okay love? Do you need to rest?”

 

‘Ugh I’m okay, more then actually. But I do need yet another shower.’ He couldn’t find it in himself to care right away. Seeing his mate in uniform, the need to feed, to be fucked by him. Ordered to come over and over it was all perfect. Body still shuddering in afterglow he took his time recovering. The Guide instincts of his had been calmed for the moment, as he was properly claimed as his Sentinels possession. They were not totally satisfied and he knew, they would both need a very intense session later. But for now he was good. 

 

Bracing himself on the bed, he turned around and was happy to realize the intense need to be one with his mate was gone. Oh he still looked yummy and he was going to want to see him in uniform again. But the all consuming need he had, was gone and he could actually finish getting dressed once he took a shower.

 

Concern flowing from his voice, and shining in his eyes. “You sure? I can go again if you need another round.” He could, but they really did need to get going. Carefully watching as Danny gingerly rose from the bed, wincing in pain from the through fucking he had received. Steve was both displeased because he was the cause of him wincing. And pleased because he was the one who had given him so much pure pleasure. The instant satisfied and pleased feelings assuring him his Guide was thrilled with the fun they just had.

 

Shaking his hand as he stretched his back muscles, his softened cock dangling easily between his thighs. “No Steve that was perfect. I’m fine, let me just wash off the crusty mix and get dressed. I’ll be down in 10 minutes.”

 

Staring at his dangling member it took Steve a second to get back to the conversation. Looking up into the smug and pleased blue eyes of the man he loved. “Okay babe but you let me know if you need another round. You come first in my book.” 

 

“Boy howdy do I, and damn did it feel good.” Danny grinned smugly before returning to the shower to wash off the spunk.

 

Rolling his eyes at his dirty minded mate, Steve headed down stairs. Checking himself in the mirror in the lower bathroom, he was pleased to find he wasn’t too rucked up. Straightening his hair with a comb, checking the lay of his jacket, and making sure his trousers were not stained. Loki came over and sniffed at him before pulsing three times and finishing up Steve’s clean up.

 

“Thanks buddy, I really appreciate the help. Not sure what came over Danny needing to be controlled that much, but I’m not going to say no.” He stroked his wolf’s ears to his pleasure. Taking control of his mate had been a lot of fun and he looked forward to doing it again. He felt so much freer after taking him like that, using him for so much wanton pleasure, giving him orders. It really relaxed him, but he also felt that he should feel bad about it. Danny was his best friend, partner, mate and lover. He was also his fiancee and most cherished possession. The Seal didn’t want to push his still very weak mate into things he didn’t think he could handle right now.

 

‘Steve I’m fine. I started it and frankly I needed a good fucking like that. I’m your Guide and you are allowed to take me, as my Sentinel from time to time. We both needed the connection, have for a while. Seeing you in uniform just happened to push all my buttons DOWN. Don’t worry about it, it’s a perfectly healthy thing to happen for both of us. Besides with how strong we both will grow in the coming years. You’ll probably have to take me hard like that more often. So when I really need to have my instincts reeled in, you’ll have the power to do so.’ There was amusement and satisfaction in his voice. ‘Now you ready to go? Because we left my car at work and only have your truck. Do you want to take it or just travel over there with the bond marks?’ He asked as he came down the stairs.

 

“We’ll take the truck. Otherwise the base may not take to kindly to having us just appear instead of checking in at the gate. They tend to frown on that sort of behavior.” He ogled his mate when he appeared, looking damn hot in a white button down. He was wearing a double breasted blazer that matched his deep blue eyes, with a sleek simple black tie that matched the pants he was wearing. Now it was Steve’s turn to drool a bit as his good looking man presented himself.

 

His fingers itched to touch all that cloth enclosed flesh, helping him out of it so he could take him again. Instead he controlled himself, and only with a mild strain to his voice “Jesus Danny you clean up good. Where in the hell did you get that outfit?”

 

Pleased with how his mate thought of his appearance he explained “I’ve had it for a while. I had actually bought it about a week before all the shit hit the fan to start with. Meaning when I fell down those stairs at my old place, remember? I had planned on telling you the weekend after you came back from the conference you were on. Take you out to a nice place for an early dinner, explain what I really was, after said dinner. Then you could take me home and have me for dessert, as you claimed me as your Guide.” He shrugged his shoulders in memory. “It didn’t really turn out that way though.”

 

Steve stepped up to his mate and caressed his check, both men happy when Danny leaned into the touch. “Honestly it turned out even better for me in the long run. You’re mine forever Danny.” Leaning forward he kissed him gently after each point he was making. “Mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to honor, mine to support, mine to stand beside and before.” 

 

Pulling him closer so he could tuck his mate under his chin, holding him as he continued with his declarations. “Mine to defend and mine to protect, mine to be there for whatever you may need. I love you so much and knowing that I have you forever makes me a satisfied man.” He pulled him in tighter, tilting his head back, giving him a deep kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “God you’re the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. You do know that right? There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice to keep you safe, healthy and happy.”

 

Danny melted at each point of love Steve was making to him. Loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around him as he was held. Wrapping his own arms around his waist as he leaned on the strong broad chest that he found so much comfort in. Speaking quietly he made his own vow, “Same goes for you Steve. You’re mine and I would do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

 

A little puzzled but clearly amused as he had an idea as to where his partner was going “Healthy? Not Healthy?” He let Danny step back to meet his eyes.

 

Face straight but eyes shining with amusement, love and in-depth knowledge of just what made his partner tick. “I think that is a given. You enjoy jumping after the bad guys way to much. I pretty much just come along afterward and kiss your boo boo’s better.”

 

“Hey I can’t help it. I’m immortal now or practically. Have to have some fun somehow.” He chuckled as he felt Danny’s exasperation at him. But didn’t hesitate to give him another kiss, when he reached down for one.

 

“Okay Boy Scout lets get going. It’s after 11:20 and they want us there by noon.” Giving his much taller mate a final kiss, he headed towards the door. Steve admired the view of his partner’s ass even as he set the alarm and locked up the house. The wolves were sitting in the back of the truck, waiting for the ride to begin. Loki eyeing Sasha, trying to decide if he could get away with scooting over, to get more room on the bench seat. Sasha growling and letting him know emphatically, that hell no he wasn’t getting another inch. Climbing into the cab Danny waited for Steve to get in and drive. Adjusting himself once again, as he remembered how well Steve had taken him, he was looking forward to the weekend.

 

Closing the door, attaching his seat belt he made sure Danny has already secured his before asking “Ready to go?” Even as he turned the key, listening as the engine purred to life.

 

Waving his hand in a general direction to the base his partner answered him, “Yep lets head out.”

 

Putting the truck in gear, Steve backed it out of the drive and headed towards the Naval base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was that a tiny amount of smut? With a whole lot of fluff at the end. Next chapter is going to be so much fun. But I honestly think I won't be able to get it out till Saturday. It's a hell of a long one and I have a lot of editing to do. I have to work tomorrow and take the cat to get his shots.
> 
> And please tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope I got the fluff right.
> 
> And maybe the smut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny head to the Navy base for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little longer then any thing else I've posted so far in this story. The reason why is cause I wanted the whole meeting taking place in one chapter.
> 
> Also sorry it took a little longer to get out. I had hoped to get it out this morning but it took longer to add and edit what all I wanted.
> 
> So it went from a 7600 word chapter to one that is 10,450 word one. I hope that doesn't scare anyone away.

They arrived at Pearl with 10 minutes to spare. Danny was impressed with Steve’s improved more moderate driving skills, because he only ended up grabbing the oh shit handle three times on the way over. Plus he only ran three stop signs, two yellows and really the citizens should know not to walk so close to the edge of the sidewalk, when Steve’s truck went flying by. The good, calm, normal law abiding, rules of the road following people going about their daily driving, finally recognized his truck and were quick to move out of the way. They were even quicker when he was driving the Camaro.

 

Screeching to a halt in front of the barred gate, back tires smoking just a tad, the guards didn’t even bat an eye at the sudden stop. They knew what the Commander’s truck looked like too and his driving style. The guard looked at his clipboard, made a note of the time and the that the gate was in one piece still. No one wanted another incident like what happened seven months ago, when the Commander had been running late for his weekend, and the brakes were iffy on his truck. The cost to repair the gate was still being tailed and garnished on his Naval paycheck.

 

Walking up to the driver door, the guard stated “Afternoon Sir, go ahead and park in the South lot spot 11. It’s been reserved for you. Then head straight to Captains Reynolds office room A 21. He is expecting you.”

 

Tipping his finger at the man, ignoring Danny’s pathetic attempt to turn a chuckle into a cough, he knew about the gate incident, “Thank you Sergeant carry on.” The guard waved him through the gate, making sure he and his gate partner were well clear of the Seal. 

 

Steve put the truck in gear, ignoring the guards display and drove to the place instructed. Parking the in the spot assigned to him, both men quickly climbed out and headed towards the door. Steve was relaxed and yet tense at the same time, senses extended, scanning for danger. Danny knowing exactly what was going through his mate’s head, easily took his place behind the taller man. Steve trusted the building and the personal inside it, but he was still a Sentinel and he had his vulnerable Guide with him. In Danny’s weakened state right now he was taking no chances that harm might come to him. Loki was taking point even as Sasha was guarding the rear, both animals relaxed but alert. Danny put up with all of it because he knew if he made a fuss, it would only upset his partner. They had had a good morning and he wanted to make sure Steve could eventually relax.

 

Arriving at the door, Steve kept his senses extended, alert for anything strange that may pose a danger to his love. After their little make out session half an hour ago, he was feeling relaxed from their fun, yet tense and alert to anything out of the ordinary. Danny was feeling good and safe and Steve wanted him to continue feeling that way. If he did then he would be able to recover quicker, from his various ordeals he had been suffering through lately. A happy mate was always the preferred way with Sentinels, and he loved it when his mate was very happy. 

 

‘You ready?’ Steve asked the man behind him. The man who even at this time was doing his own scan of the surroundings and finding all was well.

 

‘As ready as we will ever be. I have your back.’ Danny said seriously, ready to defend his partner in an instant if needed. Or tease him with naughty thoughts at the worst times, just to be a shit.

 

Raising his hand to the glass and wooded door Steve rapped it with his knuckles, hearing movement inside as someone came to the door, opening it. “Steve about time you showed up.” A. J. grinned hugely as he opened the door. Andrew waved the pair inside, before closing the door on the sounds of various personal running errands through the long hallway.

 

Returning the grin he decided to do a little teasing, “Hey Danny was having some issues. I put the blame on him entirely.” Slapping hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

 

Danny responded in a typical style “Bite me asshole.”

 

‘If you want me to, but I don’t think the Captain would be pleased.’ Came the perverted response.

 

‘Any time, anywhere a Sentinel has the right to use his Guide in any way he wishes for pleasure.’ Was the chipper lightning quick response back, causing Steve to stumble as heat and heavy lust, poured through him from his wicked mate. Thank god his jacket covered the boner he was sporting instantly. Taking pity on his mate, Danny sent him the soothing thoughts of the statistical and financial relevance of goat milking in Paraguay, and the feelings of the goat herders who did the milking, which allowed his hard on to dissipate, quickly.

 

Blowing out his breath he conceded defeat ‘Fine you win.’ But to himself he wondered what in the hell, led Danny to needing to know both the statistics and financial relevance of Paraguay goats.

 

The smug was so thick you could cut it with a TASS knife. ‘About time you realized I always win. Now lets find out what the hell is going on.’

 

The conversation took less then thirty seconds, the other man not even realizing it was going on.

 

“I’m sure it was Danny’s fault. Because he drove on the way in and followed all the traffic laws. He even stopped AT the gate rather then through the gate. Am I right?” The other Commander smirked.

 

Glaring at his fellow Seal he snapped “Shut up and lets go in.” He TOTALLY obeyed traffic laws, okay so he obeyed them when Grace was in the car. Knowing if he didn’t Danny would pluck his ball hairs out one by one wth a dull set of tweezers. Then rub Heavenly Heat Meet your Maker Retribution Sauce all over them. So yes he DID obey traffic laws.

 

Using a cautionary note Jackson placed a hand towards the Guide. “Okay Danny, Captain Reynolds is a nice guy, but don’t piss him off. He’ll have you doing PT for hours.”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Instead choosing to follow his mate, as they all entered the inner office of the man they were here to see. The wolves took up positions on either side of him, not letting others near till Steve said it was okay. 

 

His first sight of the man, Steve and A.J spoke so highly of, was a short statured man maybe 5.5 with salt and pepper hair. A stern face at first glance, as sharp intelligent blue-grey eyes deep set looked up at him. A sharp nose overhanging a full mouth separated by some of the most impressive facial hair Danny had seen in a long time. A full mustache bridged the entire set of lips, with little curls at the tips. He also had many crinkles around his eyes and mouth, showing he smiled a hell of a lot more then he wanted to let on. He had to be around 60 but he had lost very little of his physical prowess. Many times, able to swim rings around younger men, simply because he had the experience and know how to get around problems presented. Slim of body he was trim, but had a barrel chest and strong muscled arms. No paunch could be found on him, and no doubt his legs were still a swimmers legs. Dressed in his own formal blues, cover found on the side of the desk, he sat behind it as if he owned everything in the world.

 

‘Well, what do you think Danny?’ His tone indicating he liked the older man a lot and hoped his partner would as well. Coating those undertones was feelings towards the man who had helped him out many times when he was younger. Teaching him how to be a better sailor, Seal and in some cases Sentinel.

 

‘You really like him huh?’ Danny asked.

 

‘Very much so.’ humming with pleasure at the man who helped show him what it meant to be a good man.

 

Danny was impressed with the sight of the guy but also with the calmness of his mind. Nothing was getting through the natural shields he was sporting. At least not unless Danny really put his mind to breaking through him. The man was not a Guide, he did not have the spark Danny knew all true Guides had. But he was an empath, capable of detecting trouble in a young mind, and working out solutions to help him. But Danny didn’t think the Captain knew he was, what he was. He probably just thought it was gut instincts that helped him so well. For now Danny would hold his peace, not letting on what he actually , unless it was needed.

 

‘Well, I haven’t spoken to him yet but so far I’m impressed. He isn’t a Guide but he is an empath.’

 

Startled Steve was quick to ask, ’What? How can you be an empath but not a Guide?’

 

‘It’s very possible, there are many types of people out there. But don’t say anything to him. He doesn’t know what he is. It’s better to leave him that way, rather then have him get bitched at to join with the Guild, which won’t recognize the difference.’

 

‘They can’t tell the difference?’ It was news to him. He had always been under the impression that if you were an empath you were a Guide period.

 

‘No, they don’t see a difference. But I do, now why don’t we get back to the meeting we are here for?’

 

“Gentlemen good of you to join me. Please have a seat.” Said the Captain as he stood. Holding a hand out, he shook each man’s hand. Dustin sat in a corner being joined by his own Sentinel, while Danny took the corner chair furthest from the door. Letting Steve place himself between him and the door. It wasn’t much but it made Steve more comfortable to be between possible danger.

 

Steve started the conversation “Sir, may I ask what this meeting is about?”

 

“It’s about your future in the Navy Lt Commander McGarrett. But I’m expecting one more person. It appears he is late.” The irritation was clear in his voice. He had always been one for punctuality and didn’t like it when others didn’t follow those same values.

 

There was another knock on the door, causing A. J. to stand once again and answer it. When he did his eyes bugged out and he stepped back in surprise. Standing in the doorway, wearing his own smartly pressed business suit, which looked remarkably similar to a Navy uniform, was the final man to their meeting. Blond hair turning to silver, bright green eyes which were very warm and friendly. A heavier set body but no means overweight, showed a man slowing down but not out yet. The 50ish man carried a briefcase with him and stepped easily into the office. He dominated the room as he came in, but it was an easy going dominance. As if he could give orders and they would be obeyed in an instant.

 

Steve, Andrew and Dustin each stared at the man at the door way, eyes wide as they watched the man enter. Danny on the other hand frowned at the man. Wondering what in the hell he was doing here.

 

Captain Reynolds, still standing began to make introductions, “Gentlemen let me introduce you to this man, his name is…”

 

“Larry what in the hell are you doing here?” Danny, suddenly standing, hands on his hips as he demanded an answer, annoyed. Larry hadn’t told him he was in town and he promised he would any time he showed up.

 

“Mr. Williams you know this man?” Captain Reynolds asked.

 

Waving his hand around randomly he stated, “I’ve known him for years.” Turning a sharp eye on the other man, “What I would like to know is what he is doing here.”

 

“Hello to you too Daniel. Mary and Ronald send their love.” The man stated amused. He wasn’t offended in the least by the blond. They were old friends, bonds formed over disgust at lives upturned for others profits.

 

Nodding not wanting to be distracted, still he liked the pair and was happy to know they were doing okay. “That’s nice to hear. Tell them I send mine too.” But he still didn’t let up on his eyeing the man suspiciously.

 

Ignoring the suspicious eyes easily he stated, “They would prefer to hear it directly from you.”

 

“Umm Danny how do you know him?” Steve asked uneasily. It’s not every day that the Secretary of the Navy shows up to a meeting. Nor that your partner is on a first name basis with him.

 

Barely answering his mate’s question he was focused on learning why his old friend was here. “I’ve known him for years, what are you doing here anyway Larry?”

 

Lawrence Kingston chuckled at the looks of the various other men, other then the Captain who he had informed earlier that he knew Williams. He was here on a special mission today and knew it wasn’t going to be easy. It’s why he had come rather then sending an underling. The news was sure to set Danny off. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to the explosion which would come. But was unable to determine just how large it would be. He was about to change his life forever, and he knew it would not go over well with the younger man.

 

Smiling he hoped in a manner which would keep Danny from becoming alarmed to start, “Well, Daniel I’m here to discuss a few serious matters about your future, your partner’s future and hope you will hear me out.”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious of the man. He knew Larry to be highly intelligent, capable of much deceit and honesty at the same time. He took in a person’s situation and tried to make allowances for their preferences. But at the end of the day he also considered the greater good for the masses in the long run. Whatever he was here to discuss, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

 

“Sir if you would you like to take a seat there?” Captain Reynolds asked taking command of the conversation. Larry sat in the seat set aside for him, watching at the other men settled down warily. “As you gentlemen all know, Mr Kingston here is the Secretary of the Navy. He is the top ranked commander, answering to the Secretary of Defense and the President himself. He is here to discuss some issues which have come up in the past. May come up in the future and will be affecting the present of those here in this room today.” Voice deep as he began the meeting.

 

“Please don’t interrupt till we’ve explained a few things.” He asked. Pulling some papers out of his desk Captain Reynolds placed them in front of Steve. “Lt Commander McGarrett, these are paper’s transferring you back to active duty to the Seals. Effective immediately, you are to be reassigned to new duties here on base.” 

 

“WHAT!” Danny exclaimed in shock. Steve looking just as lost and upset as his mate.

 

Kingston watching the Guide closely, immediately tried to calm the irate man, “Danny please settle down and let us explain there is more.” He only needed a few minutes to get everything presented.

 

Danny was having none of it. His mate’s mind was in considerable distress at the news and it was affecting him. Steve’s chief duty was to protect his mate and he couldn’t do that if he was on active duty. Being sent to war zones, and places he was not officially in, taking his partner with him. His decidedly untrained partner, who would be hard pressed to survive the places he himself was trained to deal with. Being back on active duty meant, in order to protect what he loved most, he would have to give up the second thing he loved most. Danny was not about to sit down while his mate was running around in circles in his mind. “Listen you fuckers you don’t say another word do you understand me?” He glared at each man daring them to say anything. Not till he managed to settle his partner down. Standing he reached for his upset mate and pressed his forehead to his. ‘Easy Steve easy, Larry has something up his sleeve. I know the man, there is more to this.’

 

Closing his eye’s as he tried to control the whirling thoughts in his head, he took comfort in his love, ’Danny no I will not go back on active duty. I will not put you in any more danger. I’ll retire before I do that.’ He would too, Danny meant more to him then the world itself. He would do anything to see him happy, healthy and content. 

 

‘Steve I’ll support you no matter what. If needed we can leave tomorrow if it comes to it. But lets listen, something feels odd. Your Captain is up to something. We just need to listen. Will you listen?’ Danny put aside his own feelings on the subject, to help his distressed Sentinel.

 

Growling in his mind, ’I’ll listen but I’m not pleased they pulled this shit on us.’

 

‘Neither am I but I have a feeling there is much more going on, and they may not have wanted others to get wind of whatever it is they are planning. Those are the feelings I am getting from Larry and the Captain.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yes, besides I can simply pull you out of the Navy entirely if I want to. We do have the law on our side,’ at the reminder Steve relaxed, realizing Danny meant the 31st law, which he could use to pull Steve out of any situation. Feeling him relax he asked him. ‘Better?’

 

Taking a deep breath he blew it out slowly, when calm he leaned back and looked up into deep blue highly concerned eyes. ’I’m good now. God I love you, what would I do without you?’

 

‘Use your right hand a hell of a lot more I’m sure.’ Danny said with high humor.

 

Snorting at his dirty minded mate he decided they had other things to worry about. ’Shut up asshole. Lets get back to the meeting.’

 

Danny blinked a few more times before releasing the Seal. Returning to his seat with a glare at the two men, who had caused so much unneeded stress. “Okay you could have presented your news in a much better way, rather then just surprising us with it. Steve is responsible for me and when you present shit like that, it puts him in a difficult position.”

 

Returning the glare Captain Reynolds stated “He is a Seal Mr. Williams, he is trained to take all news and orders without question.”

 

“He is a bonded Sentinel with a Guide who is on medical leave still. That trumps your stupid orders and news presented in a manner guaranteed to piss him off. And if it pisses him off, it pisses me off even more, since I’m the one that has to control the fall out.” He could feel it as the Captains own senses began reaching out to him. Trying to calm him and restore order to the meeting. Too bad Danny was much stronger and activity knew how to control his powers. Pushing back, he let the man feel just a fraction of how upset Steve was at their idiot delivery of the news. Watching with satisfaction as the man’s eye widened in surprised. “Now you have about five-seconds to begin explaining in a manner, which will not upset him or I’ll put this entire base down to the floor and we will both walk out, not to return.”

 

Pursing his lips, the Captain thought about the detectives words, plus he could feel how upset McGarrett was. He felt it even more as the Guide projected his actual emotions to him. He had always been able to tell when one of his men was upset. For some reason today, he had failed to take into consideration the news presented. He knew Steve was an excellent Seal, took orders easily and flaked it. He blamed it on Larry being there and throwing him off his stride. “You’re right. I could have presented the news in a better light. Steven I do apologize, for I did not mean to upset you. There are many facets to the reasoning, as to why you are being returned to active duty.”

 

Interrupting the Captain, Secretary Kingston interjected, “Jerry maybe it would be better if I explained. There is a hell of a lot going on, and we just fucked it up by going with that opening.” He smiled ruefully at the two men in question.

 

Happy to be out of the spot light for the moment. “Sure Sir, Thank you.” He sat back and listened to the next part to the presentation.

 

“Danny, sorry again, Steven? I’m sorry too, but there is a reason, a very important reason, as to why we need you back on active duty. It is for your safety and security along with your partner’s.”

 

Now Steve’s own eye’s widened as he was given the news that his mate was possibly being threatened. “What danger is there sir? I won’t stand for him being put into danger, if there is anything I can do to prevent it.” His arm began to light up, swirls of dark fire flowing up and down, as his temper began to show.

 

Secretary Kingston had see the video’s of the men’s arms glowing with power, but hadn’t quite believed it due to television hype. Now he was seeing it first hand and the stories looked to be true. The men both had talents out of the realm of normal Sentinels and Guides. And they were not afraid to use them in defense of the other. He also realized they had totally mishandled the start of this meeting with these two. Now they were riled up to the point they were ready to walk out and nothing had been said yet.

 

“Okay listen I’m sorry. We haven’t handled this properly. We should have started a different way, explaining why the Lt Commander was being returned to active service first.” Taking a deep breath he pulled some more papers out. Multiple copies of the same documents. “For the last few years, Congress and the Executive branch have been in collusion behind closed doors. This was beyond top secret, because it could not be allowed to get out, till all loose ends and rough edges had been worked through. It passed the judicial branch last year, and now we can start implementing new rules, regulations and laws in regards to Sentinels and Guides.”

 

Steve and Danny read the paper work as he spoke. Even as A. J. and Dustin did the same. Course that was the wrong thing to say, “What do you mean new rules and regulations? Sentinels and Guides are still citizens and have the same rights as other people!” Danny was getting irate again.

 

“Wow your temper hasn’t changed a bit has it Danny?” Chuckled Larry. “No listen it’s not all Sentinels and Guides out there. It’s for the ones that are part of ANY military branch of the United States. For the last 10 years, we have felt the Guild has grown beyond what we find reasonable in their training and care, for both Sentinels and Guides. They have insisted, when a new Sentinel or Guide is found, they must join them and receive the training they feel is best. When training is finally done, even if the person decides to join the military branch, they insist they still have control over the Sentinel or Guide and can pull them out of an assignment, if they are not actively in a war zone or fight.”

 

“I take it they’ve done more and more of that lately?” Danny knew all about it. One of the reasons why the 31st law was created.

 

“Yes, and so for the last few years new rules and regulations have been written, to finally safeguard those very important people who serve so selflessly. In laymen's terms, all Sentinels and Guides in military service, are exempt from Guild service from now on. Those who are in the military now, are actually having new contracts written up and presented for their signature. The contracts state they are now only subject to standard military rules with no outside influence from Guild personal. If they wish to join the Guild after their military service is ,that is perfectly fine. But while under military rules and regulations, those are the ONLY ones they will be subject to.”

 

Eyes large as the depths of stupidity were revealed, “Wow so why did you not start out with that, rather then piss me off by upsetting Steve?” Danny had no plans to drop his rant till he was satisfied.

 

Sighing in agreement, he pulled out another set of papers for the two teams to review. Tapping the sheets he pushed them across the desk, “I should have. Now the other part of this is for those personal in our ranks. Those who are bonded to a partner of lower rank, we are taking them on a case by case basis, to increase their rank to the higher of the two. So if someone is a major but their partner is a lieutenant. We would push the lower person up to a rank equal to the higher. But sometimes it can’t work that way due to experience, discipline issues and so forth. So it was decided merits would be based on a case by case basis.”

 

Reading the papers in front of him, looking up the other Guide made a comment, “Makes sense to me. Also seems fair. Don’t want people jumping ranks, just by being bonded.” Dustin spoke up.

 

“Correct, otherwise there would be a hell of a lot of complaints from those that have earned ranks, being beat out by those who haven’t. But for those that do pass the various tests and requirements, they will be bumped up with corresponding pay, rank, and responsibilities.”

 

“Sir, what about those who have partners who are not in the military?” A. J. asked. Dustin was a cop, not a military man, just like Danny. 

 

“They are included in the various rules and regulations. If their partner is in the military, then they are too exempt from Guild control. They would also be welcome to join the military, if they so wish. But with the exception of one individual, the choice would be up to them. The non military partner is also not required to join a branch of the military for protection, if their partner decides to leave the service and join the Guild later. But we have a feeling that would be something partners would work through, and chose to stay or go.”

 

“With the exception of one individual?” Dustin asked. His own suspicious mind working full throttle on the person most likely to be given no choice.

 

“I’ll get to that in a bit first, let me finish about the general rules. We are offering signing bonus’s for those who wish to join, along with renewal bonus’s to keep Sentinels and Guides in our ranks. One of the concessions we had to make, to get the signatures and passages for these new rules. Is that all Sentinels and Guides who take advantage of the new rules, is they must be active service personal. They cannot sign up to a reserve and sit at the minimum for time. But for those who were in the reserves, they will be transferred to active service and assigned missions as detached service.”

 

“Meaning?” Steve asked finally beginning to understand why he had been transferred to active duty. He still didn’t like it, would rather they had discussed it with them quietly. Especially with how Danny could be about being forced into something. He hadn’t liked it when Steve shanghaied him to be his partner over a year ago. 

 

“Meaning for most they will essentially be in the reserves, or in the jobs they were at to begin with. But they would have to spend more time on base. Instead of the one weekend a month two weeks a year type of situation. They would have to spend each weekend, or two days in a row each week each month. Plus at least one month a year to be considered active. Again there will be a few exceptions. People who retired do to physical changes, will be allowed to still benefit from the new changes being put into place. We want to start moving things in house, so there is no more conflict between the United states Armed Forces and the Guild, which there is starting to be.”

 

Andrew speaking up as he read his own copies, “And since they are technically a private organization, rather then a government one they can’t do much to bitch about it.”

 

“Correct, oh they will bitch, but we are focusing on those who are already in service,or thinking about going into service. If a Guild member who is not in the service wishes to join the service, then they can and sever ties with the Guild.”

 

“What about those who wish to stay private? They don’t want to join the military but also don’t want to join the Guild?” Danny asked.

 

“Unfortunately there is not much we can do at this time. We are implementing this slowly. If they can avoid discovery till after their 31st birthday, then they are safe. If not then they will be required to join the Guild. Unless they join a military branch, which we are allowing them to have promise notes at the age of 16. At 17 they will go for preliminary training and at 18 they will be allowed to join officially. The Guild will not be allowed to muscle their way into the youngsters, if they do break out at those ages. But they do run the risk if they decide not to join, of being subject to joining the Guild, when they elect not to join the military if they are not 31.”

 

“Holy crap they really are not going to be happy.” Danny was grinning from ear to ear. He’d had no interest in joining the military when he had been a kid. Still wanting his dream of being a cop which he had achieved.

 

“No, but we want to start taking care of our own. Starting in house seemed the way to go.” Larry continued pleased with how much had been worked through. “Maybe later the program can be expanded to other industries or institutions. But frankly the only entity right now big and strong enough to take on the Guild, is the federal government and since people mostly join the military, that is what we are starting with.”

 

Danny pleased at how the Guild was finally being brought to earth said, “Sounds good to me.”

 

A. J. narrowing his eyes as a very important question had not been answered yet. “Sir when you were speaking about the rules and regulations. You stated partners are exempt from Guild control. That they would be welcome to join the military if they wished. That with the exception of one individual, the choice would be up to them. Who were you talking about?” He had a pretty good idea who they were talking about and knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Glancing at Dustin he could see he felt the same way if what they were thinking was true.

 

Kingston sighed, knowing the men in the room would not be happy with this next part. But it was another concession which had to be made at the last minute. Multiple people who’s signatures were needed had insisted on this condition in return for their approval. If it had not been done then all the work they had put into everything would be set back. To himself privately, he honestly was pleased, because of the extra safety, but knew it would cause a massive headache he was sure, for a while. “Yes, there is one exception. There is one person who does not have a choice. He will be joining the military regardless of his wishes. The paper work has already been filled, signed and executive ordered and overwritten. As of now he is part of the Navy forces, with certain restrictions in duties and chain of command.”

 

Now Steve was beginning to be alarmed. He had a pretty good idea who Kingston was talking about and if true would be very bad. He reached over for his mate, feeling him shaking and knew it wasn’t just from terror at what was coming. It was also all consuming rage if he said what he was sure he was going to say.

 

“And who exactly is this person.” Danny hissed not stupid and realizing what was going on.

 

“I’m sure you’ve guessed by now but it’s you Daniel. You are now part of the Navy with all the rights and responsibilities that come with it.” Larry watched as the fire was lit, then someone decided to pour high octane racing fuel over the top.

 

Shooting to his feet, hair standing on end from unmeasurable fury, he exploded, “LIKE HELL I AM! THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS GREEN EARTH I AM JOINING THE NAVY!”

 

Looking at him with real sympathy he handed him his papers. “You are still young enough to be drafted and you have been by executive order. Whether you wanted to or not, whether you liked to be or not you are now part of the system.” 

 

Danny, blue eyes literally flickering in apoplexy, his arm lighting up in brilliant shades of in passioned furious ruby rage, “FUCK YOU! I did not wait a veritable life time. Avoiding the Guild draft only to be drafted by another organization after my 31st birthday! I am a free man and I intend to remain that way.” He was shaking so hard, he could barely catch his breath. His powers were responding to his instinctive needs and wrapping around himself. Ready to defend or defeat whatever foe was before him. 

 

But as always his Sentinel was standing before him. Showing the others in the room just who was the one charged with the care of this particular Guide. He would not allow others to destroy the hard work of one man so callously. “YOU CANNOT HAVE MY GUIDE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR SOMETHING SO PROFOUND TO AFFECT HIS HAPPINESS!” Both men were standing shouting out their rage. Steve blocking Danny from the others, his own powers darkening the room so much that A. J. with his enhanced night sight was hard pressed to see the tip of his nose.

 

From out of the midnight black, “YOU WILL STAND DOWN LT COMMANDER NOW!” The Captain ordered with authority.

 

It was met by its own authority as the Spirit pair showed their displeasure. Both sets of bond marks flared as their rage intensified. The Golden light of the Guide breaking up the darkness of the Sentinel but only around Danny himself. The wolves were snarling and ready to defend their pack each taking up a position on either side of him, in case anyone dared approach.

 

Steve, eye’s glowing a ghoulish green as he contemplated his choices of who to kill first. Before deciding, killing the Secretary of the Navy and his former Seal trainer, might be frowned on and subject them to even MORE, god damn fucking “I wish it would just blow itself up” paper work. Instead he growled out pure wrathful infuriation. “Danny is MINE, I am his Guardian. I determine what is best for his health and happiness. He never wanted to be in the military, he wanted to be a cop and is one of the finest on this planet. I will not see his dream taken away from him.” His hand was opening and closing instinctively, as if trying to decide if he wanted to cut short all the bullshit in a very real way. Instead to make it easier on him and everyone else he dampened down on his own dark light. The office immediately began to brighten as Danny’s light blazed forth, taking the darks place.

 

“DANNY easy my friend listen there is more.” Larry was very alarmed for he didn’t think his news would go over this badly. But then again, in the last month both men had been subject to stresses and torment, no one should have to face. He had miscalculated again as to how to present his words and upset the two men he really didn’t want to upset. Danny could pull Steve still out of the military if he so wished. The 31st law allowed it in extreme cases. But he hoped the various provisions in his new found status, might make him at least think about what was happening.

 

“More? You want to fuck me over more LARRY! I think I might need to talk to Mary and Ronald and let them know what you’re doing. YOU were the one that helped us form that 31st birthday law, in the first place. Just so we could bring her home and now you’re pulling this SHIT! FUCK YOU! They are going to be PISSED when they find out.” Danny ranted at the man.

 

Holding his hands out trying to calm the man. He grimaced to himself. Trying to calm a throughly riled up Williams Clan member was like trying to stop a hurricane. It mostly would take an act of god to do so. Maybe he should have started with the perks that came with being drafted, rather then naming Danny as the draftee. God Mary and Roland were going to kill him, when they found out. They considered Danny like a brother in many ways. When his nephew and niece by marriage found out. Shit his OWN wife was going to kill him if they didn’t.

 

Steve knew the instant his mate’s instincts started to get overwhelmed. Danny was trying to hide it, but he was shaking with fear. He didn’t want this, to be part of an organization that would take him away from his baby girl, and the only family on the island he had, Steve. If he joined the military, multiple people would want to use him, because of the powers he could wield and he couldn’t handle that. Or high command people would send him off on ops with Steve, and he would never see anyone he loved again, living a life filled with death and destruction, more then he did now. With everything else which had happened with Danny in the last few weeks, this was the last thing he needed. If Steve didn’t do something to stop him, there would be many unhappy people on this base. Glancing as Sasha, he found her just as riled up as her companion, giving him no support there. She was firmly in Danny’s court, and would kill anyone who would bring him harm with no hesitation.

 

Then he felt it as the emotional panic attack, overwhelmed his partner. As the fear began to take firm hold, sending him back to when he was trapped, trapped in the box, being buried alive. Trapped, buried under a pile of burning rubble. He was trapped and he needed to get free, but he couldn’t get free. There was no where for him to go. No escape, no life of any sort as he was force to go places over and over again. Affecting his mind as he was trapped in a never ending circle of death and danger. 

 

Standing quickly, he reached for his severely shaking mate. Noting the wide, fear filled blue eyes, glazing over, highly unfocused, as his own mind turned on him. He was rapidly shutting down and Steve needed to stop him before it became any worse. Gifting the others in the room with a vicious glare, “Don’t you fuckers say one word.” He snapped, before taking his hysterical Guide in his arms, holding him while he pressed his forehead against his heavily whimpering mate.

 

Inserting himself into his, rapidly descending into depression partner’s, mind, ’Danny I’m here. no one is going to trap you. You’re safe. I have you. Breath baby breath. You're not buried alive. You're not burning. Your in my arms. Your safe. I have you love. Breath love.’ He poured all his love, devotion and absolute promise to keep him safe from all harm, into his mind. 

 

Holding him tighter, conveying as hard as he could that Steve would always keep him safe, would always look out for him. Smoothly he continued to project his voice into his Guide’s terrified psyche, ’Concentrate on me. Concentrate on nothing but me. Can you feel me love? We’ll deal with this. I’ll destroy whatever I need to if necessary to make you safe. You know this.’

 

Keeping his hold tight on the stricken man, he settled himself into his chair. ’You know I belong to you and you belong to me and me alone. No one else will ever be able to make you do something you don’t want to. You belong to me and I belong to you. Breath baby, breath for me if you can’t breath for yourself.’ Steve finally felt it as Danny began to somewhat respond to his words. Instantly taking advantage of the new situation, he purred into his spirit and soul. ‘Close your eyes love, close your eyes and count backwards from 10.’

 

Danny shaking like a leaf on a tree, swallowed heavily even as he did as his Sentinel asked. Closing his eyes tightly, shutting out the sight of the man responsible for uprooting his just barely settled life. He still continued to shudder as he counted slowly backwards. Feeling immense relief as Steve pulled him under fast, to the place within himself where he couldn’t even dream. Where he was wrapped securely in a cocoon of his mates loving presence. 

 

By the time he arrived at three, he was completely out and sagging in his partners arms. Holding him tightly in his arms, he tucked the smaller man under his chin. Placing his distraught Guide’s ear right next to his heart, so he could hear the steady beat as he slept. Feeling the tell-tale relaxation after one final shudder, Danny was finally out for the count. Keeping a tight grip on his mate’s mind, he would have to keep his own emotions perfectly calm. Or Danny would break his hold on his mind and come around again. Something he couldn’t have happen this time around. Danny needed rest too much. Looking up he addressed the fuckers who had caused all these problems.

 

Glower firmly fixed on his rapidly darkening face. “Okay you assholes, you have throughly upset my still recovering mate. I am now going to take him home, and let him get some massively needed rest. He cannot continue to be so mentally abused when he cannot handle it.” Putting an arm out to his wolf, Loki fangs bared at the men, easily stepped to his side.

 

Already reprimanding himself at completely botching his read of his old friend. Larry should have known to present his information in a vastly different way. Danny was suffering from his own demons still and he had just compounded those exponentially. All he wanted was to help the man and instead he had fucked him over. Still he needed to do something to correct the problem and correct it now. Holding out his hand he implored the Navy Seal to listen, “Wait Commander there is more and it’s imperative that you know these details before you go. So you can tell Danny everything when you judge him ready.” God he hoped he would listen after his massive screw up.

 

“You have 1 minute.” Came the snarled response. Steve’s arm already flaring as he pulled power in for the move.

 

Scrambling to retrieve the final papers out of his briefcase. The papers he probably should have started the whole damn meeting with. “I have the paperwork here. But if he is afraid of the command structure, he doesn’t have to be. He only answers to one person and that is YOU. No one else in the entire military defense structure, has the ability to order him to do anything, BUT YOU. If someone tries to, then that person will be informed of his mistake. But if someone continues to push, then after it goes through you it will go to me, then the President. There is no one on the Navy side, he has to answer to. The Governor for the task force is something different okay. I can explain more later if you want.” God he hoped he would realize just how much he wanted to help these two men out. How he wanted to keep his old friend safe and secure from assholes in all government branches, who he knew wanted to use the pair for less then honorable intentions. These papers, the draft, the command structure were all there to help protect both men from those people.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes but the man was sincere. And while he really wanted to get Danny to bed, having him in his lap a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt to much. And it would allow him to give him answers, when he woke up crying and scared from this ordeal. For he would, he couldn’t stand the idea of being trapped and answers is what he would need.

 

Pulling his fiancee tighter into himself, he growled out “Okay you have a few more minutes, talk and make it fast.”

 

Larry breathed a huge sigh of relief that Steve was allowing him to explain. He would have to keep this reaction of Danny’s in mind for later. “It’s simple things really. One he only answers to you. Two he is at the same rank and pay grade as you, which I was going to surprise you both with.”

 

“I think we’ve had enough surprises.” His glare could make the sun jealous.

 

Nodding his head as he stammered a bit “Yes, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realize how badly he had been affected by the earlier trauma’s.” Looking at him earnestly, “Listen I’m not going to lie to you. We are bribing him enormously, while we are drafting him.”

 

Sitting up straight in vastly disgusted shock, he hissed out “Bribing? He can’t be bought.” He sensed Danny sensing his own temper and instantly soothed him. Lulling him back into his cozy safe space within his mind. A few seconds later Danny was still again.

 

Shaking his head, Larry was quick to explain to the highly annoyed Sentinel, “No, not like that. What we wanted to do, is offer him a full scholarship for his daughter, to any school anywhere in the world she would want to go to when she hits college.”

 

“What?” Stunned at the offer. Danny murmured again which Steve was quick to reassure, all was well.

 

“Yes, well you know one of the perks we offer new kids when they join, is to help them with college. We figured since Danny probably wouldn’t want to go back to college. Being happy being a cop and all, we would transfer the offer to his daughter.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, as he thought of something Loki had mentioned to him a while ago. “What about if we ever adopt more kids? He loves kids and so do I. What about them?”

 

“Full scholarships, anywhere they want in the world, for each kid.” He offered instantly, knowing the others who wanted the men in the ranks, would not hesitate to grant it.

 

“Service?” Because if there were new requirements for Sentinels and Guides in the military, he wondered what that would mean for the him and Danny.

 

Quick to reply Larry responded with “Only when you need to do your service.”

 

“He has custody of his daughter twice a month on weekends and every Wednesday?” And he knew damn well Danny would never forsake their time together, for going out to do Navy business.

 

Taking a chance he waved his hand in a dismissing manner, “Easily worked around because that is another item I planned on covering.”

 

Snapping at the long winded bureaucrat, “What now?” Seriously it was starting to run long, and he needed to get Danny away from so much volatile emotions.

 

This was a part he was especially proud of, something he had fought tooth and nail for with the Presidents blessing and total support. “Your service Commander McGarrett, is going to be restricted to permanent desk duty at THIS base. You will not be called up to go out into the field.” 

 

Taking his own copy of the papers he had handed over, he flipped to page 11 of their new service contracts. “It’s written right into both your contracts. Signed by the Secretary of Defense and the President himself. Written in such a way, that the orders can never be rescinded. Even if you lived to be 100 these orders have been written to safe guard the both of you.” He paused at the weird sounding cough Steve released at his comment about living to 100, but decided to let it pass. He had other more important things to think about and deal with. 

 

“We did put a provision in there, stating you can volunteer for a duty if you both want to. But you can NEVER be sent into the field, just because someone ordered it. The only way you MIGHT be sent into the field is if the President himself ASKS you to go. Not even he can ORDER you to go, once you both sign the paper work. But he could ask and you will always have the option to say no. Or even future presidents, he was very adamant that you never be pressured into doing something you don’t want to.”

 

Steve sat quietly as he thought over everything Kingston had hurried to explain. Finally he had to ask the question which had been nagging at him all this time. “Why? Why would you all do this?” There had to be some reason, some reason for so many high level people to go to all this trouble. Sure they were pretty unique individual’s with awesome powers, but they were still nothing much more then a Class A Sentinel and his equal ranked Class A Guide. If he wanted to think about it harder he was also a little alarmed by how much attention they really were receiving. Especially after the shit which had happened to them in New Jersey.

 

Now Larry was happy with this question, because he felt so strongly with his answer. He genuinely liked both men. Danny had helped his family during one of their darkest times. When the Guild had kidnapped his nephew’s wife. Here was his own chance at being able to pay back a wonderful man, who cared so much about others. “Because we want you both safe. There are a lot of bastards out there who want you and are gunning for you. We’ve seen some of what you can do, and frankly two men against the world are pretty tough odds to win against, each time. But two men with the backing of the most powerful military, on the face of the planet is different. People would think twice about trying things with you, if they know you are defended by all we have to offer.” 

 

He hoped he was getting through to the man. He had fought hard to get those orders written in the manner they were. Others had just wanted to draft the pair into the Navy, so they could be used however they wanted. But he had worked with the right people, bribed and blackmailed the ones, who were against the orders and gotten his way. He would not have Danny, after all the shit he had gone through in his life, have more crap piled on top of him. He was just sorry he had fucked up and not presented it all in a way that didn’t make him shut down. “Listen here is all the paperwork. Plus more, take him home review it when he wakes up. I’ll be here till I hear from you.”

 

Steve titled his head as he stated “I thought you said he was drafted?”

 

Taking a deep breath he hoped this would show just how much he wanted to help. By giving him the full truth about everything and letting them make their own choices. Because he wasn’t going to do to Danny, like what happened to his family. “He is but he can still use the 31st law to get out of it all if he wishes. There are extreme conditions built into the law for things similar to this. But please before you do that, go over all the information and really talk about it. I think with the options we have built in, you both will have what you need to make decisions over what is best for you. Commander McGarrett, I owe Danny for what he did for my family. While I did a really shitty way of presenting it, I do have his interests at heart” Larry looked at him with honestly, integrity and hope in his eyes. He wanted this man to believe just how much he cared and wanted to help his friend.

 

Steve considered the older man carefully. Not once had the man smelled of a lie. Everything he was saying now, was true and that pleased him. He was an ass for upsetting his mate, but it had not been deliberate. He would go over all the information and discuss it with Danny when he woke him in a few hours. “Very well, what about my friends over there?” He pointed with his chin, hands full with a deeply sleeping man. And while he didn’t like how it happened to Danny, he was enjoying it immensely, having the man sleeping safely in his lap.

 

Larry not meaning to be callus in anyway, he simply wanted to end the meeting. Danny still needed care and he knew the others in the room would understand. “We can discuss their futures later. But if you want them as your helpers or part of a squad they are yours. I will personally see to it that they are not fucked over.” 

 

Nodding, taking the man at his word, because he still could only detect honesty and a sincere wish to watch their backs. He wasn’t their enemy he was an honorable man. “Okay I’ll talk to Danny about it. We will give you an answer later, but not sure when.”

 

Nodding his head, completely fine with his answer.“Take your time. I didn’t want to put pressure on him or you.” He gazed down at the sleeping man, sitting on the Seals lap. He hadn’t moved since he had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure how Steve had done it, but he knew the Commander had been the one to make it happen. Either way he would do better the next time he spoke to the men. He didn’t want to repeat his mistakes and cause even more distress to the man who he was trying to help.

 

Rolling his eye’s but getting his own emotions in check so Danny would not wake like he had tried a few minutes earlier. “Well, you did you idiot and now I have to deal with the fallout.” Reaching into his pocket, he threw his key’s to A. J. “Take my truck to the palace and park it in its spot. We’ll pick it up later. For now I have to get my ward home.” Then saying no more he held his hand out, dark colors of Jet black, Sterling silver and Cobalt blue sprang up between him and his wolf and all three disappeared.

 

Sasha remained as she eyed the man who had so upset her cub. She had sat quietly, by his side the entire time he had been sleeping on his mates lap. She needed her own vengeance and so marched over, baring her fangs in a snarl, before nipping him painfully in the ass. Leaving a mark that wouldn’t fade for weeks. Pleased at the painful yelp the man produced she too faded from sight.

 

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing furiously at the extremely painful reminder of just how much he had messed up, he eyed the others in the room. The faces displayed a mixture of emotions from unhappiness for Danny’s panic attack to pleased satisfaction at the various perks both men, if they accepted the contracts would receive. Still Larry wasn’t pleased with his own performance and wasn’t about to pull his punches even at the cost to himself. “Fuck I screwed that up totally.” He blew out a deep breath even as he continued to rub at his ass. God that wolf knew exactly what she was doing, and he knew he deserved it. He was surprised he had gotten off so easily when he thought about it.

 

A. J. and Dustin both held their tongues as they didn’t want to agree with the man. He smiled as he saw how much they were holding back their comments. “Don’t worry about it guys. I’m an ass and fucked it up. I’ll take the blame on this one. For now what I want you to do is take his truck and park it where he wanted. Then you all go home, till he calls you. For now you are assigned as part of his team, for as long as he needs you. Watch both their backs till we get all this straightened out.”

 

“And if they decide they don’t want to be part of the Navy any more?” Andrew asked.

 

Larry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He really didn’t want to think about them not accepting all the help he really did want to give them. “We can deal with it then. But I would still find a way to allow you to watch them. Guard their back and just be the back up they could really use.”

 

Dustin looked at his mate before nodding his head. Standing both men headed out to pick up the truck and return it. Closing the office door behind them they spoke quietly to themselves about various plans.

 

Turning to the last man in the room, Larry sighed in frustration. “Damn it Jerry, I did not mean for any of that to happen. I just want him to be safe.” He leaned back in his chair, trying to rub a stress headache away.

 

Speaking up for the first time since the meeting really began, “They’ll understand Larry. Both men are reasonable, when they are not being screwed over as they have been. I should have been picking up more on his mental state. I normally am pretty good about knowing when a kid is about to blow.” He was puzzled as to why he hadn’t caught on sooner. But he didn’t have the training Danny did in regards to shielding. Danny knew how to block others out from reading him if he didn’t want others to know. It was how he had survived and hidden from the Guild for years.

 

Continuing to rub at both his head and his ass he sighed, “Not your fault I’m sure. They are a class unto themselves and we probably will never know everything about them.” But he would be there for the both of them. For as long as he was able he would stand in the background ready to catch them if they were to fall, prop them up when they needed to stand higher then anyone else. And if they wanted, the person they could go to for help when politician, military superiors started crying when they realized Danny and Steve could not be ordered to do their pet missions.

 

Jerry shuffled his papers, before tucking them into his desk drawer. “True. Listen why don’t we go out for beers later tonight. Take a load off and catch up. Haven’t seen you since you retired out and decided to take a desk job, in some overly pampered office.” He gave him a shit eating grin to help take his friend’s mind off all the problems caused in this meeting.

 

Retuning the grin he heaved himself out of the chair. “HA fuck you. And sure I’ll be there, usual spot and time?” It was exactly what he needed, a few beers, a good dart board competition and a hell of a lot of chicken wings.

 

“Yep. See you at seven.” Captain Reynolds turned towards the stack of papers waiting on his desk. All were centered around the various Sentinels and Guides in the Pacific command, waiting for processing. There had to be close to 2000 of them all from Class E to Class A. Unbonded, bonded, ones who were hidden because they didn’t want to be part of the Guild. All needing new ranks, classes, pay, and in many cases therapy. They were not going to just let their personal suffer now that they were known. No, they were going to get the help they not only needed but deserved.

 

Standing, taking his papers with him. Larry Kingston left the office of the Captain of Sentinel and Guide affairs, to go do his own housekeeping. He needed to get started on the paper work for extra scholarships. Whether they chose to stay or not. He would make sure Danny’s little girl was set with a good education, to make up for how badly he had handled the situation to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think? I'm having fun with my slow take down of the Guild and their powers. I don't get to it all in this story but I've started.
> 
> And Larry if anyone wonders is a good guy. I really like him and thought it would be fun to have someone really high up in the Naval ranks that has their backs.
> 
> Also I understand very little about Naval structure and commands. I looked some up but frankly it's my story and I don't see any reason not to write things in the way I want. I like feel good stuff and Larry and his back up does just that for me.
> 
> Send me a review and let me know what you think. There is still more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up, Steve tells him more about his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you are enjoying the story. It's taking me a while to get up to speed but I will soon honest.
> 
> There is a little bit of smut in this one. Not like the last chapter. I needed some fluffy filler to transition from one segment of the chapter to another. Figured the boys getting it on would work. It was more about the connection, being together then just screwing each others brains out.

Steve was reading through the information, given to him by the Secretary of the Navy, very impressed. If the idiot hadn’t botched the presentation, he thinks Danny would have been easily persuaded, to not protest his draft. Honestly he had never seen so many safe guards and detailed orders, for a simple recruitment but it was all there. Danny would never see standard service, like every other member of the force. But when he did serve, it would be to provide a service unlike any other. This took his talents into consideration and filled a void the Navy was desperate to plug. He had a feeling the other branches would be insanely jealous of the talents Danny would bring with him, once he started working at his new job. It really fit into how his nature was changing as his powers grew.

 

In regards to his own duties, honestly he was getting excited about the job laid out for him. He was getting older and in a few years, he would have been officially kicked out of the Seals field teams anyway. But what they wanted him to do was perfect. He would get to work with those who needed the most help. And Danny would be beside him, helping him in his own way. 

 

The pay and promotions weren’t bad either, plus the signing bonus. Kingston was right, they were bribing Danny with many things to sweeten the deal. He would explain it to his mate, when he woke up and could handle the discussion. He hoped Danny would take the deal, would see in the long run it would give them both, some much needed protection. And while he would never impose his will on Danny, unless it came to sex, which they both loved doing. He hoped Danny would go along with it, this was a dream job for him and he wanted to do it with Danny by his side.

 

It was the sound of his partner’s breathing changing, which had him racing up the stairs and crawling onto the bed. Taking his mate in his arms, he tucked his head under his chin and started stroking his back soothingly. The first whimpers hit his ears, at the same time as his mind began to stir with images of fright and helplessness. Being trapped in a world of death and carnage with no way to ever leave it. Just like when he was buried alive, people wanting him dead.

 

Steve felt the tears falling on his chest, causing him to tighten his hold. Purring at his mate, he sent him waves of love, commitment and protection. ‘No babe it’s not like that. You’re safe, you won’t be going out into the field. Just wake up love, I’ll explain it all baby.’

 

‘Steve?’ Danny whispered even as he snuggled deeper into the comforting arms holding him. Hiding his face in his shoulder as he wasn’t ready to face the world yet.

 

Softly petting his back he hummed ‘I’m here love.’

 

‘Is it safe?’ He asked very quietly, as if afraid someone may over hear them.

 

Tucking him in closer to his chest, ’Yes, your safe, it’s safe and you can wake up if you want.’

 

’No one wants to hurt me?’ The fear from the fuzzy mind was pronounced.

 

Pulling his trembling mate in his arms tighter he nuzzled his head. ‘No, no one is going to hurt you. I won’t let them. I promise you I’ll always protect you.’ 

 

His mates mind began to grow stronger, as his Sentinels strong presence continued to support him, as he continued to waken. ‘Are you okay Steve?’

 

Kissing the top of his head even as he stroked down his back, ’I’m fine too. Everything is just fine. Baby you want to wake up or sleep for a few more hours?’ He would pull him under if he wished it.

 

Voice clearing as he woke he asked, ’How long have I been asleep as it is?’

 

‘About two hours, Grace gets out of school in an hour. Did you still want to go get her?’ He knew his mate would want to see his little girl, but she would understand if Danny couldn’t handle company right now.

 

‘Hell yes. I haven’t seen my monkey in weeks. I need to see her.’ Danny began struggling to get out of his mates arms. Stripping down and heading towards the shower, with a pit stop for another much needed chore.

 

With a put upon sigh Steve let him go, watching as he headed towards the bathroom. Standing he followed him, not wanting to let him out of his sight. Danny was still a little foggy and upset about the Navy stuff, but was putting it off till he was more awake. He watched as he took care of some much needed dehydration, washed his hands and face before turning towards the shower for his third, or was that his fourth shower of the day. 

 

Steve eye’d his temping mate as he turned his back to him and showed off his delicious looking ass. Making up his mind quickly he stripped out of the t-shirt and cargos he had changed into when they returned home. “Mind if you join you?” He grinned as he pushed himself against his pleased mate.

 

“Only if you join me properly.” Danny smirked as he rubbed his ass against his partners hardening cock.

 

Steve groaned as Danny teased him, before reaching for the shower head and aiming it at his Guide’s head. He knew Danny could do with a bit of spoiling and a nice shower massage inside and out was just the ticket. He wet him down before placing the neck back in the bracket so he could spray down on both. Reaching for the shampoo, he place a dollop in his hand and rubbed them together. Taking the foam and working it into the blond locks he loved running his fingers through. Danny purred as he was taken care of, needing some special attention after the events of this afternoon.

 

Soon Steve was washing the shampoo out and moving onto his body. Lathering up his hands again, wrapping them around so he could reach his front and stroking down his chest. He made sure to play with his nipples till they were hard and sensitive. Running them up and down his chest almost touching his very interested dick. After so many shower’s today they really didn’t need another one but it was soothing to them both. Moving his hands back he reached up for his mate’s shoulders and started massaging the tension out of them. Liking how he was relaxing into his touch. Working the knots out of his back he slowly inched towards his ass.

 

“God damn McGarrett, I need to be fucked so bad.” He moaned as he leaned against the shower wall.

 

“Soon baby, let me just make sure you’re doing okay everywhere else.” He ran a hand soothingly against his back. What his Guide needed was his touch, softly given and unhurried. To much had been thrown at the man too quickly. Slow and steady was the word of the hour. Kneeling down he checked his legs, pleased when he found nothing wrong. But kneeling also put in the perfect position to do something else. 

 

Spreading his cheeks with both hands, he dipped his head in and ran his tongue along his partners hole. He smiled as he felt Danny shiver, even though the water was plenty warm. Licking gently he took his time, waiting for his mate to relax and accept the attention he wanted to give him. Reaching forward he grabbed his thick cock and slowly began stroking it in time with his licks. 

 

‘You’re just going to tease me till you’re ready to screw me aren’t you?’ Danny asked already knowing the answer and accepting it.

 

‘How perspective, you must be a detective or something.’ He chuckled and the vibrations flowed through the younger man, to settle in the pit of his stomach. Growling Danny said no more, allowing his Sentinel to give him whatever attention he wanted. Steve knowing they didn’t have much time, only licked him a few more times, diving in between licks as he prepared to mount him. When he was ready he stood, reaching for the shower lube, one of the best gifts ever given them. Squirting some lube into his fingers, he pushed three into his lover, Danny sighing in pleasure as he was finally getting what he wanted. Smiling he removed his fingers, slicking his own cock before beginning to push in. 

 

Danny pushed back, practically purring as he was taken in the way he needed. He just wanted to feel his mate behind him, in him, pleasuring him. Steve was taking him but it was by his choice, not just forced on him by people who may have other motives for changing his life. As Steve began thrusting into him, he felt his hand reaching towards his front and gripping his dick. Stroking it in time with his trusts, he gave him exactly what he needed. A grounding in the here and now with nothing else on his mind other then being together with the man he loved.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come, nor for Steve to finish within him. After all joining in the shower was more about the connection this time rather then pure pleasure. Pulling out Steve finished cleaning Danny and himself, turning off the shower and stepping out. Drying his mate off he took his time, letting his strong arms surround him. Showing him just how much he was loved and how he could always lean on his Seal when the stress became to much.

 

Steve returned to the bedroom to dress, but Danny stayed in the bathroom to tame his hair. It didn’t take long, he having lots of practice making his hair behave. In the bedroom Steve had already laid out a set of highly comfortable clothes. Consisting of jeans and well worn pull over with the Navy emblem on it. Rolling his eye’s, still Danny donned the clothes, put his shoes on then turned towards his mate. “Okay Seal mine, what now?”

 

Reaching for Danny’s hand he implored his fully awake and rascally partner, “Come on love lets head down stairs. I’ll fix you a snack then I’ll explain what the Secretary was really meaning with his job offer.”

 

“Job offer? I got drafted into the Navy Steve, I’m now one of you!” Danny began to rant, even as he followed his fiancee down the stairs.

 

“One of me?” He asked amused, knowing he was going to say something over the top.

 

The volume of his voice growing as he made sharp motions with his hands in explanation. “Yes a Navy person, like you, crazy, reckless, stupid, no concept of self preservation, want me to go on?”

 

Glancing at him with humor in his eyes. “Danny you’re none of those things.”

 

“I know, because I’m a normal human being who was raised with table manners, civility and a fundamental idea as to what constitutes fun.” He scowled at his partner.

 

Entering the kitchen, trying not to trip over the suddenly appearing, supposedly starving wolves. Steve plopped his partner down at the counter, while he pulled out fixings for a sandwich. They would be eating in a couple hours, but Danny needed food now and he would be starving, if he didn’t get a snack. Besides the more food the better, whatever he could do to get more weight on his thin frame. Placing the sandwich and some pasta salad down on a plate, he stared at Danny till the man picked up a fork and began eating. Creating two roast beef sandwiches for the pleading eye’s of canine kind. He finally was able to make a sandwich for himself, before he sat across from his mate.

 

‘Okay what Kingston was trying to say, in probably one of the worst presentations on the face of the planet, is that he is offering us security.’ He began to explain as he chewed his sandwich.

 

Incredulous, as he placed a forkful of salad in his mouth. ’Security? Drafting me into the Navy is security?’

 

Nodding he swallowed before sipping at his water, ’It is when people are gunning for us and you know there will be others. He is bringing you under the protection of the United States Government. We are a unique pairing and frankly he was worried as shit, that something may happen to us in the future. Drafting you gives him a hell of a lot more flexibility, allows him to help me keep you safe.’

 

Swallowing his salad, “What about you? You’re just as important, more so in some regards, then I am.”

 

Snapping his head up alarmed at that remark, he realized it was based on Danny’s low self image right now. To many things affecting his mental health, causing self doubt. Reaching a hand out he gripped his mate’s wrist that wasn’t busy with eating, “Danny no one is more important then you. You can do things, no one else on this planet can. I’m meant to guard you and take care of you. In return you support me, it’s how this partnership works.” He would drive home this point over and over again till his Guide believed it. 

 

Keeping his eye’s lowered, hiding as best he could the mischief he was feeling, ’Just a partnership huh?’ He said sadly, maybe just a little too sadly.

 

Narrowing his eyes at the tone, he spoke deeply and with dominate lilt to his voice,“Yes partnership BECAUSE, mating is a whole other kettle of fish. One I plan on cooking this evening after we take Grace home. So make sure you realize how much mischief I’ll tolerate. As you told me earlier, anytime, anywhere I have the right to use you for my pleasure. Do you really want me taking you at the restaurant table, in front of our daughter and anyone else?” He waggled his eyebrows in a wicked manner.

 

Danny’s eye’s widened at his question, even as his dick hardened, at the thought of being bent over a table and fucked completely stupid, in front of everyone BUT his daughter. She did not need to see that ever.

 

Wicked eyebrows turned into astonished eyebrows at his man, “Wow you’re a kinky bastard. I didn’t think you would actually get off on that.” Steve said surprised.

 

Trying to control the instant lust, and will his hard-on away, they did have to pick up his daughter and he didn’t want to waste time with another shower. “I’m kinda surprised too. Possible reason is I’m the Guide and instinctively, we like it when others see us being claimed by our Sentinels. Look at what happened at the fire house. When Jack kissed me,” He paused at the jealous and possessive growl that came from his mate, at the memory. “You made me come, in front of everyone and while it was annoying, I didn’t resent it. You have the right to claim me any time you want. It’s natural for me to want you to.” Snorting at himself with humor, “I just didn’t think a room full of dinners would turn me on.”

 

“Well, maybe some other time I’ll have some fun with you at a restaurant. Preferably at a place we won’t have to work and live in regularly. Maybe Nebraska or Ohio where I doubt we will ever live.” Just the idea of being able to take his mate in such a public spot was giving him ideas, along with a painful boner.

 

Knowing exactly what was happening to his mate, not wanting him to suffer after he helped him so much. He projected more statistical information into his mind, watching as snail mating habits in France killed any hint of passion. ‘Sounds like a plan.’ Danny took another bite of his sandwich.

 

Now that his lust had been so expertly and disgustingly thwarted, “Getting back to the Navy thing. He is offering us some pretty substantial rewards if we agree.”

 

‘Didn’t think I had any choice in the matter.’ Danny grumbled as he drank his milk.

 

“You do, it was actually the first page of the entire packet. It stated that you could invoke the 31st law and get out of the whole mess if you want. With step by step instructions on what forms to fill out and who exactly needs to sign off on them.”

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Yeah he was through, because the last thing he intended, was for you to feel trapped. And I believed him when he said it wasn’t his intention. He didn’t realize just how bad off you are right now, and how anything can set you off.” He sipped his own glass of water.

 

‘Fine tell me the deal.’ Danny glared towards the other room, where he could see the paperwork sitting.

 

“There are quite a few things. The big ticket items are this. You are under no one commands but my own. Someone gives you an order from the upper ranks, you POLITELY tell them you are not in their chain of command. NOT what you pulled with the Governor by telling him to fuck off and what was it you said?” He mock glared at his mate’s gleeful grin.

 

Being really shady, “I don’t really remember. Something about extracting his head from his ass, long enough to look around and see how real people are trying to do real, and I wasn’t going to errr never mind the last part.” Danny said averting his eye’s.

 

“I’ve never heard the full story. Just that there was a fire fight and he called you for an update.” He looked at him sternly, knowing he would eventually get the answer he wanted.

 

“Good, don’t worry about it. Just know that I love you very, very much.” He said sweetly with wide innocent eyes.

 

“Riiiight.” He would get the story from his mate someday. Especially with that last little tidbit he is hiding. “So again if someone tries to tell you what to do, give you an order, you tell them you're not in their chain of command and to come see me. Even I’m not in main chain of Command any more.”

 

Danny cocked his head nonplussed “You’re not?”

 

Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair. “Nope I’ve been pulled out for good. I only answer to two people, the Secretary of the Navy and the President of the United States. Not even the Secretary of Defense has a say in it, because they wanted as few people giving us orders as possible. The only reasons why Kingston is in there is because the President is many time’s busy and shouldn’t be bothered anyway. Kingston knows you personally and he wanted to make sure he was kept in the loop for anything we might need and to cover our asses.”

 

“Holy crap!” Danny exclaimed completely overwhelmed at the news.

 

“Yeah transfer orders are pretty tightly written. But there is a clause in there which says in the case of a conflict, the care and well-being of the Guide Danny Williams or Sentinel Steve McGarrett will be the main objective to secure. So if shit start’s to hit the fan, I grab you and we leave the area. They don’t want either of us put into danger.”

 

“Really? Strange I thought they would want to use us as much as possible.” Danny cocked his head in puzzlement.

 

“Oh they plan on using us. Using the pair of us every weekend we are free, or during the weekdays if we have Grace on a weekend. Unless we are working a 5-0 case, we are required to put in two full days each week from now on. Along with at least one month a year, more if we want.” Leaning forward he steepled his fingers, hiding his grin, he knew the next question his mate would ask. He knew the question and he was so happy with the answer, it has always been something he wanted to do.

 

“And what do they plan on having us do?” He wasn’t looking forward to the traveling they no doubt, would have to do.

 

“They want us to teach.” He smiled smugly at his partner.

 

Stunned Danny blinked his eyes a few times not sure he heard correctly. “Wait what did you say? They want us to teach?” He must have misheard it, for all the skills, powers and abilities they had, they wanted them to teach?

 

So much satisfaction and pleasure pouring out from his very full lips. “Yes, With the new way they are going to be recruiting kids into the ranks. Some will be Sentinels and Guides along with normal people. What they want us to do, is start building a teaching and guidance plan, to help those kids along. Learning what skills they need to know, so we can help them control their powers and get along with others. Finding out what jobs would work best for them. For example if you have a Sentinel, who only has one sense which is hearing. They really don’t want them in the heavy ordinance department. Or if they have a Guide who can’t stand the sight of blood, well they don’t want him taking up a surgery position. They want us to train those kids and find the right placement for them as they come on board.”

 

Leaning so far back in his chair two of the legs came off the floor, “Really? You're not shitting me with this are you?” This was no where near what he thought would be required of them. He was actually starting to warm up to the idea. He enjoyed working with kids and if he was helping to teach, maybe he could prevent some of the issues Steve had when he was training. Such as running blindly into a situation, guns blazing, cussing at gun runners, dangling perps off building roofs. Blowing up, anything and everything within a three mile radius to hell and gone for the sheer fun of it. Though to be honest he didn’t think he would be able to stop those. He wasn’t a miracle worker.

 

Raising his hand in a scouts salute he swore. “I am not shitting you Daniel. This is exactly what they want. According to the paper work which is in the briefcase. They need to set up class training now because they are going to be doing it all in house. They do not want Guild involvement with the new guys. The older ones already in service are being taken on a case by case basis, depending on what their needs are.” He stood as he went to put his plate and glass in the sink. 

 

Turning around when done leaning against the counter, “And a massive plan is in the works to register the likes and dislikes of both Guides and Sentinels in the service. This new non-Guild requirement has been finalized on paper but there is still much practical logistics to deal with. The two days a week, one month a year is going to be a bitch on their service people now. But they have already begun to setup liaisons offices for Sentinels and Guides who might not be able to make the new requirements.” He cleaned up the counter of some stray crumbs while continuing with his explanation. 

 

“According to the notes given to me, of which we are not part of, having our own specialized duties. Those Sentinels and Guides who are not able to make their times cause of family or work issues will be given alternatives. They need to perform their duties to their service so they are thinking outside the box they could do. One of the popular ideas is “volunteer work” in uniform at their children's schools. They would be paid and have to keep track of their hours of course. But they could show the kids the benefits of being in the military and the costs. Spending time showcasing how being in the armed forces, isn’t all horrible and scary like the Guild is going to try and make it out to be.”

 

Danny’s eyes were growing larger as Steve continued to recite the new rules and options.

 

“For those who don’t have kids or can’t volunteer due to work, options might include doing straight up two solid months of training and deployment per se. Getting it all out of the way. Then the solider just needs to check in, via phone or in person with their commanding officer’s office once a week. Kingston thinks that is going to be a very popular option. Sure they are gone from their family for two months, and that does suck. But then for the other 10 unless they are called up for true active service, they are home for the rest of the year. Maybe come in for a few hours on a weekend to make sure they are able to perform their duties if called up.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders he spread his hands out in an unsure way. “I don’t have all the details, many of the field bugs are still going to need to be worked out but it’s a start. One people begin reporting what is and isn’t working in the field they will have a better idea on how to tweak everything.

 

“Jesus, no fucking wonder they kept this secret from the Guild.”

 

“Oh just wait it gets better. You know how you stayed hidden because of your powers and dreams? Knowing if they managed to get hold of you they would force you to work with any Sentinel who they thought best for you?”

 

Nodding, it was exactly why Danny had hidden for so long, he had wanted to be a cop. If the Guild had managed to get their mitts on him, his training would be focused on what would be best to help the Sentinel assigned to him. Rather then taking any consideration as to what would be best for him.

 

Now Steve’s eyes were gleeful, because he hated just the thought of his sweet and loving mate, being forced to work for a Sentinel, who wouldn’t cherish him as the special creature he was. “For those who were forced to pair together, they will be given the chance separate. No longer will it be allowed where Sentinels can just choose a Guide, and discard them if they don’t like them. They want more true bonding's like us. They have found those who are really bonded are stronger, smarter and more versatile, then when the Sentinel is in charge with no care for the Guide.”

 

“Wow that is so far from the teachings of the Guild, they are going to FLIP.” Chortled Danny.

 

“Pretty much. While you never went to a training center, I did and it sucked ass. I like this method much better.” Watching as Danny finished his food, he took his used dishes rinsed them in the sink then placed in the dishwasher with his own. Once it was started he pulled his partner up from his chair, gave him a quick kiss before taking him into the living room. Sitting them both on the couch he continued with his story.

 

“Eventually, I might even replace Captain Reynolds in his job. It was hinted at in the paperwork. They want someone who knows what Sentinels and Guides are like, and give them the care that he gives others. Plus since I am a Seal, I’ll know what things are like and I’ll have you to help me learn where the kids need help.” He was so eager for this opportunity, but he kept it to himself. He wanted Danny to make the decision on his own. If he said no not doing it, then Steve would resign and they would live out their days here.

 

An unexpected stroke to his cheek as loving blue eyes, gazed deeply into his excited green ones. ’As if I would stop you from living a dream, love.’

 

Eyes shooting to his mate’s as he heard his voice. “Danny I don’t want to influence you. If you say no doing, we won’t do this!”

 

“And take away something you have dreamed about since you were 17? Fuck that.” Danny scoffed.

 

“How in the hell do you know that? I never said anything to you about it.” Puzzled as hell because he knew he had never said anything to him before about being a full time Naval teacher.

 

Shaking his head, he held up his bonded arm. Letting his colors flow around the tattoo. “Remember when we bonded? How you would know everything I know up to that point. And how I would know what you know? One of those memories was a desire to help, serve, protect. Another was to teach others those same values. Actually it wasn’t so much a memory, as a yearning to do those things. To pass on those skills and lessons to the next generation, so they can serve and protect others like you.” 

 

He took his mate’s hands and held it up to his face. Rubbing his cheek on it, “I won’t stand in your way of living your dream, now that you have it. I’ll just have to deal with more, out of control animals with little to no sense of self preservation. Because you will be teaching those values to them. God my life is going to get so much harder, having to babysit so many more Crazy Ninja Seals.” But his eyes were shinning with love at his man, as he felt how happy Steve was becoming.

 

“Danny…” Steve whispered as he was overwhelmed with his Guides love and willingness, to give him something he has wanted since he was 17.

 

“I’ll give you anything you want love. Denying you something that you’ve worked for, for years? No, I won’t take that away. I’ll accept the draft and service. It makes you happy and you need all the happiness and joy in your life you can get. You’ve haven’t had enough in my book.”

 

Taking his lover in his arms, he pulled him into his lap. Tucking him under his chin both closed their eye’s at the comfortable feelings flowing between the two. Danny most of all, he wanted to give Steve this, give him something he has wanted since he was a kid. Give him something, when he had been denied so much for so long. If putting on a uniform and saying, Yes Sir is what it took, then so be it. He burrowed deeper into his mate’s chest and let him hold him tightly.

 

‘How much traveling is involved?’ The blond asked while he snuggled on the Seal.

 

‘I won’t lie there will be a lot of traveling to start off with. But only during the month we are on duty, while everything is getting set up. The paperwork said we can work that month around when we don’t have Grace. Or we can take her with us if we decide to do it during the summer.’

 

‘I kinda like the idea of traveling with her over the summer. Let her see new places and meet new people. Then come back here for school.’ Some traveling he felt was good for a kid. Just not during school and not where he couldn’t protect his only child, with everything he had in his power.

 

‘Right and since Rachel is always taking her away, mainly at times when it’s your turn to have her. This is a good way to stick it to her.’ Steve was less then pleased with the woman when she pulled that kind of crap. He had half a mind to start looking for ways to deal with it, but that was for another time. Right now they needed to concentrate on what their future with the Navy was going to be.

 

‘You don’t like her very much do you?’ Danny could sense the annoyance and distrust of the woman he used to be married too. She had hurt him deeply by handing him divorce papers then moving his daughter out to this hell hole with no consideration to his needs. He had been given joint custody at one point but then she had gone to court and had it changed to visitation. He had been in the hospital that day and unable to be there to make his own defense. The reason being sited was that his job was inherently dangerous and so it would be better to keep his contact with his daughter to a minimum. In the hope that danger would not spill out and over their daughter. The feelings had mellowed over time but when he first lost custody he had been hit hard by the news. Just moved to the island he didn’t have the money to fight to get back his shared custody. But now may be the time to start thinking about it again.

 

‘She’s okay, but she hurt you Danny. Hurt you bad. The end result turned out great for us. But still she did hurt you and continues to hurt you with denying you so much time with her. So if I get a bit of pleasure, from pissing her off once a year for a month. Why the hell not?’ He chuckled darkly at the idea.

 

‘She is a good mother, just very much focused on what she thinks is best for her. But she does care.’ He didn’t want to defend her, but he was also an honest man and couldn’t help stating some good points about her.

 

‘Enough about her, I know it’s sudden, but I would like to get this started. If you really want to do this? Accept the draft and work with kids and older Sentinels and Guides?’

 

For his answer he simply asked, ’What do we need to do?’

 

Breathing out a sigh in relief and joy for their new jobs. “I just need to make a phone call to the Secretary and tell him.” 

 

“Why don’t I do that? Give him some crap after all the shit he’s pulled.” Danny grinned evilly.

 

Scowling down at the man in his lap, not that it was much good with all the humor floating in his mind. “Be nice or he may not give you the bonus you are getting.”

 

“Oh and what would those be? Full subscriptions to Guns and Ammo? Because if that is the case that is something you would like not me.” Stated the Guide dryly.

 

“Full ride scholarship for Grace, to any college school she wants to go to in the world.” Steve smiled at the look of shock on his mates face.

 

“You're shitting me!” He leaned back to stare at his mates face.

 

“I am not. Same for any other kids we may adopt.”

 

“Adopt?” The word caught him out of the blue.

 

With a chuckle “Well, unless you have suddenly developed an ability to become pregnant. Cause I know I sure as shit haven’t. It’s the only way we can have more.”

 

“Makes sense.” Danny snuggled back into his mates chest. Relaxing as his arms came up against him again.

 

“You also have the same rank as me. Full Commander now instead of just Lt Commander, with the same pay grade.” God he loved having his Guide in his arms. It brought him so much peace and contentment.

 

“That’s nice.” He buried his nose near his Sentinels mating mark. Licking it just a bit, enjoying the shivers of delight, which were beginning to course through his body.

 

“And while we are not in the direct chain of command, where others can give us orders. We can give lower ranked ones orders, cause how else are we going to teach them. So no abusing the poor boys when they come for training.”

 

He tried to scoff at his Seal but the gleeful rumble he felt in the back of his throat betrayed him, “I would never do such a thing.”

 

“Give orders to a Seal? Yeah right, what do you think you have been doing since the first day I met you?” He knew from the chuckle he could feel that Danny’s answer was going to be insulting. 

 

“I thought I was house breaking you.” He snickered as Steve sent him his own annoyed feelings.

 

“Very funny but this will be good Danny. Thank you for giving me this. And for putting up with the crazy Navy from now on.”

 

‘You may want to work on this for a while Steven. Because we are going to live for a hell of a long time. Retirement is a long ways away, when you don’t age any more.’

 

“We’ll figure it out later. That won’t be for years to come anyway.”

 

Danny knowing his mate was right still had to get the final word in. Practically leaping up at the idea he reached down to help Steve to his feet. “Right, now lets go to pick up our little Monkey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do yo all think? I hope I got what I wanted to happen with the boys done properly. I think it will work out well for them as the new programs get started in the field.
> 
> and no for those of you who might want it. There will be no mpreg in this story. No matter how much you might want it. It's just not going to work out in this universe I'm creating. 
> 
> Send me a review telling me what you think.


	9. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are these new people. And how does taking Grace out for ice-cream turn into this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to warn people this is one of the "darker" chapters I mentioned in the main warnings of this story before. Darker at least compared to my other stories and chapters in this story so far.
> 
> Deals with one man giving a woman to another man. The second man taking her and turning her into his actual sex slave. 
> 
> Now while Steve and Danny have fun with D/s from time to time, its all done with love, and teasing and trust. if either was ever uncomfortable with something they would stop in an instant.
> 
> But these two don't have that. Just heed some of the warnings from above. 
> 
> Also if people want feel free to hate on both of the bad people here. The woman isn't all sweetness and love. She is an evil evil bitch in her own right. Just like the man is an evil bastard in his own right. Honestly I think she is worst then him with what she does but that is my opinion. 
> 
> For those that might want to reread this story. But not like the "dark" parts I'm actually going to try and remember to name the chapters Dark so people can skip them if it's not their thing. But I honestly needed to come up with some despicable characters for this story cause of what I planned for Hips 4. 
> 
> I don't mean to offend people and there is some, what I would consider hair raising fucked up shit, happening in this chapter. At least what I consider fucked up shit.
> 
> Also I mention something about abortion in here too. I didn't put a major warning in because I only use the word abort and in context towards something that might happen in the future if precautions are not taken. THERE IS NO ACTUAL ABORTION IN THIS STORY. Or any of my other stories that I plan on writing So you're fine there. I just wrote the sentence to show case what a fucking bastard the man is.
> 
> So you've been warned I hope enough.
> 
> In case you are wondering and have read this far down my note. There is smut but it's not the boys.

The man glared down at the shorter woman in rage. “HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE?” 

 

Not backing down from the man “I didn’t you moron. The bitch somehow disappeared.”

 

“She disappeared? How? She was in a locked cage. With a cold iron collar around her neck. The bars were cold iron. She has no spirit animal to help her escape. NO, YOU LET HER FREE!” He raised his hand and slapped the silver streaked woman’s face.

 

Taking the slap easily, she responded with a punch to his own. “Listen you ass, what is more important is where did she go?” She felt they needed to know location information most of all. If she fell in the wrong hands then all their work was compromised.

 

Not caring for the moment the man was more interested in placing blame “YOU FUCKED UP! YOU NEED TO FIGURE THAT OUT!”

 

Hissing in her own righteous anger “Listen you shit faced monkey fucker, I didn’t fuck up! If anything, one of your piss poor guards did. Where the hell did you get those assholes anyway? The county dump?” 

 

Growling with rage, “The guards are trained. They have been conditioned to obey every order. They would not have let her escape.” He was ready to slap her again.

 

“Maybe your training isn’t as great as you think it is.” She smirked slapping him in the face.

 

“Listen bitch my training is perfectly fine.” Grabbing her throat he shook her, not fazing her in the least.

 

Rolling her eyes at the stupid statement, “Obviously not if she escaped. Now we need to move the entire operation to the other site.” She waved her hand in the general direction of another island.

 

Snarling “Thanks to your fuck up, yes we do.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I didn’t fuck up. YOU FUCKED UP! I was in the laboratory going over the latest test results.”

 

Eyes narrowing at the continued disrespect from the female, “I did not fuck up. Do not forget your place here.”

 

“MY PLACE? MY PLACE is exactly where I want to be. You don’t tell me what to do, you stupid ass.”

 

Words slithering off his tongue “Do you forget who owns you? Who gave you to me?”

 

Shaking her head, she refused to be cowed by his familiar and often used words. “I’m owned by no one. Least of all you, you bastard!”

 

A dark pleased look entered his eyes, anticipation blooming as he decided on his next course of action. “Looks like I need to teach you another lesson on who you belong to.”

 

Grabbing her by her hair, he dragged her down the hall to a spare room. Slamming the door shut, he pulled her to him and slammed his mouth down on hers. Biting her lip harshly to gain entrance to her mouth. She growled as she tried to bite his tongue.

 

Shaking her head, he growled out. “None of that, you know you like it.”

 

Glaring up at his dark eyes, eyes filled with hunger at what was about to happen, she said the only thing she could “I hate you.” Even as she knew what was about to take place, was a forgone conclusion, the minute he stepped into her lab.

 

“I hate you too, now strip.” He ordered as he licked his lips in excitement.

 

She rolled her eyes but did as was told. Honestly what was her brother thinking, when he chose this ass to give her to. She stripped slowly the way he liked, and in the manner that turned her on as well. Rubbing her body up and down a few times with her hands, cupping her breasts, she slowly removed her lab coat, placing it on the chair. She could see him getting hard through the thin slacks he wore. She licked her lips thinking of that cock, which would be down her throat soon. She loved being fucked rough and he was the roughest. Probably one of the reasons why her brother did give her to him. 

 

Removing her white blouse slowly, a button at a time she glared as he smirked at her. She was wearing a dark bra underneath it so he could always see the outline of her breasts. Removing the blouse she placed it on the coat. Moving to the side zipper of her skirt and lowering it down, sliding the garment off. Placing it with the rest she turned so he could look his fill.

 

Sliding over he ran his hands over her body. “You look delicious. I’m going to enjoy fucking you.” He whispered before biting at her neck, sucking hard till a bruise formed. Placing his own mark of ownership on her, renewing their bonds. Gripping a breast, he squeeze till she gasp from pain. “Remember your own training, pain brings pleasure. My pleasure and I plan on bringing lots of pain to you in the future.”

 

“Just get on with it.” She snarled even as she began to get wet at the thought.

 

He smiled into her neck as he bit her again, drawing blood. Grabbing at her chest he pinched a nipple, till it was hard and sensitive. Before moving to the next and doing the same, pleased as she groaned at the feeling. She was very responsive after many years of intense pleasure training by him. But he loved the fact he had never been able to break her. She submitted as she had been trained to, but always kept her fire.

 

“You are such a well trained slut. Always willing and ready to submit to your owner. To your master who takes such pleasure from using your body.”

 

Snapping out a response stated many times before, “You are not my master!”

 

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back. “I am always your master and your owner. You belong to me. Do not ever doubt that. The mark you bare on your neck and your ass confirm it. The day your brother gave you to me, is the day I branded you as mine.” Dragging her over to the table he shoved her belly against it. “This right here, this brand put here with a rod of heated iron marks you as mine.” He slammed his hand against her ass, on top of the three letter marks burned into her flesh.

 

She remembered that day. The day her brother had brought another person into their studies of Sentinels and Guides. She had been perfectly happy that spring morning, stripping their minds and their personalities completely. Finding and testing out the best methods to control them and use them for their own purposes. She was years younger then her brother, but she had really advanced her brother’s studies with her work. 

 

The Sentinels he brought her were strong to begin with, and it was a joy to break them. To destroy what made them so dedicated to helping mankind. But the Guides, oh those she loved the most. To inflict pain on them in small and large measures, listen to their cries as they shouted for the pain to stop. Dismantling them day by day, only to build their hopes , by letting them think they could escape only to capture them and let them know it was hopeless. She loved doing all of it and it was even better when they acquired a bonded pair. To inflict pain on one, just to study the reactions in the other. 

 

Then there were the spirit animals. Her studies had proved there were ways to sever the bond between the human and the animal. Destroying the link which was so wrong to begin with. No animal should be as intelligent as a human, nor stand by their side like a human. She had no animal so why should anyone else. Many creatures she had disrupted, with her progressive studies in mental separation, and she was supremely pleased with her results.

 

Then her brother walked through the door with this man. How he told her that women needed owners to keep them in line. And because she was his sister, he automatically owned her and could give her away to whomever he pleased. She had railed at her brother, telling him it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Saying she belonged to know one. She was there willingly helping her brother, with his important research. He had simply laughed and said thank you.

 

But he wished to bring in another to advance studies in other area’s. In order for him to agree, he wanted a woman to please him when he wished. Her brother thought it worked out perfectly, if she did both and the new man had agreed to take her, as his payment. She would continue her research into the breaking and subjection of Sentinels and Guides. But she would also begin her training as a full time whore.

 

The man her brother gave her too, then grabbed her by her neck and shoved her into the stocks they kept in the testing room. Stocks normally used on Sentinels and Guides, especially female ones they planned on molesting and breaking. But males worked just as well in the stocks, as they were used by the guards to help break them. Locking her head and hands inside it, he bent down and shackled her legs. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a knife and began cutting off her clothes till she was completely naked and in full view of her brother and him.

 

The new man stepped back admiring the naked untouched body before him, and said with pride of ownership “You belong to me now and I always mark my property. You will be trained in the art of pleasing me and always submit.” Running a hand down her back, he suddenly brought it down heavily on her ass cheek. “Any time you do not instantly submit you will be punished. Along with the punishment, you will learn that pain brings pleasure and I will enjoy bringing you much pain.”

 

Trying to look over her shoulder even though it was futile she snarled at him, “Go to hell you asshole. I’ll never be owned by you.”

 

Chuckling at her bravado and spirit he brought his hand down again, enjoying the redness beginning to appear. “That is where you are wrong my dear. You already are owned by me and now for your first lesson in pain.” Grabbing a torch he lit it. Moving it back and forth, he heated up the iron brand he had custom made for this occasion. When it was red hot and ready, he didn’t hesitate to press it into her right ass cheek. Ignoring her screams of pain as the iron burned into her flesh. When done he pulled it off and admired his work.

 

“You look lovely my dear wanton slut, wearing my mark. Now that we have started your pain training. We will start your pleasure training.” Pulling his thick long cock out he stepped up behind her, positioning him at her entrance. Her knew owner and master, reached forward to grab her tits in iron grips. Delighting in the large double D handfuls they were. The fun he planned to have tying them up for days at a time if he wished. Pinching the nipples harshly, he teased and tormented them till she was panting with both pain and pleasure. 

 

When she found herself horny and needing to self pleasure herself, she typically used her fingers and adored pinching her own tits. Sometimes she even dragged a Guide or Sentinel in from the kennels and forced them to lick her pussy, or suck on her tits for her enjoyment. Those people mindless after her tests and trials and only fit to be used in any way she wished. She did think the females were better pussy eaters then the males though. But the males who she had sucking her nipples knew exactly how to please her. 

 

But the man behind her wasn’t playing with her nipples for her enjoyment. No he was pulling, twisting, pinching and flicking at them for his enjoyment. Her pleasures were of no concern to him. She hated it even more that while he was tormenting her tits she was becoming wet from the sensations. She heard him snorting in amusement, even as she felt him lining himself up at a hole that had never been properly used. With a roar of pleasure, he slammed himself to the hilt, in her virgin hole, listening in delight as she cried out in pain. Heedless of her shrieks of pain and agony, he rammed into her over and over again, groaning in pleasure at her tightness. 

 

Her brother watched, as his sister was taken and claimed properly, by her new master. He was pleased with his new associate, and knew he would treat his sister the way secretly wished to be treated. She had a thing for pain, she was an expert at dealing it out. And no doubt she would be an expert in receiving it. Hence why he had given her to the man, who was now fucking her so enthusiastically. His sister wouldn’t settle for just any man to satisfy her. She needed a man, who would treat her as an owned possession, who wouldn’t hesitate to put her in her place. She would work well with him.

 

The new man was enjoying himself, as he fucked his new sex toy. The fact she was virgin was even better. Meant he could train her properly in the way’s which pleased him the most. He was even happier when she didn’t submit to him, actually she surprised him by pushing back as his cock stroked inside her. Thrusting deeply into her channel, he didn’t let up as he used her body for his pleasure. The slapping of his heavy balls on her thighs a welcome feeling that was turning him on. And she was getting wetter as he took her like the newly owned property she was, he smirked at that. 

 

Reaching forward he gave her nipple a vicious twist, happy with her scream of pain and sudden lust, as she unconsciously accepted his shaft as having full rights to her cunt. When he felt the need to come, he didn’t hesitate to spray her insides with his seed. She would have to take precautions if she didn’t want to become pregnant, and if she did he would be quick to abort it. He did not intend to limit his enjoyment of her body by dealing with condoms or other devices.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted her brother watching him amused. Speaking up with pleasure “She’s a good fuck. The fact that she was virgin is even better. I’ll need a month of solid attention to get her training started properly. Would that be possible?” He asked, even as he transferred his cock from her cunt to her ass. Thrusting deeply, if a bit slower due to the tightness, he enjoyed fucking his slave’s ass. Both men ignored her keens of distress, as her back passage was taken by the extremely thick prick.

 

Smiling easily as he watched his sister relax and submit to her new owner. He informed him of what he could do with her. “Of course, if you want two or three months to start her sex slave training go ahead. She is your slut and whore, enjoy her as you see fit. Just don’t try and break her mind to much. She is very intelligent and has worked wonders on breaking Sentinels and Guides. I still need her for that. But I just need her mind. You can have her body.”

 

Nodding at his new partner’s answer he turned back to his fuck toy, “Thanks it’s a splendid body.” He continued to fuck her ass, pounding fast and deep, watching as it widened to accept his trunk of a cock. At the same time she began to moan in pleasure as she became used to having the solid shaft using her. She didn’t want to find this enjoyable, and there was a ton of pain, as holes never used were widened for her new owners satisfaction. The brand on her ass was still on fire, but god she had never felt such pleasure. Even as she wanted to curse him for it, she would have to figure out a way to thank her older sibling for giving her to such a dominating man. As the cock ripped in and out of her, she knew she would forever be his total and complete, pain and pleasure slut.

 

Back to the present, she shoved her ass out as she had been trained to do for years. Smirking at his wanton slut, he began to spank her harshly, till her ass was a glorious red. “Such a sweet slut, an honest whore who knows how to please her master.” He didn’t let up, slapping her ass till she had tears, beginning to come out of her eyes. Sticking a finger into her pussy he smiled to feel it so wet already.

 

Whispering in her ear, “You get so wet,when you know your are being prepared for my use.”

 

“Yes, sir, I know.” She agreed, she didn’t see any reason to deny the truth.

 

Letting her go he barked at her “Strip the rest off then lay on the bed slut. I’m going to fuck you so good.”

 

“On my back or on my hands and knee’s?”

 

Thinking about it he decided, “On your back. Hands over your head. I feel like sucking on those milk filled tits of your’s.”

 

Moving to the bed, she did as she had been trained to do. Spreading her legs to allow him easy access to her pussy. She didn’t flinch as the cuff’s always kept there were wrapped around her wrists. She watched as he stripped quickly, evidently this was going to be a long fucking session, because if it was a quickie he would have kept his clothes on.

 

Kneeling between her legs he admired his work on her body. He had pierced her nipples years ago, placing thick rings with an even thicker chain connecting them. Then he shot her directly in the nipples, with a syringe loaded with hormones to begin her milk production. He used cow milkers regularly on her, to keep her production high. He was an avid milk drinker and preferred to enjoy the fresh taste of milk with his meals, so having his own special in house brand was wonderful. He also loved seeing the rings on her pussy, ones he liked to weight down, before they started work for the day. Even now they were hanging her neither lips open, inviting him to fuck her hard. Reaching down he removed the weights so they did not bother him during his fun.

 

Stroking himself a few times, to make sure he was good and hard, he plunged into her clean shaven cunt. Thrusting deeply, he enjoyed himself as he fucked his slave, grinning as she moaned in her own pleasure. “Enjoying yourself I see.”

 

She glared up at the man, who had taken her as he pleased for years.“Yes, god damn it. Now fuck me hard Master. Fuck me like the sluttish whore I am!” She commanded the man. Smiling as he was fond of her, he did as requested cause it pleased him, pushing deeply into her. 

 

Still she was a fuck slave and he enjoyed seeing how his training had affected her over the years. As he jack hammered into her ringed pussy he gave her an order “Offer yourself to me now slut.” Pleased when she responded to his command.

 

Like the trained toy she was, she bent her back and lifted her tits high. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, biting behind the ring before beginning to suckle. He closed his eyes as her milk touched his tongue, exploding with flavor like always. He sucked long and hard, draining one udder, before moving to the other to empty. All while continuing to push into her, swirling his hips if it pleased him. Pulling out at times and pushing into her ass to go a few rounds.

 

Straining against the cuffs that kept her from scratching her Master’s back, “Oh hell yes, plunge into that hole. Destroy my ass. Suck my titties like the milk cow I am.”

 

Letting go of her nipple he stated “Oh I will slut I will. Cause I own you and I can do what I like with you can’t I?” He leered down at her.

 

Crying out with her own pleasure “Yes oh god yes. Please may I come, please let me come. I need to come.” She begged him hard, he normally wouldn’t let her come. Preferring she not, as it reminded her, that she was an owned object and her pleasure was not to be considered above his own.

 

“Fine Slut, but you come only once and that is by my cock in your ass. Do it NOW!” He demanded, before sinking his teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Placing yet another set of teeth marks in a spot that sported scars from so many bites.

 

Being a well trained slave, she did as her owner ordered. No matter how much she hated knowing she was well trained. Screaming out her pleasure, she panted as she felt him leave her ass and plunge back into her pussy. Increasing his pace, he followed her climax with his own, shuddering as he came within her.

 

Stroking her cheek he grinned down at her. “Such a well trained slut. I so do enjoy using you.”

 

Snarling up at him “I may be well trained but you never use me. I allow you to fuck me at your leisure.” But damn she loved how well he did use her.

 

“Really that is what you think?”

 

Craving another round of being totally mastered and owned, she taunted him in a manner which would get her own desires, “That is what I know asshole.” She would have hit him if her hands were free.

 

Knowing what she was doing, still he decided to play along, fucking a slut like her was always a good thing. “Well, then I think I’ll use you some more.” Lifting up, he turned her around, fouling her hands with the cuff chains. Placing her on her knees, she growled as he lined up for a second round. Plunging in to the hilt he began fucking her from behind.

 

Neither noticed the device which had fallen out when he moved her.

 

505050

 

“DANNO!” Screeched the eight year old, as she raced down her schools steps. Launching herself at her father, she could not hold onto him tight enough. Strangling him with boney arms, she pushed her head against his, as she tried her best to get as close as she could. 

 

Danny had flung his arms out to catch the flying child, not even bothering to use the three steps. Confident he would catch her, which he did. But Steve had to put a hand on his shoulder, to keep him from toppling over.

 

Grace immediately began asking questions, seemingly all without needing to stop for air. “Are you okay Danno? Did you recover from all the bad things? Do you need me to sleep with you at night, to keep the nightmares away? I can do that or at least when I can stay with you. I wish I could stay with you all the time. Mom says I can’t. That you have other priorities right now, and it wouldn’t be a good time. I think it would be, but she won’t listen to me. All she and Step Stan do is talk about Charlie. Hey do you think we can go to a movie and dinner, before I have to go to Mom’s house? I want a hamburger with bacon, cheese and bbq sauce. Can we get hamburgers Danno huh can we?” 

 

Danny was not pleased at Rachel, for saying to Grace she was not a priority to him. She was his highest priority, even above Steve. No one should ever tell his monkey he wouldn’t want her around. Then again, maybe Steve should be the priority. He needed to be watched while Grace could take care of herself much better. She was less likely to blow something to hell and gone, just for shit and giggles.

 

‘I heard that.’

 

‘Heard what, my friend?’ Danny grinned over his daughters shoulder as she continued to prattle in his ear.

 

‘Never mind just give me my girl.’ Reaching his own arms out, Steve snatched his adopted daughter from her father’s arms.

 

Easily switching people, she didn’t stop her non stop questions. “STEVE! Did you take care of Danno? I saw you on the news. Can you really lift tall buildings like that? I want to see it. Do you think I’ll be able to someday? Where is Loki and Sasha, they were supposed to be here? I want them here. I need to thank them for saving Danno. LOKI! SASHA!”

 

The two wolves appeared next to the Sentinel, much to his annoyance. Loki STILL didn’t always come when he called. Both rose up on hind legs, using Steve as a balance point, and began to lick at her cheek. Reaching her arms, out she gave both big hugs before turning back to Steve. “You were so cool when you had your sword out. Can I see your sword? Does it really have flames? Think I could have a sword like that? Or maybe a staff, I remember Danno having a staff, it was wicked awesome too. Maybe I could have a sword and a staff, having the best of both worlds.”

 

The men continued to smile as Steve lowered her to the ground. Each taking a hand, they led her to the Camaro and slipped her into the back seat. Driving to go to their favorite hamburger joint, before seeing the latest Disney movie.

 

505050

 

“Okay baby we have a couple more hours, what would you like to do next?” Danny asked her.

 

Thinking hard about the next place she wanted, she smiled as she shouted “HOME. I want to go Home!”

 

“Home?” Danny asked carefully, disappointed that she didn’t seem to want to spend more time with him, after being so far apart.

 

“Yeah I want to swim on the beach, play in the sand, maybe have Uncle Steve help me make a sand castle.”

 

Steve spoke up this time, knowing his mate was still hurting from her exclamation. “Gracie, your mom’s house doesn’t have a beach near it.”

 

Frowning at the taller man she explained. “No, I want to go to your house cause I’m figured Danno lives with you now. I want to go home and play on your beach. Can we do that?” She hoped they would say yes. It had been ages since she had been home.

 

The relief Danny felt was nothing compared to the joy he could feel coming from his mate, as Grace explained what home meant to her. She wanted to go home with them. Not return to her mom’s house. Reaching out his hand, he was tickled to find Steve reaching for him. “Anything you want baby. We’ll go play on the beach for a few hours, before we take you home.”

 

“No, Mom’s house is Mom’s house. Steve’s place is home. I don’t want to have to keep explaining this to you.” She said trying to sound so much like an adult, that the men were hard pressed to keep from laughing.

 

“Okay then we’ll play on the beach before taking you back to your mom’s place.”

 

“YAY!”

 

The drive went quickly and soon they were packing shovels and buckets and making a sand fort on Steve’s private beach.

 

Kneeling down to help her with her moat “Having fun baby?”

 

Looking up for a second, before packing the sides tighter in her moat. “Yes, this is perfect. I’ve missed you so much Danno.”

 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately.” He looked sadly at his little girl, who he had missed desperately the last few weeks.

 

Slowing down she concentrated harder then needed on her project. Trying to gather thoughts an eight year old shouldn’t have to be thinking about.“It’s okay Danno. I know it’s been hard for you. You’ve been hurt a lot but it’s part of the job. Mom told me so.”

 

“She says that?” Danny wasn’t sure what to think of Rachel telling his daughter getting hurt was just part of the job. For one it was a risk when being a cop, but two he wanted his little girl to be a little girl for a long time. Adult worries should not be on her mind for years to come.

 

“Yeah.” Gracie was quiet for a moment. “Then I heard her talking to Step-Stan when she thought I couldn’t hear. Said she was glad she wasn’t having to worry nearly as much, now that you two are no longer married.”

 

“She said that?” He kept digging the moat as Grace, innocently explained secrets Rachel probably didn’t want him knowing about. 

 

“Yeah. Said she was finally happy and that they could go forward with plans she and Stan had been thinking about for some time.”

 

Danny wasn’t sure what to think of that. But it sounded typical of Rachel to think of herself and what would be best for her. “Was that all she said?”

 

“Honestly I didn’t hear everything they were saying. I know I missed some words but yeah, she did say she was happy, she no longer had to worry about you each night. And that they could move forward with plans.”

 

‘I wonder what plans she is talking about?’ Danny said as an aside to his partner.

 

Growling ‘No idea but I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.’ He wouldn’t let Gracie go without a fight, if they were thinking of fucking Danny over again on custody, they had another thing coming.

 

Deciding to change the subject “Danno lets go play in the water. We haven’t done that yet.” Grace chirped happily.

 

“Umm okay Monkey.” Danny said very unsure all of a sudden. He still didn’t like the water, but for his little girl he would try.

 

Steve instantly offering a distraction, held out a hand to her. “Hey Grace why don’t we go into the water and let Danno take his time okay? He’s still tired from being in the hospital a lot. And the doctor told him to take exercise easy for a while.”

 

Lifting worried brown eyes to her father, “OH I forgot. Danno you don’t have to go, if you don’t want to. I don’t want you getting tired.” She stated with love for her father. 

 

Smiling unable to deny her anything, even if it was him going into the ocean, “I’ll go in Gracie. Just maybe not very far okay?”

 

“PERFECT!” Screaming with joy, she raced to the waters edge before jumping in. Shrieks of child wonder coming from her, as she played with her two favorite people in her life. Steve already in the water, staying between her and the bigger waves as he watched her carefully. 

 

He also watched as Danny came slowly to the waters edge. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady himself, as memories hit him of another time so long ago. ‘I’m right here love. Come in if you want or stay out. It’s been a hard few weeks. Don’t push if you don’t want to.’

 

‘No, I need to work through this. You love the water and I won’t deny you that which you love. But it might take some time.’ He said ruefully.

 

‘Take all the time you want.’ Steve picked Gracie up, distracting her as Danny slowly entered the ocean for the first time, since he moved to the island. It wasn’t much before he had to stop, but he ended up going all the way up to his knee’s. Beyond that he couldn’t push himself to go deeper. ‘Your fine right there love. Don’t come in any further. I can hear your heartbeat and it’s racing to much. Back off back onto the beach. I’ll bring Gracie in a second.’

 

Shaking his head he refused to leave just yet, explaining why, ’No, I want to play with her at least for a few minutes in the ocean. Let me get some good memories, instead of nothing but bad ones.’

 

Still watching him with concern, he understood how important it was to the water fearing man. ’Okay I can see that. But you stay there. I’ll bring her to you.’ Grace and Steve were both out much deeper. Steve up to his waist while Grace was up to her shoulders in the water. Picking her up, he lifted her up to skim the waters top. She squealing like crazy with so much fun. “Grace look. Your Dad is in the water.” Steve turned her so she could see her Dad knee high in the ocean. 

 

Looking up she did see, and waved happily, before struggling to get out of the Seal’s grip. Letting her go, he watched as she raced to her Dad and launched herself at his chest. Holding his arms out automatically, the waves went out at the same time and he ended up on his butt, in the sand and ocean. Steve could feel it, as Danny held his fear in as best he could, at the sudden change in position in the water. Quickly striding over, he placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Gracie remember what I said about Danny needing to recover. Try not to knock him over, while the waves are moving okay sweetheart?” Patting her head to show he knew she meant no harm.

 

“Oh man I’m sorry Danno. I didn’t hurt you did I?” She asked worried she may have hurt him with her jump.

 

“No baby I’m fine. Just wetter in certain areas I wasn’t expecting to be wet in.” He looked up in his mates eyes, giving him a knowing look. One that would make Steve smoke for a while, but go completely over his daughters head. “I’ll shower it all off later. I’ll probably have sand in areas sand should never be. It will take me a while to get it all out.”

 

“Danno you’re so funny.” She giggled.

 

Steve gave him a dirty look, as the very subtle words worked their own magic. He moved back into the ocean a few feet, to hide a growing tent in his board shorts.

 

Danny hiding his own grin decided to distract Grace with something each kid loved, “Hey sweetheart before we take you back to your Mom’s place, how about we get some ice-cream.”

 

“YES, I want cookies and cream!” Gracie jumped up and began dancing around, chanting Ice-cream over and over.

 

“Let’s rinse off the sand then and go out. We can go to the shop for ice-cream then take you back baby.” Grabbing her hand he slowly led her out of the ocean.

 

“Okay though I would rather just come back home.” She grumbled.

 

“I know baby I know. But at least you got to come over today. And we’ll have another weekend coming up soon.” Or at least he hoped so. Rachel was plotting which never spelled anything good for him.

 

Steve, finally calmed down enough from his mate’s dirty minded tactics, came out of the ocean. All three heading towards his outdoor shower to rinse off. Grace being a snot, squirted both men who retaliated with tickles and hugs. The day winding down with lots of love and affection, the men went upstairs to change clothes, while Grace went into the spare room to do the same. 

 

Loading up into the car, Steve driving sensibly for once, made for the ice-cream shop. The Seal could feel how much these last few hours had relaxed his mate. Helped him center and realized as much as his daughter had been missing him, he had been missing her even more. Steve was his love and his life, and he helped keep him grounded. But his daughter was also a big part of his being. Not seeing her for weeks had made him, unknowingly eager to see that she was safe, sound and well taken care of. Being with her had given him a break, from having to focus on himself or Steve and adult issues. Being with Grace had allowed him to have fun in a child like manner. Something Steve realized that his mate needed on a regular basis.

 

If Rachel was up to something, if she was trying to take what little visitation rights he had away, he wouldn’t let her. Danny needed Grace, as much as he needed air to breath, food to eat and beer to drink. He would fight for his mate’s right to be in his child's life, no matter how much that bitchy woman tried to screw him over. She had done it before, he had no doubt she would do it again. It was his responsibility to take care of him, being denied access to his daughter would not be good for Danny’s health. He would not allow more shit to hurt his mate, when he was working so hard to help him recover.

 

Reaching the shoppe all three went in and ordered. Grace picking cookies and cream, Steve getting a pineapple sherbet and Danny, butter pecan. Taking a booth in the back, all three enjoyed being together, exchanging gossip and making plans for the next weekend they could get together.

 

“Well, I guess we should get going, it’s getting late.” Danny said reluctantly, not wanting to give up time with his daughter.

 

“Probably.” Steve agreed just as reluctantly. 

 

“This sucks I don’t want to go back to Mom’s it’s really boring there. I have so much more fun at your place Uncle Steve.” Grace scowled, unhappy to have to return to the house. It was okay at her Mom’s house, and she adored her half brother Charlie. But she wasn’t allowed to play nearly as hard, fast or rough around the place. She liked running and shouting and being in the sunshine. When she was with her mom she had to dress nice, go to boring dinners and stay quiet, while she and Stan talked to “important” people. 

 

They were just getting ready to stand up, when three ladies walked into the shop. Brandishing guns, they yelled for everyone to get on the floor. The similarly dressed ladies, all wearing mask’s, black jackets and green pants shouted at the cashier to get the money out.

 

‘Oh fuck me and my life. Really Rachel is going to kill me.’ Danny moaned, even as he called forth his power.

 

‘I’ll fuck you whenever you want.’ Steve chuckled even as he called his own dark energy.

 

‘Really seriously, that is all you picked up on out of my entire sentence?’ Danny snarled even as he blocked Grace from the action with his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you've been introduced to the bad guys. I tried to warn people in the top note. Along with the warnings at the top I hope I covered this chapter enough so people are prepared.
> 
> Please send me a note if you think I should add more warnings for this chapter and future chapters.
> 
> Most are generally going to be like this chapter for the evil bad guy people. With the way I write their smut scenes. So please let me know if I need more warnings or if I did enough when combined with the heading warnings near the top.
> 
> Otherwise just let me know what you think of the chapter.
> 
> What will happen at the ice-cream shop as it's being held up. Oh NO Rachel won't like that when it comes to Danny keeping custody. That should be a fun teaser for the next chapter.
> 
> So sent me a review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve put a chill on. Rachel has some decisions to make. Danny makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this should be a little bit more fun for a chapter. It has bitchy Rachel in here but I do have a purpose for her. It will show up MUCH later.
> 
> Danny has his fun even if he isn't a morning person. Oh and there is smut.

“HEY YOU FUCKERS, GET DOWN WITH THE REST OF THE TRASH!”

 

Danny retorted rolling his eyes at the stupid woman, “That isn’t a very nice thing for a lady to say. Why don’t you put your weapons down? We’ll call for a cruiser and have you taken down to HPD to book you. The me and my partner here can get back to our own business. We’re late for an appointment and don’t have time for your nonsense.”.

 

The leader looked at the short man incredulously, “Listen grandpa we’re in charge here. You don’t do what we say we’ll put a hole in you.” She held up her gun, in case he didn’t see it the first five times she waved it around.

 

Taking exception to being called Grandpa, “Seriously? Calling me Grandpa? Who are your mothers? Where are your mothers? Or even your fathers? You are barely old enough to be out of middle school, let alone high school. Why are you not in school? Do I need to call the truant officer instead? I bet I do, god why is this my life? Why am I having to arrest children not much older then my own daughter?” Danny continued to rant as if he hadn’t heard the first lady thug giving him orders.

 

“I’m serious I’ll put a hole in you and anyone else who makes a move. Get the cash now!” She screamed out at her team mate. Her team mate who was heading towards the cash register to get the money from the till.

 

Waving his hand, negating her, “Don’t give her the cash. She isn’t even leaving here, unless its in cuffs.” Danny countermanded the order.

 

“Listen old man, who the fuck are you anyway?” She turned towards the man who refused to shut up. Never noticing how the taller man with him was partially in shadow. Shadows which seemed to be creeping slowly over the walls, in the brightly lit shoppe.

 

Looking at his nails the Guide rocked back on his heels, continuing to distract the robbers. “Not that you really care, but my name happens to be Danny Williams.”

 

The second female thug asked out loud “Danny Williams? Why is that name familiar?” .

 

“Could be because I’m a member of 5-0 task force?” Danny said smoothly with a big grin.

 

“5-0? YOU’RE A FUCKING COP?” Shouted the second female robber.

 

“Yep and my partner and I are very annoyed at you. You are interrupting our time with our daughter with your idiot shenanigans.” He glanced around the shoppe, projecting calm among the other guests who just wanted to eat their desserts.

 

“Listen you bastard get down on the floor and… Is that your daughter behind you?” She tried looking around him, to get a glimpse at the girl he was blocking. Making an instantly bad decision, over the top of the first one she made, in deciding to rob the store in the first place. “Send her over here this instant!”

 

He felt Grace, pressing herself against his back. Snarling at the bitch who dared to threaten his Monkey, “I don’t think so darling. Go ahead and put your weapons down. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Pointing her .45 in his face she snarled right back. “You fucker I’m in charge here. Put your weapons down, hand over your daughter and get on the ground.”

 

Tone the same he would use for exceptionally stupid criminals, the Governor and if Steve was being really annoying, “No, we don’t have any weapons out you twit. And OH HELL NO you are not getting your hands on my daughter, nor are we getting on the ground. Do you know how sticky it is? With all these kids dropping ice-cream and who knows what else?” He continued his distraction, waving his arms around as he pointed at the floor, the ice-cream bar and himself.

 

“Forget it he’s 5-0, just shoot him and get the cash. We’ve been in here long enough.” Said the final female thief.

 

The second robber was busy getting the cash, but the first one was debating whether to shoot. Then Danny could see it in her eyes as she made her decision. Finger beginning to press on the trigger, it was too late for her. Steve snaked his arm out and dark light enveloped the room, setting down an instant shield on everyone inside. Danny reached out with his mind and pulled all the weapons towards him. Throwing one to Steve at the same time. When the three woman tried to escape out the front door, they were met by two very angry wolves. Heads down, ears back, snarls firmly in place, as they made their tempers known.

 

Danny’s voice cut through the tension easily with his snarky comments. “Now if you had listened to us in the first place, you wouldn’t be looking like the idiots you are. Grace did you call HPD for us like I asked you too?” 

 

“Yep and Uncle Duke said he was sending over a couple cars now.” She was so pleased she could help her Dad make a bust. It was her first official police action and she loved it.

 

“Great, Steve want me to go and cuff them…” He chuckled as Steve growled at him. As if he would let Danny get near three crooks in his condition. Stomping over to the twits, he slapped his cuffs on the left wrist of one and the right on another. Then used Danny’s to do the same so they were all cuffed together, in a circle facing away from each other.

 

“Now you three have interrupted all these nice peoples evenings.” Danny started up again. “I think you owe them all a big apology.” All three stammered out their remorse as causing such a scene. Still a little in shock from how fast things turned on them.

 

Steve growling darkly in their ears, as he circled around them like a giant hunting cat eyeing his prey. “You also put my mate in danger. A Sentinel doesn’t take kindly when those he claims as his are put into danger. Do you think that was a wise move on your end?”

 

All three widened their eye’s in fear, as they realized just how much trouble they were in. Sentinels were notorious for protecting what they claimed as theirs. Even they had heard about how possessive Commander Steve McGarrett was, of one Danny Williams even before they bonded. Being bonded just meant they were in a hell of a lot more trouble. 

 

A few minutes later the HPD squad cars showed up, entering quickly.

 

“Steve glad to see you back and finding trouble so quickly. What is it, a body on your first day and three muggers on the second? What are you going to do tomorrow?” Duke laughed as he came in the door.

 

“Going out to an island tomorrow, for a little sight seeing.” He grinned at his instant come back.

 

“Right, of course you are.” He rolled his eyes at the Commander. “Danny how you doing, and hello Grace, thank you for the phone call.” He said while reaching a hand out for Danny. His eyes not missing a thing, as he took in the general shape of the blond. Noting the lost weight and the stress hinting in the back of his eyes.

 

“Doing fine, thanks for coming. Think you can take care of this mess?” Danny asked while Grace hugged Duke quickly.

 

“Sure need to get Gracie home?” 

 

Gracie looked up seriously at Duke. “Nope they’re taking me to my Mom’s house. I wish I was going home. It’s so much more fun at Steve’s place.”

 

Duke looked up and spotted the loving look, Danny gave his daughter at her words. Smiling in understanding, “I can see that. Well, Steve, Danny we’ll take it from here. Write up your report in the next day or two and we’ll call it good.”

 

“Sure and thanks Duke. Come on Danny, let’s get out of here.” Picking up Grace, Steve headed towards the door. Danny following behind him, allowing his Sentinel to make sure all was well, before he took his family outside. 

 

‘Come on Danny before anything else happens. We need to get Gracie to bed then I need to get you to bed. It’s been a long day for you.’

 

‘Yes, dear.’ Danny snipped with little heat as he followed.

 

Climbing into the car, making sure Grace was settled, Steve headed out. The drive to Rachel's would only take about 20 minutes and in that time Danny relished being with his daughter. Asking more about her school work, friends and life in general. He had missed out on so much over the last few weeks and he wanted to know it all. Four or five hours really wasn’t enough time to catch up on his daughter’s life but he was going to try.

 

Too quickly for him, Steve pulled up to the gate of Rachel and Stan’s house. Noticing the gate was open and his ex-wife was standing at the door, tapping her foot. Opening the door of his Camaro, Danny stepped out, helping Grace from the back seat. Steve exited on his side, coming up behind his small family, not happy either with having to say good bye, to the little girl who’s father had stolen his heart.

 

Walking up to the door, Danny let go of Grace’s hand as she raced up to her mom. Rachel patted her head, before sending her off into the house with the admonishment to get ready for bed. With a sigh Grace did as she was asked. Saying goodnight to her father and Steve.

 

Once gone Rachel turned to the two men. “Well? You were supposed to have her here 20 minutes ago. Where were you?” Her eyes were dark with annoyance at the lateness of the men.

 

“Rachel we ran into a little trouble at a store this evening. Took us a few minutes to get it cleared up.” Danny tried to stall the inevitable.

 

“Little trouble? What did you take her out somewhere and someone tried to rob the place?”  
Then her eye’s widened, as she saw her ex husband wince. “Oh my God someone did try to rob the place.” She placed her hand on her mouth before firming it and glaring at the man. “And what did you do Danny to protect her?”

 

“Does it matter?” He really didn’t want to get into this. He was tired and had a long day tomorrow. Steve wanted to get up at the ass crack of dawn to start out. It was going to be a long eight hour ride.

 

“Yes, it does Daniel. What did you do to defend your daughter?”

 

Sighing Danny began to explain, gripping Steve’s wrist to stop him from taking over. He would deal with his ex-wife, he didn’t need Steve fighting all his battles. “I distracted them, Steve set wards over the people trapped with us. When the time was right, I yanked their guns away from them, while the wolves kept them from running.”

 

Hands on hips as she listened carefully to his next answer, “Where was Grace durning all this?”

 

“She was behind me and Steve, out of sight. Honestly it wasn’t a big deal. These were idiots, who were in the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

 

“This does seem to happen quite often to you two.” Her face was frowning in thought.

 

“Rachel, come on we weren’t that late.” His voice starting to show some of his own temper.

 

“I know but I’m just wondering how safe Grace is going to be in the future.”

 

“You’re not going to take Grace away from me Rachel.”

 

Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eye’s. “Daniel its late and I have to think. But know this, you will not be having Grace over again, till I’ve spoken to my Lawyer. Some changes I think are needed, in order to assure Grace’s safety.”

 

Eyes filled with fear at losing access to his daughter, he swallowed before trying to talk sense into her. “Rachel you can’t do that!”

 

“I have primary custody of her Daniel. I’m the one who decides what is best for her.” Turning she headed towards her front door. “I suggest you go home. Good night Daniel.” Closing the door in his face, she returned to her own family affairs.

 

Looking brokenly at the door his ex-wife had walked through. He just wanted to go back in there and beg, demand, cajole, do anything he could to keep what little access he had to his baby girl. But when Rachel made up her mind about something, it took a force of nature and an act of god to get her to consider changing her mind. Heartbroken, he allowed Steve to lead him back into the car. Belting him in, Steve went around to the driver side, slid into the seat, put the car into gear and left the estate. Driving quietly in the dusk the Sentinel kept a close watch on the mental state of his Guide, not liking how depressed he was becoming. When they arrived at their home he didn’t hesitate, he took his mate up to the bedroom, helping him get ready for bed. Changing him in to pajama’s, leading him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his business before finally settling him down under fresh cool bed sheets.

 

Laying down beside his distraught love, he slowly petted his hair, assuring him things would be okay. ’Don’t worry Danno. I won’t let her take Grace from you.’ 

 

Sighing as the day caught up to him, ’I don’t know what I would do without her Steve.’ He was so tired of being screwed over by so many.

 

‘It will work out. I have friends who are lawyers. We’ll fight this. I’m not going to let her take our daughter away from us.’ He slid his hand down his mate’s side.

 

Looking up at his mate, Danny asked with his lips for a comforting kiss. Granted easily, before Steve took his partner in his arms and held him close.

 

‘I love you Steve.’

 

‘I love you too Danny. Now sleep, you’ve had a long day.’ Not giving his mate a chance to argue, he pulled him into some much needed sleep. It had been a very long day. Tomorrow was going to be even longer. 

 

He stayed up a while thinking of what the next day would bring. He wished there was a way, he could leave Danny behind, but he knew that wouldn’t work. Danny would be flashing to his side, the instant he realized Steve was gone if he left him. And Steve couldn’t, because Danny would get upset and depressed if Steve wasn’t close by anyway. His mental state, wouldn’t allow him to be separated from his Sentinel, for the time being. But also Steve couldn’t send Kono and Chin out to investigate the island, because they had no way to get back quickly. Steve and Danny could teleport back to Oahu, if needed in an instant. The cousins would be eight hours out with no way to get help fast. 

 

Not even the wolves could help them get out there. Never being there before, they had no reference point for it, in the material world which they needed. The spirit realm he wasn’t sure, but had a feeling that world did not overlap the topography of this world. They were separate, even as they were joined by the bonds between the spirit animals, and the Sentinels and Guides of the Material world. Two different peoples, trying to bring harmony and balance to each other. 

 

Danny and he were the chosen ones to help bridge that gap. The gap which had been growing each passing year, as more evil invaded the world. Sentinels and Guides were needed more now then ever, but they needed their own protectors. People who had such a deep fundamental idea of right and wrong in their very being. They were the ones chosen to protect those who protected others. For while they could and would make many mistakes in their life times. With the wolves who walked beside them, they could never be corrupted into evil. They could be troublesome mischief making assholes yes, corrupted forces of evil no.

 

But first Steve had to work at getting his partner back to the way he was, before he ever found out he was a Guide. His own much sought after and beloved Guide. The man who was his forever soul mate. It was going to take so much time, and he was going to be there for every minute, because he was his most cherished love. Pulling him in tighter, he nuzzled into his neck, scenting his mating mark. The mark which forever branded Danny as his. Even as his own branded him, as belonging to Danny. 

 

Snuggling a little more, he made sure a light was on in the bathroom in case Danny woke. Then he too followed his mate into much needed sleep.

 

505050

 

Steve woke at one in the morning, blinking eyes full of sleep. Checking the clock he groaned, even as he knew he had to get up. What was worst is he had to get his partner up, his partner who really enjoyed his sleep and needed it badly. Turning to the other man he found him sleeping peacefully, dreaming of… oh hell no not again.

 

Abruptly the dream ended, as his mate chuckled. ‘You wake me up at this ungodly hour, you get punished for it love.’

 

Growling at his teasing mate ‘That’s just mean. You know how much I like sucking you.’

 

‘Yes, I do so you better make it quick. We have a lot to do.’ Danny said as he rolled over pulling his sleep pants down and exposing Steve’s favorite toy. Taking him up on the invitation, the Seal crawled over his mate, lowering his head and swallowed him down in one gulp. Loving the feeling of having his jaw stretched as wide as it could go. Running his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, humming his pleasure at how much his mate meant to him. Feeling it as Danny shuddered as he was sucked.

 

‘We really have to get going babe. So enjoy yourself but I can blow whenever you want.’ Danny voice shook from the building climax even as he petted his head. Both men enjoying the fun of being together, but they did have work to do. Understanding where his younger man was coming from, Steve put extra effort into sucking him quickly. Bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to play with his Guides balls. He tugged and fondled the blond fur, smiling as Danny moaned at being in all that warm wet heat. Steve was thankful for the chance of getting his morning treat. He hadn’t expected it, planned to go without but he always felt better after tasting the pure essence of his partner. 

 

With a moan of pleasure as the suction increased rapidly, Danny squirmed as his climax reached flash over. Steve working his mates cock quickly, laving attention to all parts, sucking and nibbling the purple head, Danny was done for. With a cry of ecstasy he released heavy spurts of come, filling Steve’s waiting mouth who moaned with pleasure at the heavenly taste. Licking him clean, he released him quickly when he couldn’t smell any more spunk.

 

‘Thank you Danny. That made my morning.’ He pushed himself off his mate’s legs, looking down at his softening and very satisfied dick. Unable to help himself he leaned down and lapped at the head a few more times. Danny whimpering at the touch as his dick was super sensitive at the moment.

 

‘I’m sure now get up. Need me to take care of you?’ Danny would but honestly, he was still tired and just wanted to get going.

 

Shaking his head he made to get off the bed. ’No, I’m good. I’ll take care of it in the shower.’

 

“Three minute shower? Three minute hand job?” Sitting up as he watched his mate make his first steps towards the bathroom.

 

Shrugging he replied “Sometimes that is all the time you have.”

 

Grabbing his arm he dragged his Sentinel back onto the bed, “Right let’s see if I might be able to reduce that time.” Changing his mind in an instant as that long cock of his just called to his instincts to please. He grabbed hold of his man’s prick in one hand whispering in his ear “Dial up to 9 on touch babe.”

 

Shuddering at the sultry tone, even at one in the morning, he did as he was bid. Dialing up quickly, he was hard pressed to keep on his knees, as Danny finished him in a dozen strokes. Moving his hand in the most knowing of ways, playing with the thick red head. Leaning down to lap at it with his tongue just to tease, playing with the black furry balls. All in a manner meant to drive his mate wild and come so much quicker. Taking his other hand, he cupped it around his mate’s tip and jerked all his spunk into his hand. Moaning the Seal poured so much of himself into the hand waiting for him. Breath wheezing out of him from the quickie yet throughly satisfied climax. When he opened his eyes, spotted the white pearly liquid pooling in his hand, his eyes lit up. Leaning down Steve didn’t hesitate to begin licking his mate’s hand clean of his own come. Closing his eyes as the warm flavor hit him, along with the taste of his partner’s hand. Twirling his tongue between each finger he didn’t want to miss a drop. Grabbing the hand which had fed him his own come he sucked each digit, like it was a mini cock. 

 

Highly pleased at what Danny had done to him, he purred in his head, ’Oh that was dirty. Milking me like a cow, then letting me drink it from your hand. We HAVE to do that again.’ Steve was way to eager now at this hour in the morning.

 

Eyes heavy from lack of sleep, he responded with “I’m sure babe. Lets get going. Take a shower, I’m going downstairs to make something to eat. I’m hungry.” Seeing Steve’s little display had also made him horny again but thankfully his cock wasn’t ready to respond. They really didn’t have time to play again, so he slipped out of bed.

 

Alerted at his words, he checked his mate and found him indeed very hungry. In fact he was practically starving. Which made sense, he forgot to feed him his midnight snack again. He needed to start remembering better. Which reminded him, he needed to make sure they packed plenty of food on the boats. He planned on making sure to feed Danny something each hour.

 

“Want me to make you something?” Steve offered. He never minded fixing him food. It allowed him to monitor what he was eating and how much. And he really wanted Danny eating a lot. Steve wondered if there was any way of feeding him enough to ever get the weight back on his man. It was going to take months with the way they were going at it now.

 

“No, I’m good. I can do it, you get ready while I fix food for both of us.” Leaning up he gave Steve a quick kiss before heading out the door and down stairs to the kitchen. He would come up and take care of his own shower and dressing in a few minutes. But he needed something to eat. Sasha and Loki both appeared as he began his walk down the stairs, pressing up against his sides and offering him their comfort. It was dark but there was one tiny light left on in the far corner. It was just enough to keep him from getting scared till he reached the switch. Bathing the room in warm light. 

 

Taking a moment to think about how truly fucked up in the head he was, he sighed to himself, ’God the shit Steve has to put up with now. I hope he doesn’t resent the effort I’m costing him.’

 

‘You are worth any effort my love. You cost me nothing, because I love doing everything for you. Feeding you, dressing you, washing you, screwing you so far into the mattress, that you have to crawl out from underneath the bed. You’re mine Danny and I love everything about that.’ Came the quick rejoinder to his depressive thoughts. ‘Now go make something to eat. I’ll be there in five minutes.’ He hurried to finish his shower and dressing. If Danny was getting moody again, meant he was going to into a heavy need cycle. He would need to be in there, being around his mate to show him how much he cared.

 

Shaking his head, trying to purge the unwelcome depressing feelings, he spotted the paper work from last night. What better way to get rid of a pissy mood, then taking it out on someone who deserved it. Smiling evilly, he searched for what he was looking for, till he found it. Pulling out his phone, he headed towards the kitchen, dialing the number.

 

Putting a pan on the stove he started up some eggs, at the same time waiting for the number to connect.

 

The phone rang three times before being picked up by a very brain dead man.

 

“Huh..waa? Wh’agoinon?”

 

“Larry you asshole wake up. If I have to be awake at this god forsaken hour so do you.” Danny couldn’t help smiling. Mood already lightening as he enjoyed waking the silly bastard at one in the morning. Danny knew he was a good man, cared about his family and took care of those he loved. But he sprang that crap on him all wrong, this was his sweet revenge.

 

“Who is this?” The voice becoming much more clear as his annoyance grew.

 

“It’s me you dick! It’s Danny. Listen I don’t have much time, so wanted to let you know. I’m not going to fight the draft. As long as all the paperwork is as you say it is.”

 

“Danny? Shit you’re not?” Coming fully awake, Larry held the phone carefully to his ear. He didn’t want to miss a single word. This was to important to him, his family and friends.

 

“No, but you better make sure you follow all those rules and bribes and shit you said you would. If you don’t, I’ll be unhappy. If I’m unhappy, Steve will be really unhappy. And he won’t be kind about it.” No his Sentinel would be less then happy, as he dealt with an emotionally unstable Guide, who had yet another promise broken to him. 

 

“I understand. All will be followed just like I lined out. Danny this means a lot to me, to a lot of us. You and Steve are special and we want to make sure you’re taken care of.” He was happier then he had been in a long time. Finally he could start repaying some of his debt to the man.

 

“We can take care of ourselves for the most part. But it means to much to Steve to not do it. He has wanted this for a long time. I am not going to come between him and his dream just because I think the Navy teaches kids to be… oh shit, now I am going to be the one teaching them. Fuck my life. Anyway don’t screw with us or we are gone.” Danny cringed as he thought of all those eager young faces. Ready to learn the best ways to blow shit up on Fridays, drink beer on Saturdays and plan how to do more destruction over the week on a Sunday. This was going to be a night mare.

 

“We won’t, we are here for you.” He would do everything in his power to make sure he followed through on all he had offered. To many people wanted this pair and it was important to certain people that they had protection set up for them.

 

“Good then I’m hanging up. I have to eat something or Steve is going to bitch. Have fun getting to sleep shit head.” Then Danny hung up, plating his eggs, grabbing his toast and heading to the table to eat.

 

Larry Kingston looked at his phone for a minute. Then sighed in relief as a possible major problem was thwarted. He honestly wanted to make sure Danny and his partner were taken care of. He owed it to Danny, if it hadn’t been for him, it would have taken them so much longer to get Mary back. His nephew, and nephew in law along with a bunch of his friends had formed the law, passed it and were pleased. But when they tried to bring Mary home, the Guild said they lost her paperwork and weren’t sure where she was. It was a stall tactic, as they tried to find a way around the law. Danny hearing about it, had somehow flown out of country, found where she was being stashed and flown back. Leaving a quick message on his phone about where she was. How he had found her many wondered about at the time. Him and his family hadn’t cared just as long as she was back safe and sound. Three days later Mary was back with her family and the entire Kingston family owed him a big one. Owed it to him to make sure he is as safe as they can make it for him. He felt no guilt for using his power to make sure all came to pass. 

 

Picking up the phone he dialed another number. It picked up on the first ring. “Martin?”

 

A sleepy voice answered, “Yeah Larry?”

 

“It’s done.”

 

Sleep fleeing at the news he himself had been waiting for just as much as his friend Lawrence had been. “Finally, that boy is going to do great things. Him and his Sentinel mate.”

 

“I know.” He was looking forward to watching as those things came about.

 

“When you going to get the teams formed and ready?”

 

“Already done. One is permanently assigned to the base. The other is on standby as they finish some training.”

 

“Wonder what Commander McGarrett would say, if he found himself now in direct command of a special tactical squad?” The humor was thick on the other end.

 

Chuckling himself “Let’s hope he never finds out. Otherwise he might just pull them in to help with 5-0 from time to time. You know how he is, and those kids would be right there with him, having a ball blowing all sorts of shit up.”

 

“True, make sure Danny is well taken care of and protected. He saved Colonel Huntsman's life along with her husband. They wouldn’t be happy to hear, we were not taking care of our own.”

 

“He will be. How is she anyway?”

 

“Doing good, rehab is going well. Heard they are looking for a place somewhere quiet. Evidently finding out they are having twins, made them think they were going to need lots of room.” He chuckled he knew first hand having his own set.

 

“Kids always do.” He chuckled as well.

 

“Okay then Larry, take care of them, give them whatever they need. Call me later when I’ve woken up in a few more hours.” 

 

Deciding to pass the snottiness along “Right Sir. Night Mr. President.” He chortled as he heard the displeasure in his best friends voice.

 

“Larry how many times have I told you not to call me that in private. Shit I get enough of that at work. I don’t need it when I’m in bed.”

 

“Ha night then Martin.” Hanging up he blinked his eye’s a couple times, smiled before settling down once more. 

 

Danny Williams was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are getting ready to head to the island. Then the fun should really begin. I'm looking forward to it. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter came out fast and doesn't have much meat in it. Its mostly a transition chapter to the next segment of the plot.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny begin there day way to fucking early in the morning. Danny is a little snot and A. J. and Dustin experience issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one took a little longer and may not be as polished as some other chapters. I'm posting it really late but I wanted to get it out tonight. Its about 11 pm right now when I'm posting it. 
> 
> I would mostly call it a fluff and Smut chapter. I needed some filler to make the chapter longer. I think it was only around 4K words. I ended up getting it to over 8600 LOL. Smut is GREAT filler when needed. Pun kinda intended but not.

Steve finished his shower, listening at the same time to Danny’s conversation on the phone. Chuckling as the Secretary tried to catch up to the blond bitching him out. He was pleased to know Danny was eating too, smelling the food as the scent floated through the house. Which reminded him, he needed to call Kono and make sure the food was all there. This was going to be a super long trip there and back. And he had a feeling Chin’s friend wouldn’t be happy, to have his boat abandoned so far out to sea, if they had to return because Danny needed feeding. Dressing in a just a few minutes, he packed a few extra things in his duffle and headed down the stairs. Danny had laid out simple breakfast for him, which he was quick to eat.

 

He shoveled the food into his mouth, completely missing the looks of resigned disgust on his long suffering partner. When finished wiping his mouth clean of crumbs with the back of his hand he asked “Okay Danny you ready to go?”

 

Shaking his head at yet another example of how Seals and table manners will never meet. “Yeah, hopefully it won’t take as long as the charts say it will.” Looking slyly at his mate, “Eight hours in a boat by ourselves, together? Whatever will we do to fill in the time?” He asked with a sleazy smile.

 

Waggling his eyebrows he grinned “I’ll think of something.” But then sobered with his next words. “Two things I know you will be doing, one is eating and two will be sleeping. You need a lot of both still.”

 

Sighing the detective agreed, “I know, don’t worry I plan on doing both on the way out.” He wasn’t going to fight his partner on this. Waking up way to fucking early, having to actually function. All he could think of, is he was so looking forward to taking a nap, when they got on board the boat.

 

Satisfied his Guide was going to do as he was he wanted, “Good, if you’re done with your food. Go ahead and head up for a shower and pack your bag. I’ll clean up here and we should be ready to go by the time you’re done.” Taking his dishes he rinsed them before putting them away. Not bothering with the dishwasher for two plates and glasses.

 

“Okay be down in 10.” Danny stood, walked to his mate and just to be a snot, pulled him down for a deep, full tongue kiss. Not letting up till Steve whimpered in lustful need, rubbing his cock against Danny’s leg. “I’ll be back lover, wanted to leave you something to remember me by while I’m away.” Rubbing a hand down his length he chuckled, only to yelp as Steve grabbed him.

 

“You are a very naughty Guide and I think your Sentinel needs to teach you to behave.” He growled possessively into his ear. Danny shuddered at the implied threat even as his own cock hardened. His little prank was turning very interesting. “On your knee’s Guide, I’m going to use that pretty mouth of yours and you are not allowed to touch yourself. I want you to be hard when we leave.” 

 

Pushing his smirking and very willing mate down, he pulled himself out and presented his cock to the full lips. Danny looked at the phallus which would be filling his mouth in a moment and licked his lips. He could already taste the flavor which awaited him. He may not have super senses like Steve and able to taste a drop of come in microscopic amounts. But he still enjoyed his mate’s taste. Opening his mouth Steve fed him the long cock, continuing till he was balls deep, just the way he liked it. His Sentinel slowly pulled out and he rubbed his tongue on the underside of the shaft, feeling his shudders of pleasure. Pushing in again Danny began to hum, using the vibrations to tease and torment the man standing above him. 

 

Steve closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations and knew he needed more. Gripping his mate’s hair he fed him his cock again, his tongue dancing around the tip before he was buried to the hilt.

 

‘Fuck my mouth babe we have to get going.’ Danny encouraged his Sentinel. God he loved it when Steve decided to be all dominate with him. They really needed another intense session soon, good thing he already ordered the items they would need for it. 

 

‘You promise to stay hard and not come until I order you to?’ Steve pushed in a few more times just to see him swallowing his cock.

 

‘Yes love, I won’t come till you want me to.’ He could feel it as his Guide instincts started to respond to the natural commands given to him by his Sentinel.

 

‘Good.’ He growled deeply.

 

Taking Danny’s head in both hands he began to fuck his skull, thrusting deeply and quickly. Listening to the choking sounds the man on his knees before him made. The large amounts of drool starting to leave his mouth as he had no chance to swallow, covering his cock. Feeling it as Danny reached up and started fondling his balls with one hand. Using the other he reached between his legs and slowly stroked over his opening.

 

‘You stick that finger in my ass and I’m going to take you on the kitchen island here.’ He growled at his still mischief causing mate.

 

‘Promise?’ Danny asked, even as he shoved it all the way in.

 

Snarling he pulled himself out of his mate’s warm heat, dragged him up by his hair and turned him around. Bending him over the island, he yanked his navy blue sleep pants down. Lining himself up, he pushed inside his moaning mate. Once fully seated he pulled out again fully, before sliding in again, doing it a dozen times just to tease the both of them. Wisely Danny kept his mouth and thoughts to himself, letting his mate do as he pleased with him. Once he assured himself his Guide was going to behave he began to thrust in earnest. Power slamming into him in the manner both liked best when they didn’t have much time.

 

‘Don’t you dare come you slutty cock whore. If you come before I give you permission I’m going to spank you so much on the boat.’

 

‘Again how is this incentive for me to be obedient?’ But Danny would obey, his instincts reacting to the order and his own amusement at his mate. Plus he liked it when Steve controlled when he could come. Sometimes it was fun waiting for it, or even being denied the pleasure though that happened rarely. Steve loved his taste to much to keep him from coming often.

 

‘Such a good Guide, doing as his Sentinel commands.’ Slapping his ass fondly, he looked at the clock on the stove and knew they had to get going. Speeding up his strokes, he decided to return the mischief by hitting his mate’s sweet spot each time. Danny whimpered, groaned and hiccuped under him as he fought not to come.

 

“Oh fuck, god damn Steve, son of a bitch. Yeah fuck me like a bitch in heat. God damn, oh god I need to come so bad. Please can I come. Oh fuck, oh fuck please I need to come, FUUUUCK.” Danny sobbed as his climax was about to hit.

 

“NO GUIDE, I SAID YOU COULD NOT COME AND YOU BETTER NOT!” Steve bellowed, pleased when Danny took a deep breath and forced his orgasm to stop. With cries of denial and pleasure, at being so well controlled by the man riding him, he breathed through the fucking. It was perfect, and he hoped they could do this again.

 

‘God you feel great inside me. I love the way you use me. And I just love you.’ Danny stated delighted at the feeling of the cock shoving it’s way into him.

 

Petting his back, Steve smiled down at the man who was pinned to the island. God he loved him and would do anything for his mischievous mate. Increasing the power of his strokes he came deeply, shooting multiple loads into his willing mate’s ass. When his balls were completely empty, he simply stood letting his cock lay inside to keep his come from spilling out. “God damn you horny bastard how do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” Danny asked innocently, though he knew exactly what Steve was talking about.

 

“Help me relax when I start to over stress about caring for you.”

 

Looking over his shoulder at the man still inside him. “It’s my job to see to your mental well being, even as it’s your job to look after my physical well being. Fucking me relaxes us both and is a hell of a lot of fun.” He squeezed his ass around the softening cock. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to go take a shower and start getting ready to go.”

 

“Fine hold still. I need my final treat.” Pulling out slowly, enjoying the sharp sensitive sensation on his cock. He knelt down and began lapping at his mates hole, swallowing his own come, flavored like his mate. When done he stood up, slapped his ass again and smiled. “All done, go off and get cleaned up.” Tucking himself back in he watched as Danny stood upright, then noticed how hard he was. “Crap Danny, you’re still hard.”

 

Rolling his eyes at the idiot comment. “Of course I’m still hard you twit. You said I couldn’t come, till you gave me permission. I do have to obey you, especially when it comes to sex, if my Sentinel is really getting all dominating on me. You shouted right in my ear to not come, so I couldn’t do anything else but obey.” Steve knew this, it was part of when they first bonded. Danny submitted to his mate so he could have total control over him, a much needed safe guard for if his instincts ever went out of control.

 

“Fuck man I’m sorry.” Steve’s eyes were full of remorse over what he had done. Then he smirked, “Now go up and take a shower. I need to call Chin and let him know we’re on our way.”

 

Glaring at his asshole of a mate, Danny stepped out of his sleep pants. Picking them up he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bed room. Heavy cock, stiff as an iron rod swinging in the wind, between his legs not making it easy. His balls were aching with the need to come, and yet if Steve didn’t give him permission there was nothing he could do about it. Laying his clothes for the day out on the bed, he headed to the shower. 

 

Turning it on, he waited for it to come up to the temperature he liked, brushing his teeth in the mean time. Once done he checked the water and found it perfect he stepped inside. Soaping up he started washing himself of all the sweat and other fluids accumulated from their way to god damn early in the morning activities.

 

Then his partners voice came into his head in an authoritative voice suddenly. ‘GUIDE COME NOW!’ Unprepared he had to brace himself on the shower wall as his still hard cock began shooting load after load. Spraying the shower wall, the white strands washed down the drain, while Danny groaned out his climax. Ass cheeks clenching in remembrance of the cock which had fucked him, but wouldn’t let him come at the same time. 

 

When his entire load had been delivered, he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. ‘Damn Steve, what the fuck?’ He shuddered as an after shock hit him.

 

‘Well didn’t want you going out with a hard on.’ The smug was thick in his voice.

 

‘No, didn't mean that. God I loved it, just telling me to come out of the blue like that. That is why I love you. The way you can control me, make me come from a whole other floor. Dear god did I mention how much I love you and I’m glad we’re mated?’ Danny took a deep breath, before continuing his shower.

 

‘Yes you did and so am I. I searched for you for so long and I’m never letting you go. Finish your shower babe, we need to get going.’

 

‘Be done in a few.’

 

Danny focused on getting clean quickly, ignoring the golden nose which had been peeking at him around the shower curtain. His wolf was way to frisky and interested in their sex life. She really needed to get one of her own at some point. A huff of indignation was his answer to that thought. But he thought himself he detected a slight difference in her demeanor. But needing to get going he pushed it aside for a later time. Rinsing off he shut the water off and returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

Listening Steve heard the shower shut off and his partner enter the bedroom to get dressed, which gave him the time to make his phone call. It was picked up on the first ring.

 

“Chin?”

 

The smooth easy going voice of the native Hawaiian, came clearly over the phone, “Yeah Brah?”

 

“Everything ready to go?” If not he wouldn’t be pleased, he wanted to get out there and back asap.

 

But Chin was on top of it all. “Yep, have two boats ready to go. A. J. and Dustin are already here and grumbling about Seals and proper schedules.”

 

Chuckling into the phone, “Hey we’ll be there on time. We’re not supposed to head out for another 20 minutes.”

 

“It takes that long just to reach the docks and park.” Chin pointed out, trying to make sense why the pair wasn’t here yet. Steve was the one who said he wanted to get down the wharf so early.

 

“I know but don’t worry Danny and I will be there. He needed to eat. Did you pack enough food for him?”

 

“Yeah quite a few sandwiches, soups, and other easy to heat, tasty things. All good for a sensitive stomach at sea.” He gazed out at the ocean as he answered. It was shaping up to be a beautiful morning.

 

“Danny shouldn’t have any sea sickness but still good to know.”

 

Chin asked him quietly “Steve you think it’s a good idea to be taking him?”

 

Blowing his breath out he responded just as quietly, “What choice do we have? We need to check out the island. It’s way out there and a helicopter isn’t really an option for us. If something were to happen way out in the middle of the ocean, Danny and I have a way of getting away quickly. You and the others don’t have that option.”

 

“We know, but he is still recovering.”

 

“Right but I can’t leave him here for nearly a day without me. He would break down too quickly. I need to be able to get to him when he needs me. It’s a no win solution and I don’t like it any better then you do.”

 

Agreement floating over the phone, “It’s a bummer but understandable. Danny comes first always. Especially with all that has happened to him lately.” He and Kono had discussed the detectives condition on the way to the docks. Both making plans on how to keep eyes on him, when Steve was busy at times.

 

“Yeah I know. It’s going to be a long recovery for him. Hopefully there isn’t to much out on the island and we can find clues closer to home.”

 

‘Steve want to go? You can finish talking to Chin in person and have a bit of fun by just showing up while on the phone still.’ Danny said dryly into his mind.

 

Having no issues keeping track of two conversations at the same time, ’Sounds like fun. You have your bag?’

 

Coming down the stairs he showed both duffle bags in hand. He had also forgone his beloved button down and slacks for a comfortable pull over grey shirt, the only pair of cargo pants he owned, courtesy of Steve in the past, and stout hiking boots. ’Yep yours and mine.’ 

 

Continuing on his end Chin let the Commander know what he and Kono came up with for dealing with Danny. “Steve we are there to help. We can watch him whenever you want.”

 

Putting their hands out, the wolves came to them and they quickly teleported to their team mates.

 

“I know Chin. But a 16 hour round trip, not including the time needed to search the place, is way to long to be separated.” Steve said from behind the older man. Green eyes glowing with mischief.

 

Whirling around, the group took in the shit eating grins of the two men. Glaring at the Sentinel, as he put his phone away with a smug smile. 

 

“Ah, now I see why you were not worried about travel time. Since it’s pretty much instant for you.” Chin said simply.

 

“Boss, you have to take me for a ride one of these day’s when you do that. It has to be fun.” Kono demanded cheekily.

 

Steve busy scanning the horizon and the first lights of false dawn beginning to show, responded to her request. “Maybe later for now we need to get going. Chin which one is ours?”

 

“Yours is the ship, Alone Together.” Now he was the one sporting the smug grin.

 

Danny, eyebrows raising to his hair line at the name, exclaimed. “It’s named WHAT?”

 

“The Alone Together, it’s a nice ship has room for four, small galley and head. Should get you there in between six and eight hours depending on tides and weather.” Chin informed him, smile never leaving his face as he took in the reaction of his teammate. 

 

“What’s the weather supposed to be?” Steve asked seriously. He wasn’t bothered by the name and found it funny too, but now shit was getting real. The Commander was about to take his still recovering mate out to sea for a hell of a long time. He had his reasons, reasons which centered around Danny and his need to help. But still it was a daunting task, and he needed to make sure he protected his young ward, as he had promised him he would.

 

Consulting his tablet one more time, the weather patterns were holding steady, like they had for the last six hours. “Clear so far. There is some possible rough stuff, to the far south, but looks like it will pass you by.”

 

“Okay good. Now the other ship?”

 

The name just rolled off Kono’s tongue as she interrupted her cousin. Making it sound like a b-grade porno video, she grinned as she said, “Extreme Pleasure.”

 

“Oh for christ sakes you have to be shitting me Kono.” Turning his head towards her cousin. “Chin seriously, did you just find the two most suggestive named ships, in the whole wharf?” Danny demanded with hands on hips. But he was doing his damnedest to keep his eyes from sparkling

 

Kono keeping her smile hidden behind her hand answered. “Danny we swear, those were the boats available.” There were others, Salty Deck, Naked Calls, Addiction, Happy Endings, Visual Pleasure, My Nauti Romance and others. Evidently their cousin was a real pervert and couldn’t help himself when he named his fleet.

 

“Yeah right I’m sure.” Glancing around he found other nice boats all named nice things like Star Bird, Celtic Pride, Grateful Spirit and Jewel. “So what about one of those ships?” He asked annoyed as he pointed.

 

Steve hiding his own humor, beat Kono to answering. “Danno don’t worry about it. As long as the ship is packed, we need to get going.” 

 

Throwing his hands up in the air, he grabbed his bag and stomped onto the ship, heading below. Steve giving him a few minutes, so his partner could laugh his fool head off in private. He wasn’t nearly as pissed off as he was trying to look. And turning his hearing up just a single notch, allowed him to hear his muffled howls of laughter. His mate really needed the laugh, it was early and they had a long way to go.

 

Smiling at the others waiting for him on the dock, “Okay I’ll let him cool down, let him get some more rest, he hasn’t had much sleep.” Turning to the other S&G team. “I know you’re going to hate this, but follow us at least an hour out. I want two but I know damn well I’m not going to get it.”

 

A. J. smiled grimly, “Damn straight you’re not. I don’t want to give you even an hour.” Hell he didn’t even want to be going on a separate boat. But technically he and Dustin were under orders to obey Steve. So he was making this compromise to look like he was cooperating.

 

His partner spoke suddenly in his head, asking him about another scenario, ’What about letting them come, then when we are about four hours out they wait at sea?’

 

‘Shush Danny, you really want them hearing us when we start to fool around?’ Not that he had any issue with it. Steve liked showing off how much he played with Danny. Just Danny didn’t always like announcing it to all and sundry. But then again, the kinky bastard did say he would like it, if Steve bent him over at a restaurant and fucked him senseless in front of everyone. Now he was getting horny again.

 

Amused at the predicament his mate had put himself in he offered in a sleepy voice, ’Whatever babe just hurry up. I want to get some more sleep.’

 

Hearing the plaintive tone of his mate, hurried Steve’s steps. “I have to get going, Danny needs more sleep. Then I need to feed him again. Follow us an hour out. Unless you feel like giving us two?” Seeing the stern looks directed at him, he shrugged his shoulders. “Chin, Kono keep your phones handy. I have the sat phone in case we need anything else.”

 

“Right good luck Steve. Call us if you need anything.”

 

Climbing on board the ship, Steve stowed his gear under the Captains seat before starting the engine. Backing it out of its dock he directed it towards the open ocean.

 

The four left on land watched until it was nothing but a spec, until that too was gone. “Okay Dustin grab the gear we are heading out.”

 

“Huh? It hasn’t been an hour. It’s barely been 15 minutes.” Kono asked.

 

A. J. looked at them incredulous, “You really think we were going to give them time to get ahead by an hour? Steve is taking his mate out into a very dangerous situation.”

 

“Do you know if it’s dangerous?” Chin asked.

 

“Seals always assume it is. Danny shouldn’t be going out there. He isn’t strong enough physically or mentally right now. Steve knows this but still went out. We both know he has some imperative reasoning to do so. A reason focused on Danny’s well being, but he didn’t see fit to enlighten us. It’s his right to do, as he sees fit when it comes to the care of his Guide. Just like its mine to see to the care of Dustin.” He squeezed his own mate’s shoulder possessively for a moment. “We are going to be there for him. Now Dustin grab your gear and lets go.” Rushing his own mate onto the other boat they left the other two members of the 5-0 task force. Revving the engine they were quick to follow their friends.

 

Chin and Kono stared after the second departing ship, shaking their heads. “Steve is going to be pissed when he finds out.” Kono remarked.

 

“He probably already knows he’s behind him. It’s what he would do if the situation was reversed.” Chin replied.

 

“Yeah it is. Lets get back to headquarters. It’s going to be a long day.”

 

505050

 

Steve had gone below soon after leaving the boat yard. Pleased when he found Danny already tucked in and sleeping in one of the bunks. Kissing him gently on the forehead, he returned to the controls, monitoring the ocean itself. Ignoring the other boat, which was only 20 minutes out from him. He had known he wouldn’t even get an hour, but it was worth a shot. No doubt it was because of Danny and his special needs. He did appreciate the caring, even as it could hurt Danny’s own self esteem. To think they didn’t trust him enough to give him even an hours wait time.

 

‘It won’t hurt my self esteem to know they are so close Steve.’ Danny said quietly and sleepily in his mind.

 

Scowling at the voice, wanting his mate to get as much rest as he could. ’Danny you’re supposed to be asleep.’

 

‘I was love, you woke me up, with how worried you were becoming. I worked too hard this morning, getting well fucked mind you, to let you get stressed out.” Giving his mate an unhappy sigh. “I’m happy they’re nearby because I can’t be the back up this time. To many issues in my head.” Voice strengthening to his normal snarky self, “Now stop worrying so much and get us out to that backwater dump. I’m going back to sleep.’ Shutting down his mind, he quickly fell back.

 

With a smile and a shake of the head, he continued his heading. Accepting the other team, and the very appreciated and wanted back up, they would be providing.

 

505050

 

Three hours into the trip, Danny woke up. His stomach was rumbling and he knew Steve would be nagging at him to eat.

 

‘Of course I would be.’ The Seal said quickly. But not quickly enough to disguise how tired he was.

 

Annoyance clear in his voice, as he used their bond to discover just how tired his partner was. ’Babe once I get something to eat, you are sleeping and I’ll take over driving.’ Swinging his legs over the bunk he leaned back, stretching muscles cramped from sleeping in a strange bed. He titled his head as his mate’s shadow fell on him.

 

Coming down the stairs easily, Steve looked at his partner, but try as he might, he couldn’t hide the lines etched into his face from exhaustion. “Danny I’m fine…”

 

Dismissing the older man’s words the instant he spoke, he waved his hand, negating anything he might try to say, to convince him otherwise. “I eat, then you sleep. If you don’t like it, well I can put you down now and then eat. Either way you’re getting some rest. How far out are the other pair?”

 

Glaring at his hard headed mate he answered with a snip “30 minutes. Evidently Dustin and A. J. wanted a little alone time. Lost a few minutes between.”

 

“Fine eat, then sleep.” Danny’s tone broking no more arguing. Steve thought about arguing but then realized Danny needed this. He needed to care for his mate, as much as Steven needed to care for him. It had been pretty one sided lately, and his sweet and gentle mate wanted to help him out. Letting him get three hours of rest wasn’t much, but right now it’s what Danny could give him. He would take it, besides the wolves would be by his side every minute. If Danny needed him all he had to do is wake him.

 

“Alright I’ll get a bit of sleep. But then you wake me in an hour. So we can plan our attack on the island.” He looked sternly at his hard thinking partner.

 

“Sure babe. Whatever you need.” Danny said with a glint in his eye.

 

Hands on hips as he glared at the blond. “Danny I mean it one hour.”

 

Stepping around his partner he set to work in the galley. “I’m going to get something to eat. Just get some sleep. I’ll wake you up on time don’t worry.” Under Steve’s watchful eye, he unwrapped a ham sandwich, then reached for a bowl to pour some soup into from the thermos. Sitting down he was unconcerned with the baleful look directed at him. Taking a bite he let his Sentinel make up his own mind as to what he would be doing. Even if Danny had to make up his mind for him.

 

Steve still glaring decided to not deal with it for now. He could wake himself up in an hour, and thwart whatever plan Danny had up his sleeve. Watching the man make himself something to eat allowed him to finally rest. Knowing that his partner was feeling full. Settling down, closing his eye’s in the other bunk ,he quickly fell asleep.

 

Danny studied his partner carefully, noticing how he set his own internal timer to wake him in an hour. A timer Danny happily sabotaged, as he gave the other man what he really needed. Some hard core deep, restful sleep. The man hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in ages, as he spent most of it in a light doze at night, because of him. In case Danny woke and needed him to soothe his own fears. But the sun was out, the ocean calm and the engine steady. He could pilot this thing easily, while Steve finally slept like he should and deserved. 

 

‘What do you think Sasha? Loki? Should we let Steve get some deep sleep?’ He asked addressing the pair. Loki looked over his shoulder at his own companion for a long moment. Then turned back to Danny and with a very serious expression on his face, agreed. His mind mate needed rest more then he thought he did, keeping him under for the next few hours would work wonders for him. 

 

Danny alarmed looked towards his own wolf and saw the same expression on her gentle face. She felt the Commander had been pushing himself, more then he was letting on. So concerned with wanting to make sure Danny was taken care of, in the manner he deserved. ‘Very well, I’ll keep him under till we’re closer to our goal. He’ll bitch about it, but it’s my job to take care of him, even if he doesn’t like it.’

 

Loki wagged his tail gratefully before climbing the stairs, then hoping up onto the roof of the boat, to enjoy some sun. Sasha electing to stay by her own cubs side to keep him company. Privately to herself she knew that while Steve had been pushing himself caring for Danny, it had been needed. Danny needed more care then what the detective realized for the moment. It was only Steve’s nightly presence which was keeping most of the really horrific dreams from interrupting his rest. While the Seal caught up on some much needed rest, she would stay by Danny keeping him centered and relaxed. Her boy could get wound up from nothing if not watched carefully so she would take over for Steve right now. Letting both men enjoy the trip till it was time to go back to work.

 

505050

 

Three hours later with two still to go till they reached the island,

 

Dustin, eyes closed tightly, as his mate pounded deeply into his ass, moaned in pleasure. His cock was standing straight out from between his legs as he knelt on the bed. Andrew had decided, he wouldn’t be allowed to come, unless it was from being fucked from behind. His chest was heaving, as he was made to suffer so sweetly from the constant spanking he was receiving. He loved being spanked and Andrew always knew the perfect way to redden his ass just right to make it last. Combine that with the thick cock thrusting into him and he had no chance of lasting long.

 

“Andrew god damn. I need to come, please god let me come. Fuck you feel so good, spank my ass, show me who my ass belongs to.” He lowered his head to raise his ass to get a better angle.

 

“First tell me what you are and who owns you.” His Sentinel growled into his ear. Sending shivers down his spine. He loved being this man’s Guide. Loved being his most cherished partner, friend and mate. But he also loved being this man’s most prized possession and had no shame in admitting it.

 

“I’m a horny little slut and I belong to you. I’m your partner and also cock warmer. You own me like the fuck toy I am.” An especially deep thrust had him keening with delight.

 

Andrew leaned forward, stroking his back as he whispered something else. “You’re also my much beloved Guide who I couldn’t live without. My best friend, lover and partner. God I love you man. Come for me baby, clench around me so I can feel how you surround me with your love.”

 

Hearing the softness of his mates voice, did him in. When Andrew became all emotional like that, it was too much because his own instincts and empathic senses, showed him what he really meant. Showed him that A. J. would lay his life down to protect him in an instant. Would stand before any danger and take every blow, happily and without complaint. Would hold him, feed him, clean up after him, if he was ever injured to the point he could do nothing for himself. Dustin was his life and without him there was only a quick death in his future. Dustin was his home.

 

Dustin came hard and with tears as he felt his mate’s freely given thoughts. Tightening his red ass till the man behind him cried out as his own release hit him. Andrew collapsed completely on top of his Guide, letting him bear his entire weight as Dustin loved to do. Even as A. J. supported him in all things, this was a kink of Dustin’s. Supporting his mate in his own way physically just like he did so much mentally.

 

Only when Andrew caught his breath enough and pulled out did Dustin flop forward. His Sentinel with a loving final slap to his ass, chuckled at the boneless heap which was his mate.

 

“Fuck that was good. You always fuck me so well.” Dustin purred with satiation.

 

Stoking the red ass, soothing the fire, “Glad you appreciate the effort I put into you.”

 

“Oh you put it into me, over and over again. Thrusting deeply into my heart and ass, god I needed a good screw.” He rolled over so he was laying cuddled against his man.

 

“Sounds like what you’re saying is, you want another round.”

 

“Always, but this time I want you to use me hard. The one a few minutes ago was just a warm up.” He grinned at A. J.’s annoyed look.

 

“Just a warm up huh? Use you hard? I think I can manage that.” Just as A. J. was reaching for Dustin, to put his words into practice. Came the sound of a muffled explosion, some screeching machinery and the boat suddenly rocking in the water.

 

“What the hell was that?” The Sentinel exclaimed even as he reached for his pants then the door. Dustin following a second later, up the stairs to the outside. There coming from the engine compartment was a hell of a lot of black smoke. “What the fuck?” Grabbing the handle the Seal opened the bay, only to have to stagger away as more black smoke spewed out.

 

Concern deep in Dustin’s voice, “A. J. you okay?” He helped him step back as his entire head was enveloped in thick black billowing clouds, of burnt engine smoke.

 

Coughing to clear his smoke filled lungs, he lifted watering eye’s to his partner. “Yeah I will be. God damn it what happened?” The smoke was starting to clear, showing damage to the block of the engine. Looked like a large crack going down the side of it, along with fluid leaking everywhere.

 

“Umm I don’t think that’s good.” Dustin pointed out unnecessarily. “I’m going to call Steve, tell him we’ve run into a problem. Tell him to wait till we can figure out what we can do.”

 

“As if he’ll wait.” A. J. knew if it was him he wouldn’t. Still he looked down into the engine bay disgusted at the damage. 

 

Shaking his head he stated, “He has Danny with him. That should help calm him down.”

 

The Commander didn’t think it would, but gave the go ahead. While staring into the engine compartment trying to think of what could have gone wrong. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fix it. An eight inch crack going down the entire block was proof of that. Wider on the top then it was on the bottom, three colors of liquid leaking out and what looked like blown manifolds on top of everything else.

 

Pulling out his sat phone Dustin called the number of the other team. Growing impatient as it wasn’t answered right away. Finally when it was answered, it wasn’t by the voice he was expecting.

 

“Williams, what’s going on?” Danny asked when he answered. He didn’t recognize the number but figured it had to be Dustin or A. J. calling. Kono and Chin were already programed into the phone.

 

“Danny? Where’s Steve?” Startled to hear the other Guides voice when he figured he would still be sleeping. He said the first thing he could think of and instantly regretted it as it left the door open for a classic Williams rant. Actually sounded kinda nice, meant the guy was feeling better and was in the mood to be bitchy. Rather then so tired and stressed to the point he was quiet and letting Steve do most of the talking. And everyone knew Steve didn’t like to talk nearly as much as Danny did.

 

“Oh am I not good enough to speak too? Have to speak to the other guy first? You’re not trying to steal my mate away from me, are you? Cause I have to stay while A. J. is a good looking guy, I prefer my men to be darker. So I’m keeping Steve and you are just going to have to settle for the other neanderthal in our ranks.” Danny was warming up, having fun teasing the other Guide.

 

Rolling his eyes, “No Danny I’m not trying to steal your mate.” Then he turned around, as if to look in Danny’s direction. Mostly he wanted to hide his face from his pissed off mate, as he decided to get some teasing of his own in. “Though Steve is actually quite good looking. If you’re not willing to give him up, what about maybe getting together for a three-way? I’m always up for a good spit roast, if it’s with the right guy, or gal.” 

 

A second later, Danny heard the distinctive sound of an ass being slapped hard, the heavy moan of a man in heat, and the phone being taken by someone else. “Jesus Dustin, I nailed you not even 10 minutes ago and you need another round. We don’t have time for it you horny slut.”

 

“I know but you know how much I love a good spanking. Hitting me on the ass, is not a good way to take my mind off getting your thick dick in my mouth.”

 

“DUSTIN ENOUGH! Now is not the time to be thinking of this. We have an issue and need to deal with it.” Roared his Sentinel with command.

 

Danny rolled his eyes, wondering if Andrew caught on to how much shouting with so much command, could turn a Guide on who liked it hard. Dustin was a good man, but he had it bad for his mate, just as much as Danny had it for Steve. “Andrew what is going on?” He asked trying to get the conversation back, to the reason as to why they called in the hell of the first place.

 

Growling at both the engine which was still smoking lightly, and his mate who he had to put on his knees, plugging his mouth with his cock to keep him quiet. It didn’t help his temper any when Dustin started sucking on him. “Our boat broke down. Not sure why, but it’s billowing smoke like crazy. I want you to turn around and come pick us up.” He might have a chance at getting it to happen if Steve was sleeping. It’s the only reason he could think of for why the man didn’t answer the phone himself.

 

Danny was about to respond when the phone was taken from him. “STEVE!”

 

Snapping into the phone, glowering at his meddlesome mate. “No can do Commander. We need to get out to that island fast. If we come back then it’s at least an hour wasted.”

 

Danny waving his arms at his stubborn mate, highly irritated exclaimed “STEVE! They need help!” 

 

“Quiet Guide,” Steve wasn’t putting up with any nonsense right now. He was already irate, since Danny hadn’t woken him when he wanted to get up. “Call and have a helicopter come pick you up. We are going to keep moving.”

 

“Steve listen you need back up and don’t say Danny is your back up cause you know he can’t be.” He wasn’t pleased to know Steve wouldn’t turn around, even if it wasn’t unexpected. He gripped his own Guides hair in frustration and thrust deeply down his throat. Dustin adored frustration sex, when problems cropped up that A. J wasn’t able to handle himself. He loved how his Sentinel took his frustrations out on him, using his mouth in this case to keep him quiet. Andrew also knew he liked being used this way, it helped to relieve the extra stress that was put on the red head’s shoulders when problems came up. Both men benefited from the connection as his Guide did his job, relieving his stress and allowing him to think up solutions to the issue. 

 

Only in this case the issue happened to be another Seal, who was being stubborn as hell. A. J. would have loved to ordered Steve back to land and they try their luck another day. But technically now younger man was his superior thanks to the Secretary of the Navy. Something that normally wouldn’t bother him but in this instance it really sucked. If he had out ranked Steve he MIGHT have had a chance if this was a Navy mission. But it wasn’t it was a 5-0 Mission and Steve was determined to get out here. He didn’t know what but Steve’s instincts if nothing else knew Danny had to come out here for some reason. He just wished he had been let on as to why they had to bring the poor man out this way.

 

Trying to sound apologetic and failing miserably. “Listen we’ll be fine. We can always return in an instant if we need to. But we need to get out to that island while we have the chance to.”

 

“Steve listen, you know damn well Danny is not up to being the back up he normally is. For christ’s sake, think of him for a change.” A. J. pulled out the dirty tricks. Dustin swirled his tongue along his cock. Making him want to stutter but he forced his concentration on the call.

 

Steve glared over the ocean at the other Seal’s words, knowing he was right. Danny wasn’t up to being back up. He was only here because he couldn’t be left alone, while Steve was gone all day long. Then he looked at his partner who was very much not looking at him. In fact he was looking over the ocean himself, but there was a distinct slump to his shoulders. Reaching out through his bond he could feel it as a deep depression was pulling Danny down fast. 

 

The younger man knew it was because of him they couldn’t complete Steve’s mission. He wasn’t well, but as long as there were no problems they could continue. Now that there was a problem, they had to abort because of him. He couldn’t be the back up Steve needed, which would allow him to continue seeking justice for the woman in a coma. No, instead they would have to return and try again later. And if there was another problem again, it would his fault. They could not go on because he could not be separated from Steve for the moment. 

 

A. J. and Dustin couldn’t go, if they got into real trouble they couldn’t disappear out of it. Not like they could. They would have to complete this another day, but they might not have another one. Whoever had done whatever it was to that lady may be gone soon. Any evidence with them. Danny closed his eye’s knowing what he needed to do.

 

“Steve, I’ll go get Andrew and Dustin. You take them to the island. I’ll return to headquarters and wait for you there.” He hated saying the words. They left him feeling horribly depressed and terribly afraid at being separated from his protector. But it was the only solution he could think of.

 

Shaking his head Steve was quick to nix his mates ill conceived, though heart in the right place idea. “No, Danny you won’t.”

 

Danny looking up into cool yet loving green emerald eyes, tried again to convince the man this was the best plan. “Steve you need to go and you don’t need me holding you back. A. J. and Dustin can help you search a lot better then I can. Plus I can wait on the ship for help to come.”

 

Holding the phone in one hand while he pulled his mate into his chest with the other. He murmured into his ear, “Yeah wait by yourself, you wouldn’t last 20 minutes Danny. And I already told you, I’m in charge of your health. Abandoning you to a solitary wait on a damaged boat is not good for your health.” Then kissed him on his head as he held him close.

 

Tucking himself in under his Sentinels comforting shelter, “Steve you need to get out to the island.” He really didn’t want his man to leave him but it was for the best. 

 

Shaking his partner he repeated what he had told the man on numerous occasions. “What I need to do, is make sure you are protected and safe. You’re mine Danny Williams and I will never leave you behind to go do my job. You are my job and I’ll abandon that woman first before abandon you.” He began to quiet his mate’s mind, as it began to dig itself deeper, into a depressive spiral he didn’t want him in. 

 

“But she needs help Steve.” Danny said quietly even as he sighed at feeling how much love the Seal was pouring into him. Lightening his mood and keeping the depression at bay.

 

“You need it more.” Pulling him closer and tucking him into his shoulder tightly. ‘You are my world Danny. I spin around you and I’m not going to leave you to suffer, so some woman who may never recover, can have justice.’ It was cold blooding and cruel sounding on his end but it was true. A properly bonded Sentinel would always pick his true Guide above anyone else. And Steve was extremely and tightly bonded to his Danny. Nothing would stop him from making sure he received all the care and loving he deserved and craved.

 

Andrew listening in on the other end sighed. He could hear how depressed the other Guide was and growled. He knew if Dustin was in the same boat as Danny, he would say the same thing. And so would he, also he knew that he would move heaven and earth to get his mate into a happier frame of mind. The depression had to be affecting Steve as well. So he came up with a new plan. “Okay fine listen, we’ll stay here and wait for help to come. Then we’ll follow along in another boat or get a ride somehow. What you two do is head towards the island and check out what you can. Just enough that you can return to it. But the instant something doesn’t seem right, you get your ass’s back to 5-0 headquarters and we’ll meet you there.”

 

“A. J.?” Steve asked even as he held his unhappy mate.

 

“Just go, he needs you and only you. But he also wants to help that lady. Go and take care of his mental state, by at least trying for the island. Besides once you get to it you can just teleport to it later if need be. We can get the boat back later, the owner will just have to suck it.”

 

Steve had to think very hard. He wanted to get out to the island as well, but Danny was the priority. If he felt he wasn’t up to going they wouldn’t, but feeling the blond out he realized they needed to get out there. If for no other reason than to have a feel for the place. Like A. J. said they could always return at a later date. “Okay we’ll keep going. Once we get to the island we’ll look around a bit, get a marking on it so we can return easily, then head back. We’ll grab someone to return the boat once we have a feel for the island.”

 

“Good now I need to make another call and get someone out here to tow this hunk of shit back in.” He shuddered as Dustin hummed deep in his throat, fondled his balls in the way he liked best and forced him to come down his well used mouth.

 

Steve smirking as he could hear the pleased sounds coming from the happy Guide sucking on his Sentinels cock. Danny had done it to often to him to not know the sounds of it. “Good luck with that… and Andrew?”

 

“Yeah?” He looked down to see Dustin looking up at him with smug pleased eyes. His own cock tenting his pants. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Your welcome just take care of Danny. We all care about him getting better.” Grabbing Dustin by the hair he dragged him below again, throwing the willing man on the bed. He shimmed out of his pants and spread his legs waiting for his mate’s attention however he wished to give it to him. Hanging up quickly with Steve, he made another call to the Navy base to come out and get them. 

 

Taking his mate’s cock in his hand, he slowly began jerking him off. He explained to the communications officer what happened. His strokes speeding up as his frustration built again, causing Dustin to squirm as he was handled. But A. J. held him easily as he continued his phone call, not letting the Guide escape from a pleasure he didn’t really want to escape from.

 

After quite a few minutes discussing the problem on the phone and the best solution to resolve it. Dustin, with a muffled oath he moaned into a hastily placed pillow, came like a rocket. 

 

Andrew hung up the phone, but not until after much heckling about a Navy man breaking a boat, did the site Commander agree for a rescue team to be sent out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. I hope I got enough fluff and smut in this chapter for everyone. The next chapter should be really exciting.
> 
> Send me a review I love reading them.


	12. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm rages on. And more back story of our latest bastard bad guys.
> 
> DARK CHAPTER AHEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay more dark stuff in here. Mostly how our favorite bitch got her jewelry. I expand on her brother being an asshole. The evil guys do bad things to their slave stock.
> 
> Heed the warnings above. If you don't like it you don't have to read all the chapter.
> 
> the first half is about Danny and Steve. The second is when we change to the bad guys. So once it goes bad guys you can skip it all if you want. 
> 
> I don't know if it's really dark compared to other stories but I wanted to give lots of warnings that it isn't a fluffy chapter this time around.
> 
> Dark smut of course cause well the bad guys are total fucktards. Feel free to hate on them all you want.

Steve and Danny continued to push on for another hour when trouble hit them. According to the charts, they had another half hour to go, before they reached land. But the storm Chin had mentioned moving far south of them, decided to move north and already the winds were beginning to blow hard against them. Pushing the boat as fast as he could, Steve wanted to reach land before the storm hit. He sent Danny below to put on a life jacket, frowning when he returned with one for him.

 

“I don’t need one of those.” He bitched as he held the wheel, trying to control the boat. Pointing it in the direction he could see land at.

 

“You don’t wear one, I don’t wear one. Want to fight me over it?” Danny barked back.

 

Glaring he didn’t argue instead just shoved it on, leaving it unbuckled just to be a dick about it. Danny shrugged buckling his own, he knew Steve was a strong swimmer, so was he for that matter. But It would make Steve feel better if he was buckled in. The sky quickly began to darken as the seas became rougher. Swells reaching 20 feet in height began to spring up, launching the boat higher into the air. Black ominous clouds rolling in, with thunder and lightning showing in the top most layers. The boat rolled even higher on the waves, side slipping, as Steve tried to keep it under control. Sea waves crashed onto the deck making it slick, the air dropping nearly 15 degree’s in a matter of minutes as the wind began to finally howl in rage.

 

‘Steve?’ Danny asked, scared out of his mind at the roughness. It reminded him of his childhood so long ago. Still he was holding on, trying not to put any more stress on his already stressed out partner.

 

Grappling with the wheel, his Sentinel took the time to give him what reassurance he could. ’I’m still heading towards the island. Hoping it will have shelter.’ Another large wave rolled under them. Throwing the boat high into the air, only to crash with a sound like snapping timbers, back onto the boiling water.

 

Whimpering as he tried to control his fear of the water, ’Do we need to go back?’

 

‘I’m hoping not yet. The storm isn’t on top of us yet so I’m going to try and go at full speed. Hold on unless I say go. If I do I want you back at headquarters instantly.’ He would send them both back to headquarters if needed. But the island was closer and he would prefer to get his partner on land asap. It would give Danny the stability he needed to help focus his rapidly spiraling mind. With how much fear his partner was projecting, he honestly didn’t know if he had the ability to concentrate enough to teleport with the wolves. Steve may have to do it himself.

 

Doing his best to control his fear of the ocean, along with the darkness saturating them. Danny still was adamant he would stand by his mates side no matter how frightened he was. ’Only if you’re with me, if not then I’m not going anywhere.’

 

Snapping at his stubbornly loyal man, ’Danny don’t argue with me.’

 

‘Then concentrate on driving babe. I’m staying.’ He was resolute, using a tone Steve knew he could never argue with. No matter what orders he gave, how he would spank Danny afterward for defying him. When he used that tone, there was nothing the Sentinel could do to change his mind. The only way was to leave himself, which was looking like the better idea.

 

The wind continued to blow, as they fought the storm, towards the island in question. When a particularly strong rise and crash of the boat happened, it did carry with it the sound of timbers cracking and shattering. That is when Steve knew they had to abandon and try again later.

 

‘Danny time to go.’ Steve shouted in his mind, the only way to be heard.

 

‘Only if you go.’ He wasn’t going to leave his mate in this hell storm.

 

‘I am.’ Steve told him as he tried to reach his mate. The ship rocking every direction it seemed at once made it almost impossible. The wolves were sliding over the ship determined to stay next to their companions. So they could all leave and try again on another day. 

 

Both reached their hands towards their pack mates, ready to return another day. Glancing at the island which had been their goal one last time. They could just make out the first outline of the shore line, when they were hit with something else. Something which made the wolves screech in pain and agony before they disappeared instantly. Both men reeling at the onslaught of pain, as they returned to the spirit realm to reclaim their suddenly lost power.

 

‘What the fuck was that?’ Danny yelled worried as hell as for their bond mates, even has he dealt with two incredible reaction headaches. The instant strain on both their minds as their companions disappeared so violently.

 

‘No idea but whatever it is, it’s not good. I think it came from the island.’

 

‘Do you want to go back?’ Danny was just barely keeping his terror at bay. Locking down his shields, so his mate could concentrate on getting them out of there, rather then him becoming hysterical.

 

Shaking his head as he slid to his knees on the rolling deck, ’We can’t, we’re to far to move ourselves. We have to reach the island.’

 

Danny’s eye’s grew large as he realized just how much trouble they were in. Because he was right, without the wolves the only chance they had, was to make it to the island and hope there was shelter. Whoever was on that island, knew about them now and were waiting.

 

505050

 

She was just putting the finishing touches on her latest test subject, when her Master came in the room. The test subject was female and had been found swimming near the island. It hadn’t been easy to capture her though. She seemed to avoid all the nets, hooks and stun grenades lobbed at her. But they finally were able to hit her with a combination of stun grenades, electrical pulses and a dart gun filled with tranquilizer. Pulling her into land, they found various adaptations to help her swim. No body hair anywhere not even her head, it was cut into a very short buzz cut. Sleek everywhere, barely any body fat and strong muscles. Right now she was testing how long she could hold her breath underwater. So far she was up to 17 minutes before she started drowning.

 

Master pulling his cock out, he fondled himself as he barked out, “Slut expose your tits and pull your skirt up. I need to be satisfied.”

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to work here?” She informed him curtly as she made no move to do so. She had to get the results down fast.

 

Glaring at his slut he growled, “You know damn well you are in the middle of a timed session. She is only three minutes into her next round. That is more then enough time for me to use you for my pleasure.” He was horny and wanted a play with her. He had already fucked two other slaves, Sentinel males who he was training as body slaves for when his female was deep in her testing. Even he knew at times she couldn’t be disturbed to satisfy him and he allowed it. It was important to continue her brother’s work.

 

“Ugh fine.” Putting her clip board down she took her coat off before opening her blouse. Pulling her bra down under her breasts and letting the five pound chain connecting her nipples hang free. God she hated that it turned her on so much, to know they were permanently connected this way. 

 

When he had pierced them, like normal it had been in front of her amused brother. He had hung her from one of the testing posts they normally hung the subjects on. Slapping cuffs which she still wore each day to make it easier to hold her when he needed to. Securing her arms above her head, her owner had then spread her naked legs as wide as they could go. Tying off her feet to keep her spread.

 

In a conversational tone, smiling with pleasure at seeing her naked form before him. “So I decided I’m going to put rings in her tits and pussy. It will look wonderful on her, what do you think?” He had asked her brother who looked at her naked form, seriously for a minute.

 

Finally coming to a decision, he smirked at his baby sister, who was glaring at him in disgust. “I think you should do with her what you like. You already put a brand on her which looks great. I’m thinking of choosing one of the Guides, and doing the same thing to her.” He adjusted himself as the thought made him hard. He would have to take one of the younger ones in the kennels out for a good ride. 

 

Continuing with his answer, “It’s always good to mark your property in case it gets lost, and she is your property now. I see no problem with piercing her with rings if it pleases you. She is yours to use and customize as you wish. Just don’t fuck her mind up to the point I can’t use it. But that is all I need. Her body was going to waste just working here. Better to keep her occupied with having to please you. Tell me how is the little whore’s training going?” He sat back in the chair, glancing at a couple of the mindless Guides in the room.

 

Grinning “Don’t I know it, I love owning her completely, she has a wonderful pussy and banging her ass is splendid, her training is going so well. She now sucks cock without me having to put a ring gag in her first. And she is getting better about not coming without permission. Only two months into her training and I think she is making remarkable progress.” He pinched a nipple harshly, delighting in her cry of pain. 

 

Readjusting himself as he watched his sister being prepared for his research partner’s pleasure, “Sounds like it. Now did you want me to help you ring her or just watch?”

 

“Go ahead and watch. This won’t take long to get her connected.” 

 

“Good I’m going to enjoy watching this.” Sitting in the chair, he signaled one of the Guides to come to him. Pulling the blank faced female down he pulled his own cock out and fed it to her mouth. “Suck it bitch!” He ordered quickly, pleased when she obeyed instantly. He relaxed as she attended him, turning his attention to the show about to happen. He watched as his sister was about to be decorated by her owner. His partner pulling out a tray holding various needles and a couple syringes. Rolling it to the side he grinned down at his slut.

 

“Now my dear I’m going to further your visual reminders, of how much a whore you are to become.” Reaching out he pinched a nipple and began to twist it harshly, till it hardened. Paying no attention to her cries of pain. “That’s it dear if you want to cry that’s fine. I like hearing it and it teaches you that I can do anything I wish to you. Because of why slut?”

 

She glared at him and refused to answer. Reaching out he grabbed her other nipple and gave it the same vicious treatment. Not stopping with his titty torture till she gave him the answer he wanted. She wasn’t going to cave in right away though. She took the pain, absorbing it and slowly finding the pleasure, as she came to grips with her fate. Pulling, twisting, reaching down and biting, licking and blowing on them both, repeating the treatment till she was panting with both pain and lust.

 

He didn’t repeat his question, he wanted to train her to answer on the first utterance of whatever he was talking to her about. Repeating only showed her, she could get away with stalling. Seven minutes later she finally submitted and gave him the answer he wanted. “Because you own me like the property I am.” 

 

Patting her cheek which was more of a hard slap, “That’s right, you are a piece of property, my property. Your mind is owned by your brother, but your body is owned by me. It works out well for us.” He pulled on a nipple, tugging it so she would start to slowly swing in her bonds.

 

Glaring at both men for what they were happily doing to her, “I hate you both, you bastards.” She hated herself too, because she was becoming so wet with the pain her Master was causing her. Not to mention the Guide who was sucking on her brother’s cock. She had developed a real taste for cock and come and it annoyed her even more to have done so. And her Master knew she liked it, and made a point of feeding her his cock at least once a day. 

 

“Now, now is that anyway for a tramp like you to speak to her Master?” He twisted her nipple again before squeezing her entire breast tightly, causing her to gasp in pain.

 

“No.” She said sullenly.

 

“What was that?” He squeezed again not pleased with her answer.

 

“No Master.” She hiccuped, as he gripped her tit brutally.

 

“That’s better, now I’m going to put these rings in these nice titties of yours. Then hang this heavy chain between them. Slave’s should always have some sort of chain, symbolizing they are owned. Since we need you walking and working, chaining your boobs together will work quite nicely. Now hold still this will only take a few minutes.”

 

Putting on a pair of gloves, he made sure his needles were sharp. She could see her brother watching, the bitch still sucking him obediently, as she was prepared for her adornments. It humiliated her it to be naked this way, and at the same time it turned her on, something fierce. She cast her glance around the room and could see the various other test subjects, some minds gone as she broke them. Others looking at her with grim glee, as some pain was inflicted on her even, as they lived in their own broken tormented minds. The sight only inspired her to new work and methods, to break Sentinels and Guides down to their very components, as the unnatural mutants they were. 

 

The first piercing of her nipple brought her back, as pain lanced through her. Placing a thick gold ring in the hole, he pulled it a bit to make sure it was secure. Taking pleasure in listening to her whimpering in painful distress. Reaching for the next one he did the same in just a few minutes. Pulling the heavy chain from the tray, he locked it around her new rings. Delighting in the way it lay, playing with it, pulling on the center as she cried in misery.

 

Her brother watching closely as she was chained up. He would definitely be doing it to his two body slaves. Maybe even his primary if he liked what he was seeing. The bitch between his legs, continued to suck him in a manner he liked. Not to fast, not to slow, just enough to keep him interested, while his sister was worked on in front of him.

 

“Okay, my whore in the making, next step with your tits.” Picking up a syringe, he showed her a special blue liquid in it. “This is a special concoction guaranteed to make you start producing milk. You should start producing a small amount in a couple days, as its an accelerated formula. I plan on sucking your tits often, and I may as well treat myself to something delicious each time. Along with the milk machine you will be attached to starting at the end of the week. You should start producing in bulk in about two weeks. It will be very painful for you as all this begins but that is perfectly fine with me. It will teach you proper manners and discipline.”

 

Holding her breast in his hand, he easily slid the large needle into the center of her nipple just under her new jewelry. Injecting the 7oz’s of liquid quickly, he did the same for the other side. Taking delight as she keened from the torment, the liquid burned her within as it immediately began to work. “Perfect I so look forward to your future use as a milk cow.” Putting the needles down he smirked as he leaned down, licked then bit at each nub with no concern to the suffering she was in at the moment.

 

“What do you think of her? I think she looks lovely with her new slave markings.”

 

Holding the head down of the Guide, he came deeply down her throat. She swallowed all of it, then looked for further instructions. “ Go stand back where you were.” He signaled to the other Guide who instantly came over. Forcing her to her knees, he fed her his cock, “Keep it warm bitch.” She didn’t say a word, letting his thick spent shaft sit on her tongue as she stared at his belly blankly. Looking up at his partner, “She looks good. You still going to do her pussy?”

 

“Yes but just rings, I think chains would be to big a hassle when I’m in the mood to fuck her.” He decided.

 

“I can see that. I say get on with it. I would like to see how you do this.”

 

“It’s quite simple, hand me that stool over there.” She watched as her brother kicked a stool over to her Master, the slut between his legs not even flinching. If she could have, she would have strangled both men, for the pain they were inflicting on her. She hated what they were doing, but she hated it even more, that she was getting wet from the pain she was in. She had been in intense training for two months already with multiple fuck sessions each day as she was taught how to please her owner in the best ways.

 

Now she could feel the pull from the heavy chain on her nipples and she didn’t miss how he had locked the chain on each ring so she couldn’t remove it. He sat in front of her and felt along her cunt chuckling at how wet she was. Pinching her clit hard, she screamed as a needle was was poked into it. Grinning he pulled it out, having a bit of fun with her at her expense. Pulling on one of her neither lips, he took a fresh needle and pierce her easily. Ignoring how she wailed in pain. He did it four times, adding the jewels he wanted but waiting on the weights for the moment. He wanted to fuck her first before he locked the weights on.

 

Enjoying the view of his sister writhing as she hung from the ceiling, “Wow that was quick and seemed very easy.” He knew he would be piercing his slaves now. It was just to hot, not to.

 

“Yes, it is and she looks gorgeous. I’m eager to see how it feels to fuck her with her new rings on.”

 

Petting the female head in front of him, “Don’t let me stop you, if you want to fuck her right now. She’s your’s to play with. Did you want to fuck her here? Or in your room?” He hoped he would say he wanted to do her here.

 

Easily stating “Oh I planned on fucking her right now. She looks so good tied up here. No sense letting it go to waste.” Absently stroking her front, pulling on the heavy chain symbolizing her slave hood.

 

Nodding “I agree. I wouldn’t mind seeing you fuck her.” He pushed his hardening cock deeper into the mindless drones mouth.

 

“By all means stay and watch. It will help with her training as a fuck toy. She needs to learn that I can have her any time I want, in front of anyone I want.”

 

“That she does need to learn.” The drone on his cock, gave him an extra hard suck as she tried to swallow the drool pooling in her mouth. He slapped her for her impertinence.

 

Fingering his slut’s pussy, he grinned pleased, “She is super wet, so this turned her on immensely. No sense wasting all that juice on the floor.”

 

“Nope fuck her hard. She can take it.” Her brother was looking forward to seeing how the chains and rings moved as she was fucked. Wanting to get an idea for when he ringed his own pleasure slaves.

 

Smiling he didn’t wait any longer. Stepping behind her, he pulled his cock out of his pants, and easily slid into her pierced pussy. Eye’s closing as he felt the metal rings rub against his dick. “Oh shit it does feel good. I might have to put a few more in her, when these first four get to be not enough.” Pumping away, he paid no heed to her moans, and whimpers as he fucked her without mercy. Using her simply because it felt good to, taking what he wanted because he owned her. Reaching forward he pinched, and pulled on her swollen nipples, looking forward to the day she was able to be milked.

 

Pumping fiercely he could feel it as he was about to blow, pulling out he rammed into her ass, deciding to unload in her back hole this time. She screamed at the sudden penetration, even as she struggled not to come herself. She had learned that if she came without permission, she would be punished even more.

 

“Such a good whore. You’re learning, you do not come without permission. And I love the fact extreme pain makes you want to come, like the little fuck slut you are. While I’m buried in your ass, I’m going to play with your soon to be udders. You are going to be such a nice little milk cow. If you beg me nicely, I’ll allow you to come, do you understand whore?”

 

“Yes Master, your whore understands.” She said brokenly. God she wanted loose and yet she wanted to stay here, having her brains fucked out. She was trembling with the need to come hard and hoped he would after she begged enough.

 

“Good.” Pumping again easily, he reached forward and began squeezing, rubbing, pulling and twisting her chained tits. She writhed as she was forced to endure the agony of so much molestation. And the worst was she was loving it. She loved how he was turning her into such a trained fuck slut. She no longer fought sucking on his cock each morning and evening as part of her training schedule. She actually enjoyed wrapping her lips around the flesh. The only consideration he was showing her in her oral training was deep throating. While he would eventually get his entire cock down her throat. He was taking his time and working her gag reflex out. 

 

Body moving up and down with the force of his thrusts into her. It jangled the chain attached to her, even as her boobs bounced up and down. It hurt worst then anything else that might have hurt her in a long time. But still she knew what her Master wanted, and frankly she was desperate to come. She had learned this at least, the words most likely to inspire the man to allow her to come, “Master please may your whore come? Please your property really wants to come. She knows you own her fully. Her body is yours to do with as you please. Please may I come. I need to come so hard on you thick masterful cock. Please may I come?” She begged brokenly.

 

“Yes you little tramp, you may come on your Master’s cock. Like the good piece of property you are.” Giving one final twist of her tit, along with a pump in her ass, he felt it as she clamped down on him in climax. It took her a while to come down but he didn’t care. Pulling out he left her hanging as he put himself away.

 

Coming himself from the sight of his sister being used so well, he pushed the mindless Guide off his cock. “Good I enjoyed watching you use her. She will make you a fine sex toy.” Tucking himself back in he stood to go attend to his own studies. He had that special Guide he was breaking for his own personal use. So far his results were showing much promise in mind control and reprogramming.

 

“Yes with training and time she will be very good to use.” His research partner stated quite pleased. 

 

Now years later, she was fully trained in using her body to satisfy her Master, in any manner he wished. Bending over she didn’t even flinch, as he took her chain in his hand and led her over to another table. This one with a hook on it for attaching wires when testing subjects. Wrapping the chain over the hook, he avidly watched as she pulled her skirt up, exposing her pussy and the weights hanging from them. Removing them quickly, he pulled his cock out before shoving it into her pussy to the hilt. Backing her up till her breasts were pulled taunt by the chain, he thrust over and over again into her well used hole. The force of his strokes yanked on her boobs, causing more pain to radiate from her tits as she was used. She also panted in pleasure, for the more he did to her, the more she wanted him to do to her. She hated it at the same time she loved it. And each night when he secured her to his bed, it was with the knowledge that she would be used again the next day.

 

“Mmm love fucking my toy. You have served me well all these years. You take training and cock so well.” He bit her ear as he continued to push inside her.

 

Struggling to control the torment being done to her tits, she panted out, “Thank you Master, will I be allowed to come this time?”

 

“No, I just needed to release. You need to earn your’s.” Plunging a dozen more times he sprayed her channel deeply, emptying his balls easily. Pulling out he released her from the table. “Clean me whore. Lick your master’s come from his cock and balls.”

 

Kneeling down she did as instructed, lapping at his cock until he was clean. Standing she looked up at him for further orders.

 

“Good bitch, now put yourself together and continue with your work. I’m going to go check security. We have most of the subjects still to move to the other island. Plus the various lab equipment, I still don’t know how you let her escape.”

 

“I don’t know how YOU let her escape. I was working in here with the latest experiment. Remember you told me to see to the supplies. Then I had to check on experiment 197. The serum I gave him, was finally showing promise in corrupting the Sentinel/Guide bond, twice as quickly. I placed him in a holding cell, strapped to a chair while I had his female Guide tied in front of him, while the Sentinel drone guards used her for their fun.” She rolled her eyes at the man, he knew she had been busy with those two, plus the guards all morning. She hadn’t even been in experiment 33’s cell for the last three days.

 

Her Master looked down at her, thinking then realized she was right. She couldn’t have been responsible for it and he knew he wasn’t. So what the hell happened. He would have to go over the camera’s again to find out. She had escaped somehow and brought unwanted attention to their little enterprise. “You’re right whore, I don’t say this often but I am sorry for blaming you. Tonight I’ll allow you to come twice when I play with you to make up for it.”

 

Glaring up at the tall man, she still answered with bare civility. “Thank you Master, I look forward to being your fuck toy tonight.”

 

Reaching out and fondling her chest, he smirked down at her. “I know you do, cause you love it when I take you against your will.”

 

“Yes Sir, But I really need to get back to her now. It’s been nearly 17 minutes and I want to watch her closely and see if she can hold her breath longer or needs air.” She was itching to get back to her studies.

 

“Go ahead I’m going to check the security feeds.”

 

“Okay I’ll see you at lunch. Will you be feeding from me then?” If so she needed to take a shower before hand. He preferred clean tits for sucking on during meal times.

 

He thought about it, lunch was in a couple hours but both had much work to do. Made harder by the loss of experiment 33. Still he did like sucking on her, and didn’t see any reason to deny himself the pleasure of her milk. “Yes, I’ll be feeding from you during lunch.”

 

“Okay then I’ll prepare in a bit. Now I really must get back to her. I can hear her starting to drown and I don’t want to lose her. She is the first water Sentinel we’ve come across, and there is so much I can learn from her.”

 

“Fine I’ll go check the security feeds. I really wish your brother was here. It would be so much easier if he was.”

 

“I know.” She said off-handily, but she really needed to get back to her latest test subject.

 

With a final squeeze, pleased when she moaned into his hand, he left her to continue her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun is coming. Hope I gave you all enough warnings with the dark stuff.
> 
> More is to come. 
> 
> Please send me a review and let me know what you think.
> 
> If I need to put more warnings in please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny take a dip in a very large, very angry pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but I'm in a pissy mood. I think its due to not receiving a lot of reviews lately for the last couple of chapters. Plus I'm really stressing at work because one kid will not get on the bus without massive massive MASSIVE screaming, crying, temper tantrums at the top of his voice. I'm trying to be understanding for him, he is 5 years old. But I've been driving for 10 years and NEVER had a kid this high strung before. Then when I do get to school I have to sit and wait for a teacher to come out, sit on the bus with him for 10 minutes before they finally convince him to get off. Five days in a row they've done this with no end in sight. Hopefully I can get him broke of this behavior soon otherwise he will be going on a special needs bus due to safety concerns with him.
> 
> So I worked as much as I could on this chapter. At least it was a short one so I could get it done faster. I'm going to post it and hopefully in the morning I'll be able to read some nice people's comments about it.
> 
> Sorry I'm just really annoyed and depressed cause of work. Putting out another chapter hopefully will help with it.

Arriving at the security office, he began checking the various feeds from where experiment 33 had been stored. Nothing out of the ordinary, starting from eight that night. Fast forwarding the video, it was around five the next morning that there was some sort of action. She was laying in her cell, as she had for years. The tough bitch, despite the fact he used her as a reward toy for the guards, refused to be totally broken. He could see she was chained naked like normal in her cell alone. But at five in the morning, there was a glowing coming from her cell. It couldn’t be her spirit animal, for they had destroyed it years earlier. The glow had continued to brighten till a vague shape had appeared for just a few seconds. All he could make out was brilliant whiteness of body, bloody red eyes and a snarl which made him flinch back. The next moment the creature was gone along with 33.

 

“What the fuck? God damn I hate fucking wolves!” He snarled as he remembered another pair who had humiliated him. Slamming his fist on the control console, he hit the button to change the feeds to live. There he saw how a storm was brewing out over the ocean. It didn’t mean much to them, since they were underground but still it was annoying. Some of their experiments needed to be done outside, as they used exposure to the elements, as a way to break bonds through stress. Rotating through the camera’s, on the forth camera feed he spotted the tiny ship on the very edge of the focus.

 

“What the hell? No one should be this far out.” Imputing some more commands, into the computer, he brought the full surveillance system online. The radar’s deploying, and high def military grade cameras coming online. Zooming in on the ship, he tried to see what was going on and who might be on it. 

 

Spotting the fishing gear which hadn’t been stowed properly, he snorted in disgust. Fisherman who didn’t know any better to be out this far. Continuing to watch, he spotted a thatch of reddish blond hair that had him inhaling in surprised shock. Checking he found a tall brunette man yelling at him. Bringing the video up closer he snarled in rage.

 

“Williams and McGarrett, god damn it.” He slammed his closed fist on the control console, “That bitch must have found them somehow.” Pressing a series of buttons, he brought the armaments online. He would take care of them for once. But first their hated wolves. 

 

“Bot 1, bring up weapons and open fire on the ship coming in. Using the ether cannon first, set it to maximum, I want those wolves killed!”

 

“Yes Sir,” Came the robotic voice of the broken Sentinel. A man totally wiped clean and reprogramed for their use. Bringing the weapons online, the blank man aimed at the ship. The large futuristic weapon, unfurled from the top of the bunker. Standing around six feet tall, it had multiple electrical cables, all feeding into what looked like a pulse cannon. When ready to fire the cables glowed green and the four foot barrel would shoot what looked like radio waves. Opening fire when the system stated ready. Three long pulses, a short narrow channel, then six more quick pluses, at the ship would take care of the wolves. 

 

It was a weapon designed to kill spirit animals. Once it hit them they disappeared, forever gone as the unnatural bond between the beasts and humans was destroyed. Many years had been spent on trials to perfect it and now two versions had been. One the large cannon on top of the bunker, but a smaller version that could fit inside a delivery van or large SUV. All their researched showed it was fool proof, and they used it as soon as they captured a Sentinel or Guide, who had a spirit animal by their side. If they removed the creature then they had the first steps taken care of in restructuring the mind of the human. Only problem was it was very limited in range only having about a 20 foot range with the small one. But the large cannon had a long range, up to 5 miles on a good day. In this weather it was much less but still within range of the boat.

 

He watched with a pleased glint to his eye, as the mens heads shot up and knew their fucking dogs had been destroyed completely. Now to get the no good bastards on the ship. While he would love to break them, he didn’t have time. And they could be trouble, he had seen the news reports, and knew they were much more then they were. Better to just kill them, rather then capture them and take the chance, they would break free and ruin the rest of their work.

 

Spitting with furious rage at the tiny fishing boat, “Bot 2 fire the stingers. Aim for the ship, destroy that thing and do it now.”

 

Bot 2, a female Sentinel didn’t hesitate to do as ordered. Bringing the radar up, she took aim and fired. The man watched with glee as the missiles hit directly just a few seconds later. Leaving nothing but debris on the storm tossed sea’s.

 

“Good job bots, keep an eye on things but for now put away the weapons, and scan using the camera’s. I want to know if anyone else comes by.”

 

“Yes Sir.” The bots both said duly. Setting about their duties, uncaring and unknowing about the men they had just been ordered to fire on. Men who had been there to help.

 

Standing he went to see about his other duties. There was a lot to do before lunch, then even more after.

 

505050

 

Steve sensed the incoming missiles, just seconds before they hit. With no wolves to use, he did the only other thing he could. Ramming into his mate with his shoulder, he threw them both over board.

 

‘STEVE!’ screamed his mate in uncontrolled, terror filled fright, as they went over into the storm tossed sea. A second later, the powerful concussion from the impact to their ship, thundered through Steve’s body and silenced his mate in an ominous fashion.

 

The rage of the storm, the flaming ship over head and the ringing in his own ears, made it impossible for him to hear his mate in the water. Water pounded him in every direction, forcing him up high in the air as a wave swelled only to crash him down many feet below. He swallowed so much water, coughing as he tried to bring it up by instinct. The wind howled over head as pounding rain like daggers of flint, stabbed at his exposed skin. The life jacket he was wearing, struggling to do its job, even as with shaky fingers he tried to buckle it completely. The remains of the boat, was flung all over. Including several pieces, slicing into his skin as the splinters found purchase.

 

Screaming over the bond they had Steve could pick up nothing from his mate’s mind. It was completely silent, not as if he was being ignored but as if no one was there. It felt like so long ago when he had to reach down to find his mate’s core and bring him back. Locked up and unable to escape without help. But this time he had to find not only his mind but his body in the black rage of the Typhoon blowing its fury around them. 

 

Taking deep breaths, coughing out more sea water, he scanned the waters top, finding no blond mop of hair, but he did spot a square of red. Using all the strength and training of a Seal he power stroked towards the floating debris. Using the ocean’s wrath to fling him closer till he could grab whatever it was. Which happened to be the life jacket, Danny was supposed to be wearing. The violence of the storm, along with being toss overboard had broken the buckles. When Danny hit the water and was tossed, the faulty jacket had slid loose, the Guide lost at sea.

 

Panicking as he searched for his partner, his bond mark lit up. He focused his mind trying to find the man, as he used their bond to locate the direction. Which wasn’t good, when he did discover the direction he shuddered in fear, since it was going down rather then up. Taking a deep breath he dove under the wild water. Racking his body, he tried to find him, but the water was dark as midnight with no stars. Unable to help himself, he surfaced for air before diving down again. This time in an even stronger controlled swim, he worked at reaching his mate, whom he couldn’t see or hear. His mind was still quiet, which indicated he was unconscious and unable to swim on his own. Combined with the feeling of going down fast, Steve knew he was sinking.

 

Still he swam towards the area his bond mark was telling him his mate was. He used his own arm as a light, as he willed the silver to expand to allow him to see further. It snaked around him in response to his call, further and further out in the rushing, rolling ocean currents. And speaking of currents, he himself was moving faster, a lot faster then he thought he should be. Till he realized he was in the middle of a great current which had brought the storm, to begin with. Pulling with everything he had, needing air but he refused to surface, till he had found his partner.

 

The silver of his arm stretched even further down, till just on the edge he saw the glint of gold. Rolling under the water, swirling around, being pushed and pulled the body of his love was tossed violently. His partner’s own bond mark was trying to reach out towards his, flickering weakly as it signaled for help. Help from his Guardian and protector.

 

‘DANNY WAKE UP!’ Steve shouted in his mind. Now that he could see him, he swam the fastest he could in the furious black water, but still couldn’t reach him. The current too strong and Danny’s body a willing feather moving within it. This couldn’t be happening again, him unable to protect which was most important to him. Never could he save his mate, always he was playing catch up to the injury prone man. With his own cry of shame, agony and grief stricken anguish, he stretched himself to the fullest, but his body was protesting the need for air. He pushed harder instead, using every ounce of strength to reach his Guide, then something even more terrifying began to show in the dark abyss below. 

 

It was the distinctive shape of a large, torpedo shaped body, circling the raging waters tossed man. Just at the edge of their combined mystic light, did the big beast swim in and out. Jaws open, as it eyed the tasty morsel floating in the center. Steve at the end of his own breath, could only watch helplessly, as the shark retreated further down into the ocean, out of range of his light. He tried pulling Danny towards him with his mind but he was to exhausted and his brain was beginning to dim from lack of air. Reaching a hand out for his falling fast mate, who was still at least 300 yards away from him, his body quit on him. Without air in his lungs, he couldn’t think enough to do all the various tricks available to a Spirit Warrior.

 

Looking one last time at his still and non-breathing mate, his rapidly closing eyes, opened in horror as the shark he had seen circling, came up from the deep. Straight at his dying man, the beast opened his jaws and clamped his razor sharp teeth into Danny’s chest, rapidly swaying tail, punching his Guide towards the surface. Steve’s own mind shut down completely, water entering his lungs as he was unable to stop the natural desire to breath. He didn’t have time or the mind capacity to do anything more, as the giant fish went racing straight up by him. Completely forgotten in his own drowning mind, his hand still reached out for his man. Instead of clasping on his lost mate, it caught on the dorsal fin of the beast and he was dragged like a limp waterlogged sack, up to the surface. The power of the swim, launched all three out of the water into a breach Great Whites were known for.

 

The shock of reaching the surface, spurred his own body to purge the waters in his lungs. Taking in great gasps of breath, Steve looked franticly for his mate, who was within arms reach of him. Snatching him in his arms he kissed his face, before checking to see if he breathed. Then sighed with profound relief as he found he was. Somehow the shark must have punched all the water out of his lungs for it was shaky and he needed to get him to land. But he was breathing. Checking his bite wounds from the sharks teeth, finding them shallow and already healing.

 

Speaking of the shark…

 

Checking the area, even as higher waves crashed above him, he found he wasn’t out of trouble yet. The big fish still circled around him. The shark had to be massive, at least 25 feet now and weighing close to six tons. It came closer to him eyeing him with surprisingly intelligent eyes. Then it went below the storm tossed surface and with a gasp of astonishment, Steve felt as it skimmed under him. Twice he felt it bump at his legs, he tried kicking with cramping legs at it, but with this large a creature it did little good. Finally, out of options, needing to defend his helpless ward, he was about to draw his sword, when he was forcefully twisted into the direction of the island. Next thing he knew, the shark came up under him, the beast’s dorsal fin hitting him hard in the back, holding onto Danny with everything he had, the creature took off.

 

Cutting through the violent sea’s, the shark carried him fast. Dipping and diving, avoiding the remains of the ship, the shark made for the land which had been their goal. Steve had no idea how he stayed balanced on the shark, as it whisked him towards the island. But he did, holding on like riding a sandpaper skin horse, as his legs struggled to wrap around his huge sleek barrel of a body. The shark swam just level enough to keep his head and his mates head above the furious swells of the seawater. Trying to focus on the limp waterlogged body in his arm, he paid little attention to the surroundings. But the island was coming closer at a rapid pace.

 

Mind dull with exhaustion, gripping the lax wet body, he barely could form the thought of ’What in the hell is up with this fish?’ Even as he was amazed at it.

 

The storm tossed seas continued to soak his head but the shark always managed to keep them above the water enough to breath. Dunking only if absolutely needed to avoid a wave that would have pushed them off the predators back. Rain pelted down, while thunder quickly followed multiple blasts of lighting in the sky. The clouds a collection of dark, grays, blacks, and silver lights went on for miles above. Seeming to touch the horizon in all directions, leaving the Sentinel to ponder just how strong the storm had become. And to think about the folly of trying to race it towards the island. Realizing once again he had misjudged the situation, and his ocean terrified partner, had paid the price of his mistake. 

 

Steve loved the ocean, considered it a friend in many ways, but Danny only saw it as a demon. An entity which took friends away forever, and was a thing to be feared. This experience would not help him get over his, justified in his book, fear of the water. No, this experience would only solidify his conviction, the ocean was a deadly place and he would want no part of it. His sense of duty, loyalty and love to Steve, is what managed to get him on the ocean surface. Steve held no hopes, he would ever be able to get his mate back out onto it again. Yet another fear added to his fear of the dark and enclosed spaces.

 

After who knows how long a ride, the shark entered a tiny inlet cove sheltered from the majority of the storm. Heading towards an even smaller cave, the fish swam in the mouth of the entrance. The opening just barely fitting both the men and the pointer, swimming the 10 yards of quiet pool, till he reached a micro beach that could only be a couple dozen feet wide and long. The smooth walls of the hidden cavern muffled the rage of the wind. The high tide of the furious storm outside, didn’t seem to breach the inside of the cave. In fact it looked like the storm wind, was being held back by and invisible force. Coming to a stop at the beach, the shark lifted his head up and eyed his passengers. Taking the hint, Steve threw his leg over and carried Danny’s still form, off the broad unscarred back of the beast which had saved him.

 

Collapsing into the soft smooth as silk sand, Steve took his first breath of air, without worry of choking on salt water. The waterlogged Seal carried Danny carefully up the beach till he was against the cave wall. Laying the deeply distressed man down, he reached for his throat, checking his pulse and finding it weak but steady. He had a head injury which was bleeding sluggishly, and from what the bond was telling him, multiple broken ribs, a twisted right knee, like before they became who they now were, and a fractured wrist. There was some internal bleeding, but even as he discovered all his injuries, Danny’s arm glowed into life as his healing abilities blasted through him. This time Steve was not going to fight with his mate’s body to heal. The Commander was the only other one in the cave, so he could keep his healing instincts in check easily. It would take a time for the bones to heal, but the internal bleeding was already gone.

 

Some splashing from the tiny, crystal smooth lagoon, caught his attention. Checking over his shoulder, he found the shark who had saved him looking at him again. This time he took a good look and noticed the animal had a slight glow to him. The Commander finally realized what he was.

 

“You’re a spirit animal?” He said in awe. Brain finally catching up to all the weirdness, this animal had been displaying.

 

The shark eyed him with humor before settling down to business. His own bonded companion had been captured a week ago. She had been free swimming, trying to find out more information, related to the strange happenings on the island. He had not been happy in the least, when she refused to let him near her while she investigated. So he had been swimming deeply under her, keeping an eye out. When she had been captured, he tried to rescue her but some weird weapon had been fired at him. He felt it as it rushed by him by mere feet, the water displacing the invisible waves. He could tell that if whatever it was had hit him, he would have been sent to the spirit realm to recover for an unknown time. He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t want to find out. So he hid in the water, waiting till help could come.

 

The beast after determining no more shots were to be fired, had swum through the corridors of the building, to try and find his lady. But it was hard for something as large as him, to navigate when they were on the look out for his kind. He had found her in some sort of box with water, which was fine she could hold her breath a long time. But still she needed to breath and she wasn’t being allowed to. If he tried to rescue her, he could end up killing her instead. So he waited, when she saw him floating above her, she had instructed him to find the Seal they had met so long ago. He would save her and the others. It was their only chance to save all the Sentinels and Guides in this place of torture.

 

“Seal?” He asked, highly confused at this latest turn of cluster fucked events.

 

The shark looked at him with a sharks, shit eating smile on his face. Telling him they had met before, years ago. The Seal had tried to save his lady, while she swam unconcernedly, in a pool of feeding sharks. Instead he had come slowly to the surface of the ocean waters and given his mind mate a ride on his broad back, as answer as to why she was safe in shark infested waters.

 

Eyes bugging out of his head, he exclaimed in remembered memories of the incident. “Oh my god? It’s YOU. I remember you. Shit I’m sorry, Danny is going to kill me when he finds out.” Steve shook his water soaked head as he thought of his mate. Then held the man closer just to hear his slow heart beat.

 

The shark looked at him puzzled.

 

“Thank you for saving us. Danny will have my hide if I don’t remember manners when someone saves my life. He chews me out each time about it. The very first time, the day we met. I got him shot and he shoots a suspect trying to kill me. I just bitched at him for shooting the suspect. He was not happy about my manners and not thanking him for saving my life. So thank you. Please tell him I said that to you if he asks.” The Sentinel knew he was blithering, shock setting in for him now that he had time to relax, and realize just how much danger he had put the both of them into.

 

Clearly amused the shark spun in a circle for a few minutes. Then floated up out of the water and through the sand to a small spot at the back. Pointing with his snout, he showed him his lady’s survival kit. It wasn’t much, for she lived as much in the sea as she could. But it had a fire starting kit, for those times when she really needed a fire, a single thin thermal camping blanket and three knives. Pocketing the knives gleefully about his person, he took the blanket back to Danny. The Guide was starting to develop a fever and needed to be kept warm, till he finished healing. The shark disappeared as soon as he had the items, and he had no idea what he could do next. The storm was raging outside and he did not want to go out looking for wood. Still puzzled as to why the water wasn’t racing into the tiny hidden cavern, he let it go for now. Danny needed warmth and right now Steve was the only source of it he would get. Stripping both of them down to nothing, he pushed their clothes aside before spooning behind his shivering mate. Covering them both up with the blanket, he did his best to keep them both warm.

 

505050

 

A nudge to his foot, woke Steve up from the exhausted doze he had fallen into. Opening bleary eyes he snapped his head back, as many rows of sharp serrated teeth grinned back at him.

 

“What the hell?” He shouted even as the shark pulled back a bit. Finally seeing what the shark was trying to show him. He stood up to look at the planks of wood being held there. Along with more laying in the lagoon water, hurrying he raced naked into the water to pull the wood out. One of them had the remains of the name Alo Tog er on the back.

 

‘Oh boy, the ship, we are going to be in so much trouble.’ But he didn’t worry about that, instead he set about starting a fire to help warm the cool cave, and his partner. Piling the broken boards of his former borrowed ship, into a rough mound. He took another plank and concentrated on the need for fire. His bond mark lit up with swirls of fire before centering in his palm and catching the water soaked wood to flame. Placing the plank in the mound he concentrated on drying out each piece separately so his fire would catch. Once he had four or five pieces going, he returned to the lagoon and pulled more wood out. Placing each next to the growing fire, he sighed as the heat started to hit him. It was exactly what they both needed now and he couldn’t wait for the entire cave to warm up. Standing he returned to his partners side, picking him up and placing him near the slowly burning wood. The thermal blanket open to help capture some of that life giving heat.

 

Gazing down on the slowly healing man, he sighed as all his latest sets of mistakes were displayed for him. Because Danny was worrying him immensely. He should have woken up by now, never mind having no idea how long he himself had been out, but his partner was still deeply out of it. Checking on him, his bond told him the internal bleeding was gone and was working on his broken and bruised bones. The only thing he could think of, which broke his heart again as he thought of yet another deeper fear he had saddled his mate with, was that Danny locked himself into his head again. Which would take him a day at least to break him out of, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. If he kept Danny under he could look around the island and see what the hell was going on.

 

In fact that seemed like an excellent plan, he could scout easily, as this was just like his days as an active Seal on a mission. Try and find the weapons which had taken both the wolves out and their boat. Learn the lay of the island, get close to the bunker and see just who they were dealing with. The sharks companion had been sniffing around, trying to find out that same information before she was captured. Maybe he could free her and together they learn exactly what they needed to. All before Danny was fully healed so there was no chance in hell that he could tag along and be subject to even more danger. 

 

The Seal was just about convinced his plan would be exactly the right course of action. Till a familiarly strained and tired voice slurred into his head. ’Don evennn thhhink it McGarrett!’

 

Abandoning his plans to search the island as the beloved voice came to him, “DANNY!” Steve scrambled to his partners side, as dull blue eyes looked painfully up at him.

 

‘Don’t yell hurts to listen to you, or at least more so then normal.’ The voice was getting stronger but not by much. Still if he was trying to make a joke then his mind was in the here and now rather then being locked away.

 

“How you feeling?” Steve patted him all over, even though he knew most of his injuries already.

 

Danny thought about how he was feeling and one was overriding most of the others. One he knew Steve would be able to do nothing about. Sighing knowing he had to get it over with he told him. ‘Hungry mostly, I hurt all over but I’m starving for food. You don’t happen to have a cracker or some cookies on you, do you?’ Danny knew his partner wouldn’t have anything on him. Or if he did after the horrifying trip into the water, anything he may have had on him which would have been edible, would have been destroyed. It saddened him because he really was hungry and his mate would be depressed all over again, that he was not caring for him as he thought he should. 

 

Steve looked down dismayed, as he realized the lack of food was a critical thing in Danny’s case. His body was working over time to heal itself, and the energy had to come from somewhere. If it wasn’t coming from his belly, it would come from other places on his body. Places he couldn’t afford to have it come from. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it. Till another nudge on his shoulder made him look, in the sharks mouth was a large tuna fish. Still mostly whole and fresh as hell, it was with shaking hands Steve took it out and placed it to the side.

 

Grateful beyond imagination at the unexpected gift, he was quick to begin cutting the tuna into strips. “Hey babe I don’t have any cookies or crackers, but give me some time and I can have some fish for you.”

 

“Fine just hurry. My belly hurts and I’m so very tired.” Danny continued to slur, as sleep creeped up on him.

 

Putting the fish down for a moment, he stroked the exhausted man’s face gently. “Rest babe. I’ll have everything going as soon as I can.”

 

“Kay. Love you.” Danny said before slipping back into sleep. Trusting Steve to look after him.

 

Turning to the shark, “Thank you so much, Danny isn’t going to be able to move from here for a a day or two. But he is going to need a hell of a lot of food.”

 

The shark gave him a serious eye and told him not to worry about it. He could supply all the food Steve needed for him and his mate. For now he should work on the fire, get the fish cooking and feed his mate. Then get some rest himself. The epic sea storm would be raging for the rest of today, tomorrow and possibly days afterward, and there was nothing any of them could do until it blew itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what all do you think of this chapter. Anyone remember where the shark and the Sentinel came from? Any idea's as to who the hell the bastards are? I really am having fun with these bad guys. Bad guys are fun to write, because you can make them as sick and vile as you want, so you can love to hate them. Coming up with new low's for the bastards is awesome. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm going to go work on the next chapter. There is only a few more left then this story is done. And it's turning out much longer then I thought it would. The rough draft of the entire story was only 81K after 20 chapters before editing. Now with editing I'm sure it will be close to 100K or maybe a little over. Still will short compared to my other stories so far. 
> 
> Anyone else find it amusing that I'm thinking a 100K story is a short one? Cause I find it funny. Lol.
> 
> See you on the flip side while I try and get out of this funk. It really is pulling me down cause I really like the kid. He is nice when he isn't throwing a massive fit.
> 
> Any comments appreciated while I try and work myself out of my head. Oh I know I'll go read the next chapter before anyone else can. Cause its mine and it's fun to know what's going to happen before anyone else. YAY I have something to do. lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises kept and Steve and Danny learn things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was still feeling depressed yesterday. To the point I was actually breaking down at work cause of all the shit that was happening. I was stressed out of my mind cause of the crap. It's why I go to work early and take my time with things instead of rushing through stuff. If I rush I stress and get really worked up and takes me forever to calm down.
> 
> Now for all the comments people wrote cause of my notes in the last chapter. Thank you so much. It made me feel so much better. I really loved them all and I felt kinda bad it took me I think 2 days to get this chapter, out but I just wasn't in the mood to try and get it done in a day.
> 
> Now this one has I guess what you could say is fluffy angst? I kinda wanted to show that while the boys are very powerful men. With gobs of powers they still haven't tapped, they are still human and subject to very human emotions.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T DEPLOY?” Bellowed Commander Jackson, as he received the news from the communications department.

 

“Just that Sir, there is a massive tropical storm blowing in the entire area. Doesn’t look to be clearing for at least two days.”

 

Glaring down at the phone, picturing the man telling him, information he didn’t want to hear. “So what? We have ships that can handle the storm.”

 

“Yes Sir, but there is also a massive offensive training session, being deployed at this moment. All units are required to attend.” The communications specialist winced as he told the irate Sentinel more information.

 

Shaking his hands in an “I’m done with this shit,” movement, “You know what? Fuck this I’m calling the big guns.”

 

“Sir?” The tin sounding voice asked timidly.

 

“Sorry son you’re too low on the food chain, to give me any more headaches.” Hanging up with a growl, he looked over at his own mate, who was watching cautiously. Ready to support him or beat senseless anyone he asked him too.

 

“Dustin follow me.” Standing he left their own shared office. Storming through the halls of the base, he made his way to the Base Commanders office. 

 

“Sir you can’t go in there.” A petty officer stood trying to block the angry Sentinel. He received a shove to the side, along with a snarl. Dustin following quietly behind as he tried to calm his partner.

 

Slamming the door open, Andrew wasn’t surprised to see the Base Commander on the phone, snapping something. Looking up she frowned at him, even as she put the phone down.

 

“Commander what is the meaning of this?” She barked, voice full of authority.

 

“I need a team, and a ship prepared to launch a rescue mission.” He informed her curtly.

 

“I’m fully aware of the issue with Commander McGarrett and his partner. At this time though it is impossible to spare a ship to go check on him. The weather is horrendous and we have maneuvers underway at this exact moment.” She explained in the exact same curt tone. 

 

Narrowing his eyes at the woman he actually respected quite a bit. She was a formidable lady who cared about the people under her command. But she was also full military and followed procedure and orders to the letter. “With all due respect ma’am, I don’t give a flying fuck. Steve is out there with no backup, no support and in very real danger.”

 

Glaring at the Seal she stated, “He has his partner with him.”

 

Shaking his head at the idea of Danny being any type of back up at this point. “His partner, who is on medical leave till further notice. The only reason Danny is with him, is because he can’t be separated from Steve. His mental and physical health won’t allow it.”

 

“Commander, if the detective was that badly off, then I feel Commander McGarrett could easily have left him behind. Wanting to screw on a boat for 8 hours going to a deserted island. Then finding themselves trapped by their own folly for a few days, is a lesson which they would be good to learn.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Admiral, it’s you who doesn’t understand. Danny has very real health concerns which make it impossible for him to be away from his partners side for hours at a time.”

 

The Admiral looked at him and how serious he was being. Deciding to humor him she asked. “Okay tell me some of these issues he has.”

 

Taking a deep breath he started trying to convince her. “Danny has many mental issues, due to the various trauma’s he’s suffered these last few weeks. He can no longer operate safely in the dark, he’s deathly afraid of it. He cannot handle tight spaces due to being trapped multiple times. Thanks in large part to being buried for nearly a day under an entire building. He tires easily, because he has not had a chance to recovery his strength properly. He needs constant feeding, due to weight loss from said issues. Danny has real fears of abandonment and uselessness, issues Steve is helping him work through. But McGarrett is his primary caretaker, and they were on a case that was supposed to be a simple scouting run. Now we’ve lost contact with him, as they approached the island in question. Both my Raven and my partners Cat have not been able to reach them. Nor can they establish contact with either man’s wolf.”

 

Pursing her lips, she could tell he was very serious, but then the men should have known not to go out if that was the case. She could not order an entire sea operation to cancel, because two men were idiots. Especially with the storm blowing at this time. The entire fleet was 400 miles away anyway, in the middle of the pacific. Scanning her desk, she looked to see if she had anything else she could send. Not happy when she couldn’t, to appease the Commander. He was a sensible man and would not be this upset if he didn’t consider it serious.

 

Shaking her head genuine in her feelings, “I’m sorry Commander I have nothing on base, other then the skeleton crew which is required to stay at base at all times, in case of island emergency. They can’t be deployed for something like this.”

 

“Ma’am…” There was a knock on the door, before an older heavy set man walked in.

 

“Excuse me sorry for interrupting.” The new man said in a pleasant voice.

 

“SIR!” Both Jackson and the Admiral barked out.

 

“At ease the both of you.” Secretary Kingston smiled, but it also didn’t reach his eye’s. “Admiral, I’ve already called back one of the Strike groups on maneuvers in the South.”

 

“SIR?” She asked exceptionally puzzled.

 

“Commander McGarrett and his partner, have special status within the United States Military organization. Both are now Naval Officers instead of just Commander McGarrett. Commander Williams is attached to McGarrett and entitled to all the rights and privileges that come with that rank.”

 

Eyes wide at the new information presented to her, “Sir when did this all happen?”

 

“About one this morning, blond bastard woke me from a sound sleep, to let me know he accepted the position.” He chuckled as he remembered that conversation.

 

“But Sir, that still doesn’t justify returning an entire Strike force to base for just two men.”

 

Nodding in agreement, “No, it doesn’t but I was on the radio with the Admiral overseeing things down there, and the CSG coming back was having massive issues with their radio and radar equipment. More then what they can fix at sea on their own. Which is pretty scary with all the fail safe’s and built in redundancies they have to begin with.”

 

“I see…” The lower Admiral remarked.

 

“Right, so I’ve instructed their fastest ships to head here asap. The smaller ships will go to the island directly. But the carrier which was having the issue to begin with, will come here along with the Guided Missile Cruiser and one of the Lamps coming here as well. The Capable Warships along with the Destroyer and a frigate are heading towards that island.”

 

“So how long before they get here?” Andrew was champing at the bit to get to his friends.

 

“Son, I’m sorry we can’t fly out there. Nothing we have will handle those winds right now. But I’ve got the marines getting ready to deploy in 1 hour. With the ships we have here, it will take at least 8-10 hours to get there due to the storm and the rough seas.”

 

The Base Commander spoke up again, “Sir those ships are meant to be here, in case the island needs defense.”

 

“I know, the Strike force will be here in 2 days. Nothing shows that the island is going to need three of the seven ships, we have on backup here. But the United States made a promise to those two men. We need to fulfill our end of the bargain, or there will be hell to pay.”

 

“Sir with all due respect. I really like the men and want to help them. But is this not too dangerous, with the conditions we have, to send more men out to save them? The loss of life on our end could be extreme. When if we wait till the storm blows out, we have a much better chance at survival for everyone.”

 

Turning to the Commander, Kingston asked him seriously. “You are a Sentinel and have a Spirit animal yes?”

 

“Yes Sir.” His Raven was even now trying to find their friends and having no luck. If Danny called for her, she could find him but something was interfering with her connection to the Spirit Guide. She also couldn’t find the wolves and that alarmed the both of them. The wolves would never leave their bond mates in this storm.

 

“She has not been able to locate them correct?” Kingston asked again.

 

Answering truthfully if unhappily, “That is correct Sir.”

 

Continuing as he slowly started to make his point. “Normally she would be able to? Or your partners cat would be able to find them?”

 

“Also correct Sir.” Jackson wondered where he was heading with this. 

 

The SecNav delivered his conclusion, “Then something catastrophic has happened and they are in serious trouble.”

 

“What makes you say that Sir?”

 

He turned back to the Admiral. “Because think about it. Those two men have the ability to move around the world, in the blink of an eye. Don’t you think they would have returned here in an instant if they could have? Do you think McGarrett, would for one minute, stay in that hostile environment, unprepared for a large storm with his very medically fragile partner?”

 

The Admiral widened her eyes, as sudden understanding came to them. She knew McGarrett would do no such thing, if he had the ability to get them out. Which meant they didn’t, which meant they needed help. “Sir, I’ll call up the reserves. Once all is in readiness in an hour they’ll move out.” Turning she addressed the Commander. “Commander Jackson as the ranking Sentinel here, I am putting you in charge in over seeing the rescue operation. Bring those men home.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Turning he and his partner fled the room.

 

“Admiral thank you. That boy was spiting nails with needing to go.”

 

“No thanks needed Sir. You’re right Commander McGarrett wouldn’t leave Commander Williams out there, if he could return home. Something isn’t right. Plus we’ve had weird signals come out of that area from time to time. We’ve investigated before and found nothing. But something is out there, and it is time we found out exactly what.”

 

“Good thinking. If you need anything let me know. I’m going to be here till McGarrett and Williams return. I want to make sure they are safe before heading out.”

 

“Don’t you have a busy schedule?” She asked surprised at his words because SecNav was a very busy man at the slowest of times.

 

“Very, but sometimes other things have to take precedent. Making sure a promise, newly made, is fulfilled to men who may or may not believe you will…”

 

“It’s very important. I understand Sir. Preparations will be done within the hour.”

 

505050

 

Steven woke up to thrashing at his side. Instantly accessing the problem, he threw the blanket off, which had become tangled in his partner’s legs and body. He was panicking, trying to free himself and not succeeding. ‘Danny love easy baby. It’s okay I’m here. You’re fine and safe.’ Rubbing his back, he was not pleased at the fever still burning within him. It was low grade, but it was there and shouldn’t be. His body was working to heal the broken bones and they were mostly knit together now. All that was left was making them strong enough to bear weight on them again.

 

‘Steve?’ Asked his mate in a tired, confused and pain filled voice.

 

‘Yeah buddy I’m here.’ He rubbed his back, even as he snuffled at his neck, trying to comfort the weaker man.

 

Plaintively he sobbed out ‘I’m so tired Steve.’

 

‘Baby?’ There were so many things he could be tired of, so the question just popped out of Steve before he could actually think about what Danny was talking about.

 

‘Tired of hurting Steve. I hurt all the time.’ He whispered faintly in his mind. 

 

Steve closed his eyes, as he felt his mates pain, knowing there was nothing he could do. If their wolves had been here, he would have had Danny at home by now. But this far of a crossing was to much for either of them, not without guidance from their friends. Steve would still have attempted it, if Danny was stronger, but right now he just didn’t have the energy, such an attempt would make. He needed food and the fish he had eaten a few hours earlier, was already gone. His mate’s system was starting to go into overdrive again as it healed itself. He needed more food. More rest, more comfort, more stability and unfortunately Steve was unable to provide much of any of it at this time. 

 

Turning his head he addressed the only spirit animal so far that was around, “Sharky?”

 

The Great White looked at him both amused and disgusted at the name. But what else was Steve to call him, since he hadn’t given him his name. He had asked but the shark hadn’t wanted to disclose it at the time. “Danny needs more food. Any more fish around?”

 

The Shark settled in the water, before flinging up another wiggling body. This time it’s a small grouper fish, big enough for two mens meals. “Thank you.” Scrambling to reach the fish, Steve easily dispatched it and started it over the fire.

 

With a whimper of distress, as his mate’s arms left him suddenly feeling alone, he asked ’Steve? What you doing?’

 

‘Making you something to eat. You need to keep your strength up.’ Setting the fish to right’s he hurried back to the detective. Wrapping him up in strong arms as he crooned to him for comfort.

 

Relaxing as the arms once again surrounded him he asked in a tired but disgusted voice, ’Is it fish again?’

 

Shrugging his shoulders he tucked his mate’s head under his chin. ’It’s all we have love.’

 

Injecting just a drop of humor in his voice, ’Ugh I’m going to be very tired of fish after this.’

 

Smiling to hear even that bit of humor he agreed, ’To tell you the truth, I’ll be the same way I’m sure.’

 

‘When we get out of here. Place an order for pizza to go in Jersey. Then we will go and pick up said pizza and hope to god no one of the clan sees us. I don’t want to deal with them. We come back home. Drink beers and eat said Jersey pizza.’ His mouth was already drooling at the thought of properly prepared pizza with no hint of that devil fruit contaminating a perfect meal.

 

Stomach beginning to rumble at the thought of pizza and beer and Danny for dessert, Steve was quick to put an end to the dreamy fantasy. ’Danny you need to stop. You are making me drool thinking of pizza AND beer.’ He teased him but it did sound very good at this time.

 

‘Sorry.’ And the exhaustion in that voice made Steve cringe. He wasn’t doing good at all. When they got out of this, he was taking time off, even if it was a year to get him back to his rascally demeanor. This bone deep, constant wear and tear on his system, was eating at him to the point, he had nothing left to fall back on. He needed time and he wasn’t getting it.

 

Stroking his side, ’Nothing to be sorry for Danno. It’s just this shitty storm causing us problems.’

 

Changing the subject, since he couldn’t feel Sasha anywhere nearby, ’Where are the wolves then?’

 

Wincing at the other problem in his life, he knew something had happened and wanted to find out what. His link with Loki was still strong as ever but stretched insanely long. He could feel him still and knew the wolf needed to restore his own energies. Whatever had sapped him had been a surprise for both beasts, and it would be some time before the men could find out what had shot at them. “I don’t know honestly. Something hit them and they are back home in the spirit realm. That much I was able to figure out. When they’ll be back I don’t know.”

 

Forcing strength he didn’t have into his voice, “Hmm okay then we need to find out, what the hell is going on with this place. To much happening for it to be just coincidence.”

 

“Danny what are you doing?” He scowled as he saw Danny sitting up.

 

“My job Steven.” He looked at him as if he was stupid for not knowing this.

 

Becoming annoyed at the smaller man, not happy with his words or actions. “And what job is that? You are on medical leave young man. You are only here, cause I can’t leave you behind safe at the house.” He didn’t add “where you belong,” knowing that would only piss his partner off even more. 

 

“Steve you take that tone with me and I’ll show you what a real father tone is like.” He glared at his trying to be intimidating mate. “Do you want me to show you what a fully annoyed father voice really is? Cause I can?” He was not in the mood for his partner’s nagging.

 

“Danny you can’t expend the energy, you need it to heal.” Why did he have to fall in love with such a stubborn man, who’s sense of duty was only exceeded by his capacity to love so many?

 

“Steve shut up!” He didn’t really want to do this, but his instincts were starting to scream at him to help. If he didn’t do something to calm them, his mind felt like it would explode. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind on what he needed to do. Which was to find answers to what is going on. Sinking deeper into trance, he ignored his blustering mate’s bitching, as he searched for answers. Finding many minds confused, enraged, excited with lust, and just blank. The blanks he couldn’t grasp anything on, as if they had been wiped clean of any personality. With a sigh he felt it as his own instincts told him what was going on. They were Sentinels and Guides, who had been thoroughly broken, by whatever was on this island.

 

There were nearly 100 different personalities he could pick up, in all stages of distress. One stood out sharply to him, it had the distinct feeling of being in water. It was pissed off, disgusted and frightened at the same time. It wanted freedom again, the freedom to swim in the ocean like she was used to.

 

There was another female with her. He felt her taking great delight, in whatever it was she was doing to the first female. Her mind he recoiled from in disgust. She was too far gone, and was another who upset the balance of the world. She was an Outcast and he would have to see to it, that she was put away for life. 

 

Then her mind stance changed, as another presence came into the room. A combination of hate and lust for it. Studying the new personality, he felt it as the male took the evil female to another room. The female following because she was being driven too. In this new room, new feelings hit Danny. Ones that made him sick. The male was using the female harshly, using her for pleasure, regardless of her own. The pain coming from her was matched by the lust, she was projecting. The male both hating and loving what he was doing to her. Till the feelings of both reached a love/hate fueled climax which had him wanting to hurl. 

 

When done the two parted company and the personalities went separate ways. He followed the male, only to learn was gleefully torturing his own captive. He was taking his own delight, at the pain he was causing the male. The male, he was slacking his thirst for pain and control on. The man was a Sentinel like the female. In a much worst state then the female. He had been in this state for months and he was beginning to fail. To succumb to whatever it was they were doing to him.

 

Danny would not stand for it. Never mind the cost to himself, it was time for his mate and him to take action and save these people. So many different personalities, in too many states of supreme distress. It was calling to his instincts to save them all. He didn’t know if he could, especially the ones who had been wiped clean. But he would be giving it his best shot. He just needed to gather his limited strength to do so.

 

There were no others in the structure, who had the Guild and corruption on their souls, like the two who were Outcasts. Steve would not be pleased to find out, but they needed to be marked and sent straight to hell. Why couldn’t they ever have a normal day out? Releasing his hold on his trance, he opened his eyes to see a set of furious emerald sea green eyes, glaring fire at him.

 

Scared out of his mind at the look, “FUCK!” Danny rocked back on his ass, hitting his head on the cave wall. Seeing stars he rubbed the back of his head, as he tried to clear the sudden pounding headache he had.

 

Raging at his wrongfully willful mate, “Danny what the fuck were you doing? I told you not to do anything and yet you still go and do it! What the fuck GUIDE? YOU are not allowed to do ANYTHING remotely work related unless I say so!”

 

“Steven I don’t need your nagging. We have important work to do.” He really didn’t need this right now. He body was beginning to shake, as his Sentinel’s displeasure with him, came through the bond. His instincts crying out in distress, as they realized how angry his love was at him.

 

Infuriated at man who refused to submit to his care, “Danny you are my GUIDE, I am YOUR Sentinel. I am in charge of your welfare.” He watched as Danny, frightened at the strange mix of feelings coming from his Sentinel, tried to back away from him. “Oh Hell no, you will listen to me Daniel Williams.” Taking hold of his ripped shirt, he pulled him closer. “I love you to much to take chances with your health.” He wrapped his arms around his body, kneeling in front of him. “God damn you, you fucker. You make me crazy, with how much I need to care and protect you.” He leaned back pulling his partner into his lap. “Danny you can’t go off and try things on your own. It’s too much for both of us to handle.”

 

“Steve…” His meek voice as his instincts forced him to submit, as he was supposed to. He had thoroughly displeased his mate, who had charge of him. And it would be within his rights to punish him to reinforce his dominance over him. 

 

Only it wasn’t his behavior that was the basis of Steve’s upset. No, it was Steve’s.

 

“No Danno listen. I’m sorry, I screwed up and I should have known not to take you out here. It’s my fault again, for not listening to what you really need. For pushing you into doing things I shouldn’t be.” His voice grew quiet, as he listed his extensive failings. “For treating you as an invaluable piece of throwaway crap. Rather then the unique, cherished being who stole my heart so long ago. For not listening with my heart and subjecting you to more hell! To making decisions not in the best interests for both of us and refusing to change those decisions because it would show I was wrong!” He sobbed in his mate’s ear, as he tightened his grip on the trembling man, his own breaking point reached.

 

Danny closed his eyes as he felt the first of Steve’s tears, falling on his face. God they were both so screwed up. Steve was in a position he hated, because his whole being, mind, body and soul, revolved around caring for his Guide. Not every Sentinel was devoted like that, but Steve was. For years he had searched for the Guide who would be his world, to devote his very being to protecting and treasuring, that wonderful creature. Then he had found Danny and his world had become complete, as his wild instincts calmed finally. Calmed because they had found their soul mate, and could finally devote themselves to watching out for him. Instead time after time, Danny had been abused, tortured, beaten and broken. Many times while under his watch and all he could do was sit back and help him to heal. That is not what he wanted, what he wanted was to take the hits, to protect his Guide with everything he could. Instead it was Danny who was forever protecting him, making up for the short comings, he as a Sentinel had and shouldn’t. 

 

The feelings of depression emanating from the Sentinel, called to his own instincts to assure him he was not to blame. “Steve we’re cops, danger is a part of our lives. We have to accept it.” Slowly he stroked his chest as he pulled himself out of his mate’s arms. Switching places and holding the distraught man instead. Giving him the comfort, his Seal’s own overstressed instincts needed so badly.

 

Crying now for real, not bothering to hide his tears, he shook his head. “Danger yes but this is above and beyond that. These are real life people coming after YOU. Wanting you for study, to control. To use you and throw you away, never knowing how special you are. How you complete me in every way possible, giving so much love and devotion to me, when it should be the other way around. Please god forgive me Danny. I’ve failed you.” He wailed in misery. Hiccuping for a few minutes, he closed his eye’s, never realizing how quickly Danny was pulling him under. 

 

Kissing the top his head, ’Sleep my Sentinel, sleep and realize your little one is by your side, my love. You have kept this from me, let it build up, till it exploded out of your heart. As you care for my welfare, I care for yours. We both need to rest.’ Danny petted the stressed out man, as he laid him down in the sand. Pulling the blanket towards them, he snuggled the man deeply under his own chin. Steve sighed quietly, as he obediently heeded his Guides soothing orders. ‘Sleep and I’ll care for you. Dream of me as I enjoy dreaming of you. When we get back, we will rest and do nothing, till we are both in our right minds.’

 

He felt it as Steve slipped lower and lower, till he was finally deep enough that Danny could go to work. To much had fallen on Steve’s shoulders. Things that normally Danny helped him through, whether he knew it or not. But with all the care and worry he had been showering on the Guide, many had not been paying attention to the Seal. 

 

Steve was a very emotional man in his own way, but unlike Danny who let everyone under the sun, know what he was feeling. Steve kept it bottled up inside, compartmentalized things to push them down, as he continued on with the mission. Lately his mission had been the care and well being of his Guide. Danny, his own mental state not at 100%, had not realized how much he had been holding back. Keeping from him, so he would not affect his recovery and put even more pressure on Danny. He didn't want his precious love to know just how badly off he was, because he wanted him to focus all his energy on getting better. 

 

But every man has his breaking point and Steve just reached his. He had put his mate in danger once again. A danger he was not able to pull him out of any time soon. They were dependent on another Sentinel’s spirit beast, to care for them since their own were gone. They had no idea how many people were on this island, if any could be friend or foe. His Guide was in danger, his Sentinel instincts demanding he protect him. All the while, he was dealing with his own issues of worry and helplessness, as Danny was hurt worst each time.

 

Petting his mate’s head he murmured nonsense to the sleeping man. Letting him feel his presence, as he worked through his Sentinel’s emotional issues. Smoothing them out, and toning them down, so they were not nearly as much in his face as they had been. Projecting how much Danny appreciated, all that Steve had been doing for him. Assuring him he wasn’t a failure in his duties and devotions. He had no reason to be crying himself to sleep, when he knew Danny was sleeping, over things so far out of his control. He had been hiding it well but it was all out now. And his Guide was going to make sure those feelings, he had been torturing himself with, were gone. He was too good a man to be feeling this way, and he needed someone to care for him now.

 

Keeping his mate under, soothing each stray emotion as it surfaced. He raised his head and looked at the shark. ‘Zijan?’

 

The shark looked at him, shocked that he knew his name. He had not wanted it given, because he preferred the sound of it, when his mistress called him. ‘Yes, I know your name, your companion kept repeating it in her head. She wants you, but more importantly she wants you safe. She doesn’t want you coming to her rescue and being destroyed like she thinks, the other spirit animals have been.’

 

The shark looked at him angrily, his mistress would be returned to him. ‘Hey I’m just letting you know what she is feeling. And I happen to agree with her for the moment. But only for the moment, I plan on freeing her and the others soon. Give me some time to work with Steve. We’ll form a plan and with your help, we’ll rescue everyone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all did you think? Was it fluffy angst?
> 
> What will the next chapter hold, when will the bad guys be revealed? Only the shadow knows. Or in this case the author.
> 
> So send me a few comments if you liked this chapter.
> 
> I'm going to try and get another one out today or tomorrow. I want to finish this story so much. I'm so excited for it.


	15. darkish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zijan remembers, The guild gets a good dose of fuck you, and some things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a two part chapter again. The first part is mostly just shameless Guild bashing cause I was in the mood to fuck around with them. Plus I think the chase scene would be absolutely hilarious if I saw it happen in my neighborhood.
> 
> Second part is with our favorite dark couple to hate. They are just having lunch and a screw together but you know by now he isn't very nice about it. They really are a sick couple.
> 
> I also give a few MASSIVE clues as to who at least one of the bad guys was. As I start to reveal more. The story is coming to an end and so the fun should pick up.

The Great White swam above the water in thought. He wanted his companion, his much beloved bond mate. The one he had waited for, for years. He knew the moment she had been born and come hell or high water he was going to be there for her. Born on the Australian coast he had been a juvenile pointer, exploring the material world, when she came into being. The joy as her newly born light calling to him like a beacon. He had disappeared out of the ocean, to reappear in her room once she had been brought home. Circling over her crib, making silly faces with a sharks snout, and delighting her with his presence. She had reached for him that night, and for the first time since he had come into being, he felt whole. While he loved the sea he didn’t need it being a spirit animal, he could live wherever his bond mate was. He was by her side, watching her grow and when she started to crawl watched over her everywhere. Even more so then the family dog, who could see him and didn’t have a care in the world about the big fish. He had been there for each birthday, only allowing her and the dog to see him.

 

The first day she had been taken to the beach and she could play in the water was a glorious day. He had circled around her three year old frame, always watching over for her. Anxious to make sure she was protected from all harm. Holding out a fin she could grab onto, when she needed to steady herself, as she walked on the sand. She had been allowed to play in a wading pool, no deeper then a few inches but it was the best day ever for both. That day was the day she fell in love with the water. It was the home of her friend who was with her every day. From then on she spent many days at the beach, growing stronger and he was always with her. He wasn’t sure if she would be a Sentinel or a Guide, he did not have the ability to sense type like the ancient wolves could, but he didn’t care. He was hers and she was his and that is all which mattered to him.

 

When she turned 11, she was allowed into the ocean for swim and surf lessons. He swam next to her so happy, so joyful to see her out in his favorite element. He followed her out to catch her first wave, then followed her back in as she caught it. He was proud of her as she learned the first stages of it. Listening to her happy shrieks as the water fell over her, feeling as she ran her hand down his body, safe in the knowledge that he would protect her.

 

At age 12, he made his first kill for her.

 

She had been surfing, enjoying the waves, minding her own business. They hadn’t properly bonded yet, as she had not come online, but she already talked to him like they were. He lived for her and was devoted to making sure she was safe and happy on the ocean. She had just swam out to catch an easy wave when he spotted the fin in the water. It was circling around, judging the situation before falling back into the water. He had dived into the water and discovered it was a large bull shark, getting ready to strike. 

 

He had never liked the bull sharks, temperamental, territorial, highly aggressive and frankly they had the most horrible taste in underwater decor. Who in the hell thought putting soft lacy pink corals, next to tiger stripped sponges, with brown and puke colored algae was EVER a good combination? They picked on anyone smaller than themselves, gobbled up everything they could get their jaws around and really needed to learn to relax. But what pissed him off the most was they had no respect for humans, who had been claimed by spirit animals. Yes, they were material plain beasts, but even mortal animals had some sense not to go near a human, when a bigger predator was standing next to it. Or in this case swimming next to her, as they played together in the water both adored.

 

The bull shark was lining up to sprint and sink his jagged teeth into her side for his next meal, ignoring the large white shark completely. Which was stupid for him, instead he hit first, opening his jaws and ripping into the shark, who dared to threaten what he claimed as his. Taking the material beasts tail first, he bit it off, before turning towards his other fins. Ripping into them, the bull shark tried to fight back, but was bleeding out quickly. He hadn’t cared, the creature had threatened his bond mate. It only took a few minutes for the entire attack and people were screaming on the beach as the blood spread in the water, but he didn’t care. It was his duty, privilege and pleasure to watch out for his young mistress and he was damned if he was going to slack off doing it.

 

When done dispatching, the would be snacker on his companion, he turned and found his bond mate staring at him, he drew back wondering what she would think. She had smiled before sliding into the blood red water, wrapping her arms around his head. “Zijan I so love you. You are always there for me. I can’t wait to be there for you.” She had then grabbed his dorsal and let loose giddy laughs as he began swimming across the foaming waves. He had enjoyed their first swim together, not in the least concerned about how the others on the beach could see them. When done he had taken her to the shore, as far in as he could before disappearing into the water.

 

He had reappeared above her as she raced to her parents side, wide smile plastered on her face, who had been properly scared for her. They had wanted to forbid her to get into the water again, but she would hear nothing of it. Sharks were sharks, she was in their environment and so it was her decision to take the risk. Her parents hadn’t liked the answer, but they understood and didn’t forbid her from the water. They did ask about the big shark she had ridden and she told them the truth. He was her guardian angel and had been for as long as she can remember.

 

Three days later the Guild had come knocking.

 

Opening the wooden door to his single story house, her father was treated to the sight of two people wearing cheap business suits on his doorstep.

 

“Mr. Burke hello, My name is Christy Weismann and this is my associate Brant Hadji. We are representatives of the Sentinel and Guide, Guild Training Center.”

 

Already annoyed but remembering his manners, he managed to keep his tone civil, almost, “Hello how may I help you?”

 

Completely ignoring the glare sent her way, as she had been the recipient of many over the years, “We’ve come to speak to you about an incident, which happened a few days ago, at White Beach.”

 

“What incident?” He asked while leaning against his door frame. He watched both people closely, annoyed to be bothered by idiots. 

 

“It was in relation to your daughter. Would it be possible to come in?” She asked expecting the tall, dark haired man to exceed to her wishes. Her first mistake.

 

“No, you may not.” He said smoothly, easily and with a firm no nonsense tone.

 

Already stepping forward, she stopped, blinking her eyes in confusion at the unexpected answer. “What?”

 

“I said no, you may not come in.” He continued to lean against the door, blocking their entry easily.

 

Brant spoke up for the first time. “Sir, this is important. We wish to discuss her future and begin her enrollment into the Guild.” 

 

Adrynna’s father, stared at both people standing on his porch with an annoyed look. “I’m sure you do, but since she is not planning on attending the Guild at any point I don’t see any reason to discuss it.” Honestly he had to get back to planning dinner, and didn’t want to deal with these fools any more. Unlike in the US, the Guild could not just take people, especially children out of their parents custody. When they turned 18 and became adults, then the Guild could impress them into the Guild, against their wishes. He knew his daughter had no interest in joining and was already forming plans for her education and future.

 

Christy spoke up again, “Sir it’s imperative that she be enrolled. She was spotted on the beach holding, onto the back of a large shark. A shark which disappeared, as soon as she came into the beach.”

 

“People I know all this shit already! Will you get to the point?” He had to start dinner and they were growing tiresome.

 

“We believe it may have been a spirit animal. And if so then she is about to break out as either a Sentinel or a Guide. Because of that we need to test her, determine what she is going to be and begin her training.” Brant informed him. Now that the issue had been explained, no doubt the man would let them have access to his young daughter. They would be able to move the 12 year old to the center, begin her training which others were excited about. It was rare to have such a young sea bonded person known so early. Already rumors were starting about the various agencies, which wanted to take her once her training was complete. 

 

Her fathers next words threw them both for a loop. “What about if she doesn’t want to join the Guild?” He knew it wasn’t a what if question but he decided to mess with their minds. Since the dumb fucks wouldn’t let him go back to important business. Now should he make spaghetti or macaroni for dinner?

 

Christy completely indignant at the idea, “Not join it? She doesn’t any have the choice in the matter. If she breaks out, she must be trained and only the Centers are authorized to train people like her.”

 

Using an innocent reasonable tone he asked snidely, “Well, how about if she doesn’t get training?”

 

Not appreciating the father’s tone, and his refusal to let them take the girl. “That is impossible. If she breaks out, she will need someone to teach her how to use her powers. We are the people to do that.” Brant ranted.

 

“Hold on a second.” Happily slamming the door in their face. Not worried if it hit their noses, he went to talk to his daughter who was on the back porch.

 

“Adrynna? You out here?” He called easily as he followed the sound of her voice.

 

“Yeah Dad me and Zijan are both out here.” Her gentle voice floated on the wind.

 

He came out to see his daughter on a lounger, with a huge ass shark wrapped around the entire thing like a happy puppy. One hand holding a book, while her other hand lazily stroked his head, while his tail waved causally in happiness. The large back fin passing through the gas grill, picnic table and a potted plant with not a care in the world. Shaking his head, he had no doubt that she would be either a Sentinel or a Guide, with the big animal by her side showing up.

 

“There are a couple of idiots from the Guild here, who want to talk to you. Said that if you break out, you need to go with them for testing. Wanted to ask, if you could ask your friend, if it was true? Or if it’s something he can help you with?” Leaning on one leg, he smiled as he watched the shark begin to take a more aggressive stance. Sensing danger to his companion, though he had not moved yet from under her hand.

 

Turning deep blue eyes, towards her shark she waited for an answer. Zijan turned his dark eye towards his young mistress, to give her the answer they both wanted. He himself, did not have the ability to give her the training she would need, when she broke out. He was only around 19 himself, but he knew someone who could, they could give her enough training to control her powers, no matter what she turned into.

 

“So you can get her training, we don’t have to deal with those fools right?” Zijan nodded, chin going through the porch for a second.

 

At that moment the two Guild reps, hearing voices in the back came through the back gate, and into the yard. “Ahh there you are my dear and oh my, he is a big animal. Yes, you are going to be a Sentinel or maybe a Guide, but my bet would be Sentinel. Many predator animals tend to go for Sentinels. Great we can always use more Sentinels, they are so much more useful then Guides. We’ll get the paper work started, and can have you enrolled in a center by this time next week.” Brant spoke up pleased at the sight. He was already making notes into his phone, texting people about the new recruit they would be bringing in.

 

Face furious at the presumption, for thinking they could just take his daughter, because of her friend he snarled at the pair.“Hold on asshole. She is my daughter and I don’t intend on letting her go anywhere she doesn’t want to go. Adrynna did you want to go with them?”

 

“Nope.” She never stopped petting her companion.

 

“Well, there’s your answer. Now get out.” Her father stated to the two interlopers.

 

“Sir, now that we have confirmed she is going to be a Sentinel or a Guide, it is our duty to take her in for testing and training. She will be enrolled and she will go to training next week.” Christy told him in a no nonsense manner.

 

“She will not be going. She is 12 years old, and entitled to still be a kid till she turns 18. You know damn well the law states here, you cannot take a child against her parents will. I decide what will happen with her not you. Even if she broke out tomorrow, if she didn’t want to go, I would be fine with that. Now get the fuck out of my yard and don’t bother us again.” He crossed his arms and glared at the people who pretty much wanted to kidnap his daughter, and train her in things she had no interest in.

 

“Mr. Burke, we will start the paperwork when we get back in. She will be picked up next week when it has finished processing. We can get a court order stating, it is in her best interest to get her started on training. I don’t think you want to bring the courts into this so I suggest you start packing her bags for her new home.” Brant snapped arrogantly.

 

“You do anything of the sort I’ll sue your ass. Get the fuck out and don’t bother us again.” He began walking towards the baseball gear sitting off to the side. He used to play, and was a power hitter, he could definitely lay the smack down on the fuckers. Then Zijan caught his eye and sent him the most wicked image, he was hard pressed to not bellow with laughter at. If they continued with their bullshit HE would show them who was in charge of who.

 

Christy narrowing her own eyes now “Since you are refusing to do what is in her best interest, we must do so for you. You have no choice in this, she has no choice in this. Not with the appearance of such a large and obvious spirit animal. She will be taken and she will be trained in the manner the Guild thinks best for her. It’s lucky we caught her so quickly. We can get her properly trained much easier starting young.”

 

“Listen lady I don’t know who you think you are. But I am NOT going to the Guild. I have no interest in being a Sentinel or a Guide, trained in whatever manner you want for your use.”

 

“Young lady you will speak with respect with me.” Christy barked.

 

Shaking her head, stroking the belly of her friend now, “Not likely since you’re not treating either of us with respect.” She glared at the pair. “I don’t care what I become, but I know that I plan on studying the sea for the rest of my life. I love the ocean and want to work in conservation of some sort for it.”

 

Christy glaring at the impudent child, she was looking forward to teaching her, her proper place. “You will be trained and take the job, which will be assigned you, based on your skills.”

 

“She will not bitch, now if you don’t leave, I’m going to call the police.”

 

“How about this lady, if you try anything my friend here,” She patted her shark who opened his jaws wide in a tooth displaying smile. “Will help himself to an arm or a leg. One of yours probably.”

 

“You can’t threaten us.” The man squeaked frightened as he watched the shark, turn towards them.

 

“I’m not, I’m stating a fact. He is getting annoyed.” She patted his head, as he began to swim by her.

 

They eyed the shark nervously, as he began to circle around them. Tail dropping, pectoral fins lowering as he eyed them. The white of his eye flipping up as he circled continuously. He was assuming a natural hunting posture, anyone who had studied sharks would have recognized. He was starting to hunt and arrogant twats were on the menu.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Christy looked at the hunting shark.

 

“Nope I wouldn’t, but he doesn’t like you. He doesn’t like the idea you would try and take me then make me do something, I don’t want to do. He doesn’t like it, when people don’t have my best interests in mind. I suggest you go now.”

 

Eyeing the faster moving animal they slowly made their way to the gate. “It would be best for you, if you never bothered us again. I will live my life the way I want with no interference. I am 12 years old now. My parents are in charge of what is best for me. When I hit 18, I will be in charge of what I do with my life.”

 

“But…but…”

 

“Enough we are done with you. Zijan if you wouldn’t mind?” She asked so sweetly, never mind the steel behind the words.

 

He didn’t, not in the least as he swam after them, chasing them towards their car. When they dived inside he chased them down the road, as they broke every speed and law of physics in their quest to get away from the large fish. In full view of anyone looking, it was an odd sight of a Great White shark chasing a car, till it hit the free way. Many times lunging into the car and snapping his jaws next to their ears.

 

They never bothered her and her family again. When she turned 14 she came online, as a Sentinel. Not a very powerful one, she only had three enhanced senses. Sight, Hearing and Smell but that was fine with her. And as promised Zijan brought his friend to train her, a wise white whale. The sperm whale had taught her what she needed, to live the life she wanted. How to control her senses enough to not be bothered by them. 

 

She had then accepted a job from an institution, to study the ocean when she was 18. There was a big party to celebrate and her parents had sent her off with a happy wave. More then content with her chosen life, because of the protector she would always have at her side. At the end of the party with a power dive into the ocean, she gripped the dorsal fin of her spirit animal. With a mighty shove of his tail fin, he dived deeply into the ocean and no one saw her surface, till she was far out to sea.

 

The Guild car showed up a few minutes later, ready to take her into custody but it was too late. She was free to live her life the way she always wanted. A few years later, she ran into a young Seal who thought she needed saving. She had laughed as she simply gripped her partner and slipped beneath the sea she called home.

 

505050

 

Lunch had been wonderful. He had sat down to a nice meal of baked chicken, fresh greens and a slice of triple berry pie. His whore had stood by his side naked the entire time, ready for him to feed from her as he enjoyed his own meal. 

 

Taking a bite of chicken, he had enjoyed watching as she inhaled the scents, she was not allowed to partake in till he was done. She didn’t eat leftovers, no she had her own full meal because he wanted her milk to be the best possible. He loved watching as the heavy chain pulled on her nipples. Nipples he would soon be sucking on, as he consumed what was before him. He had returned the weights on her pussy to remind her of who her owner was. 

 

“Slut come here.” He barked and liked the well trained toy she was, she stepped forward the three steps needed, to bring her breasts in his range. Reaching over he pulled her chain forcing her to bend down. Biting onto a nipple, he began sucking harshly as he squeeze her, to force her to begin supplying him with drink. He enjoyed the taste even, as he enjoyed the gasp of pain he forced out of her, as he bit down. When done he released her and returned to his meal. She stepped back three steps, and waited for the next time he would call upon her body.

 

At this time the other servants would be coming and going, they could see how naked and marked she was. It was humiliating and turned her on at the same time. But they still respected her, because she wouldn’t hesitate to turn them into an experiment, if they displeased her. She was his property and his property alone. No one else had the right to use her the way he did. The way she ultimately wanted him to, no matter how much she hated the feeling. 

 

“Whore.” Stepping forward she repeated the same moves, with the same results as he fed from her other udder. She was heavy with milk, because he had injected her with another treatment, to increase her production. She filled up much faster, and had to be milked much more often. 

 

Stepping back when he was done drinking, she couldn’t wait to finish her own lunch and then back to research. She had so many things going right now, and it was hard to keep them all on time. Her duties to her research, plus the training and use her owner demanded, kept her busy all day.

 

Especially now that her brother was gone. She was continuing his research in his honor and memory, for all the advances he had made to Sentinel and Guide control. Being a Sentinel had helped, he had known how to start breaking others. While he had had no spirit animal himself, still he knew that had been the place to start. Break one bond and the others would come eventually. 

 

She wished she could get her hands back on subject 26. But he had been locked up in a secure facility, once her brother had been killed. She heard that, unlike when her brother first started working on him, he now had a spirit beast. She itched to get hold of him and break that bond. To see the results, which might come from a subject, who had been broken and retrained. Then freed and united with a beast, only to have that beast torn away from him. He subjected to retraining again, till he was back to being the mindless slave many of the others were. That is something she would have loved to work on.

 

“Bitch you need to pay attention to my needs. Rather then dreaming about ways to play with the test subjects.” He growled but his eyes were amused. He knew her so well and her love for her calling.

 

Startling she stepped forward quickly, so he could suck her tit. “How did you know?” She looked down on the man feeding from her.

 

Nibbling on a nipple he waited till he was finished for the moment before answering. “Because you get this little twitch above your eyebrow. It always indicates you are thinking of a new idea you want to try with the experiments.” He never took her to task on her ideas. She had many that were actually very good and led to new ways of control and domination over the mutant bastards. So long as she continued to produce results with her experiments he would allow her to continue them. Not to mention some of the ideas she came up with were very pleasurable and he enjoyed them very much. 

 

Tugging on her chain just for fun, he then switched to swinging the heavy weights hanging from her cunt. Enjoying her moans of pain as she had to stand there and take it. He ran his hand up between her legs and flicked her clit with a snap of his fingers. She started at the pain, even as he returned to swinging the two pound weights.

 

Breathing through the pain, as she had been trained to, she looked down to see his cock was hardening in his pants. He had also finished his lunch. Knowing what he would want next she asked, “Do you want to fuck me here? Or in a room for a more prolonged experience?” Either was fine with her, the chains on her body were making her horny as hell and she wanted a good pounding. Even if it was going to hurt like hell.

 

He thought about it ,but he had work he needed to get done as well. Plus he planned on milking her after the dinner hour, so she would need to get her own work done. “I’ll fuck you here. Bend over the table, spread your legs and make sure you leave plenty of room for your tits to swing.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another set weights and when she had bent over easily attached them to the chain. Removing the two pound ones, hanging from her cunt, he hung them from her tit rings directly, so they didn’t get lost. Pulling out his cock he rubbed it up and down her pussy, testing how wet she was. She was very wet which was good. If she had been dry, it would have been painful for her as he took her anyway.

 

Thrusting deeply, he enjoyed himself as he listened to her pained gasps and groans, as the over 10 pound total weights swung back and forth. He put more force into his movements, so he could really get her going, slapping her ass hard, till it was cherry red. Pulling out he rammed into her ass, using it with the same strength as the hole he had just pulled out of.

 

Feeling it as he was about to explode, he pulled out and stormed back into her pussy. It really was his favorite hole, and sprayed his entire load within her. There was just something so masterful owning such a fine toy. She really did take to training well, and she loved being taken like this. Ownership suited her and he was pleased to be her owner. Pulling out he admired how her ass gaped at him from the force of his penetration, just like her pussy was dripping with his spunk.

 

“Okay cocksucker clean me up, then have your lunch and get back to your own fun.” He slapped her ass again for amusement.

 

Turning she knelt down and used her mouth and tongue to clean her Master’s cock thoroughly. Sniffing under his emptied balls, to make sure she didn’t miss anything. When he was a clean as could be she stood and waited. Taking her pussy weights back off her tits, he reattached them to the rings in her cunt. Reaching for the other weights, he pulled them up a bit before letting them drop hard towards the ground. She cried at the pain as the chain pulled at her recently chewed on nipples. “I think I’ll leave those on for now. Go about having lunch and doing your duties. Make sure you finish up whatever you want, or put on pause anything you need to. After the dinner hour I plan on milking you with the machine.”

 

“Yes, sir, you sadistic bastard!” She snarled.

 

“Such a mouth on a fantastic whore like yourself. I do so enjoy it.” Leaning down he bit at her ear before whispering. “Because even when you are cussing me out, I can hear how much it turns you on. To know you are going to be milked, trained and fucked for my pleasure tonight.” Spanking her ass on her brand mark, he walked off so she could eat her own lunch.

 

A servant placed a setting before her so she could eat. Which she did quickly, come pooling between her legs from her masters latest deposit. Finishing quickly she went to take another shower and head back to her work. She had many things to do before dinner, and needed to put them in place. Being milked, then a training session and finally fucked, normally took two or three hours which finished her off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so can anyone tell me who the brother is? or should I say was? For those who have read all of my series you should know this if my clues were good enough. They might not be so I'm sorry if they aren't.
> 
> Also please let me know if you don't want me to post multiple chapters this weekend. LOL.
> 
> I hope I can get another one out this weekend cause I really want to get to work on this. I have 4 more to go on this adventure.
> 
> Please leave me a review I am loving them. Especially those who are enjoying Zijan. I really like sharks and wanted to paint them in a good light, or at least White sharks who have a bad rep. Bull sharks well I don't like them as much cause they are just meaner then Whites.
> 
> But I couldn't help myself, the thought of a bull shark sucking at sea decor is funny to me. LOL.
> 
> Leave me a review and feel free to guess who one of the bad guys is. I hope people catch it. I had fun making him an even BIGGER bastard then when I first made him.
> 
> Oh and does anyone know why in the hell it always puts the 2 bottom notes on my pages? I haven't a clue and I know its from when I put the first chapter up.
> 
> Let me know everyone. I'm going to go work on chapter 16 now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny cooks a fish. Another heart to heart for the boys. ummm well boys being horny boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay only 4 chapters left whatever shall happen. I'm really excited to get these done. I hope people like what I have planned as things progress.
> 
> Umm there is a bit of smut in this chapter at the end. Its mostly just a quickie cause the boys really want to get on with rescuing the others. But it's also a bit of bonding time for them. Time they really needed after all the crap they have been through.

Steve woke slowly and sluggishly, as the most delightful smell permeated his few working brain cells. He hadn’t felt this muzzy headed since he had a concussion, six years ago after a mission had gone f.u.b.a.r. He tried to shake his head, but it was still not clearing. Something wasn’t right and he need to figure out what the hell was wrong. But the delightfully distracting smell, was starting to make him drool. Steve wondered where in the hell he was, what the smell was and when could he eat it.

 

Then the most beloved of sounds reached his ears, as his mate whispered near his. “Hey babe welcome back. Don’t try and get up and you sure as shit will not have a clear head for some time to come.”

 

“Danny?” Steve finally realizing what was missing from his arms, snapped his head around. Or at least tried to, his whole body was pretty lethargic.

 

Rubbing his shoulder in a soothing manner, “Yes, that is my name. Now stay still. You’ve had a hell of a beating and I’m still in the middle of taking care of your issues.”

 

Trying again to sit up and failing miserably, instead he barked at his Guide. “DANNY! You are not supposed to be working on healing anything! Other the minimum needed to help YOU get better.” They had gone over this before, or he thought they had, his mind seemed to be floating in space.

 

Rolling his eyes at his wonderfully concerned, yet clueless partner, “Shut up you idiot. You didn’t realize it at the time, but you took one hell of a beating yourself, when you brought us into the cave.”

 

“I did?” He hadn’t noticed, he was so focused on getting Danny to a safe location.

 

“Yeah you’re bruised all over, you wrenched your knee bad, it’s why you were limping even if you didn’t notice it. Cracked and broken ribs, fractured right forearm, your bond mark healed that first, And you have a pulled shoulder tendon which was keeping you from full rotation in your left arm.”

 

Listening to his own injuries, totally surprised at the damage he said the only thing he could think of. “Fuck!”

 

Checking on the food, he stirred the food while continuing to speak. “Tell me about it. But I’ve got you squared away. You should be good to go in another couple hours.” He looked over at his partner, not mentioning all the mental healing he had done in a rush, to calm his upset Sentinel.

 

The man had just been out of his head with worry and pain. But the worry over him, had overwritten any of his body’s pain signals. Now after a lot of hard work on his part, Steve could just deal with the pain which should be gone within the hour. Danny had really pulled on his own power, to get his partner back up to full strength. Because if he hadn’t his Seal would have woken up, and begun to worry over Danny all over again. Then as his injuries finally made themselves known, whether the Commander liked it or not, he would have realized how vulnerable he was. Which meant he would have known he couldn’t protect his mate. And that would have spiraled him down into another anxious depression, something neither man could afford for him to have right now.

 

Steve knowing there was more to it than what he was being told, decided to let it go. He could tell Danny was going to be ultra stubborn, and he didn’t have the energy to fight him at the moment. Taking a deep breath to sigh, instead he choked on the wonderful smells, drool definitely forming, even as his stomach demanded it’s share of the glorious scents. “Okay fine I’ll bark at you later. Why don’t you tell me what that smell is instead?” 

 

God he needed whatever it was his partner was cooking. While he could eat the most disgusting crap found on jungle floors if needed, no one said he had to like it. Half raw, half burnt fish of various kinds, cooked over an open flame with a knife put energy into his belly. But heavenly smells of properly baked fish with hints of garlic, basil and thyme, put energy into his soul.

 

Grinning knowing exactly what his very hungry partner was smelling. It smelled just as good to him and he couldn’t wait to dig in. “That my fine friend is the smell of fish cooked properly. In a baked container, with herbs and a few spices.”

 

Raising his head to see Danny putting the finishing touches on their meal. “How in the hell did you get all that?” He exclaimed shocked.

 

“Because evidently “Sharky” ” He said the name with quotation marks. “Knows what a pot is and found the spice rack floating around somehow. He brought both back to me, along with another fish. Now stay put, I’ll bring the food to you. I don’t want you moving.”

 

Swallowing the pool of droll in his mouth, he sighed as he stated to his mate, “Danny, I’m the one supposed to be taking care of you.” But honestly whatever it was Danny did to that fish, he wanted a part of it and he wanted it now.

 

Speaking to him as if he would a slow child, which he was being right now, “And you are babe, by letting me take care of you. I’ve been feeling the need to carry my own weight, for some time and I needed to be useful. This is letting me do that without stressing my body.” Bringing over a slab of fish on a cleaned broken plank. He handed it to Steve, who began eating with his fingers and a knife. Table manners pushed aside put aside for the moment, in favor of just getting food in the belly.  
Cramming the flavorful fish in his mouth, eyes closed in bliss at the gentle tastes hitting his tongue. He decided to broach another topic. ’Now Steve we have a real issue right now.’

 

Making eye contact for just an instant, before returning his attention back to stuffing his face, as quick as he could, he mumbled ’What?’ And considering he was speaking with his mind, to mumble his response meant he was focused on only one thing.

 

Not missing his hungry boy’s antics, he smiled amused. It was never good to get between Steve and excellent food. It’s one of the reasons why he worked out so much. He loved to eat really well prepared food, even if he tried to hide it from everyone. After eating his own half burnt fish this had to be a feast to him. ’You have a very mild concussion.” He didn’t see the point of informing him, the concussion had been a horrendously severe one, when he first started treating it. ‘And before you say anything, yes I’m healing it. It’s part of the reason you're feeling muzzy headed. Give me a couple more hours and you will be up to your usual impervious to bullets, knives and tax auditors life style.’

 

‘Danny…’ Steve really didn’t want Danny pushing himself. Not even it meant healing him, his own powers would take care of him. Hell looking down at his own arm, it was glowing gently as his own healing powers worked on him. The wolf’s head eyes silver points of energy swirling.

 

‘Steve…’ He mimic his partner before continuing, ‘The next thing we are going to need to figure out, is what we want to do here on the island.’ Danny swallowed another strip of fish.

 

Following his exampled and stuffing the meat in as fast as he could, ’I figured staying in this cave, till help arrived, would be a good thing.’

 

Shaking his head Danny negated that plan. His instincts were growling at him, pushing him to save the others, but allowing him the luxury of at least eating. He would need a hell of a lot of energy to help all those souls and food would supply that energy. ’It would be if it wasn’t for the fact that Sentinels and Guides are being actively tortured as we speak.’

 

Throwing his head up at the words, Steve blurted out “WHAT?”

 

‘Yeah when I was in trance, I came across multiple aura’s, personalities, presences, however you want to describe them.’ Looking at his food for a minute he gathered his distressed thoughts. Meeting his partners eyes again, the troubled blues stared into concerned greens. Finishing the last mouthfuls of food, he swallowed and continued his explanation. “This island is full of Sentinels and Guides, who are being mentally and physically destroyed for experiments. What those experiments are I don’t know. But we can’t leave them that way.”

 

Shaking his own head, Steve straight up told him the truth. “Danny we can’t do much, not in the condition we both are in right now.”

 

Then Danny, quietly, told his mate the other bit of news. “Steve, Zijan’s Sentinel is being actively torn apart at this minute.” The Guide shuddered as he remembered the torment she was in.

 

“Zijan?” Steve was getting lost with the new name.

 

“Sharky to you.” Danny gave him a small half amused smile. “He wants her back, and wants her back now. We can help him, but we also need to free the rest of the prisoners here.”

 

Growing frustrated at the circumstances themselves, not his partner, Steve growled out loud. “Between the two of us we don’t have resources.”

 

Putting his plank down he stared with hard, determined eyes at the other man. “Then it’s time we started using the resources we do have. You are the Spirit Warrior and I am the Spirit Guide. It’s our chosen task and duty to save those of our kind.”

 

“Danny I know this.” His own eyes met his partners, understanding where he was coming from but still not ready to justify putting his mate into so much danger.

 

Then Danny played his trump card. “There are two Outcast’s here Steve.” He watched as his Sentinels posture changed completely. The man was sitting taller as his instincts began to demand justice for their kind. Now Steve was concentrating, working on solutions to help those they were destined and required to help.

 

The Spirit Guide then continued with his reasons for helping. “They need to be marked and done away with. Need to pay for their crimes against our kind.” Sighing he thought of the work which was in his future. “And then I need to start working with them, to heal them of what damage I can. Some I fear are beyond what I can do but I have to try.”

 

Steve’s focus was on one thing, creatures which he was coming to hate, as he hated nothing else. “Outcasts? You sure?” If Outcasts were here then this was really serious. Outcasts disturbed the balance of the two worlds, to the point they must be dealt with. They could not be allowed to continue their persecution of Sentinels and Guides.

 

“Yes, a male and female this time. One seems vaguely familiar but why I don’t know. The female never felt her before but she is just as evil as the first.” He was racking his brain trying to figure out who the male was, because he felt he had met him before. Either way he was going to be dead, Steve would see to that.

 

Growling as the choice was taken from both of them. “Damn it then we can’t wait. We need to rescue them.” He wouldn’t let those people suffer any longer then he could help. Their people would be freed and receive the help Danny assured him they would need.

 

Danny glanced over at the opening to the cave, seeing the storm still raging outside. The water though, inside their little sanctuary, was still calm. Zijan was out scouting around the island, keeping out of sight and looking for more supplies for the men. “Steve can you hear anything besides the storm, blowing like a crazy mother fucker right now?”

 

Cocking his head to the side, he focused his hearing on the world outside the cave. The storm was blowing as strong as ever, keeping him from hearing many things. But just at the very limit of his range he thought he heard something that sounded like engines. “Don’t know Danny, I thought I heard something. But couldn’t make out what it was.”

 

Sighing he accepted what his Sentinel was telling him. But he really wished the stupid storm hadn’t blown in. “Damn I really hoped Andrew and Dustin would be on their way here. We could use the back up.” Along with a few platoons of marines, rangers and special forces.

 

“I know what you mean. Listen we can’t do much with the storm raging right now. Lets come up with a plan to deal with the Outcasts, and save the others.” Steve’s head while still achy wasn’t going to stop him from working. He had been in worse shape and done more this was going to be easy.

 

Danny once again changed his plans, “In a couple hours, you still need to recover and I need a nap.” Holding up his hand he stopped Steve’s glare. “Steve if you are not at 100%, then you are going to worry you can’t help me. I know I sure as shit am not at 100%. Let me help you get to 100%. Then it will allow you to focus all your attention on caring for me, which we both know you want and need to do. But only AFTER we take care of the Outcasts and others.”

 

Closing his mouth with tight lips, Steve took a deep breath through his nose, before letting it go. He did it again then repeated it a third time. “You’re right. Okay put me out, take care of my headache and get some rest yourself. I need you to be as good as you can be, before we take off.”

 

Smiling in happiness at his Sentinel allowing him to care for him. The Guide reached a hand out and simply stroked his face. Steve felt it as he grew tired, laying down lest he fall down. Eyes closing he didn’t fight the sleep coming over him. But he was pleased when he felt Danny laying beside him. Gathering his precious love to him, he relaxed into the healing sleep he needed. Danny focused on his mates head and body and kicked his healing powers up to full. It would only take a few minutes to set him right. Then he just needed sleep the both of them. In a couple hours they would start work on freeing their kind.

 

505050

 

“How much longer till we get there?” Dustin asked the Captain of the boat.

 

“About three hours, this storm is really working against us. Wind is coming directly towards us, and latest reports state it won’t blow out for another 5-8 hours.”

 

“Damn!”

 

“I know Sir. Commander McGarrett is a good man. I’ve worked with him in the past. I don’t know his partner, Commander Williams, but from all reports I’ve heard he is just as good.”

 

Dustin leaned against the window frame, watching as the storm blew towards ships. “Better in some ways. He has a heart as big as the sun and doesn’t hesitate to throw himself in between others and danger. He also will do everything he can to help you when hurt. That’s why McGarrett is his Guardian, along with being his mate. Danny can’t stop himself when in the middle of his instincts. He can’t stop healing someone who needs it. Only Steve can do that.” 

 

“I heard he helped you out?” The Captain said over the bluster of the winds.

 

“Me and my own mate, Commander Jackson. Andrew was pretty badly broken needing a new liver transplant and there was none available. Danny did something to make it possible for him to use his own. Evidently kicking in Sentinel and Guide abilities, into triple over drive is the way it was described to me.”

“Wow. Sounds like a really good guy.”

 

“He is but be wary of hurting him. Steve is extremely possessive of him.”

 

“Isn’t that true with all Sentinels and their Guides?” The Captain asked.

 

“No, but as an example you’ve seen how Andrew is with me right?” He waited for the Captain’s nod. “Well, think of McGarrett like that only much, much worse. His whole world, his very being is tied up with caring for his Guide. He honestly considers Danny his top most priority, and he will do anything to keep him safe. He’s killed men in cold blood, for doing nothing more then keeping him away from his mate. So never come between him and Danny. If you have a problem with Steve, best to let Danny handle it. He is the only one who can handle Steve, when he is really deep into his protective instincts.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up. I saw the news articles and shit, when he was in Jersey. Man is crazy strong.”

 

“Yes, he is. Only he gets stronger, when something threatens what he considers his.” He conveyed with his eyes alone, how scary Steve could be when someone threatened Danny. Death wasn’t far behind when someone targeted the blond Guide.

 

“Good man then.” The Captain stated heeding the warning for what it was.

 

“Very good man.” Dustin agreed.

 

505050

 

“How much longer till things are ready?” The Master growled at the mindless bot.

 

“The final touches are being put on now. We should be able to begin loading and transport within the hour.”

 

“Good we need to be off this island as soon as possible. If this stupid storm hadn’t come up we would have been gone by now.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Get the fully trained, started on moving the works in progress. I want everything loaded and ready to go by this time tomorrow.”

 

“The storm isn’t supposed to blow itself out for another 6-8 hours, Sir.” The blank faced man stated.

 

“Ugh fucking weather. See to it you get it done as quick as you can. Make sure you don’t lose any equipment or subjects. If any is lost I’ll have you flogged, fucked and cut before throwing you to feed the sharks. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes Sir.” His voice didn’t even display any worry for his own welfare. It wasn’t a choice for him he had been reprogrammed to only care about the Master and his primary assistant and slave.

 

“Good I’m going to check the radar and camera’s again. Make sure we don’t have any other unexpected visitors.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Leaving the mindless man, a successful experiment from a few years ago. He headed towards the control room. It was the sounds of explosions which set him to running back into the underground base.

 

505050

 

Steve woke up before Danny this time. Pleased when he found the blond wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully and without pain. ‘Damn I’m so fucked up. Why can I not look out for him properly? All I want to do is give him his life back, instead I just keep fucking his life up more.’ He tightened his hold unknowingly on the sleeping man. Or at least the man who he thought was asleep.

 

‘You do no such thing. Stop thinking that way.’ Danny’s voice broke through his self recriminations.

 

Sighing Steve leaned into the other man. “Danny…”

 

‘No, Steve stop, you need to stop this. Remember we have only been mated, MAYBE two months, even if we’ve known each other for a year. We are growing in powers each day. Powers no other Sentinel or Guide has ever had.’ Turning in his arms, he took his mates head in his hands. ‘We need to learn so much more about each other, but we also have to make allowances for our short comings. Steve you are doing everything you can to keep me safe. Shit is just happening left, right and center.’

 

‘But Danny…’

 

‘Let’s admit it babe. You brought me out here for a couple reasons. One was to check out the island and see what we could find. But the other reason was to help me get back to normal. Don’t think I didn’t see it, in the back of your head, your desire for me to feel like normal.’ He kissed him quickly. ‘And it did help, in the back of my mind, very deeply and stupidly may I say. I honestly was thinking, I wasn’t going to be useful to you, for months to come. You were trying to make those feelings go away. You knew I needed to feel useful. Your instincts picked up on it, and took me out here. Otherwise you would have stayed home and sent someone else.’

 

‘No, we needed to come out here.’ Steve tried to reason, tried to hide the truth, which Danny just hit the nail on the head.

 

Shaking his head slightly, Danny continued, ’No we didn’t, we could have sent Andrew and Dustin. We could have sent a team from HPD or the State police. They have less powerful Sentinels and Guides in their ranks.’

 

Tucking his mate under his chin, ’Danny I’ve claimed Hawaii as my own and I don’t share.’

 

‘You don’t share with Class A’s, like most other Class A’s. But you don’t have a problem with lower ranked ones. They don’t have the power to claim a state or territory like you can. They can’t challenge your rights, to what you claim as yours, and that includes me. I belong to you and we both know this. But we could have sent another bonded pair, and I would have waited at home for their spirit animals to contact me. We can follow other animals, if the wolves have someone to follow.’

 

“And that cannon? The one that disrupted the wolves, who haven’t returned yet?”

 

“Okay you have me there. Most of our kind would not be able to tell, if their companions were all right. But we can and we know that in time they will return.”

 

“How are you so smart Danny?”

 

With a smirk, the detective nipped at his mate’s chin. “Well, one of has to be, it’s not , so must be me.”

 

“Smart ass.” He chuckled even as he held the man tighter in his arms. Taking comfort in knowing he had the best partner, on the face of the planet. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“Yes, you are, just like I am lucky to have you.” Then with a playful lick to his mate’s throat, he latched on to his adams’s apple and began to suck. Steve groaned as his dick began to harden. 

 

‘This isn’t really the place for this Danny.’ But he pushed his throat deeper into his grip.

 

‘So you’re saying you don’t want a quickie?’ He moved down his throat to his shoulder, licking at Steve’s mating mark. 

 

‘Oh god damn it don’t you dare stop.’ Moaned the Seal. Danny obeyed changing from licking at the mark to sucking on it. Bringing more color then normal there. Reaching down he took Steve’s cock in his hand, stroking him gently. Steve bucked his hips into his firm grip, balls already beginning to tighten up. Running his hand up and down his partner’s length, he played with the head, smearing the pre-come with his thumb. Steve thrust into the exquisite touch, sighing with pleasure, as he asked ‘Make me come Danny, let me mark you with my come.’

 

Giving Steve what he wanted, he obediently did as he was asked. Stroking the thick shaft faster, and faster, he knew it would only be a few minutes, before his man came. Deciding to give him a good climax, he did something he normally didn’t do. Opening his mouth, he sunk his teeth deeply into his mate’s mark. Pushing power into it, just like the many times Steve had done to him. He didn’t claim Steve this way most times, preferring to grip him by the back of his neck, when he was fucking him from behind. A position which always was welcomed by his Sentinel, or cause he was too blissed out with pleasure himself. But he knew his mate needed to be claimed by him this way. To reaffirm their bonding night, when they first created the marks. 

 

Steve moaned as he came, feeling his mate’s teeth sinking into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The power he felt coming through, raced down his spine and straight to his dick. He came hard and was so pleased when Danny directed his spunk all over his compact body. Marking his Guide with his stronger natural scent and letting him relax as he was bathed in it. God, Danny always knew the best ways to take care of him. The last of his come spurting out of him, brought home the hard shaft waiting for attention. Attention Danny wouldn’t ask for because he wanted Steve to simply take him. Which he appreciated, he wanted to take and control his mate, but knew they didn’t have much time.

 

Rolling Danny to his back he straddled his lap instead. Wiping the come off his mates belly, with his hand, he used it to lube his soon to be happy hole. “I want to feel you inside me. You okay with that?”

 

Eyes lighting up at getting a good fucking in purred, “Anything you want babe. I’m yours to use as you like.”

 

Steve shuddered at the words, even as he felt his mates projection of what all the Sentinel could to do him if he wished. “Fuck don’t say things like that. I’ll get hard again.”

 

“Like that is a bad thing.” Danny chuckled before shuddering, as Steve sank down onto him. “Oh god you feel so good.” He arched up to push himself deeper into his love’s willing body.

 

Steve grinned down, even as he began to move. Feeling it as the hard shaft split him in two and rubbed him in all the right places. “I love being fucked by you. Knowing you claim me, even as I claim you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to be claimed by someone? To have someone want me as much as I wanted to want someone. How for years I made due with shallow ties, when absolutely needed too. But never felt really connected to anyone. I was always looking for my Guide.” Steve reached out and stroked the face of his most cherished possession, “Then I found him. I found you Danny. I found you and felt complete. I claimed you and you opened my heart, made yourself at home and claimed me completely.” He rode him faster, as his own cock began to harden again. 

 

Reaching up and stroking the face of the man who had rightfully and happily claimed him he uttered his own words of love. “I’ll always claim you Steve. I wanted to claim you the first day we met, even though I wasn’t quite sure if I liked you. But I wanted our freedom, wanted to give you freedom, for the first time in your life. I did, then we claimed each other. Now fuck yourself on my cock. Feel me as I fill you, cause as I fill your ass with my come. You’re filling my heart with your love.”

 

Steve, with a moan of absolute joy and pleasure, began to bounce quicker. Ramming his Guide’s cock in his ass, squeezing his muscles around it to feel even better. Danny reached up and began stroking his own harden prick again, and wasn’t holding back. Both men worked at reaching release at the same time. Knowing even in their pleasure they had other things they needed to do.

 

“I’m coming Steve.”

 

“So am I!” Was the rejoinder, then both men were spurting long ropes of come. Danny pointing Steve’s cock at his own face and chest. While plunging his own prick deeply in the warm tight heat of his loves vibrating channel, emptying his balls completely he sighed in satisfaction. 

 

Both men breathed hard for a few minutes, recovering their energy. Pulling off his partners cock, Steve plopped down into the sand. Danny rose up on an elbow, looking at the man who was his life mate. “Steve?”

 

“We need to get going. I want to lick it all off, but frankly I’ll start another round if I do.” Steve explained, though he was eyeing the come hungrily.

 

“Just lick a little then Steve, otherwise it's going to be on your mind all day, bemoaning the waste, and we have work like you said.” Thinking about it Steve realized once again, Danny was right. Leaning down he set to work cleaning his mate, but made sure he stayed clear of anything below the belly button. Otherwise they would never get out of there.

 

Sitting back he wiped his face with the back of his hand, then licked all the stray drops. “Thanks Danny, that was awesome.”

 

“We needed it Steve. You’re feeling better, I can feel the way your mind is clear again.” Lifting a hand towards the dark, stubbled face, he stroked Steve’s cheek. “Babe don’t hold things back from me any more okay? I’m here for you no matter what happens.”

 

Sighing he knew he needed to be more open with the younger man. “I know I’m sorry. I was just worried sick about your recovery.”

 

“I will recover. I have lots of issues, but I know you will be there to help me through them.”

 

Zijan came to them then with a wave of his tail, splashing water everywhere.

 

“Gah god damn flying fish.” Do Great White sharks laugh? Evidently they do because this one was as Steven glared at him. “Fine we’ll get going. We need to rescue those people.”

 

Dressing quickly in the rags left over from being toss overboard. They took a deep breath, the storm was still raging outside and they had no idea where they were going. Danny sat back and closed his eyes, tuning out the storm, as he dropped into a trance Steve wouldn’t bother him about this time. He went looking for the personalities again. The ones who were both Outcast and those who were trapped. It didn’t take long to find, but he had no way of knowing what all was in the room. They really didn’t want to appear in the middle of a room with a zillion weapons or whatnot pointed at them.

 

The Outcast female was in a room doing something, but he didn’t want to get to close to the filth which was her mind. But it was the female Sentinel, bonded to Zijan that decided him. She had been stubborn and angry before, but now she was terrified out of her mind. Something was about to happen which wasn’t good, and they needed to put a stop to it now. 

 

Danny feeling the power coming over him, as he assumed his destined roll in life spoke, “My Sentinel, one of our own calls out for succor.” Even as he uttered the words, he placed his hands together calling forth his Wolf Head Staff. It came into being in a shower of Sun Kissed Golden, Ruby Red and Sapphire Ocean Blue flames.

 

Following his lead, Steve drew out his own sword, the Midnight Blacks, Starlight Silvers and Dusky Blues answering his call. “My Guide we shall answer it!”

 

It was time to confront the Outcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day. I hope I can get another 1-2 out tomorrow. I have to see how long they are.
> 
> Let me know what you think, the action should really start to pick up as everything converges in the span of a few hours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sentinel is finally rescued. And plans are foiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay was able to get another chapter done this morning. More excitement for you all I hope.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Well, my dear, I don’t have much time to work with you. So I’ll start the next stage of your training.” Waving a syringe around filled with a blood red liquid. “This is a formula of my own making. It opens up your mind to many things. One of those items is suggestion, as we beginning your training as a servant of ours. It will also crush any lingering links, or channels you may have to a spirit animal, if you have one. I have noted it is quite painful as it courses through you. Since you are a Sentinel with only three senses, you will find those senses dull. You won’t have need of them as we strip you of your natural powers.”

 

Pressing the plunger she squirted some of the liquid out, to make sure there was no air still. “It takes about 24 hours to feel the full affects. One of the nice things about it is, it won’t affect your lung capacity. I have a feeling that will come in handy for us. Someone who can breath as long as you, can be ordered to infiltrate certain stations we wish information from. So be pleased someone is finding a use for your otherwise meaningless life.”

 

Shaking back and forth in her bonds, knowing she couldn’t break free, still she fought to get away even as she shouted. “You stay away from me bitch! When I get free, I’ll tell the world about you. You’re a sick perverted hussy. You don’t deserve to live. My spirit animal WILL rip your head off when he returns. He will not be pleased with your workings here at all!”

 

Smiling delighted with another dollop of research information, “Ahh so you do have a spirit animal? I thought you did, since you were swimming in the middle of the ocean, far from any other occupied location.” Lashing her hand out, she grabbed onto the Sentinel’s chest and viciously twisted a nipple. In the exact same manner as her own Master had done for years. Paying delicious attention to the scream of pain and rage as she molested the trapped woman.

 

Hissing with demand, “Tell me what is it? What kind decided to link to you? Not that there is anything natural for a disgusting animal to bond to a superior human.” Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the soon to be slaves, tit again before letting go. “Course being a Sentinel means you're not very superior at all. I find them inferior myself. Otherwise they would be like the rest of the normal human population. They are freaks, mutants, abnormal beasts, and should not be allowed to continue.” She circled closer to the chained up woman. Heavy bonds around her neck, torso and limbs keeping her from moving. Taking the line feeding into the swimmer she inserted the plunger and pushed.

 

“No No NOOOOOOOOOO.” The Sentinel screamed, as the serum was plunged into IV.

 

Then there was a flash of light and the IV was ripped from her arm, before the fluid could reach her system. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Bellowed the female highly irate and completely stunned, at the sudden appearance of bright multicolor lights flashing across her eyes.

 

“Adrynna are you okay?” Danny asked even as he kept his eye on the bitch. His duty was to the Sentinel and making sure she was fit for travel. Steve’s was to watch their back and kill.

 

“Who are you?” She panted at the men who has suddenly showed up in front of her.

 

“We are the Guardians of Sentinels and Guides. Sent to protect those who need it.” Steve informed her, sword point sticking at the throat of the evil witch. His arm didn’t waver as he glared death at the woman before him.

 

Her eyes widened at the two men who had appeared in her laboratory, “I know who you are. You are those fuckers who killed my brother.” She hissed as she recognized them from photos.

 

“And who exactly is your brother?” Danny snarled even as he stepped back to try and release the trapped Sentinel.

 

“Kevin Kern you assholes! My big brother! You killed him! You destroyed so much knowledge and skills! I hate you!” Trembling with rage, she itched to get her hands on both. To make them suffer, like she had suffered, after the loss of her only family. Her Master didn’t count, he was an ass and if she could do away with him, she would in a heart beat. There were others she could find to fuck her, the way she wanted and it would on her terms for the first time in her life.

 

“He had no sister!” Steve growled, instincts darkening in feral rage, at the scum who had caused so much misery to his kind. Even as she spoke her sick declarations, he hadn’t let the sword point move a millimeter. The sword flickering in Murderous Black as the dark flames flowed back and forth over the blade. Silvers winding around like a lover who wished to play and the Blues holding back till it was time to kill.

 

“He never wanted others to know. I didn’t want others to know. We were partners, we helped each other and YOU KILLED HIM!” She hissed up till the end, when she howled her rage. But she didn’t move, knowing the sword would be imbedded in her throat before she took half a step.

 

Danny snapped his head up at the name of Kern, mind uncontrollably retreating, back to those days he had been his prisoner. It couldn’t be true. He had family? Family who was doing to other Sentinels and Guides, what had been done to him. Sliding back unintentionally, he bumped into the table, as his instincts recoiled in fear at the memories. Steve glanced at him, out of the corner of his eye, and that was all the she-witch needed.

 

Flinging a beaker of unknown liquid at his head, she ducked down racing for the exit. If she could make it, she could seal the men in the room, till they figured out how to deal with them. She had learned many things over the years with her experiments and mental manipulations was one of them. She just made it to the door, with Steve mere inches away from reaching her, when she was thrown back violently from the opening. Falling backwards she still avoided the Seal’s arms and made it to the alarm on the wall. Noise, carefully calculated to bring a highly hearing sensitive Sentinel down, had begun to scream in all the wards and it affected Steve as it would affect any other Sentinel, to the point of pain. Turning his hearing down all the way, he ended up missing the sound of the wind as a chair was smashed into his head and back. He went to one knee and then the ground as the remains chair came over his head again.

 

Then Danny was there, with his staff holding her at bay, as his Sentinel color’s blazing from his arm, stood again. The object which had stopped her at the door to begin with, was a large White Shark looking at her with murder in his eyes. He swam through the air easily, circling around her like prey.

 

“Shark go to your mistress, take her some place safe. Guide free her.” Steve raised his sword to the Outcast’s throat again.

 

Screeching when she saw the Devil Guide heading towards her latest conquest,“You can’t do this! SHE IS MY PROPERTY! She is needed for experiments.” Still she kept her eye on the Shark as he floated backwards towards his own Sentinel. He would kill her in an instant if the Spirit pair ordered him to. But they had a duty to perform even as he had his own.

 

“She needs to be free Outcast.” The Warrior stated calmly, death dripping from each word.

 

Danny quickly went to the chained Sentinel, who had been watching everything with wide eyes. Taking his staff, he slammed it through the chains, easily passing through her body, causing no harm. “Miss I need you to get out of here. Go find help we cannot leave the island the way we are. But you can take Zijan and find help.” He whispered to her.

 

“I can’t leave you behind.” Her voice shook with adrenaline and fear. Also determination, one didn’t swim with the sharks of the ocean without a healthy dose of bravery, even with a spirit animal by their side.

 

“You have to. We can hide if need be, but we need to free the others. We will not let them suffer another moment, our duty dictates it. But we need you to bring help. This place cannot be allowed to continue doing what they are doing to our kind.” Freeing the last chain he helped her to her feet.

 

Puzzled and still not wanting to leave the men, who she knew instinctively were more then what they seemed, even now. “How do I get out of here? That’s the only door.” Danny looked and realized she was right. But that didn’t stop Steve, many times when he needed a door he created one, usually with grenades he pulled out of his glove compartment. And the fit he had thrown when he had found out. It was totally unexceptable, his baby girl rode in his car and he would not have high explosives within arms reach. So what does the bastard do? He takes all the toys he had stashed in the cab of his car and locks them in his trunk with the goofiest, happiest smile on his face. Danny had fallen even more in love with him at that moment, even as he wanted to pound his face, or maybe just that awesome ass.

 

But that was then and this was now, he needed a door and so like his explosive loving mate he would create his own. Extending his staff, he brought out the spikes, then rammed the head into the wall. Great chucks flying easily out of the wall. Focusing his power as the top three spikes were buried to the hilt in the wall, he poured Gold, Ruby and Sapphire light through the points. The wall exploded outwards in a shower of sparks letting in the howls of the wind. The ocean still violent from the storm overhead, roaring in the distance.

 

Grabbing her arm he shoved her towards the newly created “door.” “GO NOW! Bring help!” Danny ordered her.

 

At the last second she latched onto his arm trying to persuade him to go. “Come with me.” She begged.

 

Shaking his head, knowing it was impossible, “No time we have others we need to save.” He gave her another shove to get her to leave.

 

“I don’t want to leave you.” She didn’t she wanted to help but she was also scared. People like this shouldn’t exists and her own mental state was in shock at the rapid turn of events. Danny and Steve equaled safety to her instincts and she wanted those feelings to stay, badly.

 

No longer having time for the Sentinel, he sympathized but he had other duties he must take care of. “ENOUGH! ZIJAN!” The White Shark stilled at his words. “Take her, take her and bring help. Do not let her return. That is an order from the SPIRIT GUIDE!” And the White Shark, a citizen like all the others, heeded the order. Not that he was loathed, to take his bond mate away from all the danger. Grabbing her by the scruff of her collar in his teeth, he shot out of the hole and headed towards the ocean. Ignoring all her calls and demands to return and help. He plunged into the sea and Danny followed her progress, as she naturally swam with her animal. The shark never looking back.

 

Now he turned to face the Outcast even as his mate kept her contained. Stepping forwards he deepened his voice, eyes blazing with dark blue fire. “My Sentinel she has committed heinous crimes against those of our kind.”

 

Green eyes flickering with flames as his Guide “I agree and she must pay for those crimes.” His own voice feral as a wolf’s.

 

“What shall we do?” He knew what they would do, but it was his Sentinel’s choice and duty to start the ceremony.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes, before he called on his power once again. Taking care to see her eyes widen in fright. “I pronounce you OUTCAST forever more. You shall bear the mark of the OUTCAST so all shall know your evil. So all will know, we are justified in pronouncing a judgment of death, against you for your crimes.” Moving his Wolf Sword he brought it down upon her head, slicing through her forehead and leaving a midnight black mark with streaks of silver and blue across her brow.

 

She screamed, thinking she was about to be beheaded, instead she felt nothing. Only seeing the tip of the sword pointed at her nose. “GUIDE!” The Spirit Warrior commanded.

 

Danny stepped up instantly, obeying his Sentinel’s command, “I pronounce you Outcast, for your crimes against humanity. I pronounce you Outcast, for your crimes against Spirit Animals. You are the living dead, and it is in our judgment that you must die. You will bear the mark showing how you were destroyed, as the only fitting solution to your evil.” Bringing his staff up he completed the mark with his own circle of Gold, Ruby and Sapphire. The slash crossing the circle, fusing together and becoming one.

 

“Now Outcast time to die.” Steve spat with hatred. Bringing the sword up he was about to run her through with it, when another explosion hit the room. Spraying concrete, re-bar and other debris towards the men, throwing them backwards and distracting them from their duty. 

 

The door which she had been running towards, slammed open showing guards with stun grenades and tasers. Lobbing multiple armaments at the two Guardians, who ducked down behind over turned tables. Danny began grabbing their weapons with his mind and lobbing the grenades back. Steve’s ears were still ringing from the alarms which had not ceased yet. When the guards launched the tasers at them, Steve pushed them back onto their owners.

 

‘Get outside!’ He ordered his stubborn mate.

 

Danny barked back, ‘Not without you!’ He would not leave the other half of his soul.

 

‘God damn it Danny just do what I saw. I can handle this.’

 

Danny rolled his eyes even as he began trashing the counters. Flipping the tables over, ducking down behind it for cover. ‘Steve get over here. I am not leaving you behind.’ Steve for once listening to his mate, simply did as he was told. 

 

“OH NO YOU DON’T YOU BASTARDS!” Screamed a female voice over the noise, as she saw the men starting to retreat towards the whole in the wall. One experiment already escaped, but she wasn’t going to have two more such important specimens, escaping her. Grabbing a pack with a remote, hanging on the wall she launched it at the heads of the men. Pressing a button it exploded in the air above them, showering them with a gel like product. It got in their hair, skin, eyes and anything else exposed to it. Immediately it began to burn and close up their airways, choking them as they fought. 

 

Danny didn’t hesitate, power blazed from his arm, as he worked at keeping their rapidly closing airways open, and soothed their burns. The burning in their eyes was harder to deal with, allowing the other guards to enter the room. ‘Steve back to the cave!’ Danny cried out to his partner.

 

But the enemy wasn’t done with them. Familiar with the ways of Sentinel senses, they started launching stun grenades with flash bangs, and more of the burning gel at them. The combined assault on his senses was too much, not after having fought the storm just a day earlier, Steve went down with a cry of pain. Danny tried to get back to him from his cover, only to be hit with a taser. Going down for just a second was all the time the enemy needed. Multiple people raced in and with large clubs hitting both men repeatedly till they were down and out. Grabbing strong chains tested against themselves and their kind, they wrapped them around them locking them with special locks.

 

When confined they were taken to a special holding cell in another part of the building, for those they collected before processing.

 

Her Master appeared at her side, “Well dear, one escaped but I think we still got the better deal.” He smiled gleefully at his prizes.

 

Brushing off the dust and contaminates from the fight, “I think your right. How is the move going?” She asked because she wanted time to teach these bastards a lesson. How dare they interfere with her right and proper studies.

 

Smiling as he looked down her ripped blouse, seeing her lovely chain bound tits, he began to get hard. Still they did have other things to do and quickly. Fucking his toy would have to wait. “This place will be empty by the end of the day.”

 

Paying no attention to her Master’s hungry horny look of her, she snarled out “And what about that bitch who escaped? She is going to call for help.”

 

Shaking his head he decided a little indulgence would be fine. Reaching out he squeezed her breast, watching as some milk slowly flowed out. “By the time anyone shows up we will be long gone.”

 

Rolling her eyes as he manhandled her boobs, she asked “Do we have time to play with these two before hand?”

 

Nodding he returned, “I think we need to. I want to know how they survived the storm and the ocean plunge.”

 

“We can also start breaking the Guide. Having his power under our control will be pleasant.” She looked down gleefully at getting the chance to avenge her brother finally.

 

“Then lets go and prepare. It won't take much. The training room is still together.”

 

“Very well I am looking forward to breaking the men who killed my brother.”

 

Hurrying out the door they went to start breaking the two men who had so ruined their plans.

 

505050

 

Steve woke when a bucket of icy water was dumped on his head. Shaking his pounding skull, he forced the water from his eyes. Moving he found he was strapped to an iron chair bound by shackles, made from a material he had never seen. Lifting his throbbing head he scanned the brightly lit room, not missing the various tools which had been used on him, in missions long past. His skull continued to pound in rhythm with his heart, as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

 

Then he spotted Danny.

 

Who was hanging from the ceiling by the same odd chains holding him. Arms spread wide above, along with his legs below. What alarmed him the most was that he was completely naked. He was also still out cold. Whatever hell they had in store for both of them, Danny was once again going to be the one taking the hits. It should be him strung up there, but he knew that these bastards knew the weak points of both men. Each other.

 

Crying into his mate’s mind trying to wake him, ’Danny wake up! DANNY!’ It was the sound of the evil woman’s voice that drew him to the other person in the room.

 

“It’s about time you woke up you bastard.” The female with the Outcast symbol on her forehead snarled at him.

 

Steve glared at the woman, breathing heavily as he tried to call on his power. It was sluggish, but it was responding, burning whatever foreign shit was pumping through his veins. “What the hell do you think you’re going to do?” He snarled right back, working feverishly to break free.

 

With a sickly sweet smile on her face, she gleefully told him her plans, “Me I’m going to enjoy watching your face as we break your partner.”

 

“You can’t break him. I’ll kill you first.” The Seal growled deeply struggling to get free. He snarled as his body refused to move at his commands.

 

Knowing exactly what was going through his head she told him cheerfully and full of malice, “You have been injected with a drug of my brothers design which is fitting. SINCE YOU KILLED HIM. The drug which will keep you immobile, dulls the reaction time of nerve endings, so you will not be able to get free while we begin our work.”

 

Not giving up, his power helping to burn through the foreign substance, “Leave my partner alone. You touch him and you will not live out the day.” He would kill them anyway but saying it made him feel better since he couldn’t break the bonds at the moment.

 

“I won’t be touching him at all.” She smiled maliciously. “My Master will be doing the touching. But I’m going to enjoy watching, as we turn him from one of the most powerful Guides in the world, to nothing more then our mindless bitch. And you get to watch us do it all.”

 

Steve tried pulling at his bonds, but they would not yield. His arm lit up at his call and weak flickering flames surrounded his arm and the chains around it. But the chains did not burn, they didn’t even heat up. Sniffing he found them coated in something to prevent it. That was all right he had other ways to break out. He was Navy Seal, this wasn’t the first time he had been captured, probably wouldn’t be the last. He was more worried about Danny who was still hanging limply from the ceiling.

 

“Don’t bother trying to break out. I gave you enough of that drug to keep you nice and quiet while we have our fun.” She reached out and pulled on his ear with a sharp fingernail.

 

Steve pulled his head away, expanding his hearing out to hear what else was around. But the air horn blasted next to his head, had him howling in agony.

 

“Ahh ahh ahh none of that now, you will keep your focus right here, on your soon to be former partner.” She said gleefully. She knew all the signs of when a Sentinel was trying to do things with their senses. “Course if you agree to break your bond with him. Forsake your connection, it won’t save you, but it might let us be a bit more gentle on him.”

 

“I will never forsake what belongs to me.” Sniffing deeply he realized exactly what she was. “He belongs to me as the precious sweet and gentle person he is. YOU on the other hand are nothing but a cheap whore, owned by a man who couldn't care less about you. Nothing more then a fuck toy and you like it. Cause you are a worthless, useless piece of trash.” Steve could smell how much was surrounding her. Along with what he was picking up from her body language and certain feelings. He wasn’t an empath like Danny but after being in his head enough, he had a general feel for how the relationship with her and her Master was. It wasn’t like the loving one, he treasured with his own mate.

 

She seethed at the Sentinel and hated the words he spoke cause they were so true. Instead she gloated out, “I will enjoy breaking you Sentinel. I will enjoy tearing your mind apart and training you to something useful. Those powers of yours? Those highly unusual powers of yours will be mine to control. I will use them to destroy every Sentinel and Guide on the planet. The people you are supposed to protect, will be the ones you destroy and there is nothing you can do about it.” She walked away from him to the table and pulled another syringe out.

 

“I wonder if you knew about this? It’s a special formula my brother invented. It works especially well on Guides. Lowers their shields, makes them speak truth and increases all pain for the subject.” She put the shot down and picked up another one. “And this? This triples up all the properties of the first shot. It makes it much easier to break a Sentinel or a Guide down, if they are out of their mind with pain. It opens them up to so much more suggestion and being trained.” Walking over she inserted first one needle directly into Danny then the other. Rubbing the spot a few minutes to make sure it was all in there.

 

“Now give it 15 minutes and he is going to be in so much pain and agony, he will beg us to break the bond. It eats away at the nerves that form bonds and makes it painful to even think about having one.” Sashaying over, he could hear metal moving from under her clothes. “Just think about it. He will be the one forsaking you to save himself. All bonded Sentinels we have captured, always release the bond they have with their Guides, to try to save them the pain they are in. You will be no different.” She patted his cheek harshly.

 

Thinking to himself knowing their bond would be impossible to break, ’I don’t think so bitch. We are bonded waaaaaaaay different then anyone else in the world.’ Steve watched as his partner began to moan, even while under, his body twitching in some sort of distress. Sensing through his bond, he could feel the pain starting to radiated through the injection site. The man was beginning to awaken and he tried to pull him under, tried to keep him asleep and away from what was happening to him.

 

The sound of a train horn in his ear again, distracted him as he cried out in unmeasurable pain. “I said none of that now. You will sit there and watch, your partner should be coming too any time now. Then the real fun will begin.” Smirking she went to a chair and sat down, crossing her legs. She barely winced as the weights pulled on her. Picking up her tablet she began to take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean lol. No good deed goes unpunished huh? Just can't leave my boys alone have to always be messing with them.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns who is causing him so much grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. But I really wanted to get to the next one. Where I think a bit more action takes place. 
> 
> I'm building up to something special these last couple chapters and hope people won't kill me because they end up being short.

Danny began to wake to the most horrible pain he had been in for some time. It seemed to radiate from his very skin, from the inside out. He had felt this way before, he knew it but it took him a few minutes to figure out why he remembered. Then he realized he was hanging naked from the ceiling, with chains made of a material he thought was familiar. Pulling he tested and gasp as pain radiated from his back, his arms, his legs everywhere. Tears formed in his eyes, as his nerves caught fire and he couldn’t do anything, other the screech in pain.

 

“Ahhh the Guide has awoken. Excellent my Master should be here to begin the breaking process. He really wanted to be on this end of it.” She gloated even as she pressed a call button. “Yes, he is coming now, he really is eager to start.”

 

Looking around with tears in his eyes, he spotted his mate, chained to an iron seat. He was staring at him intently, but the buzzing in his own pounding head, was preventing him from sending his thoughts to the Seal. He tried shaking it to clear the buzzing, but it did nothing other than cause more muscle spasms, as he cramped up from pain. But the cramping led to more pain, which led to more cramping, till it was a vicious cycle of never ending torment.

 

A gloating voice grated in the airwaves, “Good you are starting to get the picture Guide. I believe your name is Danny Williams correct? The one who was responsible for getting my brother murdered? He wanted to study you. Was pulling you into the Guild, so he could send you here for testing and training. But you refused, so he had to take all manner of steps to get you.” She came over and slapped Danny in the face, just for fun, his head shooting with agony as it snapped to the side. “I think he would be so pleased to know you ended up here anyway. That you will be trained like all the other Guides we have taken over the years.”

 

Moving a few feet away she smirked at the trapped man, pleased at his reactions. At the same time another man came into the room, causing Steve’s eyes to widen.

 

505050

 

“Well, hello gentlemen. Nice to see you again after all this time.” Dr. Simons came striding through the door, with large firm steps.

 

Seething at the man who had tried to take what was his so long ago. “You fucking bastard! What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“My job Commander.” Steve wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off the man’s face.

 

Growling low and deathly, “Your job is kidnapping and enslaving Sentinels and Guides?”

 

Shaking his head at the Seal’s comments, “No, my job is to assess their conditions and figure out the best training methods for them. Kidnapping the really special ones and breaking their minds, bodies and spirits are just a bonus. We have learned so much over the years. And with you two, we plan on learning so much more.” He smiled as well as a shark at he man.

 

“The first thing we are going to do, is start working on breaking the bond you two have. It can be done, we’ve done it many times. Once that is going we will start reprogramming your minds to be more receptive to orders. Orders that will allow us to use your special unique powers, for our benefits.”

 

Realizing who this bastard was finally, “You’re the other Outcast Danny told me about.”

 

“Outcast? I don’t know anything about being an Outcast.” He was puzzled at the words. 

 

His whore spoke up then. “They marked me when in the lab, they said. Some sort of symbol on my head. They used a sword and staff at the time. Another thing to find out since when I went to search for the weapons they were gone.”

 

Cocking his head at his bitch he contemplated what she told him. “They did huh? I’ll have to see if the camera’s were working. But I don’t see anything there now.” Nothing was showing on her forehead at the moment. He would have go over the video and also the news reports he had watched days earlier.

 

Speaking grimly to himself, ’Of course not you bastard, only Sentinels and Guide can see it.’

 

“Let’s begin shall we. My dear, please place the head gear on both men’s heads. That will keep them from using their powers to escape.”

 

With a smug smile, she reached over and opened a box, pulling out two circular rings. Pressing a button on one, it lit up with various lights and magnetic hum. Striding over to Steve she easily slipped it over his head, till it came in contact with his forehead. He had tried moving his skull away but when secured by a collar of iron there wasn’t much room.

 

“There this should keep you quiet as we work on your partner.” Walking over she placed the twin onto the younger man’s head.

 

Immediately Danny began to writhe as the slight hum came in contact with his skin. The drugs were intensifying the mild feelings 10 fold. Steve tried to reach him, but his own mental contact was being interfered with by the ring. He could push through it, but right now it would do no good. He needed to wait for the right time to free himself and his mate.

 

“Don’t think either of you are going to escape Commander. We now own you and we plan on keeping you for a long time to come.” Dr. Simons explained easily as he slipped on a pair of gloves. “Now where shall we start.” 

 

Picking up a razor he approached the detective. Spraying a bottle of ice cold water all over his body, grinning when Danny keened at the sharp pinpricks of ice drops, he set to work shaving each hair off. Not caring that he pulled as much hair as he cut it off. Each follicle pulled, was like a jerk on his skin, which lasted forever. Danny cried out as his entire chest was pulled and plucked free. Before moving onto his arms, legs, even his genital area. The only hair left on him after 20 minutes of work was his hair on his head and eyebrows. Buckets of sweat were dripping onto the floor, his chest was on fire and cherry red, and he was panting like he had finished running a 50 mile marathon.

 

“Ahh much better. Now that you are shaved it will allow us to get access to your skin and place various monitors and electrical devices on you.” Picking up a device he attached it to the now completely shaved chest, didn’t like the placement so pulled it off again and placed it somewhere else. The glue pulling at his skin each time. Danny sobbed as the pain coursed through him, unable to stop.

 

“Commander any time you say the word, that you will break your bond. I’ll stop, he will still be owned and broken but we have other ways, than this highly satisfying way of creating intense pain.”

 

Before Steve could say anything Danny raised his head and hissed at him. “Our bond cannot be broken. No matter what you try, we will still be together.” He screamed as a nippled was twisted viciously at his defiance.

 

“I am your Master now Guide, and you will not say another word unless instructed to.”

 

“Fuck… You… Bitch.” And Steven could not be prouder of his partner for defying the bastard.

 

505050

 

Zijan was swimming like mad out of the area. He had her in a firm grip and refused to let go, no matter how many times she threatened to stop giving him belly rubs for life. He had been given an order by the Spirit Guide and come hell or high ocean water he was going to follow it through. He plunged deep into the water, pouring his own power over his companion to help with her breathing. It was the one thing he wished she could do, breath underwater for as long as needed. There were so many things he wanted to show her, share with her, experience with her. But she was human and had limits and he respected them. He was hers as she was his and he loved her no matter what.

 

Flying through the water he only surfaced when he felt she needed air. Staying above the water before plunging down again. He also needed to get help for the two that has saved her. 

 

“Zijan you bastard LET ME GO!” 

 

He shook his head even as he poured more speed on, he wasn’t a mako but damn it when it came to his bond mate, he would use everything he had to be so. He studied the water as he dragged his water logged companion through the depths. He needed to get far enough away so she couldn’t swim back. Which she would do if given the chance. Very stubborn his friend was, another thing he liked very much about her.

 

Swimming for miles out to sea, he was distracted from his mission by the vibrations in the water. Vibrations he and his mistress were both very familiar with. Turning tightly he headed in that direction.

 

Adrynna was getting sick and tired of being dragged in her animals teeth. It was wholly uncomfortable and silly. “Zijan you idiot, let go so I can grab your dorsal. I won’t try and swim back and help. I know you won’t let me. But let’s make it easier on both by swimming properly.” She glared as he rolled an eye back to look at her, then let go. “Oomph.” She said as he actually did as instructed. Reaching up she grabbed his fin, secured her hold and he bolted through the water. Moving even faster now that he didn’t have to worry about keeping her safe.

 

His tail moved swiftly through the water, pushing him ever forward towards the sounds of the vibrations which could never ben totally silenced underwater. The sounds divided into three distinct vessels and reaching the surface on the horizon, he spotted that he wished most.

 

“Zijan those are US Navy spy ships. What the hell are they doing here?” She asked in awe, not believing help was so close. The shark didn’t care he dived again, barreling to the ships in question. Surfacing one more time to allow his bond mate to breath, he dived down low. While he could swim up to the ships, his friend would be a little more hard pressed to do so without a swimming start. So he dived deep, Adrynna right there with him holding on grimly, she knew what he was about to do. Turning around he put as much power as he could into his strokes as he made for the surface, his companion beside him.

 

Breaching the surface, he leaped high up into the air, bringing the Sentinel with him. Landing her onto the boat, which he sensed another Sentinel and Guide standing on. Shouts and commands were bellowed back and forth but neither of them cared. He began to circle her for defense, as armed guards came running in confusion. Water still poured onto them from the storm over head, as the ships bounced along the waves.

 

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU?” Bellowed the voice of Commander Jackson as he marched onto the main deck.

 

“I’m Adrynna, this is Zijan,” She paused as her shark told her something. “And I was sent for help from one Commander McGarrett and his partner Williams.”

 

“Steve and Danny? You know where they are?” Grabbing her arm, he dragged her off the deck and into the cabin. Her shark circling around outside, if he came inside it would make even more people upset. Pulling her inside he pointed her towards a chair. Another man came up and handed her a hot drink, then put a blanket over her. “Tell me everything! We are here to help them.”

 

“Tell me who you are first! Otherwise Zijan will bite off your heads.” At the mention of his name he came through the wall, jaws gaping in a classic Great White smile.

 

“I’m Commander Jackson and this is my partner Commander Slater. I’m a Sentinel like McGarrett and Slater is my Guide like Williams is McGarrett’s.” He sat down in front of her realizing it might make him a bit more friendly looking if he did.

 

“They need help. The people on that island are crazy. They have multiple Sentinels and Guides trapped, they do experiments on them.” She was starting to shake as relief of escaping set in. But damn if she was going to let that stop her from trying to help.

 

“We are on the way there. You know for a fact that they are there?” Dustin pipped up even as he began to focus his own thoughts towards the island.

 

She stood up slamming her mug on the bolted down table, “Yes you fuckers! They need help! We need to get to them now!” Her shark came through the wall again.

 

Commander Jackson turned towards the captain of the ship. “How much longer till we get there?”

 

Studying the weather, speed of ships and roughness of the sea’s it wasn’t good. “I’m going to push it up but even then it will still be at least another couple hours.”

 

“Fuck push it as fast at you can Captain. Get on the radio and start calling in air support. As soon as we can get some support in the air I want it.”

 

“Done son. Okay men move it!” Pushing the ship to max power it lurched through the sea.

 

505050

 

Steve was full of rage and grief at the sight before him. The man had been torturing his mate for the last two hours. His entire body was covered in welts from a wooden rod, electrical burns, knife cuts, razor slashes. He had been beaten with clubs for a good 20 minutes by men who knew how to use them. Tasers had been applied over and over to all sensitive parts of his naked body. Currently Simons was using a bull whip with expertise over his back, rivers of blood flowing down, pooling on the floor.

 

Multiple times they had injected Danny with solutions that would enhance the pain along with mess with his mind. He was completely incoherent with pain and anguish at what was being done to him. He couldn’t focus on anything any more, and didn’t even realize where he was, who was with him or what he was capable of. His arm was flaring with light so bright they had to bring black out curtains to cover it. They took many bodily samples from him to study later, not caring what particular place they came from.

 

Steve could feel the absolute torment his man was in and there was nothing he could do but watch. Every time he went to free himself, they injected him with one of their specialty drugs, that instantly made him disoriented and lethargic enough to lose his concentration. They had been injecting him every 20 minutes, his own powers were wearing the drugs off so fast. But they didn’t mind, it was all more research to them, knowledge they planned on using to control him. 

 

But the one thing they were not having any luck with, was breaking their bond. He felt it stretched as the drugs they fed Danny, worked at destroying the mental bond but the spirit one they shared would not be released. They were together forever and had the power to see it through. Danny would recover physically from the assault on his body, but Steve honestly didn’t know if he would ever recover mentally. He had been pushed beyond anything done to him before. Hell his Guide had been pushed beyond anything done to Steve before, and he had been in situations where he was preyed upon for months before his own Seals rescued him. Danny was going through so much worst right now, hanging limply by his chains.

 

Danny hadn’t made any attempt to free himself for the last hour. Simply enduring the endless rounds of physical punishment he was being subjected too. His mind was gone, not even realizing what new device was being used on him. All he knew was that he was trapped and nothing he did would free him. He was so far gone, nothing in the room was registering in his mind. Other then one friendly presence far away, one he thought he should know but the drugs in his system had broken his mind. He thought he knew who the other one was, but any time he tried to put his mind to figuring it out. They shot him up again with some new drug that attacked his mind and body again. So now he was simply enduring, till they decided they were done with whatever else they wanted to do with him. 

 

He had no other choice.

 

505050

 

Dr. Simons was growing impatient with the subject. They had given him multiple solutions, serums and drugs to break the bond. All things used before effectively, to break a bonded pair. But these two were the most stubborn he had come across. He had been whipping the man now for a while, and nothing but pure blood was dripping nicely down his back.

 

“Slut give him another dose and make it a 20cc’s this time. He hasn’t cracked the way he should have.” He lowered his whip as he waited for her to do as he asked.

 

“My pleasure.” She smiled darkly as she injected another bond breaking and pain inducing formula into the bastard’s arm. He didn’t even react just hung there, but she knew he was feeling it. It was only a matter of time before he broke, and they could begin his training and reprogramming. The powers he had were fascinating, and she looked forward to the many years of study he would provide her. Glancing at the Sentinel she noticed his eyes were clear again and grumped to herself. He was going through the drugs faster now, as he became used to them. It was annoying and interesting at the same time. Stepping to the counter, she pulled out another dose of drugs. Walking over she plunged it into his system once again.

 

“You know if you would just release your bond on your Guide, this would go much easier for both of you. Think about it, he won’t be in nearly as much pain as he is now. The drugs work on breaking bonds, so once it’s broken they won’t be nearly as effective.”

 

Steve glared at her through his own pain as the buzzing in his head increased again. “Bitch you can try doing whatever it is you’re doing, but it won’t work. Our bond is forged by power which can never be corrupted by you.” He panted as heat began to flow through him again. “I belong to him and he belongs to me. I claimed him long ago and he knows he belongs to me. It’s buried deep into his soul. You will never have him.”

 

“Hmm that might just be the key to this whole thing. Thank you Sentinel, I knew those drugs would finally work through you. You may have just given us the ability to finally break him.” She smirked as she went over to her Master.

 

“Doctor I have an idea.”

 

“What is it whore?” He finished with his latest lash to the Guides multi-stripped back.

 

She rolled her eyes at the familiar name. Really they were in the middle of an intense breaking session and still he couldn’t respect her even now? “Sentinel says that the Guide belongs to him. That their bond could never be corrupted because he has already been claimed by him.”

 

“So what?” He growled, he was tired and wanted to see actual progress made.

 

“The Guide is completely mind fucked right now. He doesn’t know who he is, who he belongs to or who anyone in the room is. Say you are going to claim him as yours, then do it. I’m sure that would throw him off. Take him, claim him, use him just like all the other times, we’ve done it with Guides. He’ll eventually come around to what happened to him and realize he is no longer pure for his Sentinel. He’ll break the bond himself.” She grinned pleased. They had been so focused on revenge and fun, that this basic result had just escaped them. And it was all thanks to the Sentinel for reminding them.

 

“You’re right my dear. I totally forgot to in the midst of my fun. Go and check the staff make sure all is in readiness to move. I want to leave asap.” He licked his lips in anticipation of the fun to come. Hopefully he will be coming too, the Guide had a really fine ass and it was always fun fucking a trapped slave.

 

“But I wanted to watch the fun.” She whined, she wanted to watch as the man who had killed her brother was taken.

 

Slapping her hard against her face he glared at her. “I don’t care, go do what I say. This won’t take long and we need to leave.” Slapping her again, he watched as she sullenly left the room to the men.

 

“So Commander McGarrett, you are going to watch as your own Guide, breaks the bond which connect you together. He will be so consumed with guilt and despair when he realizes that I took him, that he is no longer yours he will happily break the bonds you have.” He smirked as he walked towards the Seal. “And you will forever live with the knowledge, that you were powerless to stop me from claiming him. Claiming him as MY possession, as MY toy to play with. He will belong to ME and you will know that he has been touched by my hands.” 

 

Striding back to the blond he fondled himself in his trousers. Steve was both enraged and incoherent with guilt, as the man walked over to the man who depended on him to protect him. 

 

Once again he had failed in his duties. Once again Danny would pay the price. And once again there was nothing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that might need the reminder. Dr. Simons is the asshole Doctor who tried to take Danny in Hips 1. Near the beginning causing Danny to call out for Sasha and Loki and revealing exactly what Danny was.
> 
> I totally can see how Kern is the higher level son of a bitch who learned about unique Sentinels and Guides he wanted to learn more about. Then he can send Simons to bring him into the Guild and whisk the poor soul away to never be seen again. 
> 
> Hope I'm feeding people their angst fix. Just two more chapters and this story is DONE.
> 
> Woot woot.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm loving the reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am going to say a few things. 
> 
> First off this chapter has a lot of what I say is gory detail. So be warned
> 
> Second enjoy the evil evil chapter. 
> 
> Also it is a short one because I was going for emotion rather then wall color details.

“So my lovely man, how are you feeling, now that I’m going to be your new Master?” Dr. Simons chuckled in the hanging man’s ear. He knew the Guide could hear him and decided to be even more menacing, to the suffering man. Lifting his head up from where it dangled, he pried his eye’s open, forcing him to look across the room, at the man still bound in chains. 

 

Holding his eyes open and his head up with one hand, he used the other to point to Steve. “See that man there. He is a Sentinel, during this entire time he has sat and watched you suffer. Sat and did nothing, because he did not care. He is a Sentinel and all good and proper Sentinels care for Guides, even those who are not their own. So why would he just sit there and watch what happened to you huh?” He hummed with amusement.

 

Danny’s pained moan was barely heard by either man. 

 

“I’ll tell you why. It’s cause he enjoyed watching you suffer. It’s cause he wants to watch you suffer more. That man there cares not for you, and will watch as you are claimed by another. He will ENJOY watching as you are claimed by me. You had a Sentinel but after I take you. After I claim you, he will no longer want you. Because you did not keep yourself pure for him. It will be YOUR fault your Sentinel will no longer want you.” He licked his ear, before nipping it harshly.

 

“You are nothing to him now. You are useless and worthless as Guides normally are. I am going to enjoy taking you. I’m going to claim you because I can. You will be mine and you will call me Master.” He stood behind the hanging detective, pulling his dick out and stroking it a few times. Raising his voice to make sure the Sentinel could hear him. “Watch Commander, watch as I take what belongs to you because I can. Watch as I use him for my pleasure and he submits himself to me, because you could not protect him.”

 

Leaning forward he whispered one more time. “Well, Williams what do you think now? Your Sentinel can’t protect you now. He can’t help you and never will again. I will take your bond and corrupt it, for the rest of your life, and I will enjoy every minute doing so.” 

 

Placing himself at his captive’s opening he began to push in.

 

505050

 

The broken man listened to the words, he couldn’t comprehend, from the man who he knew he hated. He was spewing things that didn’t make sense to him. Bond? Sentinel? Protect? Who had protected him? He had no one to protect him. All his protection was gone. If there was someone here to protect him, they would have come for him now. But that wasn’t possible, no one had come. He wasn’t worth protecting. He was the one supposed to protect others. He was the one destined to always be hurt, and always expected to give. Never receive, never be loved because he had failed. He had failed all those he had come here to protect, as was his duty. 

 

The man in his ear was whispering that he had a Sentinel, but he didn’t remember who it was, or even if it was true. He wouldn’t put it past the hated man to lie. But maybe he spoke truth? He had no clue, but he knew if he had a Sentinel, he must have failed him somehow. He would have rescue him if he wanted to. Then the mindless man wondered what he could do, to make himself worthy of protection. 

 

Hanging there listening to the words being said in his ear. He finally pulled together enough sense to understand the last words the man was speaking. 

 

“Well, Williams what do you think now? Your Sentinel can’t protect you now. He can’t help you and never will again. I will take your bond and corrupt it, for the rest of your life, and I will enjoy every minute doing so.”

 

That woke the mindless man’s instincts up enough to realize he was bonded, thought to who he had no idea. Where the man was he had no clue. If the man loved him, who was to say. But could the man protect him? That he knew the answer to and the answer his instincts said was “No he couldn’t.” No, he couldn’t protect him, he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t fast enough. 

 

His instincts had had enough, if his Sentinel was incapable of protecting his Guide, then his Guide powers would do so themselves. He was the chosen Spirit Guide, but the chosen Warrior was too young, to ignorant, to unsure in himself and his powers. They had chosen the men because they were the best, but they needed time. Time which was not being given to them. The Guide had not recovered from any of the atrocities, which had plagued him for the last few months. 

 

And their bond could not be corrupted, no matter what happened, it would not be broken. His instincts would not allow it to happen, even if they had to take him some place safe. Some place he was not supposed to go to for another 100 years. A place which was safe and he could rest and recover in time. A place with little danger and many allies which called the land home. A place he was destined to call home in time.

 

That time was now, as far as his instincts were concerned, but his instincts also wanted revenge for the horrors done to him. Horrors that would continue, if the Guide did not take care of the issue this time. Once again, his instincts called forth power from the Spirit realm, power which answered the call as was proper. 

 

But then he felt a pressure behind him. A pressure that should be a pleasure, but was in fact going to be a life long memory of humiliation, sorrow and guilt. Knowing what was about to happen the mindless man’s mind SHATTERED as he realized what was about to happen. Something he himself could not prevent, and his Sentinel whoever he was, was not protecting him from. He willingly gave himself over to his instincts this time, crying out for safety and time.

 

His instincts answered with a vengeance.

 

505050

 

Steve watched in horror as Dr. Simons moved behind his mate. He struggled to get out of his bonds, but he was still suffering the effects of the latest dose of drugs. Still he tried to answer the call of his overly abused mate. Then his face went white as he felt the Guides instincts take over. Take over and form a plan that Steve knew wasn’t good. But worst is he didn’t know what would happen, if his instincts completed their plan. He had been told over and over, they could not go to the spirit realm physically, for long term. Pass through it instantly with a wolf’s help, yes. They could move from point to point in the material plain, using the spirit realm as a pathway. But to stay in the realm was a different set of rules. A set of rules never explained because what was the point when they were told they were not strong enough yet to live in the realm. 

 

He could feel it as his partner’s instincts didn’t care any more. They would protect themselves, and to hell with anyone else. But first revenge, for all the pain the Guide had received over the months. And for the pain received today. Power began to pool within the dangling body, growing stronger, till a sight never seen before on earth happened.

 

Steve’s eyes grew large as his partner began to glow. Energy shooting out of his finger nails, then his toe nails. Light shined from the top of his head, as it looked like his hair began to bleach itself fire white. His eyes opened showing deep blue eyes lightening, till they barely even had a suggestion, of the same shade of the lightest baby blue ever known. Every pore, every cell of his body began to shimmer, and every orifice of his, lanced nothing but pure white power. Power not seen before or felt by any living being of the material plain.

 

One of the lances of light, came from behind the Spirit Guide. The man behind him Steve was pleased to see, began to scream in unholy agony, as the shaft of pure Spirit enraged power began to burn his cock off. It had only touched the Guide, it had not reached its goal of entrance, which was the shattered man’s instincts intention. Never again would this physical tool be used. The lance of the light expanded out wider, bathing his balls in fiery white pure power. Starting with burning the hair, then skin, roasting his balls in their own come. Till they exploded in a blast of blood red and white, from between his legs.

 

More and more the light surrounding Danny, suffused the room as the power expanded. Wind blew through, as his signature colors of Sun Gold, Ruby Red and Sapphire Blue appeared. But then the colors changed, losing their vibrance and each bleached to a bare whisper of what they used to be. 

 

Steve had no idea why his colors were changing, but he didn’t like it. He loved his mate’s colors and hated seeing how they changed. He felt it in his bond, that his mate’s instincts were responsible for it. They were making it possible for Danny to transfer to the other realm, the realm it considered safe for the man. Steve called on his own power and finally felt it responding. His own instincts protesting the lost of their mate. His arm flared as it started burning away the shackles, even as it burned away the drugs in his system. The electronic ring around his brow, exploded from the power he called. Making a fist, his sword silent for all this time, came forth and he passed it over the chains left holding him.

 

Jumping up he raced to his mate’s side, reaching out to grab him and finding it impossible. His body was ethereal now, and no longer part of the material world. With a cry of absolute despair, Steve passed through the spot, his mate had once been in. The place which was now empty of the much loved man, and only had echo’s of the power which had moved him.

 

Looking down on the man who had been about to rape his mate, he snarled in rage. He still lived, still writhed on the ground but enough was enough for the Sentinel, who’s mate was now gone. “You cost me the love of my life, my world, my only reason to be, he is gone and you are to blame.”

 

The man eyes glassy, from the unaccountable extreme amounts pain, from losing his dick and balls, could barely understand the Sentinel he had been in charge of not even five minutes ago. “Help Me!” he pleaded in a scream.

 

“Very well I’ll help you.” Came the darkly feral voice of the Spirit Warrior, who was no longer sane. With the lost of his mate, came the lost of his mind and heart. Raising the Wolf Sword, he brought it down, point first into the man’s belly. Calling his power, focusing it through the sword, he slowly burned the man from the belly outward. Taking it slow and relishing the exquisite screams floating in the air, crying forth from the evil unmarked Outcast. Lances of Silver swirled around his body, making paths for the blue to come and activate every nerve cell, as had been done to his mate. Then the black came, dealing death to those same cells, one at a time.

 

As each cell was burned out, a burst of ash floated in the air, allowing the man to see as well as feel how he was being killed. He thought he was a master at torture and pain. He was nothing but an amateur, compared to a highly trained Black ops Navy Seal, who was also a Sentinel. A Sentinel who was no longer able to contain his grief, at all the horrors he had witness done to his missing mate. He continued to scream, as the pathways avoided his vital organs, keeping him alive for as long as possible.

 

He felt it as first his legs burned from the toes upward, then his arms at the fingers and hands. His torso flopped around as dust settled around him. The dust of his own body, floating into his still screaming throat, till it was choked and he swore he could taste his own burnt out flesh.   
Then the silver light started attacking his organs, going even slower as he was slowly burned from the inside out. The dark light following the blue easily.

 

“While I cannot mark you as Outcast, know that you are Outcast and will bare the mark of it, my way. With the burnt out remains of your body. All that you are will be destroyed by me. All your work will be purged and burned by me and me alone. Die Outcast” The Insane Sentinel, heartless, now that his heart had fled from a world no longer safe, ROARED.

 

And as his screams were heard one final time, Dr. Simons exploded into a pile of Dark Grey Death Ash. The door slammed open, Navy commando’s spewing into the room as they secured it. Steve cared not, all that mattered to him was that his mate was lost to him. 

 

Lost in a world they were citizens of, though they had never been there. Lost in a world whose dangers if any were unknown. Lost, alone and without any idea as to who he was.

 

505050

 

The Outcast stormed through the halls, pissed beyond belief at not being allowed to see the Guide broken. It was one of her favorite things to see, and be a part of. Deciding to stop by the control room and check everything out at once, it would allow her to get back to the fun. Pulling up the camera’s, she was shocked to see three military ships approaching fast. Bringing up the high res cameras, she could see they would be here in less then 15 minutes. There was very little time and she debated what to do. Grabbing a flash drive, she downloaded all her research, her Masters research, and brothers research into it. Grateful she had spent the better part of a month putting it all together and reorganizing it. Then imputing her notes and changes each night. She would only lose the information she had discovered in the last 24 hours. Which was a small lost considering everything that was about to go down.

 

Running out of the control room she headed towards the stairwell, which would take her to the deep dock. It was a small dock, in a cave on the other side of the island. The stairwell actually led to three others and the deep dock, was the one furthest away from the three ships about to storm their island. Racing down the pathway she slipped into the little four seater sub, started it up and sank into the ocean water. 

 

She never spared a thought to the man who had owned her for years.

 

505050

 

Commander Jackson watched as the island came into view. They would be docking in just a few minutes, and the commando’s at his command were waiting to land. “Dustin you ready to go?”

 

“Yes, Merlin is standing by too. In the bloody cabin!” He growled at his finicky feline. The cat didn’t mind water but didn’t like rain.

 

“Lenore is the same way. She is standing on the prow though. She doesn’t seem to mind it.” He chuckled, then the words he was waiting for came over the p.a. system.

 

“Okay you sea rats, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!” The Captain shouted.

 

Docks were lowered and men quick marched off till they could jump down. Bringing up night sight weapons, to see through the darkness the weakening storm, still was bringing. Securing the area they stalked up the beach. This wasn’t training, this is what they trained for. And they had orders to kill if people went after them. As they reached the building, they slid in and began securing rooms one by one. 

 

Many guards were shot but others were not. Dustin was with them in the front with Andrew watching his back, for he was using his sense’s to determine who was a converted Sentinel or Guide and who wasn’t. He had no idea how he could do it but he was. There was a blankness to their minds, like the Guide who had been bonded to the evil Sentinel Kern. When he discovered one of those minds, he shouted it out and the person was simply tasered and cuffed to be picked up later. Those who were in their right mind were either captured or if they were in the way simply killed. This was not a time to be gentle.

 

“Andrew down that hall. I feel something nasty going on. I think it’s Steve.” Dustin called out as he turned right at a hallway.

 

Andrew didn’t say anything, simply bringing up his guns and continuing to clear the hallway indicated by his mate. “Dustin stay back.” He ordered and Dustin knowing now was not the time to argue, did as he was told. Andrew opened the door, waving other troops into the room that was blowing dark grey dust all over the place.

 

When the words “clear” was shouted he entered along with Dustin. Scanning he found Steve standing in the room, a sword seething with enraged darkness as it was buried in a pile of ash. Ash that was even now being blow out of the room.

 

“STEVE!” Andrew shouted racing over him, only to skid to a stop when he saw the eyes of his friend showing nothing but death. There was nothing showing the kind and friendly man. Only eyes of black, with silver and blue fires, flickering within. His hair stood up on end, and before he knew what he was doing, he was on a knee bowing his head. “My Lord your safe!”

 

Where the hell that came from he had no idea, and didn’t want to question it right now. Dustin skidding to his knee as well, when he saw Steve, keeping silent. Steve walked right by them, fire  
following in his wake, as he paced out of the room.

 

“Sentinel, Guide come do not make me wait.” The voice of a fully feral Sentinel barked at both of them.

 

Dustin and A. J. scrambled after the other Dark Sentinel, following him as he hunted something. First going to a room that looked like a control center, then following a scent only he knew. Stepping firmly down the halls, he went down a stairwell then a long corridor to a small dock. Stopping when he found nothing.

 

“The Outcast has escaped. That is not acceptable. You will hunt the Outcast and bring her to me for justice.” His eyes still had raging fires within, instead of pupils.

 

“Yes, my Lord but what markers do I use to hunt her?” A. J. had seen the video of some man who received a mark.

 

“She bares the mark of the Outcast on her forehead. Any Sentinel and Guide who comes across her is duty bound to report her whereabouts. FIND HER!” He snarled as he retreated back the way he came.

 

The other two looked at each other, before A. J. took many deep breaths through his nose. Identifying each scent he found for later. Dustin tried to get a mental imprint of who had been in the cavern, but all the unsuppressed rage from the feral man, covered it all. “We are going to need to keep an eye on him. And where is Danny? He should be around here somewhere.”

 

“I have no idea Dustin, but I smelled him in that room with all the dust. I don’t smell him anywhere else nearly as strong.”

 

“Shit we need to ask Steve and I doubt he is in the mood to tell us.”

 

“Something happened. Let’s go.” They raced after the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay third off PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.
> 
> If you kill me then you will never be able to read Hips 4.
> 
> Send me a review tell me what you think. 
> 
> I'm assuming I might get a couple very polite reviews stating how they appreciate all the hard work I put into this.
> 
> Or more then likely screams and curses as I was completely and totally evil with the way I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> Only one more to go so enjoy. bwahahahahahahahahahahahaa


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cleans up and goes on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the final chapter of this story in my series. When I wrote it I had a specific idea I wanted to work with. 
> 
> The idea being I wanted to create a scenario which would require Steve and Danny to finally learn more about who they were and what they can do. 
> 
> But I had to write a story which would force them to go somewhere they could learn without interference from the others. Because I remember one commenter saying Steve was a bit of a goof and hadn't had a chance to come to his full potential.
> 
> I realized every single story I wrote I kept getting distracted from working on the boys with other adventures. So I wrote Hips 3 as the first half of a two part series really. I wanted hips 3 to end a certain way so I could then move easily into Hips 4. So I hope it worked out well.

It took time to secure the area and then the real work began. Finding and treating all the various Sentinels and Guides, who had been so abused. Some had been there for years,with no idea who they were. Many didn’t have their powers and were just a shadow of who they used to be. No names for any could be found, simply numbers in data bases. The storm had blown out and helicopters had brought more personal along with other ships dispatched to do the processing. 

 

During all this time Andrew and Dustin stayed with Steve. He refused to speak to anyone other then to say “Gather what you need in the next few hours.” Many wanted more time but Steve would not be denied. Any who complained were quickly put down, by a sword to the throat or a punch to the head. The Wolf Sword had not left his hand the entire time, flames flickering angrily along the length. Only to flame up to the highest of bonfires, before retreating again. All could tell the feral grief maddened Sentinel’s temper by his sword.

 

Danny had not been found, A. J. tried asking Steve about him and the only answer he received, was he was no longer here. Dustin couldn’t even get a read on the man. Shields tighter then any other he had ever come across, blocked anything from getting through, other then furious wrath. Plus when he had tried to sooth the maddened man, said person had no hesitation in punching him in the face. From that point forward, A. J. made a point to keep Dustin away from the lost Sentinel. 

 

For without Danny he was lost. He did not care about anything, other then his own failings. He had caused this and he was paying the price for his weakness. Danny he knew was in the other realm, a realm he WOULD be following him too. He would find a way there and bring his mate back. He paced the wall outside of the building, waiting for everyone to leave. He had plans for this place. 

 

“Sir. We’ve got the data and the unfortunate people. We are bringing in more crew, to go over the place with a fine tooth comb.” A young sailor announced as he came up to Commander Jackson. Steven growled at the more crew part. “How long before they get here?” The red headed Commander was looking sideways at Steve.

 

“Just a couple hours. They are eager to study the place from what I’ve been told. They figured it will take them months maybe years, to learn everything they can. This is a very advance place.” He was a science nerd and was excited to see such strange and yet terrible devices.

 

“Everyone on board the ships NOW!” Snapped the Feral Commander.

 

Andrew looking directly at his fellow Seal, “Steve?”

 

“EVERY! ONE! ON! THE! SHIPS! NOW! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!” He roared so loud, everyone on the island, inside and out could hear him.

 

Trying to reason with a man, who refused to be reasoned with was pointless, calling on his radio he ordered everyone to the ships. “Tell me when everyone is clear.”

 

30 minutes later he received the all clear. Plus complaints about being hurried in studying the area. More teams were on the way and they wanted to be here to help out and learn what all had happened at this place. “Okay Steve everyone is out. Now what?”

 

“Now go to the ship and do not return. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

Looking at the highly agitated, overwrought and unhinged Sentinel, he opened his mouth to say something. Changed his mind and followed his instructions. Grabbing Dustin along the way, to make sure he was out of the other Sentinels range.

 

Steve sent his senses out and made sure all was clear. That no one was left on the island, they were all on the ships. When done he took a deep breath and steadied his mind, heart and soul. He had lost Danny because he wasn’t strong enough, so it was time to grow stronger. The best way to start, was to burn up some of this wild fury, was to destroy what had caused it.

 

Centering himself as Danny had showed him, he gripped his sword harder. The flames which had been flickering stiffly close to the blade, loomed up larger then the building itself. Raising the sword high, he had a giddy thought for just a second to say “For the Power of Greyskull”, before he called forth even more power and energy from his bond. 

 

His arm blazed up with Pitch Black light which matched his soul. The Sterling Silver was a tiny shaft as it joined so much darkness, and the Wrathful Blues outlined the edges of the black fire coming from his arm. The colors swirled around his forearm, around his body and spread over the ground. Covering the entire five mile island with a rolling wave of liquid black fire. Turning the sword around so the point faced down, Steve thrust it into the ground to the riccaso, saying only one word, “BURN!”

 

The sword’s flames stilled for just a moment as if contemplating not disobedience, but simply the best way to accomplish the task. Then a burst of raw energy poured out of the Wolf’s Head gem, forming a thick mucus like substance. When it met the rolling liquid fire already on the ground it combined, sending searing sparks of silver everywhere. Where those silver sparks landed new indigo blue sparks rose up and spread dropping on the black fire, till there was nothing but silver and blue popping everywhere. As they popped and dropped onto the ground, holes formed, digging out the earth of the island. As more sparks flew the holes grew bigger and deeper, and the black liquid fire rushed to fill those holes while still covering the top cover.

 

Steve pulled his sword out and stepped through the fire of his own creation, heading towards the ship. Jumping to the prow in one move, which alarmed multiple people considering it was over 20 feet in the air. He turned to watch as the island consumed itself. All living creatures, innocent of what had gone on the island, had either flown away or found safety else where.   
Mostly because Steve knew his Danny would not approve of killing creatures, who had done no wrong. So if there were a few more bugs and creatures on the ship right now so be it. Next island they passed they would leave, for Steve would purge the ship of the stowaways. But he needed to save some life, even if it was only a simple bug, because he needed some good to come from this. Some good by his hand that he could look on and smile as he started his hunt.

 

The island shuddered as the sparks continued their quest to destroy the land it lay on. The Black Fire always spreading, to make sure it filled the land till it met the sea. Then with a final giant crack, the island split in to multiple pieces and sank into the ocean. Water filling in the gaps and pulling the rocks and earth further apart. The Black Fire sunk into the water, a few final Silver and Blue sparks popping over all, till the rolling waves crashed over nothing more. 

 

Steve could tell the island was still in the midst of destroying itself, as it wore away at the foundation. Once that was gone none would ever be able to use this place again, for the torture and murder of innocents. But he was done here now. The flames would go out when the job was done. It was time to head home.

 

Turning towards the men waiting on the ship, many eyed him with trepidation. He didn’t care, with his mate gone, nothing mattered to him. Not till he had him back safely in his arms, would he care about anything other then one. One he was about to see. “Back to Oahu now. I have business there. Make it quick, I don’t have long for this world.”

 

Turning back, he ignored everyone as he once again watched as the island was devoured in embittered boiling rage.

 

505050

 

“Where’s Danno?” Asked a very confused and scared for her father eight year old.

 

“He’s not here honey.” Steve whispered as he knelt down next to her.

 

“Where is he Uncle Steve?” Tears were beginning to form in her crystal eyes.

 

“I don’t know Gracie.” He pulled her in for a hug.

 

“But you’re going to find him right?” She held on tight, needing the assurance from her favorite Uncle.

 

Pushing her away for a moment, so he could look her in the eyes, he said whole heartedly “Yes I am.”

 

“Good cause I want to be the flower girl at your wedding. I can’t do that if you both are not here. So find him and find him soon.” Pulling him back close she whispered “I love you both and want you here, so we can be a family.”

 

Petting her hair in the same manner he would when comforting his lost mate, “I’ll do my best, and you be a good girl while I’m gone.”

 

“How long will you be gone?” Not that it mattered to her. She would wait forever for both men.

 

He answered her honestly with the simple word of, “I don’t know.”

 

“Okay I wish I could come with you.” And if she could she would. She would chase any one who hurt her Danno and Uncle.

 

“I know but where I go, would not be good. I would forever be chasing after you, because you would want to play with all the animals there.” He smiled with the first real emotion, since his return to the main island, two days ago.

 

505050

 

During those two days, the only one who could speak to him was Andrew. The Commander not letting even his mate, near the Feral man in his state. People wanted to ask him questions and he was having none of it. He simply gave orders or stayed silent. But he wanted to make sure that the ones who had be tortured, had been cared for. Danny would want to know. Medical people had swarmed over all the beings seeing to their care. And as each was diagnosed and a treatment plan was formed, Steve visited each person. Imprinting their smell, sound, and sight to his memory, so he would always remember these people. Remember them and seek justice for them. The Outcast was still out there and needed to be found.

 

But they were being cared for, his duty to them was done for the moment. The other duty he had to attend to was dealing with their young daughter, and explaining what was happening. He had called and had them brought to base, as the Base Commander did not want him wandering off. Not that he would have cared, but the press was having a field day. Evidently someone had leaked the standard video taken on board all ships to the news, and they were clamoring for interviews and confirmations. He humored her by staying put, but he if had had a reason to leave he would have. And any one who got in his way, would have been physically dealt with in some manner, up to and including being killed.

 

The Guild was also clamoring to take charge of the damaged ones, and Steve had made his feeling known on that subject. Orders where cut and since none could be confirmed that they were NOT military. It was decided to assume all were from a military background save one. And because of that, all were under the new Sentinel and Guide service laws, put into affect three days earlier. It had not flown over well with the Guild at all, but no one cared. It was confirmed it was a Guild employed doctor, who had done such horrible things to other human beings. Just as it was a Guild High council Member who had started the program to begin with. A full investigation was being issued with police and military detectives and investigators. They were already combing through piles of data and paper work.

 

Steve smiled grimly as he received a call from Bridget who was in tears, once she found out her brother was lost. The whole family had been there on speaker phone, as he explained some of what had happened. That Danny had been badly hurt, to the point he had to disappear for a while and recover. The family wanted to know where, but he said he was unable to tell them because he hadn’t even told Steve. So that opened another kettle of worms which would not be closing. The Williams clan or at least select members were flying to Hawaii and not leaving till Danny was found. 

 

Bill Kirkland had called after the Williams core clan had hung up, and offered his support. He already had one detective full time working on Guild business. And come hell or high water, if he ended up having to fire the entire police force to do it. That man or in this case woman would be still there on the job.

 

The most gratifying call he got, was from a woman he had never met. And wasn’t sure he ever wanted too. 

 

“McGarrett.” He has snapped into the phone. Tired of all the interruptions to his revolving thoughts of his lost mate.

 

“Hello Steve. You don’t know me but my name is Mary Marguerite Williams.”

 

“Okay, I'm assuming you are part of the Williams clan with that name?” He asked snidely.

 

“Yes, I am and I know you are having a hard time will Danny being gone so I won't keep you. But I wanted to tell you a few things about me. One I’m a Federal Judge who has just been appointed as the Judge in charge of issuing warrants, and what not to get any and all information out of the Guild.”

 

“Interesting.” Steve started to perk up.

 

“Two, I do not like the Guild and so am having a field day with signing all these forms all the time. Because ALL warrants from ALL states are coming to me.”

 

“Will you be judging the Guild if it goes to court?” He wondered if that would be good.

 

“No, I won’t be cause I’m too close. But right now the Guild is in the proverbial dog house and no one cares. So if people need information they will come to me. All my cases have been moved or reassigned because I am so busy.”

 

“Okay what else?”

 

“Three, Danny is my favorite nephew. You need anything in the way of legal shit, you come to me, I’ll sign off on it. I have a few friends in the right places who have already signed the paper work, giving me FULL jurisdiction over one Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett.”

 

“ANYTHING?” Voice incredulous, at the crystal clear voice on the other end.

 

“Well, anything needed to help out. If it’s parking tickets or speed traps you want me to fix, you’re on your own asshole. But you want a wire tap? It’s yours. You want a warrant to raid a drug den, cause it might have information about Danny no problem. You kill someone, you come to me and I’ll work the paperwork saying its justified.”

 

“Holy Shit!” He almost dropped the phone at the calm yet calculating tones. This was not a lady he wanted to mess with in a dark alley. He just knew she would shoot you, stomp on your nuts then continue on with her evening dinner party plans.

 

In a serious voice, “This is the power of the Clan Steven. Get used to it. We don’t throw our muscle around very much. But when we do, planets move.” She paused before continuing.“I know you have friends, who have friends, who can get access to the President of the United States.”

 

“Yes, that’s true.” He nodded at the phone, though she couldn’t see it.

 

“I’m just going to say. I have his DIRECT cell phone line on speed dial. He happens to be a good friend of mine and we have lunch many times a year together.”

 

With a knowing smirk in his voice he asked “When you going to marry him?”

 

“WHAT?” She exclaimed shocked into the phone.

 

He had heard that the President who had lost his first wife, around eight years ago and hadn’t dated since, had started dating a Judge about two years ago. Rumor had it, he was waiting till he was out of the office, to ask her to marry him. He didn’t want his job interfering with building a happy, relaxed life with her. And since he had visited Danny’s family, they had been MORE then happy to spill gossip, about possible marriages coming up. He had thought when they said president they meant of a big ass corporation but evidently not.

 

“I said when are you going to marry him?” He chuckled at her response.

 

“Damn fucking Williams Women, always gossiping about marriage shit. Oh well can’t be helped, I do the same damn thing when I’m with them.”

 

“You’re not answering my question.” He teased her, god he needed this crazy. It reminded him of Danny just a bit.

 

“When he gets out of office. The rest of the clan doesn’t know this so keep it to yourself. But he asked me to marry him a week ago. I said yes but we want to keep it under the table.”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks. So hurry up and find Danny cause I expect him to be at the wedding. We are going to hold it in Hawaii.”

 

“WHAT!” Now that scared Steve. There was a difference between a select group of Williams clan coming, and the ENTIRE clan coming.

 

“Haha scared ya. No, we are holding it here in Virginia where we both work for now. But I still expect you both there. So don’t take too long. A year or three tops.”

 

“I’ll find him and we’ll be there.”

 

“I know you will be Steve. Good luck and give my number to your other two members. Kono and Chin I think their names are. I’ll sign off on just about anything they need if it comes to Danny.”

 

“Thank you.” He said, relieved at the support he was receiving from everyone. 

 

“Go bring your boy back.” She then hung up the phone.

 

Looking at the phone he simply said “I will.”

 

505050

 

“Gracie you just keep being you. Sweet lovable you and I’ll have Danno back here before you know it.”

 

“Thank you Uncle Steve. I love you very much.”

 

“I love you too.” Standing he then looked Rachel in the eye. Sniffing in her direction, as she was holding baby Charlie. “I hope to see you soon. I want us back together as a family. I want us ALL together as a family, when we get back.” He directed his words at Rachel even as he stared at the boy.

 

Rachel holding up a hand as if to pause his speech spoke. “Don’t worry Commander, Danny’s family will still be here when you get back. Whenever that might be, ALL of his family!” She then whispered words so faintly only Steve could hear them. 

 

He looked at her surprised, but took her at her word when she nodded. “Good be a good girl for us Gracie. I’m going to go get our Danno back.” Giving her one final hug he walked away. Waving his hand before stepping into the car which was waiting for him. 

 

“Mom did you tell him?”

 

“Some of it honey.”

 

“Not all of it?”

 

“No not all.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I want to give him the news myself.”

 

“Okay. Would it be okay to want ice-cream? Can we get some ice-cream mom?”

 

“Sure honey.” Taking her daughters hand she led her to her own car. She would get the ice-cream, to comfort them both, then all of them would start the long waiting process for their Danny to come home.

 

505050

 

“Chin, Kono thanks for meeting me here.”

 

“No problem Brah anything you need we’re here for you.” Chin spoke up.

 

“Good because I’m going hunting for Danny.”

 

“We figured and we’ll come with you no problem.” Kono pipped up.

“You can’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“Neither of you can come, where I’m going.”

 

Kono was ready to storm the castle “No boss you’re going to need back up. Whoever took him may have friends.”

 

“No one took him Kono. He left. His instincts carried him off literally. I’m the only one on the face of the planet who can go to where he is. The only other creatures who can are spirit animals.”

 

“What?” Kono looked at him perplexed.

 

“I’m going to the Spirit Plain. The world where all our bond mates ultimately come from.”

 

“Holy crap how are you going to do that?” Chin asked.

 

“I don’t know but I’m going. This…” He held up his arm, “This will show me the way.”

 

Chin and Kono looked at each other before looking back at their boss. They could see how dead his eyes were. How there was nothing but bleak sadness, buried deeply inside. Without the brightness of Danny by his side, he was no longer whole. “Okay Steve what do you need from us?”

 

“Just look after things. I don’t know when I’m coming back. But I won’t, unless I have Danny with me.”

 

“We will. Just come home safe okay?” Kono told him quietly.

 

“Thanks. I really appreciate leaving things here knowing they’ll be well taken care of.” Giving them all big hugs he turned and walked to the others who were waiting for him.

 

He continued to say goodbye to those he cared about. Saying good by to Andrew and Dustin and thanking them for all their hard work. Talking to Adrynna and Zijan and the way they brought help.

 

Now he was facing the ocean by himself. In a secluded corner of the Navy base, not watched by cameras or people of any kind. Steve tried to figure out a way to go to the man, who was calling to his very soul. The Seal could feel it as his mate’s heart, cried out for his other half. The other half he knew nothing about. He was a broken shattered man now. Steve even from a different plain could still feel how there was nothing there for the blond to know as truth. Steve would have to find him, show him and ultimately win his love again in order to save him.

 

But he did not know how to reach the plain with his body. Just his spirit and this time he must go as himself fully. Something he was not supposed to do for another 100 years. “God damn it. I really wish you were here Loki. I could so badly use your help.” He sighed as he said it.

 

The wind began to blow heavily against him. Whirls of sand flicking up to his bare arms. The sea rolled from the increased currents and there was a puff of hot air on the back of his neck. Turning slowly as he heard familiar heartbeats, he looked directly into the deep sea green eyes of his wolf. A wolf who was standing taller then him with a grim look upon his face. Reaching a shaking hand up to his cheek, he stroked it, before laying his head on the tip of his nose.

 

“Help me Loki. Help me find my mate. Help me to bring him home.”

 

Loki said nothing, instead the wind began to blow harder. Dark fire leapt from the wolf’s feet, surrounding both. Steve cried out in pain as more power then he had ever felt, coursed through every fiber, ever cell of his being. Black, Silver and Blues lancing from his eye’s, ears, nails and pores as his wolf answered his call. Colors staying proud and true for he knew who he was, and what his mission was about. As more power flowed into him, he felt himself growing lighter. One final blast of energy coming from the realm he was about to call his own, had him closing his eyes in pleasure. 

 

He was going home.

 

505050

 

Dustin put the binoculars down once the pair had disappeared. Steve had wanted no witnesses but Andrew and Dustin needed to be sure he was gone. Gone the way he wanted to be, rather then taken and hidden away by another loony bastard.

 

“He’s gone.” Dustin said quietly.

 

A. J. turned into him, “Do you think he will come back?”

 

“I don’t know. I do know he won’t come back if Danny isn’t with him.”

 

“Then let’s hope he is.”

 

“Yes, lets.” Stepping into his mate’s arms the pair watched as the sun set over the Pacific ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's all folks.
> 
> Now the question I have is this. I can go either way because as the author I have access to hips 4 and can read it any damn time I want. 
> 
> I probably won't post any more today just because I think I've done 6 chapters in about 2 days and I'm kinda tired.
> 
> But do people want me to start working on Hips 4 which I have written but haven't edited like I normally do. Or wait a month or two so I can finish Hips 5 which I don't have a firm idea as to what I want to do yet with it. I have many little ideas but not the flow down yet.
> 
> THEN start working on hips 4 and posting it.
> 
> I will tell you this. Hips 4 the rough draft before editing is over 187K words itself. Its longer in rough draft form then Hips 2 in its final form. I'll let you all guess how many chapters it is lol.
> 
> So please tell me. Do I satisfy your curiosity on what happens right away with starting to post hips 4 in a day or three?
> 
> Or do you all want to wait for a month or two before finding out what happens? LOL
> 
> Please also just tell me what you think of this final chapter. I had a ball writing it and it ended in a way I'm really pleased with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hips 3 has started.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Either of this chapter or if your happy that I'm just back. I know I've been excited to get the next two installments of the hips series written.
> 
> I won't be able to get chapters up every day. It might be 2-3 days depending on how work goes. I'm starting up Tuesday sept 4 2018 and it might take me a while to get the editing of chapters done. 
> 
> Sorry just I am not sure what my time frame is going to be.


End file.
